


Agape To Philia

by TsukiNoHana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, Yoi - Freeform, Yurionice, otayuri - Freeform, oturio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 80,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: Conectarnos con alguien más, compartir ideales y buscar más allá de la mera satisfacción individual es a lo que los antiguos griegos llamaban “Philia”, un tipo de amor que Yuri Plisetsky nunca había conocido, no hasta que se encontró con Otabek Altin: su mejor amigo, su primer amor, su primera vez.Esta es la historia de un joven que sólo conocía el amor ágape que le brindaba su abuelo, hasta que experimentó sentimientos nuevos e inefables con su primer amor.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 21





	1. Aguas Termales

Un beso.

Su relación dio un giro inesperado cuando Yuri Plisetsky lo besó en los labios. Ocurrió estando solos en su habitación, después de una partida de _Call of Duty._ En ese momento Otabek se dejó vencer en el juego porque tenía algo en mente que debía sacar antes de volverse loco.

Se le hacía injusto y deshonroso seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo de su amor platónico sin que éste supiera la verdad. Después de todo existía la remota posibilidad de que Yuri no lo quisiera como algo más que amigos.

“Regresaré a Kazajistán” le había dicho. Él creía que estaba siendo egoísta con Yuri al amarlo en secreto y acaparar todo su tiempo y atención sin que éste lo supiera. Estaba seguro de su propio sentir, mas no sabía si el rubio sentía lo mismo, por eso decidió en ese momento que lo mejor sería poner tierra de por medio para que el menor aclarara sus ideas sentimientos, quizás con la distancia podría darse cuenta de que también amaba al moreno, lo que éste nunca se esperó fue el beso inexperto y tímido que Yurio le dio en los labios.

Esa noche Otabek pudo decirle un “Te quiero”, pero no pudo obtener las mismas palabras de su amado, pues estaba muy sonrojado y nervioso, como consecuencia no dejaba de gritarle cosas con su característico mal humor a pesar de las leves sonrisas llenas de dicha del moreno.

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Hasetsu. Yuuri había salido del coma.

En el aeropuerto Otabek tuvo la oportunidad de hablar sobre el beso y lo ocurrido una noche antes. Quizás presionó un poco al menor, pero en verdad necesitaba saber qué sentía él al respecto y cómo quería proseguir con su relación.

Así los dos llegaron a un acuerdo: saldrían en citas, no como novios oficiales, pero sí en plan de conocerse para llegar a ser algo más.

De todas formas su relación se había estrechado bastante después de haber pasado un mes completo en San Petersburgo, juntos. Durante ese tiempo fueron capaces de conocerse mejor el uno al otro.

Otabek, por su parte, había logrado cumplir uno de sus sueños, sin embargo no se lo iba a decir al joven rubio, no aún. Desde que lo conoció había ansiado acercársele, hacerse su amigo y volverse más cercano, claro que nunca imaginó que viviría bajo el mismo techo que él durante más de un mes, mucho menos que al finalizar ese tiempo juntos, ambos expresarían su sentir.

En ese tiempo de compañía se sintió más feliz y a gusto que nunca. El señor Plisetsky era una persona bastante amable y gentil, eso contrastaba mucho con su físico duro. Otabek podía decir con seguridad que jamás se había sentido tan cómodo en un lugar. La familia Plisetsky era muy pequeña, pero algo tenían esos dos que lograban hacerlo sentir incluso mejor que en casa.

Pudieron pasar más tiempo juntos cuando se hospedaron en las aguas termales luego de que Yuuri saliera del coma. Ahí tuvieron la oportunidad de convivir con Viktor, quien no dejaba de molestarlos por el hecho de verlos siempre cerca uno del otro.

—¿Vas a tomar un baño o no?

Cargaba su toalla al hombro, listo para irse a las termas a un merecido descanso. Habían ayudado a Yuuri en su “rehabilitación” mientras Viktor estaba en Rusia arreglando unos asuntos.

—No le gusta bañarse con los demás —comentó Mari, de pronto—. Siempre toma un baño en privado.

Otabek alzó una ceja, sorprendido por ese hecho.

—No es verdad. Ya he tomado baños con el viejo y el cerdo antes.

—Sólo porque perdiste una apuesta y estabas demasiado cansado como para negarte a cumplirla —agregó Yuuri, divertido.

Yurio refunfuñó y se cruzó de brazos. Ciertamente le parecía muy tentadora la opción de bañarse con Otabek, cosa que jamás podría pasar en otro lugar que no fuera Hasetsu.

Tenía que aprovechar, no todos los días podría ver al kazajo desnudo y rodeado de vapor.

La simple idea hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

—Tomaré un baño —se puso de pie y se apresuró a ir por sus cosas. Si tenía suerte podría llegar antes que Otabek y así lo vería al entrar al agua.

El rubio estaba consciente de lo pervertido que estaba siendo, pero poco le importó. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien.

Se decepcionó cuando llegó a las aguas termales y vio que su amigo estaba ya dentro del agua, sentado sobre alguna de las rocas, con el agua llegándole hasta por debajo del pecho y sus fuertes brazos extendidos a los lados, fuera del agua. Se veía tan relajado con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza hacia atrás que no quiso interrumpir ese estado de tranquilidad.

Se mordió el labio inferior al ver por primera vez su torso desnudo.

¡Demonios! Era condenadamente irresistible. Bastante le costó creer que debajo de la ropa se encontraba todo aquello.

Siguió mirándolo mientras caminaba lenta y silenciosamente hacia la orilla de las aguas.

Observó su tez aperlada y su piel que daba la impresión de ser muy suave y cálida. Miró sus músculos relajados y las gotitas de agua tibia resbalando por su piel expuesta. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto y húmedo también

“Se ve mucho mejor sin ropa, debería andar así más seguido” pensó el rubio, enajenado y sin poder dejar de mirar la perfección de ese hombre ante él. Otabek estaba tan relajado que en verdad no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo, no hasta que el rubio se metió al agua, aprovechando su distracción para que no viera sus atributos.

—Hey —lo saludó el moreno, un tanto divertido al ver que se había metido al agua, pero hasta el otro extremo—. No te escuché entrar.

—Soy muy ágil —dijo, con una sonrisa presumida que contrastaba con su sonrojo.

—Como un felino.

—Sí, como un tigre.

Otabek esbozó una media sonrisa, divertido.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yurio al ver que se incorporaba y atravesaba el agua hasta llegar a su lado. Casi se desmaya al pensar que lo vería totalmente desnudo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que cubría su entrepierna con una toalla que dejaba ver bien sus caderas marcadas y sus muslos.

¿Desde cuándo tenía esos músculos? No se los había notado en casa, bueno, tampoco es que lo hubiera podido ver desnudo.

—Yuri Plisetsky, tus ojos son como los de un soldado —se sentó a su lado y soltó un pesado suspiro de satisfacción al volverse hundir en las aguas.

En efecto, los ojos verdes tenían una expresión seria, pero sobre todo muy interesados en ver lo que hasta ahora no había logrado observar.

—¿Por qué dices eso ahora? —chasqueó la lengua, girando su rostro para que no viera su sonrojo. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había hecho prácticamente bolita sobre sí mismo, a diferencia de Otabek, él no se había metido al agua con alguna toalla que cubriera su cuerpo.

—Estás muy serio, y tienes unas arrugas aquí —señaló su entrecejo—. ¿Estás incómodo? —preguntó a pesar de haberlo notado desde hace un buen rato.

—No, solamente no estoy acostumbrado a bañarme con otras personas —giró su rostro al lado contrario al sentir que Otabek se le acercaba más. Bastó con sentir su muslo rozando con el suyo para que los nervios lo atacaran.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó en serio.

—¡No! —se giró a verlo y se le fue el aire al toparse con su rostro demasiado cerca del suyo, a sólo centímetros.

—Que bien, porque no quiero irme —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que sólo mostraba cuando estaba con el rubio.

Otabek acarició la mejilla del rubio en un tierno gesto. El aludido cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia, siendo dócil, hasta que sintió que deshacía su pequeña coleta, si bien su cabello no era tan largo, sí lo suficiente para amarrarlo en una coleta completa.

—Me gusta más así —murmuró el moreno, metiendo sus dedos en las hebras doradas y suaves.

Yurio lo miró fijo a los ojos, sin quitar su mirada seria y profunda. Por un momento el corazón del mayor se aceleró al recordar el beso que compartieron horas antes. Había sido su segundo beso, muy desastroso por cierto.

En el primero sólo tuvo el placer de sentir los labios de Yuri presionados contra los suyos por no más de dos segundos. Y en el último había podido disfrutar de esos suaves labios color durazno hasta que se le ocurrió darle una leve mordida. Fue inevitable, tenía muchas ganas de besarlo vorazmente, pero se contuvo y sólo dio un pequeño mordisco. Obtuvo como respuesta una verdadera mordida de parte del rubio.

Rio con sólo recordarlo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —refunfuñó.

—Voy a besarte —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar su nuca con ambas manos para así atraerlo a sus propios labios en un beso dulce y tranquilo.

Se estaba conteniendo de devorarlo ahí mismo. Sabía que debía ser paciente ante la nula experiencia de su amado. Además, se suponía que sólo eran amigos que salían para conocerse. Lo cual era difícil de creer luego de haber vivido bajo el mismo techo y de compartir unos cuantos besos.

El ruso suspiró quedito ante la caricia inesperada. Afortunadamente estaba sentado, de no ser así, las piernas se le hubieran vuelto gelatina al sentir la pasión con la que Otabek lo tomaba con sus grandes y cálidas manos. Sus labios eran expertos, eso puso nervioso el más joven, pero no por ello detuvo la caricia, quería más.

—Abre un poco tus labios —murmuró muy bajito, con voz ronca y grave, apartándose sólo unos milímetros para decírselo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, conectados con los verdes que lo miraban deseoso y abochornado.

Yurio hizo caso, abrió sus labios un poco sólo para sentir de nuevo los de Otabek besándolo con una lentitud simplemente deliciosa. El ritmo del beso, combinado con sus manos apresando sus mejillas y parte de su cuello… no, no podía pensar con claridad.

Si bien, se sintió muy nervioso por la nula experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones, se le pasó al ver que su amado lo iba guiando paso por paso, incluso parecía sentirse satisfecho por ello.

—Mueve tus labios —le ordenó con suavidad, volviendo a unirse en ese beso tranquilo y profundo.

Yuri lo hizo tal como le dijo Otabek, sin embargo, temió haberse equivocado cuando su amado soltó un leve gemido, pues se le había ocurrido morder su labio inferior. No lo había pensado, simplemente lo hizo por instinto.

—Lo siento ¿Lo hice mal? —se avergonzó bastante al abrir los ojos y toparse con esas dos cuencas negras y hermosas, mirándolo con ternura y un toque de diversión.

Otabek lo pensó bien antes de abrir la boca, pues… ¿Cómo le explicaba que se había sentido condenadamente bien? Tanto, que comenzaba a excitarse.

—Lo haces muy bien, sólo ten cuidado con tus dientes —señaló su labio lacerado.

—¿Te dolió?

—No, me excitó —fue sincero.

El rubio casi se ahoga con su propio oxígeno.

—¡Tonto! —se le separó, un tanto asustado y nervioso. Estaba actuando demasiado infantil, pero era en momentos como esos (En los que no sabía cómo tomar el control de la situación) cuando actuaba así.

Una ronca y breve risa escapó del mayor.

Nunca imaginó que su adorado Yura fuera tan tímido.

Otabek terminó tomándolo de los hombros y jalándolo hacia sí, para tenerlo lo más cerca posible y es que simplemente no se podía resistir a la hermosura que derrochaba ese jovencito de dieciséis años. A penas habían compartido su tercer beso y él ya sentía que quería compartir toda su vida con él. Sin embargo, a veces tenía miedo de la juventud e inexperiencia de Yuri. Temía que no tuviera punto de comparación para confirmar que lo que sentía era verdadero amor, a diferencia de él, quien ya tenía experiencia y podía decir con certeza que nunca había querido tanto a alguien como a él, nunca había querido a un hombre.

Lo que Otabek no sabía, era que jamás se aburriría de alguien como Yurio, pues le esperaban muchas sorpresas por descubrir sobre él. Iba a superar sus expectativas por mucho.

—Yuuri está más animado —murmuró de pronto el moreno, buscando un tema de conversación.

—Me preocupaba ver su falta de interés en la rehabilitación —suspiró, se puso más serio de pronto—. Y el viejo estúpido sólo lo hace sufrir con su ausencia. El cerdo necesita tenerlo a su lado, siendo tan empalagoso como siempre —hizo cara de asco.

—Yo pienso que son una pareja muy cariñosa y digna de admirar. Su amor es muy fuerte.

—Pero vaya que son cursis —sacó la lengua—. Podrían reservarse esos cariños para cuando estén en privado.

—¿No te gustan las relaciones con ese tipo de cariños?

El rubio se mordió el labio, indeciso. Entonces Otabek recordó que nunca antes había tenido pareja.

—Sólo no me gusta ver cómo se manosean y se comen a besos en frente de mí. Es vergonzoso, es mejor que lo hagan en privado.

—Ya veo…

—No me digas que tú eres del tipo “Viktor” —preguntó, espantado.

—¿Te parece que soy así? —no contuvo sus ganas de reír suavemente.

De inmediato el rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tú eres más reservado. Eres… —se sonrojó—…eres cariñoso, pero en privado.

—Supones bien —se le acercó mucho, tanto que el otro se limitó a guardar silencio o terminaría tartamudeando estúpidamente frente a él.

Otabek tomó el mentón del rubio y alzó su bonito rostro, despejándolo de los cabellos que enmarcaban su rostro, pegados a su piel por la humedad del lugar.

—Eres muy hermoso.

El corazón de Yuri se detuvo. ¿En verdad le estaba diciendo esas cosas cursis?

Le encantaba.

Yurio tomó el valor de hacerlo, con decisión alzó sus manos hasta tocar el cabello corto de su amado. Siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre cómo se sentiría. El cabello cortísimo de los costados le causaba cosquillas a las yemas de sus dedos, mientras que el cabello más largo en la parte superior le provocó una sensación muy placentera, era muy suave.

Mientras tanto, el kazajo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, sonriendo con suavidad al ver lo concentrado que estaba en acariciarlo. Hasta la fecha no había conseguido que él tuviera esas confianzas con él. Le gustaba el avance, aunque fuera lento.

Entonces las manos del rubio se posaron sobre las mejillas de su amado, en un gesto demasiado cursi para alguien como él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, a esos ojos negros que tanto le llamaban la atención. Nunca creyó que unos ojos serios pudieran causarle tantas emociones. Y es que los ojos de Otabek Altin eran tremendamente profundos, serios, pero llenos de amor y pasión cuando se posaban sobre cierto pequeño ruso.

Yurio miró con detenimiento la cara de su amado, éste lo miraba pacientemente, esperando lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de hacer. El menor ignoró el hecho de que estaban desnudos, uno junto al otro y admiró su rostro unos segundos más antes de decir:

—Bésame.

Otabek arrastró una sonrisa más amplia de la siempre sutil y pequeña, demostrándole a Yurio con ese gesto lo mucho que le había gustado que dijera aquello.

Los labios del mayor buscaron de inmediato el contacto con los del otro. Cuando los halló sonrió de nuevo y se dedicó el tiempo entero para besarlos con dulzura. Atrapó el labio superior de Yura con los suyos y le arrancó un suave gemido cuando lo mordió con cariño.

Yuri se acercó más a Otabek, buscando intensificar el contacto, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió que algo rozaba su cintura. Miró a su derecha y se encontró con una toalla blanca flotando en el agua.

Era la toalla que solía cubrir la entrepierna del kazajo.

Inevitablemente bajó la mirada y sus mejillas, no, su rostro entero se puso colorado.

El vapor no le permitió ver con claridad lo que había debajo del agua, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de algo ahí abajo, algo grande.

Cuando volvió a alzar su rostro, se topó con la expresión entre avergonzada y divertida de Otabek, pero éste no lo miraba a los ojos, oh no. Intentaba hacer lo mismo que el rubio: ver lo que había debajo del agua, entre sus piernas.

—¡Pervertido! —le gritó el ruso, llevándose ambas manos a su entrepierna y alejándose un par de metros del mayor.

Ahora el kazajo sí que se avergonzó, pues en verdad estaba siendo todo un pervertido curioso.

—Lo siento —se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin saber si reír o mejor aguantarse las ganas.

—¡Y no lo niegas, ah! —estaba completamente abochornado.

No, Otabek no lo podía negar porque se había asombrado bastante al notar algo raro cuando descendió la mirada ahí.

—¿Por eso no te gusta bañarte con más gente?

—No.

—¿Pues qué secreto guardas? —mostró una sonrisa ladina, un tanto pícara.

—No, Otabek ¿Qué haces? —se escandalizó cuando se acercó de nuevo a él, con intenciones no muy claras para el rubio, pero sí aparentemente peligrosas—. ¡Quédate allá!

El kazajo no hizo caso, al contrario, se acercó más hasta apresarlo entre sus brazos. El joven rubio tembló ante el agradable contacto. La piel de Otabek era caliente y muy suave; sus brazos fuertes lo hacían desear quedarse dentro de ese abrazo por horas.

—¿Por qué te avergüenza bañarte conmigo? Ya lo hiciste antes con Viktor y Yuuri —murmuró con voz tranquila mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro pálido del menor.

Yurio sí tenía una respuesta a ello, pero le avergonzaba externarla.

Al verlo tan rígido y avergonzado, Otabek decidió ponerle fin a eso.

—Te esperaré para cenar —depositó un pequeño beso en su hombro y se giró, saliendo rápidamente del agua y dejándole así una vista perfecta de su fuerte y apetecible trasero.

Yurio se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Estaba demasiado avergonzado y enojado consigo mismo por ser tan nervioso y actuar de esa forma.

Quería ser más seguro y le hubiera gustado contarle la verdad a su amado, pero todavía no llegaba a ese grado de confianza con él. Temía exponerle esa inseguridad en particular.

Ya se había bañado antes con el viejo y el cerdo, pero nunca con Otabek, y temía que éste se decepcionara un poco al verlo sin ropa, después de todo era muy delgadito, totalmente diferente al kazajo y su ancha espalda y brazos fuertes.

Era tonto, pero eso lo ponía nervioso, no ser lo que él esperaba.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando sintió la incomodidad en su entrepierna. Sí, se le había parado con sólo recibir esos besos por parte de su amado. No había duda de que seguía siendo un adolescente totalmente controlado por sus hormonas. Sólo esperaba que Beka no lo hubiera visto así.

**_Continuará…_ **


	2. Hermanas

—¿Tienes que volver a Almaty? —tomó la orilla de su chaqueta, los dos se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, listos para volver a sus casas luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Sin duda sería algo muy difícil.

—Mis clases comienzan en un par de días.

Otabek sonrió un poco. Yurio lo quería a su lado, pero no lo decía directamente.

Faltaba más de una hora para que el vuelo de Yurio saliera y un poco más para el de Otabek, así que ambos fueron a tomar un café y a charlar un poco.

Yuri se quedó mirando su _caramel macchiato_ unos momentos. Los dos estaban en un cómodo silencio. Otabek bebía su espresso y revisaba en su celular el clima que habría en San Petersburgo para cuando el avión de su amado aterrizara.

—Beka.

—¿Sí? —dejó de mirar el celular y le puso total atención al rubio, más todavía al escuchar cómo lo llamó.

—Gracias por haber ido a San Petersburgo aquel día, no me lo esperaba. Debo admitir que hasta me había enojado contigo porque en todo el día no respondiste mis mensajes —rio un poco y lo miró a los ojos, un tanto avergonzado—. Si no hubieras viajado hasta mi casa, no habríamos pasado todo este tiempo juntos.

Una sonrisa pequeña y sincera se instaló en los labios del mayor.

—Y yo por un momento creí que me dejarías congelarme afuera de tu casa.

—Tonto —le pegó con el puño en el brazo.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

—¿A qué sabe eso? —inquirió, viendo el café del moreno.

—No creo que te guste —miró la bebida súper endulzada de su amigo y rio internamente al recordar cuánto le gustaba el azúcar.

—Dame —no esperó una respuesta, tomó el espresso de Otabek y le dio un sorbo. Sus ojos brillaron ante el sabor que nunca antes había probado.

—¿Te gustó?

—Sabe muy bien. Mi abuelo siempre se los prepara en casa, pero nunca los había probado.

Fue el turno de Otabek para probar el acaramelado café del rubio. Hizo una mueca chistosa cuando le dio el primer trago.

—Demasiado dulce —bebió de inmediato de su propio café, sintiendo el contraste de sabores.

Yuri le dio la razón, terminándose lo que le quedaba de su propia bebida.

—También quería decirte que no quiero estar más tiempo a prueba.

—¿A prueba? ¿Qué quieres decir? —alzó una ceja, verdaderamente interesado.

—Sé que tienes dudas sobre lo que yo pueda sentir por ti. Beka, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y con lo que te conozco… —se sonrojó por lo que estaba a punto de decir—… lo que quiero decir es que me gustas mucho.

—Yura… —se asombró, no se esperaba eso de él—. Nunca te puse a prueba.

—¡Claro que sí! —se sonrojó más—. Crees que no estoy seguro de lo que siento. Y lo que siento es que no necesito más tiempo para conocerte mejor, con lo que te conozco puedo estar seguro de que te quiero mucho ¿Entiendes? —espetó de mala gana.

Otabek no dijo nada. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y sin despegar su mirar de esos fieros ojos verdes, le dio un golpecito en medio de las cejas, justo en su ceño fruncido.

—Yo también te quiero —ahora tomó su mentón y lo alzó lo suficiente para darle un beso con sabor a espresso.

Yurio suspiró en medio del beso, fascinado por lo mucho que lo hacía sentir su amado.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver?

—Yura, aún no nos separamos.

—Ya sé —chasqueó la lengua—. Pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo sin que pienses que no te quiero.

—Me hubieras dicho lo que sentías desde un principio.

—¡Te lo dije!

—No parecías muy seguro.

—Pues ahora lo estoy.

Otabek volvió a sonreír. Tomó la capucha del suéter de Yurio y la jaló hasta ponérsela en toda la cabeza hasta su rostro.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Vámonos Yura, tu vuelo no tarda en salir.

—Falta media hora.

—Pues vayamos a dar un paseo mientras tanto —tomó su mano y con ese gesto fue más que suficiente para que el rubio se callara y lo siguiera en silencio y con una linda sonrisa.

Nunca habían caminado tomados de la mano. Se sentía muy bien. La mano de Otabek cubría por completo la de Yuri, haciéndolo sentirse seguro y protegido.

Al rubio le dieron ganas de tomar el brazo de Otabek y caminar de esa forma, pero se limitó, en ese momento era más que feliz con sus manos entrelazadas.

El momento de abordar el avión llegó antes de lo esperado. Yurio tenía que despedirse de su amado, sin saber con exactitud cuándo volvería a verlo. No le gustaba ese sentimiento que apretujaba su pecho.

—No me quiero ir —admitió, dentro de un suspiro.

—Tienes que volver. Tu abuelo te espera y además vas a comenzar tus clases el lunes —lo animó.

—Sí… —pateó algo invisible en el suelo—. Y tú regresarás a la universidad. Quizás podamos vernos en las siguientes vacaciones.

—Estaré entrenando para el GPF.

—Oh, cierto. Bueno… entonces nos veremos algún día.

Otabek sonrió internamente. Claro que se verían, y mucho antes de lo que el otro se imaginaba.

En el altavoz vocearon el vuelo de Yurio, así que al fin tuvo que despedirse.

—Nos vemos —le dijo el ruso, tomando su maleta y caminando lejos de su amado.

—Yura, davai. Te va a ir muy bien en tus clases —le dijo con media sonrisa, despidiéndose con la mano en el aire.

Yurio se detuvo unos segundos sólo para soltar su equipaje y correr hacia el moreno. Acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo tomó por las solapas de su chamarra de cuero antes de ponerse de puntillas y robarle un beso.

El beso fue demandante, lleno de amor con un toque de despedida.

El mayor se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

—Aprendo rápido —dijo el rubio, separándose de él lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara. Quería ocultar su sonrojo, pero le fue imposible al traer su cabello totalmente recogido en una coleta.

—Ya me di cuenta —lo abrazó por la cintura hasta pegarlo a su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso muy placentero—. Nos veremos pronto, Yura.

—Nos veremos pronto, Beka.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

—¿Ya intentaste llamar a su casa?

Yurio negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo el número.

—Pásame el número de Katsuki, intentaré llamarlo.

El rubio sonrió con esperanzas renovadas, pero estas se esfumaron cuando su amigo no obtuvo respuesta.

Recién se había enterado de la fuerte discusión que hubo entre sus amigos.

Se había llevado una inmensa sorpresa cuando vio a Yuuri en el centro de patinaje en Rusia, más todavía cuando dijo que se estaba quedando con J.J. y su esposa.

Había hablado con él y trató de borrar sus inseguridades con respecto a la ex esposa de Viktor. Le hizo prometer que hablaría con el viejo y aclararían las cosas, pero ahora veía que no fue así.

Al parecer todo se había salido de control. Viktor llevaba días encerrado en su departamento, sin avisarle a nadie que ya había llegado del extranjero. Lo peor fue cuando supo que no se encontraba nada bien.

—Yura, no te preocupes tanto. Son adultos y sabrán resolver sus problemas muy pronto, dales tiempo.

—No conoces bien a esos idiotas.

Otabek tomó su laptop y comenzó a moverse por su recámara. Muy apenas había alcanzado a dejar su mochila en el suelo, pues lo primero que hizo al llegar a casa fue saludar a sus hermanas y meterse a su habitación para encender la laptop.

Mientras se movía, Yurio pudo ver que las paredes de su habitación eran de un color verde olivo, todo en tonos muy sobrios y serios. Vio su cama a lo lejos y notó que era de tamaño muy amplio, estaba pulcramente tendida con sus sábanas blancas y un mullido edredón encima. Lo que le causó gracia fue ver un peluche sobre la cama.

—¿Y ese oso?

Otabek se puso un poco nervioso, se supone que no debía de haberlo visto.

—Es uno de los tantos que me lanzaron a la pista en la última competencia —le restó importancia y terminó sentándose en un sillón puff que tenía a un lado de la ventana.

—Estás sudoroso —miraba todo con sumo detalle, pues era la primera vez que hablaban por video llamada con él. Veía todo lo que estaba a su alcance, desde el color pálido de las cortinas, hasta el hecho de que estaba nublado en Almaty.

—Voy saliendo del entrenamiento.

Entonces Yurio recordó la diferencia de horario, allá iban tres horas más adelante que en San Petersburgo. Eran ya las nueve de la noche.

—Imagino que debes estar cansado. Estuviste todo el día en la universidad y además entrenaste. ¿Quieres que hablemos otro día?

—No.

El kazajo se acomodó mejor en el puff y miró intensamente a la cámara, esbozando una pequeñita sonrisa. Yurio sentía como si lo estuviera viendo fijo a los ojos, en persona.

—Tomaste chocolate caliente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —el rubio se asombró, pero se avergonzó bastante cuando Otabek señaló su propia mejilla, justo en la comisura de sus labios.

El ruso se apresuró a quitarse la evidencia con algo de fuerza.

—Si estuviera ahí, te daría mi pañuelo —recargó su codo sobre el puff y la cabeza sobre su puño. No podía dejar de ver a su amado, se veía tan adorable. Lamentablemente aún era muy joven, demasiado joven e ilegal.

—Eres un anticuado —recordó aquella ocasión, cuando apenas había iniciado su amistad. Él le había prestado su pañuelo luego de verlo llorar.

Otabek no respondió, sólo alargó un poquito su sonrisa.

Había momentos en los que se quedaban en un agradable silencio, ninguno decía nada, sólo se miraban, y eso bastaba para que de vez en cuando las mejillas del rubio se pusieran levemente rosadas, aunque él lo atribuía a que su abuelo había subido la temperatura del termostato.

—Yura.

—¿Sí?

—Te extraño.

Esas simples palabras abochornaron de más al joven rubio. ¿Por qué era tan jodidamente directo? Todo lo decía con esa suave expresión y con una facilidad increíble. Él muy apenas había podido decirle que lo quería y que le gustaba, pero eso sí, se lo dijo en un tono osco y arisco.

A veces sentía envidia de él, pues podía externar sus sentimientos sin dificultad alguna. En cambio él… demonios.

—¿Tu abuelo le subió más a la temperatura? —inquirió con sorna al ver que sus mejillas estaban más rojas.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó, tomó su laptop y fue a sentarse a su cama—. Yo también te extraño —admitió luego de un rato—. ¿Cuándo podré verte?

—No estoy seguro, quizás en vacaciones.

—¡Faltan meses!

—Lo sé —le pesaba mucho ese hecho.

—¡Ahh! Y la escuela es horrible. El tiempo se va tan lento.

—¿Por qué es horrible?

—Mucha tarea, materias aburridas, maestros aburridos.

—¿Y tus compañeros? ¿No has hecho amigos?

El rubio soltó una risilla seca y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Las chicas me acosan. Hay un gran grupo de “Yuri Angels” en mi preparatoria, me siguen a todas partes y ya se me confesaron cinco de ellas.

Otabek contuvo sus ganas de reír al imaginárselo rechazando a las pobres chicas.

—Y los chicos no se me acercan por la misma razón, ellos me odian. Aunque… —se llevó una mano al mentón—. Hay un par de chicos en el club de las “Yuri Angels”, son muy raros.

—Ya veo…

—Les voy a decir que tengo novio para que me dejen en paz —soltó una risilla malévola.

Las cejas de Otabek se alzaron, asombrado por lo que acababa de decir. No pudo evitar formar una bella sonrisa que logró dejar embobado al rubio por largos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡Bueno! No, yo… —se rascó una mejilla—. Yo sé que no es verdad y que…

—Pronto, Yura, muy pronto.

Otabek no decía mucho, pero miraba fijamente a su Yura. Ni siquiera prestaba atención al común desorden en la habitación del menor. Toda su visión era acaparada por ese hermoso chico de dieciséis años con cabello rubio y suelto, llegándole por debajo de los hombros. Sabía que se lo había soltado sólo porque él amaba vérselo así.

Observó también sus ojos verdes tan cristalinos y preciosos. Cómo deseaba tenerlo en frente para alargar su mano y tocar esas tupidas pestañas rubias.

De pronto Yurio se acercó más a la cámara, como si quisiera observar algo. Lo que el kazajo no sabía era que su casi inexpresivo rostro tenía una sonrisa que pocas veces se dejaba ver. Esto emocionó al menor.

—Beka, tú…

—¡Otabek! —unas cuantas voces cantarinas y agudas lo llamaban a coro—. ¡Ven!

El kazajo soltó un suspiro cansado, mirando en dirección a su puerta. Su ceño se frunció y volvió a mirar a su amado.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Nada. Te buscan.

—Puede esperar, dime.

—¡Beka! —la voz femenina se escuchó más cerca.

—¿Tienes visita? —se mordió la lengua. Había querido preguntarle quién demonios se atrevía a llamarlo así.

—Son mis hermanas.

—Oh —su enfado se esfumó.

—¡Hermanote, ven! —dijo otra voz, un poco menos infantil, esperando por él en el pasillo.

Otabek volvió a suspirar, ahora con un mayor pesar.

—Tengo que ir o derrumbarán mi puerta, me ganan en número.

—Está bien.

—¿Hablamos luego?

—Sí.

—Yura —dijo antes de colgar—. Te quiero.

Involuntariamente el ruso se llevó ambas manos a la cara.

—Yo también —cortó la comunicación justo antes de que las revoltosas hermanitas del kazajo forzaran su puerta.

—¿A quién quieres, hermanito? —dijo la más pequeña, tenía apenas cinco años, pero era en verdad muy revoltosa. No tardó ni dos segundos en estar ya sentada sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor. Afortunadamente éste había dejado su portátil en la alfombra antes de que se le echara encima.

—Estaba hablando con Yuri ¿No es obvio? Mira su cara de idiota.

—Katya —el kazajo miró a su hermana de dieciséis años con desaprobación. Era la mayor después de él y se suponía debía poner el ejemplo.

—¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad, sólo cuando hablas con ella pones esa cara de bobo —imitó su gesto, no logrando hacerlo en lo absoluto.

Anna, sentada todavía sobre su regazo, intentó alcanzar la laptop para ver al menos una foto de esa tal Yuri, pero Beka fue más rápido y la cerró.

—¿Para qué me buscaban? —preguntó, aguantando su mal humor después de que lo interrumpieran de esa forma.

—La cena está lista y papá ya llegó del trabajo, sólo faltas tú.

Él miró a la más tranquila de sus hermanas y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracia Nadia, bajo en un momento —suspiró y se quitó a Anna con cuidado de su regazo, ésta infló sus mejillas en desacuerdo.

—Deberías darte un baño antes —le aconsejó Katya—. Estás todo sudado —hizo mueca de asco antes de salir corriendo rumbo a la planta baja de la casa, seguida por Nadia y una alocada Anna que salió corriendo igual que su hermana mayor.

Otabek puso los ojos en blanco. Quizás se le habían pegado una que otra mañana de Yuri después de pasar tanto tiempo a su lado.

Y entonces miró a Ámber, la única de sus hermanas que no había soltado palabra alguna. Se había limitado a ver y escuchar todo en silencio, con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Cuándo les vas a decir que Yuri no es chica?

El aludido suspiró y se rascó la nuca. La única que sabía su secreto era su hermanita de dieciséis años, cuata de Katya. Y era así porque él se había animado a platicárselo, amaba mucho a sus hermanas, pero ella era a quien le podía contar todo sin temor a ser juzgado.

—Pronto.

—¿Te preocupa la reacción de papá y mamá?

—Me preocupa no tener idea de cómo reaccionarán.

—Uhm… no te angusties, tendrán que aceptarlo. Además, Yuri es muy lindo —sonrió con picardía—. No se podrán negar a tener un yerno tan guapo.

Él le sonrió como respuesta. Ámber sí que sabía tranquilizarlo en situaciones como esas.

—Quizás no lo acepten cuando sepan que apenas tiene dieciséis.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no lo sabía! Pensé que sólo se veía más joven de lo que en verdad era.

—Tampoco es un niño.

—No, pero es menor.

—No me pongas más nervioso.

—Lo siento —rio y abrazó a su hermano, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro—. Oye, mejor ve a bañarte.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	3. Anatomía Humana

El tiempo transcurría lento y tortuoso para ambos. Otabek estaba por terminar su semestre en la universidad al igual que Yuri en la preparatoria, éste último estaba ansioso por terminar ese ciclo escolar porque eso significaba una posibilidad de ver a su mejor amigo.

En esos meses mantuvieron una bella relación a distancia, se comunicaban a diario con un montón de mensajes y en las noches solían charlar un poco por videollamada. Yuri le platicaba sobre su día en la preparatoria y sus malas notas en casi todas las asignaturas.

—Yura, no puedes reprobar el siguiente examen. Además, se supone que estás en un curso avanzado.

—No lo haré.

—¿Vas a estudiar?

—Sí —rodó los ojos.

—Ey, Yuri, es en serio —dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo apuntó con el índice directo a la cámara.

—Sí, sí —bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si repruebas harás que vaya y te de unos cursos básicos. Estadística es una materia demasiado sencilla.

—¡Para ti! A mí no me gusta —sacó la lengua e hizo una pésima cara de disgusto.

Otabek tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de reír, se supone que le estaba regañando por no ponerse a estudiar. Y temía que él fuera una causa de sus distracciones.

—Quizás debería reprobar, así vendrías —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y burlona.

—Chico listo —ahora sí se rio—, pero quizás hablar tanto conmigo te esté afectando, deberíamos restringir un poco las horas que…

—¡De acuerdo, está bien! Tú ganas, me pondré a estudiar.

Otabek asintió, internamente preocupado por sus notas. Yuri Plisetsky no era alguien a quien le iba mal en la escuela, de hecho, le permitieron hacer un examen de ubicación para que no comenzara desde donde se quedó antes de dedicarle todo al patinaje. Así que no entendía qué sucedía, temía estarle haciendo daño con todo el tiempo que le quitaba al día.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió el menor al verlo moverse tanto. Intuía qué era lo que hacía al verlo con un delantal puesto, pero prefirió que él se lo dijera.

—Intento preparar mi cena.

—Oh, cuidado con eso.

—No quemaré nada.

—No me refería a eso. No te vayas a intoxicar.

Otabek lo miró con cara de pocos amigos durante unos segundos antes de soltar una pequeña risa, cuánto extrañaba tenerlo cerca, y eso que apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos meses. Si lo tuviera ahí, ya le habría picado las costillas por la bromita y le habría robado uno que otro beso, sin mencionar que tendría una cena rica y no esa cosa amorfa que estaba preparando.

—Ven y cocíname —dejó lo que hacía y se enfocó solamente en la cámara de su laptop.

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron de un leve color rosa, pero no por eso se quedó callado.

—Debes extrañar mucho mi comida.

—No tienes idea —hizo una expresión sensual que pocas veces hacía, esto sí sonrojó por completo al rubio.

—¿Y qué? ¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

—No. Papá y mamá siguen trabajando. Las cuatas están en una pijamada y mis otras dos hermanas están en casa, en sus habitaciones. Se supone que les estoy preparando la cena.

—No quisiera ser ellas —se burló y Otabek no se ofendió, pues tenía toda la razón—. Debería darte unas pequeñas clases.

—Mejor cocina para mí.

—¡No soy tu esclavo!

De nuevo el kazajo esbozó una sonrisilla muy pequeña.

Entonces el teléfono de Yuri sonó. Otabek pudo ver la expresión de amarga sorpresa que puso al ver ese mensaje.

No preguntó, esperó a que su amado le contara.

—Es el viejo de nuevo —suspiró—. Irina dice que lo vio en la mañana, realmente parece un viejo, mira —le mostró la foto que la pelirroja recién le mandó.

Otabek se asombró, sí, Viktor parecía totalmente otra persona.

—Maldición, esos idiotas me van a sacar canas verdes. El cerdo allá con el estúpido de J.J. y Viktor convirtiéndose en un ermitaño.

—¿Yuuri está con Jean? —se asombró.

—No me lo ha dicho, pero estoy seguro —su expresión seria se tornó aún más triste. Terminó suspirando con pesadez—. Beka, creo que me iré a dormir, estoy cansado y seguramente tú también.

El kazajo no dijo nada, se acercó más a la pantalla y lo miró fijamente, estudiándolo con avidez.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio en un tono de voz monótono.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy cansado.

No quería hablar del tema y Otabek lo notó de inmediato.

—De acuerdo Yura, ve a descansar. Charlamos mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

—Ey —lo llamó antes de que cortara la llamada—. Te quiero.

Yuri lo vio, su expresión seria, sus ojos profundos, pero con ese tono tan lindo y con un brillo muy especial en su mirar. Sólo Otabek podía expresar tanto sin hacerlo realmente.

Una sonrisa inevitable se formó en los labios del rubio, una sonrisa bonita e inesperada.

—Yo también.

—¿Tú también? ¿Qué?

—Yo también te quiero —sacó la lengua y colgó para que el otro no lo viera sonrojarse, y es que a pesar de los meses llevándose así, no lograba acostumbrarse aún a ese tipo de trato tan cariñoso.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy diferentes, tenían video llamadas y charlaban un rato. La única diferencia era que el kazajo notaba a su amigo cada vez más decaído, éste jamás lo admitiría, pero estaba deprimiéndose por lo que estaban pasando sus amigos.

En cada llamada Yurio mencionaba el hecho de que Yuuri no le respondía los mensajes ni las llamadas sin importar qué le dijera. Eso lo decepcionaba y enojaba mucho. También le molestaba la actitud derrotista de Viktor, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Yura, ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? —preguntó, alarmado al ver los nudillos de su mano derecha completamente rojos e inflamados—. Más bien… —frunció el ceño—. ¿A quién golpeaste y por qué? —su mirada era amenazante, si le decía que alguien se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima, era capaz de irse en ese mismo instante a San Petersburgo y moler a golpes al culpable, ya incluso estaba planeando cómo torturaría al susodicho.

—Le di su merecido al viejo.

El otro casi se palmea la cara al escucharlo decir eso.

—¿En serio? y como por qué harías algo así —frunció el ceño.

—Porque es un idiota —infló las mejillas, no quería admitir que además le sirvió para desahogar un poco su frustración.

—Eso estuvo muy mal, la violencia no trae nada bueno —se mordió la lengua, pues hasta hace poco imaginaba cómo torturar a quien se atreviera a hacerle daño a su Yura—. Pudiste lastimarte peor la mano.

Yuri abrió sus ojos verdes con sorpresa, no se esperaba un regaño por parte de su amigo. No le gustaba eso.

—Me tengo que ir, adiós —colgó la llamada antes de que el kazajo pudiera decirle algo más.

Estaba enfadado y en un modo berrinchudo porque su amigo no le siguió la corriente. Actuó de manera infantil y estaba muy consciente de ello, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Otabek sólo suspiró pesadamente y siguió haciendo su tarea, sin dejar de pensar en ese chiquillo que lo traía loco.

Poco antes de dormirse, su teléfono sonó, anunciando una video llamada entrante de su amado. Cuando aceptó la llamada, un hermoso Yura apareció en toda su pantalla.

—Lo siento, me comporté muy infantil hace rato —fue lo primero que dijo, avergonzado y serio—. Tenías razón, no debía haber actuado así, pero no pude evitarlo, trataré de contenerme a la próxima.

—Tampoco era mi intención regañarte, sólo me preocupé por ti, no quiero que te hagas daño ni que te metas en problemas.

—Lo sé —se mordió los labios—. Lo siento.

—No tienes que disculparte —se tumbó de espaldas en su cama, sosteniendo el teléfono al aire y sonriéndole, sí, sonriendo—. Me alegra que me llamaras, temía hacerlo yo y despertarte.

Inevitablemente Yurio también sonrió.

Ya se había hecho parte de sus vidas despedirse antes de dormir, así que ninguno de los dos se podía ir a la cama estando enojado con el otro.

—Sólo quería decirte eso —se rascó la mejilla con su índice—. También quería desearte suerte en tu último examen del semestre.

—Gracias.

—Yo también voy a presentar mañana, quizás la repruebe —refunfuñó, diciendo esto último en voz muy baja.

—Hey ¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja.

—Es anatomía humana —rodó los ojos—. ¡No entiendo por qué me obligan a llevar esa materia! Es decir, no quiero ser médico ni ninguna de esas cosas —hizo cara de disgusto.

—No puedes reprobar —le dijo muy seriamente—. Tu abuelo se enojará, y yo también.

—Tú no te enojarías conmigo —sonrió, divertido—. ¿O sí? —dudó al ver la expresión seria en el otro—. Ya, está bien. Me voy ahora mismo a estudiar. Hasta mañana Beka, te quiero —le dio un beso a la cámara y colgó.

No se pudo quedar a ver el completo sonrojo en las mejillas del kazajo. Y es que Yuri lo había dicho tan tranquilo y casual que fue por completo inesperado.

Las competencias para el Grand Prix dieron inicio y Yurio se sintió muy impotente y malhumorado por varias razones, la principal era que no participaría debido a la atención que debía ponerle a sus estudios, la segunda era porque quería acompañar a Beka en todas sus competencias y no pudo, se conformó con verlo por televisión; y la última razón era que todo entre su par de estúpidos amigos iba peor que nunca, ninguno de los dos participó en las competencias.

Yurio presentó sus exámenes finales y reprobó una de las materias. Esto se lo dijo a su amigo, quien suspiró pesadamente. No pudo regañarlo porque sabía lo que era la preparatoria: un montón de materias inútiles que tenías que aprobar para poder llegar a la universidad.

—Presentaré el extraordinario en un par de días —le restó importancia.

Otabek suspiró y miró la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Quisiera estar en las competencias.

—Ahora menos que nunca puedes asistir, quédate en casa y estudia.

—Eso haré —aceptó sin ningún reclamo, se le veía cansado.

—Yura, no he querido tocar el tema porque sé que te incomoda, pero… ¿Qué te tiene tan deprimido?

—No estoy deprimido —le bastó con ver la expresión seria del otro para entender que no le creería esa mentira—. Bueno, sí… ¡Ah! —se pasó una mano por la cabeza y sus largos cabellos, totalmente desordenados.

Otabek lo miró fijamente, esperando con paciencia a que continuara.

—Viktor es como mi hermano y Yuuri es… —desvió la mirada—…es mi mejor amigo después de ti. Verlos tan mal me hace sentir impotente, quisiera hacer algo, pero no puedo y eso me frustra.

—Ellos están separados y viven las consecuencias de eso, deja que el tiempo pase para que se den cuenta de lo mucho que están perdiendo, volverán juntos pronto.

—Viktor intentó quitarse la vida —dijo de pronto, sacando aquello que no se había atrevido a decir desde hace algún tiempo.

Otabek se quedó sin palabras.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los cristalinos ojos verdes, una tras otra, escurriendo descuidadamente por sus mejillas.

—Por eso… por eso no he podido concentrarme en nada —se limpió las lágrimas con rudeza.

El otro juntó ambas cejas en una expresión llena de angustia, si había algo que no soportaba, era el hecho de verlo llorar.

—Yura…

—Beka, necesito verte, necesito… —apagó la cámara, no quería que lo viera llorar—. Quiero verte… —su voz quebrada era lo único que podía percibir del ruso.

El corazón del kazajo se contrajo dolorosamente. Sentía la imperante necesidad de ir a su lado, abrazarlo, besarlo y limpiarle sus lágrimas.

**_OoOooOo_ **

Lo llamó una y otra vez en la noche, pero nunca respondió. Se fue a la cama sin recibir la despedida de buenas noches de su amado héroe kazajo. Su preocupación aumentó cuando despertó a las seis de la mañana y vio que su teléfono seguía sin tener alguna notificación de él.

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes. Se estaba preocupando mucho ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Se quedó en su cama, despierto y dando vueltas de un lado a otro sin despegar sus ojos del celular, esperando por una señal de vida de Otabek.

Entonces escuchó un leve golpecito contra su ventana, pero no le prestó atención. Sin embargo, no transcurrieron ni cinco segundos cuando se escuchó un golpecito más fuerte. Pensó que se trataría de algún cuervo o paloma picoteando su ventana.

El golpe se escuchó de nuevo, mucho más fuerte.

Así que, refunfuñón, greñudo y adormilado, se levantó de la cama para ir a espantar a ese animalejo que no lo dejaba preocuparse por Beka en paz.

Abrió sus cortinas, sorprendido al no encontrar nada en el alféizar, pero entonces de nuevo el golpe se escuchó. Alguien estaba lanzando piedras a su ventana, la abrió sin importarle que pudiera pescar una pulmonía, espantaría a cualquier idiota que estuviera haciendo eso sin que al menos amaneciera en la ciudad.

Sacó la cabeza y miró hacia abajo.

—¡¡Otabek!! —exclamó a todo pulmón, casi se va de boca por la ventana, pero poco le hubiera importado, estaba seguro de que su querido amigo lo hubiera atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos.

Se talló los ojos y se pellizcó un brazo para ver si no estaba soñando.

—Hola Yura —sonrió de lado, no podía contener su felicidad de estar al fin cerca de él.

Yuri sonrió. No, no era un sueño. Su amado Beka estaba ahí. El corazón se le agitó peligrosamente, su respiración se aceleró y se asomó todavía más por la ventana. Distinguía a su amado gracias a la luz de las farolas de la calle, pues aún estaba un poco oscuro.

—¡Ahora mismo bajo! —ni siquiera se puso las pantuflas, bajó corriendo las escaleras como desquiciado y abrió la puerta casi como si hubiera un incendio dentro de su casa.

Su sonrisa amplia no cabía en su linda carita y sus ojos… oh sus preciosos ojos, brillaban más que un par de esmeraldas.

—¡Otabek! —se lanzó a los brazos ya abiertos del otro. No dijo nada más, sólo se fundió en su pecho, respiró su aroma y sintió su calor.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

—Te dije que vendría si reprobabas alguna materia.

—Reprobaré más seguido.

—No seas tonto —lo apretó más entre sus brazos.

—¿Por qué viniste? —se separó del abrazo para mirarlo a la cara.

—Me dejaste muy preocupado en la última llamada. Además, yo también necesitaba verte —sonrió de lado, acariciando su mejilla.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio no podían estar más resplandecientes.

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al interior de la casa, fueron directo a la cocina, donde puso a calentar agua para un té. Beka había estado afuera un rato y hacía bastante frío.

—¿Y el abuelo?

—Dormido como una roca.

—Siento venir tan temprano, ya quería verte, así que vine directo del aeropuerto.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de carmín.

—Ya estaba despierto —agradecía darle la espalda mientras preparaba el té, o ya habría visto su sonrojo—. ¿Por qué no me contestabas anoche? Me preocupé.

—Mi vuelo salió a media noche.

—¡Entonces llegaste aquí a las tres de la mañana! —se espantó—.¿Qué hiciste todo ese rato?

—Ya conozco de memoria todas las tiendas del aeropuerto.

—Hubieras venido sin importar la hora, no es como si te fuera a dejar afuera.

—Pues casi no me abres, por segunda vez.

—No seas dramático —se rio y se sentó a su lado, con dos tazas de té de jazmín, caliente—. Has de estar agotado.

—Sólo quería verte —puso su mano sobre la de Yuuri, acariciándola.

No habían vuelto a estar juntos desde que se despidieron en el aeropuerto, meses atrás, desde que se despidieron con su tercer beso.

Yurio no quiso esperar más, no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacerlo, así que aprovechó esa.

—Te extrañé mucho —dijo el menor antes de unir sus labios con los de Otabek, éste felizmente los aceptó, correspondiendo ese dulce beso lento.

Momentos más tarde, ambos jóvenes comenzaron a bostezar sin parar. Querían seguir charlando en la cocina, pero el sueño les ganaba. Otabek terminó siendo escoltado por su amado, quien se disculpó con él, diciéndole que la habitación para huéspedes estaba ocupada por un montón de cosas y que no podría dormir ahí hasta que la desocupara, así que tendría que dormir con él.

Mentira.

—¿Tu abuelo no se molestará? —se rascó la nuca, con su mirada estoica tan común en él.

Otabek podría amar mucho a Yuri y desear dormir con él, pero ante todo era un caballero.

—No —tomó su mano y lo jaló hasta introducirlo en su habitación—. Ya conoces mi casa, así que ponte cómodo —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Al kazajo se le hacía muy extraño verlo sonreír tanto y tan ampliamente.

Yurio se metió a la cama, acostado mirando hacia la pared. Podría haber tenido la iniciativa y la gran idea de meter a su amado a su habitación, pero a la hora de la hora la timidez le ganaba por mucho. Se quedó en esa posición, la luz ya estaba apagada y sólo esperaba el momento en el que Otabek se metiera a la cama.

Sonrió como estúpido cuando sintió que el colchón a sus espaldas se hundía levemente. Quería saber qué tan cerca había quedado su amado, así que miró por sobre su hombro y… ¡Pff! Se había acostado hasta la orilla, lejos de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, el rubio refunfuñó sonoramente, al menos así fue hasta que sintió un brazo fuerte y cálido rodeándolo desde atrás. Entonces sintió el pecho fuerte de su amigo contra la espalda, irradiándole un agradable calorcito.

—Buenas noches, Yura —besó su mejilla y volvió a recostar la cabeza sobre la única almohada.

—Buenas noches —sonrió como bobo, gritando internamente al estar tan feliz. Tuvo que pellizcarse para ver que no fuese sólo un sueño más, y no, no lo era.

A la mañana siguiente, mucho después del amanecer, el abuelo Nikolai entró a la habitación de su nieto, dispuesto a levantarlo porque ya tenía el desayuno listo y también por el hecho de que quería que se pusiera a estudiar.

Inmenso fue su asombro cuando vio al joven muchacho, amigo de su nieto. Los miró unos segundos. Ambos dormían en la cama, pegados uno al otro, Otabek abrazaba desde atrás a Yurio y éste descansaba su cabeza en el brazo del otro.

El abuelo no se explicaba en qué momento había ocurrido todo aquello, quiso despertarlos para saber, pero prefirió dejarlos descansar, más tarde hablaría con los dos.

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla divertida antes de abandonar la habitación. Era muy consciente del sentimiento que había entre esos dos, y… a decir verdad, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que su nieto tuviera un _amigo_ como el kazajo. 

El par no se despertó sino hasta casi a medio día. Otabek se apenó mucho con Nikolai por haber llegado sin avisar y por haber abusado de su confianza al dormir en la habitación de su nieto.

—¡Pero si ya eres como de la familia! —le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. Hijo, puedes venir cuando quieras y quedarte todo el tiempo que gustes, ni siquiera tienes que avisar —sonrió ampliamente—. Yuratchka se pone muy feliz cuando estás aquí, incluso lava los platos.

—¡Hey! —se giró desde su lugar frente al fregadero. Estaba lavando los platos del almuerzo.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Se sentó en posición india frente a él, ambos en la cama y con un montón de libros separándolos. Yurio lo miraba con fastidio y él se limitaba a verlo con seriedad.

—No bromeaba cuando dije que vendría a ayudarte a estudiar.

El aludido bufó un poco, pues tenía pensado pasar el fin de semana de otra forma.

—¿Por cuál empezamos?

—Anatomía —esbozó una sonrisa pícara nada común en él.

—Eh… —lo hizo dudar unos segundos, su mente analizaba esas palabras con la mayor rapidez que podía—. ¿No necesitabas ayuda con estadística?

—Sí, pero el examen de anatomía es este lunes.

—Yo no sé de esas cosas.

—Pero yo sí sé cómo podrías ayudarme —tumbó los libros al piso y caminó a gatas sobre la cama, acorralando a su amigo, éste tragó en seco, poniéndose muy nervioso.

—Yura… —sí, el ruso había logrado ponerlo nervioso. Lo estaba acorralando como un puma a su presa.

—Quítate la camiseta.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Lo sintió resbalar desde su cuello hasta su hombro, de ahí pasó a la clavícula y enseguida al pecho. Su tacto era frío, le erizaba la piel y sus músculos se le tensaban al sentirlo. Otabek no sabía cómo había llegado a ese momento, aún no entendía por qué aceptó hacer algo tan… extraño.

Pegó un respingo cuando de pronto lo sintió en su vientre, debajo de su ombligo. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

—¡No te rías o me va a salir mal!

—Lo siento —se disculpó el kazajo, pero volvió a reír pocos segundos después—. Soy muy cosquilludo, ya lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero haz un intento —pidió, concentrado en su tarea.

Continuó marcando con un plumón, todos y cada uno de los músculos del tórax de su amigo, lo dibujaba y le ponía el nombre. Le daba risa cómo se estremecía ante el frío y el tacto.

De esa manera no tardó mucho en memorizarlos. Siguió con los de sus brazos y pensó en continuar con los de sus caderas para abajo, pero ni siquiera él podría ser tan descarado, así que sólo hizo lo necesario.

—¿Te piden aprenderte todos estos músculos? —preguntó con curiosidad. Estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, en pose india y sin camisa. El pobre tenía frío, pero hizo a un lado sus necesidades para que su amigo pudiera estudiar. Había sido una idea muy loca, pero buena.

—Sí, todos estos y más.

Otra mentira. Lo que tenía que estudiar era muy leve a comparación del estudio exhaustivo que estaba haciéndole a Otabek, pero es que no pudo evitarlo. Se había arrepentido apenas el otro se quitó la camiseta, pero luego de mirar sus músculos por unos segundos, el arrepentimiento se esfumó.

—¿Te sientes listo para el GPF? —intentó sacar un tema de conversación, el silencio se le estaba antojando un poco incómodo, y cómo no, si estaba trazando el músculo recto abdominal, cada vez más abajo. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una hilera de vellos que perdían su sendero por debajo del pantalón de Otabek.

—Sí.

—¿No estás nervioso?

—No.

Yurio tenía su rostro muy cerca del abdomen de su amado, así que no era consciente de las muecas que éste hacía al aguantarse las ganas de reír, y es que en verdad era muy cosquilludo.

—¿Vas al gimnasio? —preguntó sin pensar. Tenía un poco de envidia de él, pues tenía un cuerpo admirable, sus músculos estaban muy bien tonificados sin llegar a verse grotesco. Estaba en un perfecto balance entre lo delgado y lo musculoso.

—Sí ¿Por qué?

Yurio no respondió. El silencio incómodo se presentó de nuevo, así que Otabek continuó la charla.

—Cuando viví una temporada en Canadá, fue Jean quien me orilló a ir al gimnasio casi a diario —explicó—. Él se lo tomaba muy en serio, yo… no tanto.

—Espera… ¿Hablas de J.J.?

—Sí.

—¡¿Viviste con él?! —lo miró al rostro.

—No. Yo viví por mi cuenta allá, sólo compartimos pista. También estaba Leo de La Iglesia.

—¿Y ese quién es?

Otabek suspiró y se miró a sí mismo, totalmente rayado con marcador.

—¿Terminaste?

El rubio asintió, orgulloso de su trabajo.

—¿Te los aprendiste ya?

Volvió a sonreír con orgullo y en seguida comenzó a nombrar cada músculo. Otabek se cubría cierta parte del cuerpo para que Yuri no viera el nombre y lo descubría hasta que le decía el nombre correcto. Estuvieron haciendo lo mismo por un rato, hasta que se aprendió todos y cada uno.

—Yura.

—¿Qué?

—¿El marcador es indeleble?

El ruso se mordió el labio inferior. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando vio por internet la presentación majestuosa de Otabek en la gran final. Le había prometido que lo vería y así fue. De nuevo no pudo evitar quedar maravillado por ese estilo tan único que tenía el kazajo para demostrar su poder en la pista.

Sabía que no lo podía escuchar, pero cuando terminó la presentación de su amado, le aplaudió y gritó con emoción.

No resistió mucho más, Yurio terminó agotado, dormido en su cama con la laptop a un lado de él. No había alcanzado siquiera a ver la premiación, y es que en unas cuantas horas presentaría un examen muy importante, así que no pudo resistir más el sueño.

No fue, sino, hasta las tres de la mañana cuando una video llamada entrante lo despertó.

Greñudo, somnoliento y con una cara muy fea, aceptó la llamada.

—¿Diga? —sus ojos no podían acostumbrarse todavía a la luz del teléfono, no distinguía nada.

—Lo siento Yura —dijo en voz baja.

El corazón del aludido dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz grave y profunda.

—Veo que estabas dormido. No quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, sólo quería decirte que gané la plata —esbozando una sonrisa orgullosa, levantó su medalla y se la enseñó.

—Felicidades —quería sonar más efusivo, pero el sueño no se lo permitió. Su sonrisa daba miedo, estaba muy adormilado.

Otabek aguantó sus ganas de reír al verlo así.

—Me da mucho… mucho gusto que ganaras. Vi tu rutina… fue increíble —para este punto ya tenía de nuevo los ojos cerrados.

Ahora sí, el otro se permitió reír un poco.

—Ve a dormir —le dijo, pero al parecer se le adelantó, pues como respuesta obtuvo un leve ronquido saliendo de su boca.

Se había quedado dormido con el teléfono encendido sobre su almohada.

Y Otabek, en vez de apagar o cortar la llamada, se quedó mirando a su amado por largo rato, se veía adorable, hasta que comenzó a roncar con fuerza. Tampoco tardó mucho en moverse como solía hacerlo, hasta quedar en una posición demasiado rara e incómoda, posiciones que ni aunque Otabek quisiera, podría lograr.

—Yura, te amo —dijo con su voz tan masculina y profunda.

Una hermosa sonrisa adormilada se formó en los labios de Yuri Plisetsky, una sonrisa en verdad boba.

—Beka… —murmuró entre sueños. Al parecer lo había escuchado, inconscientemente, pero lo hizo.

Otabek supo que estaba completamente dormido cuando lo escuchó roncar sin para.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Esta historia va un poco lenta. Debo admitir que he estado escribiendo más cosas y por eso me he distraído un poco, sin mencionar mis obligaciones diarias jeje. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de su agrado y pues… todo esto ya pasó en ATE, sólo que no lo vimos._ **

**_Si tuvieron alguna duda o tienen algún comentario, no duden en hacérmelo saber._ **

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo!!!_ **

**_16/11/2017_ **

**_11:00 p.m._ **


	4. Mi Novio Es Un Chico

Era víspera de año nuevo y Yurio no podía estar más feliz al tener esa visita tan esperada en su casa. Lo habían planeado con mucho tiempo de anticipación. Otabek le había dicho que quería pasar el año nuevo con él, más aún al saber que ese año lo pasaría sólo con su abuelo. Éste estuvo muy feliz y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cocinó junto con su nieto una cena muy grande para los tres y pasaron una muy buena noche.

Faltaban sólo unos minutos para que el año nuevo llegara. En el comedor, el abuelo terminaba su copa de sidra mientras Yurio y Otabek bebían Dr. Pepper.

—Llevaré esto a la cocina —Yurio tomó varios platos y comenzó a despejar la mesa, Otabek lo ayudó y así ambos terminaron solos en la cocina cuando el año estaba a sólo un minuto por terminar—. Déjalo ahí, yo los lavaré mañana —le indicó el fregadero, no quería que su amigo se pusiera a lavar trastes, era un invitado muy especial.

Acomodó todo en la tarja y cuando se giró para ir de vuelta al comedor, se topó con un obstáculo.

Otabek lo tomó de ambas mejillas y se inclinó sobre Yurio para robarle un beso con sabor a Dr. Pepper. Fue un beso sorpresivo, muy inesperado y más largo de lo normal. Yurio se dejó hacer, y un tanto nervioso, llevó sus manos al pecho de su amado para ascender de apoco hasta acariciar su cuello y mandíbula.

En la cocina sólo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas y el sutil ruidito de sus labios cada vez que se separaban y se volvían a unir. Yurio sonrió dentro del beso, pero no se animó a abrir los ojos, de haberlo hecho, habría notado que su amado también sonreía.

Y justo en ese momento se escucharon cientos de fuegos artificiales en el vecindario y en toda la ciudad. El año nuevo había llegado y ellos lo recibieron con un beso cargado de amor.

No detuvieron el beso, al contrario, el kazajo lo intensificó un tanto al tomar a su amado de la nuca para profundizar la caricia. Yurio jadeó al sentir algo más que sus labios en ese beso tan íntimo y húmedo.

Cuando se separaron, un fino hilo de saliva se quedó entre ambos. El rubio lo notó y se sonrojó más, preguntándose si eso era normal o era parte de su inexperiencia. Todo eso se le olvidó cuando Otabek juntó su frente con la suya en un gesto muy tierno, el kazajo llevó su mano a los labios de su amigo y le quitó ese rastro de saliva, un poco divertido.

El rubio se avergonzó bastante por ello y más al sentir la mirada penetrante de esos ojos cafés tan oscuros.

—Feliz año nuevo —le dijo, acomodando un mechón de cabello rubio tras su oreja. Observó esos ojos verdes y lo amó aún más.

—Feliz año nuevo —sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello, alzándose de puntillas para alcanzarlo bien.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Nikolai entró a la cocina, sorprendiéndolos y uniéndose al abrazo—. Espero que este año vengas más seguido a casa —le dijo al kazajo. Éste se emocionó y Yura sintió cómo su corazón brincaba de felicidad al ver cómo su abuelo aceptaba a su amado con esa facilidad.

**> >><<< **

—Quisiera hablar con usted un momento —pidió Otabek con mucha seriedad, aprovechando que Yurio estaba en el segundo piso, preparando la recámara en donde se quedaría _._

—Dime —le sonrió, mirándolo con esos ojos verdes que intimidaban a cualquiera.

Las manos le sudaron. Aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba muy nervioso.

—Mis sentimientos por su nieto son muy fuertes, para mí no sólo es un amigo, es más que eso.

Nikolai asintió.

—Y me gustaría formalizar la relación entre nosotros, pero no puedo hacerlo hasta tener su consentimiento.

El anciano sonrió más ampliamente. Le agradaba ese chico, más que antes.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —le palmeó la espalda con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciéndolo trastabillar un poco—. Si fuera cualquier otra persona no se permitiría, pero me has demostrado que eres bueno y respetuoso. Y el hecho de que me estés pidiendo esto, habla muy bien de ti y de tu educación. Me agrada la idea, muchacho, ya te habías tardado.

—¿Cómo dice? —se asombró.

—Quieres a mi nieto desde hace mucho. Si no mal recuerdo, tú eras el niño extranjero que tomaba clases de ballet junto con Yura. Eras el mayor ahí.

El kazajo palideció y tragó en seco.

—Recuerdo que siempre lo veías a lo lejos, intentando imitar sus movimientos, pero tiempo después te fuiste.

—El ballet nunca fue lo mío —recordó, un tanto avergonzado, pues en realidad ningún tipo de baile se le daba bien.

—Siempre mirabas a mi Yura —se rio un poco al recordar esa época—, pero había algo más. En ese momento descarté la idea porque… pues porque sólo eras un niño, pero ahora con esto confirmas mis sospechas —sonrió y lo volvió a palmear en la espalda, el pobre sintió como si le hubieran desacomodado todas las vértebras.

—También quería pedirle otra cosa —le mantuvo la mirada, aunque por un momento estuvo a punto de desviarla. Nikolai era muy intimidante sin proponérselo, o quizás eran ideas de Otabek.

—Dime.

—Quisiera llevar a Yura a Almaty, quiero que mi familia lo conozca y… quiero formalizar allá nuestra relación.

—Vaya… —se llevó una mano a la barba—. ¿Y cuándo sería eso?

—Estaba pensando en el fin de semana antes de su cumpleaños. Vi el calendario, el primero de marzo estaré en exámenes finales y no podré venir a Rusia, por eso quisiera pasar en fin de semana con él, en mi casa con mi familia.

—No es mala idea, se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo sepa.

—¿Eso es un sí? —se asombró por la facilidad. Y él que había estado tan nervioso por eso.

—Sí. Pero debo advertirte algo.

Otabek creyó que no podría ser más intimidante, pues estaba muy equivocado.

—No toques a mi nieto hasta que sea mayor de edad.

—No lo haré —aparentaba mucha seguridad, pero por dentro estaba sudando a mares.

—Sé que son jóvenes y las hormonas los dominan muy fácilmente, pero confiaré en que ustedes serán la diferencia, o al menos tú, porque conociendo a mi nieto… —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz—…sólo no tengan sexo hasta que él sea mayor de edad ¿Si?

—Sí —no sabía qué más decir, ya estaba sudando por los nervios y la tensión.

—¡La habitación está lista! —Yurio se asomó por las escaleras, sonriente y con mucha energía aún. Estaba muy feliz—. ¿Qué te pasa, Beka? —preguntó, extrañado.

—Nada, nada. Estábamos hablando de hombre a hombre ¿No es así? —lo palmeó de nuevo en la espalda. El kazajo suspiró pesadamente y alzó un pulgar en dirección a su futuro novio.

Otabek le dio la noticia esa misma madrugada y Yurio saltó de la alegría y se le echó encima tal como hacía con su abuelo. No cabía en sí de la felicidad.

Un día después el kazajo regresó a su nación y no se volvieron a ver sino hasta que el gran día llegó. Yurio abordó un avión con el equipaje suficiente para un fin de semana en Almaty.

Llegó al aeropuerto quitándose capas de ropa, pues el clima era más cálido ahí.

Buscó entre la muchedumbre a su amigo, pero no lo halló por ningún lado. Estuvo a punto de llamarle cuando a lo lejos vio a un chico guapo, de buen porte y vestido de negro, dándole la espalda. Aprovechó que tenía su celular en la mano para tomarle una foto así, de espaldas. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero le gustaba su espalda ancha y su forma de pararse. Otabek era el chico cool en todos los aspectos posibles.

Ese chico serio y atractivo se giró y esbozó una única sonrisa al verlo. Su mundo al fin estaba completo con él ahí.

—¡Otabek! —corrió y se le echó encima, abrazándolo como si fuera un pequeño simio aferrado a un árbol. Sin que sus pies tocaran el piso, se separó un poco de él para verle el rostro, pero lo que obtuvo al hacer aquello fueron unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, dándole al fin la bienvenida.

—Te extrañé —le dijo el mayor al separarse del beso, sin bajarlo aún. La gente a su alrededor los veían, algunos sonreían con ternura al ver a una pareja reencontrándose mientras que otros fruncían el ceño al ver a dos hombres en esa situación.

—Yo también te extrañé —juntó su frente con la de él y le dio un nuevo beso, hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien a su lado. Ladeó el rostro y se sonrojó tremendamente al ver a una linda chica sonriéndoles y mirándolos sin ningún recato.

—Hola —saludó ella con una gran sonrisa que iluminó todo a su alrededor.

— _Que hermosa…_ —pensó Yurio, con sus mejillas rositas ante la belleza de aquella chica.

Era preciosa. No era más alta que Otabek, su piel era muy blanca y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro. Sus ojos eran color avellana y de hermosa expresión. Sus pestañas largas y risadas agrandaban sus ojos. Sus cejas eran otra parte de su rostro que resaltaba mucho, eran bonitas, naturales y oscuras. Y su sonrisa… era hermosísima.

Yurio no podía dejar de mirarla.

—Tú debes ser Yura —le sonrió.

—S-sí, tú eres… —no se daba cuenta de que Otabek lo miraba con una ceja alzada—. Beka, ya bájame —pidió con vergüenza.

El kazajo soltó una risita que apenas se escuchó y luego de un leve “lo siento”, lo bajó.

—Soy Ámber —lo abrazó con cariño y confianza, como si ya lo conociera mucho—. Beka me ha platicado tanto de ti.

—¿En serio? —se le iluminó el rostro, feliz. Miró a su amigo y éste miraba para otra parte, un tanto sonrojado.

—¡Todo el tiempo!

Iba a decir más, pero se percataron de un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaba muy cerca de ellos, murmuraban y soltaban risitas nerviosas. Otabek las miró y ellas se emocionaron más.

—Disculpa ¿Nos podemos tomar una foto contigo? —preguntó una de ellas, muy emocionada.

—No.

—¡¿Eh?! —Yurio se sorprendió y se echó a reír con maldad.

—¡Otabek! —Ámber lo regañó—. No seas descortés con tus fans.

El aludido rodó los ojos.

—Está bien —con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a las chicas. Accedió a tomarse una foto, pero no cambió su rostro de completa seriedad en ningún momento.

—¡Gracias! Esperamos verte muy pronto compitiendo de nuevo ¿Participarás de nuevo este año?

—Sí.

—¡Genial! —se despidieron y se fueron.

Yurio se sorprendió un poco al ver que era tan famoso, pero nunca se esperó que al dar unos pasos más los detuvieran de nuevo, pero ahora eran unas chicas que solían asistir al club donde él era DJ a veces.

—Vaya, tienes fans por todas partes —dijo el rubio.

—Son tan molestas como las Yuriangels.

El aludido rio.

—Imposible, mis fans están más locas.

—Tienes razón —recordó cuando una de ellas olfateaba el piso buscando su rastro. Había sido divertido y un tanto perturbador.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y Yurio se llevó una sorpresa más. ¡Otabek tenía su propio auto! Y sabía conducir bastante bien. Más se asombró al ingresar al vecindario donde vivía. Era muy elegante y refinado. Quedó con la boca abierta cuando entraron al jardín de una bella casa y estacionaron el auto frente al garaje.

—¿Esta es su casa? —les preguntó a los hermanos.

—Sí —respondieron con naturalidad.

Bajaron del auto y Otabek se encargó de llevar el equipaje de su amado.

—¿Papá y mamá están en casa? —preguntó el kazajo, un tanto nervioso. Yurio lo noto y comenzó a sospechar algo que no le agradaba.

—Sí —aseguró Ámber, están esperando conocer a Yura.

El mayor tragó en seco.

Entraron a la casa y al primero que vieron fue al padre de familia. Yurio observaba todo con curiosidad, pero cuando vio al señor, se dio cuenta de dónde había sacado Otabek todo su físico, o casi todo.

El señor Altin era en verdad alto, de complexión no muy robusta, pero fuerte. En todo era idéntico a Otabek, incluso en la seriedad. O eso pensó Plisetsky, hasta que vio la sonrisa con la que los recibió al verlos.

—¡Hola! —saludó el señor Altin a Yurio, luego miró a su hijo—. Creí que traerías a tu novia —alzó una ceja—. Lo siento, creo que estaba tan ocupado que no te escuché bien ¿Es un amigo?

Una tensión muy grande se formó en toda la sala. Sólo Ámber sabía la verdad.

—Te dije que traería a Yuri para que lo conocieran.

—Sí, Yuri, tu novia.

—Yuri es mi novio.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Oh…

Fueron las respuestas de Yurio y el señor Altin, respectivamente.

**_Continuará._ **

**_A Otabek ya lo cargó el payaso. Nunca les dijo a sus padres que Yuri era un chico, pues como vimos en el capítulo anterior, al kazajo le aterra no saber cómo reaccionarán, así que dijo: alv, me lo llevo a casa, se los presento y no les doy otra opción más que aceptarlo._ **

**_¿Cómo creen que reaccionen sus señores padres?_ **

**_Todo puede pasar, pero recuerden que en Ate siguen juntos sin ningún problema, aunque claro… ahí no se ve nada de lo que leen aquí. *risas malévolas*_ **

**_Aunque eso sí, si ya leyeron el capítulo 38 de ATE, sabrán la verdad._ **

**_Por cierto… qué pícaro el Beka, ya anda diciendo que son novios y ni se lo ha preguntado a Yura._ **

****


	5. Fin De Semana En Almaty. Parte I

—¡¿Tú eres “Yura”?! —lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a darse una vuelta sobre su propio eje. Ambos eran de la misma estatura—. ¡Eres tan lindo! —chilló con emoción al verlo.

—Katya, déjalo en paz —le advirtió Otabek, antes de que a su amado Yura le saliera ese lado explosivo que pocas veces controlaba. Lo que no sabía era que había decidido portarse muy bien, después de todo fue a conocer a la familia de su amado.

—¡Todo el tiempo pensamos que eras una chica! —exclamó de nuevo Katya.

—Hermana, ya no digas esas cosas, lo vas a poner incómodo —le advirtió Nadia.

—¿Y tú? —Katya señaló a su gemela—. ¿Por qué no te ves sorprendida? ¡Ya lo sabías! —se enojó.

Ámber sólo soltó una risita cantarina.

Entonces la madre de Otabek se apareció.

—Oh, ya llegaron —les sonrió—. Hijo, qué linda es tu novia —había notado que se vestía como chico, pero no le importó, era linda.

Nuevamente el hijo mayor tuvo que explicar que Yura era niño, no niña. Su madre casi se fue de espaldas.

—Hijo, oh por Dios, no tenía idea. —se llevó ambas manos a la boca, estaba sorprendida.

El señor Altin no decía nada, estaba pensativo.

—Pero qué groseros somos, la visita sigue en el recibidor. Hijo, lleva a Yuri a la sala. En un momento llevo té y galletas.

Se fue a la cocina, seguida por su esposo. Ambos tenían pendiente una charla.

Mientras tanto, las cuatro chicas, Otabek y Yurio se fueron a sentar a la sala.

—¿Eres novio de mi hermanote? —preguntó Anna, la pequeña de cinco añitos.

—Uhm… yo…

—Sí, lo es —intervino el mayor. Yurio se puso de mil colores, lo miró a los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Cómo se atrevía a decirles eso como si nada si ni siquiera se lo había pedido!

—No, Otabek no me lo ha pedido aún.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —se escandalizó Ámber—.¡Beka! pensé que ya se lo habías pedido.

—No —suspiró. No se atrevió a decir que también tuvo que esperar la autorización del “hermano mayor” de Yurio. Había sido un momento muy incómodo.

Desde que Viktor se enteró que andaba detrás de Yurio, se volvió más celoso aún. Otabek conoció el lado completamente serio de Viktor con esas charlas que tuvo con él, donde le pedía que lo hiciera feliz y nada más.

Luego de un rato, los padres de Otabek llegaron a la sala con bocadillos y té, sonrientes y divertidos al ver que Yurio era rodeado por ese escuadrón de niñas.

Luego de una charla trivial sobre el clima y el aeropuerto, el señor Altin retomó la charla del recibidor.

—Al parecer entendí todo mal —el señor bebió de su taza de té y miró a su primogénito.

Otabek no sabía distinguir si sus padres estaban enojados, decepcionados o furiosos. No lo sabía. No los conocía lo suficiente como para llegar a eso.

—Entonces este jovencito es tu novio —ya no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. La señora Altin miró al susodicho con una linda sonrisa. Yurio la miró y se asombró.

— _Con que de ahí sacaste tu sonrisa…_ —pensó el rubio— _…es una lástima que no lo hagas con tanta frecuencia._

—Lo es.

Luego de cruzar miradas, los señores sonrieron en un mudo acuerdo y…

—Bienvenido a la familia —dijo la señora.

—¿En serio? —se le salió decirlo, y es que no podía creer que sus padres lo aceptaran tan fácilmente.

—Es tu decisión, hijo —continuó su padre, con voz grave y expresión repentinamente seria—. Tu madre y yo estamos conscientes de que eres muy maduro, aunque no te niego que es un poco sorprendente —se rascó la nuca—. No me esperaba algo así, sin embargo, tu madre y yo te amamos como tal. Mientras seas feliz, todo está bien —sonrió para su hijo y su nuevo hijo.

Un alivio inmenso llenó el ser de Otabek. Sus padres terminaron tomándolo como si fuera cualquier otra circunstancia. Ahí comprobó que así eran siempre.

Otabek tomó la mano de Yurio en silencio y la apretó. Entonces el rubio se percató de que su amado había estado tan nervioso que sudaba hasta por las manos. Acarició con su pulgar esa mano grande y suave, sonriéndole levemente.

—Vaya, gracias —les dijo a sus padres, totalmente asombrado. Sin duda alguna había sido algo muy inesperado.

—Pero vamos, cuéntanos de ti —pidió la señora, mirando a Yurio. Éste tragó en seco y se sintió sumamente nervioso. La belleza de esa mujer era intimidante. Era de piel muy blanca, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verdes y una sonrisa preciosa. Sólo en esto último se parecía a Otabek, bueno, y también en la altura, pues la señora no era muy alta, era pequeña y delicada.

Vio que Otabek era una mezcla extraña entre los dos.

Momentos después Yuri reaccionó. La mamá de Otabek le había hecho una pregunta.

**> >><<< **

—Hijo, me hubieras dicho con más tiempo que Yuri iba a venir, así hubiera mandado limpiar el cuarto de huéspedes, sabes que lo tengo lleno de cosas.

—No se preocupe por eso, yo puedo dormir en… —fue interrumpido.

—Puede dormir en mi cuarto.

—Bien —sonrió su madre, pero luego alzó una ceja—. Sólo no te vayas a sobrepasar con él ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto que no —se puso nervioso. Ahora resultaba que su madre se preocupaba más por Yurio que por él.

—Por cierto, Yuri ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Dieciséis, cumpliré diecisiete en unos días.

—¡¿Qué?! —se asombró mucho—. Eres de la edad de mis pequeñas gemelas —miró a su hijo y le alzó una ceja. Otabek no respondió, sólo suspiró.

Antes de la hora de comer, Otabek llevó a Yurio a su cuarto para que desempacara lo poco que traía. Quedando solos al fin. Yurio tenía muchas preguntas por hacerle, demasiadas.

—Con que tu novio ¿Eh? —dejó su mochila sobre la cama que tantas veces había visto por videochat. Todo era como lo recordaba, los colores verde seco y blanco abundaban en la habitación.

—Sí, mi novio —sonrió de lado.

—No me lo has pedido.

—Aún.

—¿Entonces por qué dijiste eso?

Otabek no respondió con palabras, sólo acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo besó.

—Nunca me dijiste nada sobre esto —dijo al separarse del beso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Esto, tu casa, tu dinero, tu…

—Todo eso es de mis padres. Ellos tienen el dinero, no yo. Por eso nunca creí relevante comentártelo.

—Aun así —se sonrojó un poco—. No sabía que fueras un niño rico.

—No lo soy —soltó una risita que apenas se escuchó y abrazó a su amado.

—Es muy linda Ámber —dijo, en medio del abrazo—. No se parece a ti —miraba todo en la habitación con cuidado y detalle, estaba en la habitación de Beka, por primera vez.

—Vaya, gracias —se rio con un poco de sarcasmo y finalmente lo soltó. Yurio se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se arrepintió.

—Oh no, no quise decir eso, yo…

—Está bien, sé que no fue así. La verdad es que la única que se parece a mí es Anna. Ambos nos parecemos a papá.

—La relación con tus padres… —dijo de pronto el menor, no sabiendo cómo llegar a ese tema, temía que fuera incómodo para su amado.

—Es un tanto extraña, lo sé. No se preocupan mucho.

—No, yo más bien diría que te tienen mucha confianza.

El kazajo alzó una ceja. No lo había visto así antes. Para él, sus padres eran unas personas muy despreocupadas. Siempre lo dejaban hacer lo que él quisiera. No eran así con sus hijas, sólo con él y a veces eso le causaba un poco de tristeza. ¿No lo querían lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él? Pero ahora, gracias a las palabras de Yurio, podía verlo desde otra perspectiva.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro —sonrió—. Tu madre es muy linda. Ya sé de dónde sacaste tus encantos —lo dijo sólo para molestarlo, nunca imaginó que terminaría carcajeándose por la reacción avergonzada de Otabek.

Terminaron de desempacar, comieron y Otabek se llevó de paseo a Yurio por la ciudad. Sus hermanas querían ir, pero él aprovechó para decir que irían en moto y ni en sueños sus padres dejarían que sus amadas hijas se subieran a esa cosa.

Y lo que el kazajo quería evitar, era que sus locas hermanas llenaran de preguntas a su amado. Katya se había contenido un poco porque aún no le tenía suficiente confianza a Yurio y no sabía cómo reaccionaría al molestarlo, hasta ahorita el rubio se había portado muy tranquilo, amable y educado; ninguno tenía idea del carácter que se cargaba.

Otra cosa que Otabek quiso evitar, fue ver el sonrojo lindo que aparecía en las mejillas de Yuri cada vez que Ámber se le acercaba o le preguntaba algo. Sólo le pasaba con ella, así que quiso salir a dar una vuelta a solas con su casi novio.

El clima en la ciudad era muy agradable, había sol y aire cálido. Yura iba montado en la moto, detrás de Otabek y abrazando su cintura con fuerza. El rubio se aprovechaba de la situación para darle uno que otro beso en la nuca, causándole escalofríos.

Esa noche de sábado, todos cenaron juntos en la mesa, como una gran familia. Yurio estaba feliz, de alguna u otra forma se sentía como en casa. Si bien el papá de Otabek era un tanto serio, su madre era toda una dulzura. No dejaba de preguntarle a Yurio si estaba a gusto en la casa, o si se le ofrecía algo. Y las hermanitas… Dios.

—Yuri ¿Entonces eres niño? —preguntó Anna, la pequeña de cinco añitos.

Otabek casi escupió lo que bebía.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió después de masticar su comida—. ¿No lo parezco? —le preguntó a la nena. De pronto todos estaban atentos a esa conversación.

—¡Sí! pero tu pelo es largo y bonito como el de una niña. Si fueras niña, serías una niña muy bonita.

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Otabek de nuevo aguantó sus ganas de reír.

—Anna, basta querida, lo incomodas.

—Lo siento, mami —se disculpó, apenada.

—No importa, no me molesta —respondió el rubio.

—Sigo sin creer que mi hermano tenga un novio —se burló Katya, una de las gemelas.

—Pues créelo —dijo el rubio, orgulloso. Con lo poco que llevaba ahí, ya sabía quién era quién y todo gracias a las descripciones que le había dado Otabek. Le había contado que una de las gemelas era muy traviesa y amaba molestarlo. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de Katya.

Después de cenar, Otabek subió a su habitación y Yurio lo acompañó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó al verlo quitarse la camisa frente a él.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

— _Oh por Dios ¿Ya lo vamos a hacer?_ —se preguntó internamente.

—Cámbiate, iremos al club donde trabajo.

—¡¿Hoy tienes una presentación?!

—Así es —sonrió de lado, quitándose los jeans y cambiándolos por unos diferentes. Poco le importó cambiarse frente a su amado, lo que no sabía era que a éste casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al verlo.

Otabek subió todo su equipo de DJ al auto y se fueron de casa. Sus padres ya estaban acostumbrados a eso, así que ya ni lo esperaban despiertos.

Al llegar al lugar, el kazajo se las tuvo que arreglar para meter a Yurio de contrabando, pues aún era menor de edad. Lo logró, pero mantuvo a su amado cerca todo el tiempo. De esta manera Yuri pudo ver cómo trabajaba. Definitivamente quedó fascinado. ¿Otabek podía ser más cool? Lo veía imposible.

El club era grande y se encontraba atestado de gente pidiendo más música. Cuando Otabek hizo su aparición, las personas enloquecieron. Yurio no podía estar más orgulloso. Se mantuvo siempre a su lado y lo vio comenzar a hacer algunas mezclas con su equipo. ¡Era tan genial! Yurio apenas y podía contenerse para no gritar como las fans locas que estaban cerca del escenario.

Otabek vio que Yura estaba muy interesado en lo que hacía, así que le permitió ayudarle un poco. Los ojos verdes del menor se iluminaron por completo al oír eso. Se acercó más a Otabek y escuchó las instrucciones de éste. Muy pronto Yuri estaba hombro con hombro, picando botones, ecualizando y haciendo mezclas increíbles.

El tiempo se les fue volando, las horas pasaron una tras otra con extrema rapidez. No fue, sino hasta las dos de la mañana, que tuvieron que acabar con el show, era hora de irse.

Otro DJ llegó para suplir a Otabek y esto no pareció gustarle a la gente.

—Veo que eres muy popular —dijo, aún asombrado y ayudándolo a llevarse todo su equipo.

—No es para tanto —sonrió de lado.

Ya cuando estaban en “Backstage”, unas cuantas fans alocadas los alcanzaron para pedirle fotos y autógrafos al kazajo. Éste accedió, pero lo hizo todo con rapidez.

Y Yurio, en vez de estar celoso estaba orgulloso y emocionado. Su ego estaba por los cielos al tener a un “casi novio” como él. Lo que le hacía preguntarse también: ¿Cuándo le pediría que fueran novios?

Pasaban de las dos de la mañana y todos en casa ya dormían. Entraron a la casa a hurtadillas para no hacer mucho ruido y fueron directo a la cocina, estaban hambrientos y sedientos. Bebieron y comieron lo que encontraron en el refrigerador hasta quedar saciados.

Mientras cenaban, charlaban en voz bajita, Yura reía un poco a veces. Dejó de hacerlo cuando escuchó pasos acerándose a la cocina. No pasó ni un minuto para que una somnolienta Ámber se apareciera.

—Hermanote, ya llegaste —se talló un ojo y bostezó con fuerza antes de ver a Yuri—. Oh Yura… casi olvido que estás aquí —sonrió, más dormida que despierta.

—¿Qué haces levantada? Ve a dormir —le dijo su hermano.

—Vine a ver si tenías hambre, puedo prepararles algo —miró a Yurio—. ¿Sabías que mi hermano no sabe cocinar? Se ha intoxicado con su propia comida.

—¡¿Qué!? —se carcajeó—. Sabía que no cocinaba, pero… —lo miró y no se aguantó la risa—. ¿En serio te intoxicaste?

Otabek tenía una cara de pocos amigos más marcada que de costumbre.

—Lo bueno es que Yura cocina muy bien.

—Así no morirás de hambre, hermanote —se burló—. ¿Y qué cocinas? —le preguntó directamente al rubio, éste se sonrojó bastante sin razón válida.

—De todo. Quiere ser chef —respondió Otabek por él, al ver que no lo hacía.

—Vaya, eso es muy interesante —dijo ella.

Yurio seguía callado y sonrojado, pues Ámber vestía su pijama que consistía en un short muy pequeño y una blusa de tirantes, sin sostén debajo. Y cabe mencionar que la adolescente estaba muy bien dotada.

Otabek lo notó y se sintió doblemente celoso, como novio y como hermano.

Finalmente Ámber volvió a dormir, dejando sola a la parejita. Éstos se fueron a la habitación y mientras Otabek preparaba la cama extra en el suelo, le preguntó a su novio:

—¿Te gusta mi hermana?

—¿Qué? —palideció.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Tonto.

Otabek lo miró con seriedad.

—¡Claro que no! —se sonrojó por completo.

—Te portas muy raro con ella.

—No te voy a negar que es muy hermosa, pero no, no me gustan las chicas.

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —alzó una ceja.

—Me gustas tú, tonto —le lanzó una almohada a la cabeza, enfurruñado.

Otabek finalmente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso era lo que quería oír, sin embargo, tenía ganas de molestarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué te sonrojas cada vez que la vez?

—Ya te lo dije, es una chica muy hermosa. Y no estoy acostumbrado a que chicas así se me acerquen tanto.

—Tienes una horda de fans.

—Sí, pero ellas son fans, Ámber es linda conmigo y no porque sea mi fan. Es agradable. Me gusta.

—Te gusta mi hermana. Lo acabas de admitir.

—¡Que no! —le lanzó una almohada con fuerza—. Tonto.

Otabek rio.

—¡Ya duérmanse! —la voz de Katya resonó con fuerza. Venía desde la habitación de al lado.

Los aludidos se miraron entre sí y aguantaron la risa. Otabek le devolvió el almohadazo, muchísimo más fuerte. Yura se quejó y así comenzaron una guerra de almohadas que duró hasta que accidentalmente Yurio le pegó en la entrepierna a su amado.

El pobre de Otabek terminó en el suelo, echo bolita y aguantando su dolor en silencio, como todo buen hombre.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar.

—Oh por Dios, Beka, perdóname, no era mi intención —se arrodilló a su lado en el piso—. Perdón —estaba muy preocupado, sabía lo que dolía eso.

—Está bien —dijo en apenas un hilo de voz.

Yurio dejó que se le pasara poco a poco, mientras tanto le acariciaba el cabello y se disculpaba una y otra vez. Estaba muy avergonzado.

Ya una vez recuperado, cada uno se acostó en su cama.

—Beka —le llamó luego de un rato de silencio, ya estaban a oscuras.

—¿Hm?

—¿En serio te vas a dormir en…?—se giró para ver a su amado acostado en el colchón inflable, pero no lo halló—. ¿Beka?

—¿Sí? —se estaba metiendo a la cama por el otro lado.

—Olvídalo —sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acurrucó de inmediato contra su amado pegando su espalda al pecho del mayor. Soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de satisfacción, el cual luego se convirtió en uno de placer al sentir una mano cálida colándose por debajo de la playera de su pijama. Si bien era una caricia tierna y hasta adorable, Yura sintió sus mejillas arder.

Al ver que no era rechazado, el kajazo continuó su labor, ahora descendió esa mano hasta posarla sobre uno de los muslos de su amado, por encima de la ropa, apretándolo gentilmente y ascendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a su cadera, la cual también apretó, antes de meter la mano debajo del pantalón.

Yurio comenzó a respirar con pesadez, comenzaba a agitarse mucho con esas simples caricias, y es que nunca había sido acariciado así.

—¿Te incomoda? —preguntó sobre su oído. Yura no respondió con palabras, sólo negó con la cabeza, muy sonrojado—. ¿Puedo seguir? —asintió.

Otabek siguió, acariciando lento y tortuoso. Yurio no entendía qué ponía tan caliente a Otabek, ignoraba que le excitaba mucho tenerlo en su cuarto, en su cama y entre sus brazos.

Sin embargo, el kazajo no tenía otra intención que no fuera sólo acariciarlo con amor, nada más. Se arrepintió cuando escuchó un gemido salir de Yurio, éste se avergonzó como nunca y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Se llevó un cojín a su entrepierna para ocultar aquello que delataba su excitación.

**_Continuará…_ **


	6. Fin De Semana En Almaty. Parte II

Esa noche, por alguna extraña razón, Yuri Plisetsky no roncó como solía hacerlo siempre. Sin embargo, amaneció acostado en una posición difícil de entender. De alguna manera terminó abrazando a Otabek por la cintura, con su cabeza recostada sobre el trasero de su amado y las piernas enredadas con las de él.

Otabek estaba casi bocabajo, abrazando a una almohada como si ésta fuera Yurio.

Ambos dormían plácidamente, hasta que…

—¡Hermanote! ¡Yuri! —Anna entró cómo rayo al cuarto y se subió a la cama, brincando como loquita—. ¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Mamá y papá están cocinando juntos! ¡Hacen hot cakes! ¡Muchos!

—Anna… —gruñó el mayor—. Déjanos dormir.

—Pero hermanote —entristeció.

—¿Mamá y papá están cocinando juntos? —abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrado luego de procesar la información. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, sin darse cuenta de que se estaba sentando en la cabeza de su amado. Éste de inmediato despertó y se quejó, de malas.

—¡Me aplastas! —se quejó, gruñón y completamente despeinado. Anna lo vio y se rio a lo grande. Yurio se veía muy chistoso recién levantado, demasiado.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —Otabek miró la almohada a la que abrazaba, todo el tiempo pensó que era Yuri.

—Vengan a desayunar —Ámber se asomó a la habitación y sonrió al verlos acostados en la misma cama—. Papá y mamá andan de buenas —le dijo a su hermano.

Otabek sonrió.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaban felices por él y por Yuri. Aceptaban a su amado.

—¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó a Yurio, acomodándole un largo cabello detrás de su oreja. Amaba verlo recién levantado, era precioso.

El aludido se talló un ojo y bostezó. Luego miró a su alrededor y recordó dónde estaba.

—Oh, sí, sí. Vamos —se levantó de inmediato de la cama y se estiró. Había dormido bastante bien—. ¡Voy al baño! —corrió y ahí se asustó al verse en el espejo. Qué mala pinta tenía al despertar: despeinado, ojeroso, con saliva seca en la mejilla y los ojos un poco hinchados.

Se lavó la cara y luego de acomodar un poco su desordenado cabello, regresó con Otabek, pero antes de entrar a la habitación pudo escuchar que las cuatro niñas estaban ahí dentro, llenando a su hermano de preguntas.

—¿Por qué estaban durmiendo en la misma cama? —era la voz de Ámber.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Hicieron cositas de adultos? —preguntó Katya, pero de inmediato fue callada por Nadia.

—Anna está presente, no hablemos de esas cosas —refunfuñó la hermana de en medio.

Otabek se rio.

—Niñas, ya déjenos en paz —se tumbó de nuevo sobre la cama, ahora bocarriba.

Las cuatro se quedaron de pie alrededor de la cama, con muchas dudas sin responder.

—¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novio? —inquirió Ámber, con una sonrisa soñadora.

—Hoy.

—¿Y cuándo regresa a su casa?

—Mañana en la mañana —suspiró, triste al pensar en eso.

Yurio estaba afuera del cuarto, escuchando todo con una sonrisa. Así que ese era el gran día. No podía esperar más por ello.

Y así fue. Luego de desayunar, Otabek se llevó a su amado a pasear nuevamente por la ciudad, ahora lo llevó a unos parques muy hermosos, solo que en esta ocasión no se pudo liberar de sus hermanas, quienes se apuntaron en el paseo.

No muy de acuerdo, el hermano mayor tuvo que aceptar llevarlos a todos en auto. Katya se sentó de inmediato en el asiento del copiloto, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermano mayor. Por consecuencia, Yurio se fue atrás, cargando a una linda Anna y con Ámber y Nadia a sus lados.

Pasearon toda la mañana, incluso jugaron a la pelota en uno de esos parques.

En todo momento Otabek observaba a su amado, temiendo que éste se aburriera o algo por el estilo. Grande fue su asombro cuando lo vio feliz en todo el paseo.

Yurio en verdad se divertía jugando con Anna, y al ver que el juego sí era divertido, el resto de las hermanas se unió. De pronto Otabek fue el único fuera del juego, observando cada cosa que hacían desde la sombra de un gran roble.

Entonces y sin previo aviso, Anna se tropezó, raspándose ambas rodillas. Otabek vio eso y su instinto protector salió a flote. No tardó en llegar junto a su hermanita, pero Yurio se le había adelantado y ya la tenía sentada en su regazo, sobre el césped, limpiándole las rodillas y secando sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada —terminó de limpiarle la piel llena de tierra y césped—. ¿Ves? Ya estás bien, no llores —acarició su cabecita.

La niña alzó la mirada y se echó a llorar más, abrazando a Yurio. Éste no supo bien qué hacer, sólo correspondió el abrazo y la consoló. Había sido más grande el susto que el daño hecho.

Yurio alzó la mirada en busca de ayuda. Se topó con los ojos oscuros de Otabek, éste le sonreía muy levemente mientras lo veía, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué hago? —susurró el rubio, un tanto nervioso por su inexperiencia.

—Anna, ven ¿Quieres que te cargue? —se puso en cuclillas frente a ambos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia la niña.

Inmenso fue el asombro de todos cuando ésta negó con su cabeza, aferrándose más a Yurio.

—Siempre que llora o que se cae, quiere a Beka. Nunca había hecho eso —dijo Nadia, igual de sorprendida que el resto.

—Me voy a poner celoso —frunció el ceño—. Anna ya no me quiere —dijo con su voz seria.

Con eso sólo logró que la nena dejara de ocultar su rostro en Yurio.

—¡No! También te quiero a ti —se sorbió la nariz, no había dejado de llorar.

—Entonces ven —le extendió de nuevo los brazos, pero ella se negó.

—Un poquito más —se volvió a agarrar a Yurio. Éste esbozó una gran y linda sonrisa, miró a su amado y le sacó la lengua. Yuri Plisetsky jamás imaginó que él le regresara el gesto.

Decidieron volver a casa, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y Anna ya estaba cansada, más aún después del pequeño incidente, desde el cual no se separó de Yuri en ningún momento y éste tampoco dejaba que Otabek se la quitara, se había encariñado ya con la niña. De hecho se quedó dormida y Yuri la cargó en brazos hasta dejarla en su cama.

**> >><<< **

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que cargar con ella todo el camino.

—No fue una molestia —admitió—. Es muy linda. Se parece bastante a ti —le sonrió. Otabek hizo lo mismo.

—Incluso hace eso que tú haces con tus cejas cuando te molestas —intentó imitarlo, inútilmente.

—¿Qué cosa hago con mis cejas?

—Esto —se señaló a sí mismo, pero no le salió bien la imitación—. Uhm… esto.

—No te sale.

—¡Ah! Tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—No, sigue intentándolo.

—Te estás burlando de mí —se sonrojó un poco.

—Sí —admitió y lo abrazó antes de que empezara a gritarle.

—Tonto —le dijo en medio del abrazo. Otabek sólo lo apretó más hacia él.

—Salgamos un rato, tú y yo.

—¿En tu moto?

—Sí.

—¡Vamos!

Salieron solos al fin y disfrutaron de una tarde muy agradable. Fueron a comer helado y todo tipo de postres, cuando estuvieron satisfechos fueron a caminar a un parque, tomados de la mano y charlando.

—Eres bueno con los niños —dijo de pronto el kazajo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo de hace rato con mi hermana, supiste manejarlo bien.

—No, no supe —rio—. Estaba muy nervioso, incluso la hice llorar más.

—No, así es ella. De todas formas te prefirió a ti ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera hace eso con mis padres. Siempre que está triste o llorando, me quiere a mí. Pero ahora me cambió por ti.

—¿Envidia?

—Un poco —admitió—. Pensé que te sentirías incómodo en la salida de la mañana, tenía planeado que estuviéramos solos tú y yo.

—No me molestó, ¿Sabes? Siempre quise tener hermanos, una familia… siempre quise una familia como la tuya.

—No la quieres —suspiró—. Mis padres trabajan mucho, yo casi no estoy en casa y mis hermanas son cuidadas por niñeras. Mi familia no es lo que parece.

—Pero es una familia, con una mamá, un papá y muchos hijos. En casa sólo estamos mi abuelo, Fluvsky y yo —suspiró—. Así que sí, me agradó pasar un rato con ellas.

—Me alegra —detuvo su andar y sin soltar su mano, atrajo a su amado a su cuerpo. Yura se sonrojó tiernamente al estar tan cerca de él.

—¿Qué haces? —desvió la mirada, acomodándose un cabello que se le salió de su coleta.

—Tengo algo que pedirte.

—¿Me vas a pedir que sea tu novio? Porque si no es así, déjame decirte que ya te tardaste y… —fue interrumpido por la risa de su amado.

—Yuri Plisetsky, me habrías asustado si no me decías algo como eso —sonrió—. Sí, quiero hacerlo. Me quebré la cabeza pensando en algo cursi y tonto para pedírtelo, pero tú sabes que a mí no se me dan esas cosas.

—Y agradezco al cielo que así sea —lo interrumpió brevemente. Otabek volvió a reír. Cosa que no hacía muy seguido en un mismo día.

—Por eso sólo te haré una pregunta —sacó de su chaqueta de cuero algo que había estado guardando por un par de horas, un hermoso girasol, un tanto triste por haber estado oculto tanto tiempo.

—¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?! —se sonrojó bastante.

—Es sólo un detalle —le extendió la flor—. Siento que esté un poco triste.

—Es hermoso —tomó el girasol con sumo cuidado, era precioso a pesar de todo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio? —repitió la pregunta, con una sonrisa ladina que derretiría a cualquiera.

—Al fin —suspiró—. Otabek, te tardaste mucho —lo tomó de la nuca y se paró de puntillas para darle un ansiado y precioso beso. Ambos sonrieron durante la caricia.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Sí, lo es ¿Quieres una demostración física de ello?

El otro alzó una ceja.

—Me parece buena idea, pero… —miró a su alrededor—, tenemos mucho público, vayamos a casa.

Y entre besos y caricias furtivas, se fueron directo a la casa. Por sorpresa se encontraron con una nota de los señores Altin. Se habían ido al cine con todas sus hijas, no regresarían sino hasta la noche.

—Tenemos casa sola eh —dijo el rubio, alzando una ceja. Otabek hizo lo mismo.

Momentos después ya estaban los dos en la cama del kazajo, rodeados de comida chatarra mientras veían una película de zombies. Ambos habían llegado hambrientos, así que primero atendieron a sus estómagos.

Yurio estaba sentado entre las piernas de su novio, recargándose en su pecho. Otabek estaba feliz de la vida al tenerlo tan cerca.

Los dos compartían palomitas y comida chatarra mientras veían el film.

De pronto al kazajo se le cayó una palomita en el hombro de su novio y en vez de tomarla con la mano, lo hizo con su boca, causándole un muy evidente estremecimiento de pies a cabeza al rubio.

—Lo siento —se disculpó un tanto apenado.

—Está bien, Beka, no hay problema —siguió viendo la película con tranquilidad hasta que sintió de nuevo esos labios sobre su hombro, ahora casi sobre su cuello.

Yurio se volvió a estremecer.

—Esto lo hice con la intención —ahora besó su cuello—. También esto, y esto más —le deshizo la coleta para liberar todos sus cabellos.

Le acomodó el rubio cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo, dejando despejado el derecho. Le dio varios besos húmedos, largos y deliciosos en la piel de su cuello.

Amaba cómo olía Yuri, sabía que no usaba loción, quizás era su champú, o su jabón, en fin, el punto es que olía tremendamente bien. Le daban ganas de comérselo a mordidas. No detuvo su instinto, sin embargo, Yurio se sintió un poco en desventaja debido a su inexperiencia.

Dejó que Otabek siguiera, se lo demostró suspirando y haciendo su cabeza hacia un lado para que tuviera mejor acceso a su cuello. Se sintió avergonzado. Esas simples caricias y besos fueron más que suficientes para que su pene terminara erecto. Afortunadamente tenía el bowl de palomitas en su regazo, no dudó en usarlo para que pasara desapercibida su excitación.

Yurio se avergonzó un poco, pues no sentía que Otabek estuviera igual de excitado que él, y no entendía el motivo ¿Acaso no le gustaba tanto?

Entonces, en un arranque de valentía, el rubio dejó el bowl de palomitas a un lado y se giró para quedar frente a frente, sobre el regazo de su amado. Fue ahí cuando bajó la mirada y casi se atraganta con su propio oxígeno al ver algo que no había notado antes: una gran erección apretada bajo los jeans de Otabek. 

—¿C-cuánto te mide? —preguntó sin pensar, asustado.

El otro se escandalizó bastante y respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No lo sé, nunca lo he medido —frunció ceño y labios, desvió la mirada, apenado. Yurio nunca lo había visto así.

—Lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida e incómoda —respiraba agitadamente.

Se recargó en el pecho de su novio, tratando de regularizar su respiración. Seguía asustado, pero extrañamente curioso. Quería y deseaba verlo sin ropa. Era un pervertido de primera.

—Está bien —Otabek lo rodeó con sus brazos. Fue ahí cuando la edad de su pequeño Yura le cayó como balde de agua helada. Tenía la edad de sus hermanitas, era pequeño todavía y él lo asustaba con esas cosas.

El kazajo era consciente de que estaba bien dotado. Lo supo desde la secundaria, cuando se duchaba en las regaderas de la escuela después de gimnasia con sus otros compañeros. Éstos siempre se ponían a comparar tamaños, humillando a los que lo tuvieran más pequeño. Otabek nunca fue humillado, sino admirado. Y eso sólo lo avergonzaba más. Sus amigos de la preparatoria lo molestaban diciéndole que su novia sufriría debido a eso y más cosas por el estilo. Era por eso que Otabek tenía sus reservas en cuanto a tener sexo con su novio, aún. 

Nunca se esperó que fuera Yurio quien ahora buscara su cuello para besarlo. Fue un beso tierno y pequeño, pero suficiente para despertar los instintos más salvajes del kazajo.

—Yura… —jadeó—. No hagas eso.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a hacerlo. Le encantaba ser desobediente.

—Porque no me podré controlar.

Yurio iba a decirle que no se controlara, pero entonces recordó el tamaño y miró los ojos profundos de su novio. Le dio un poco de pánico ¿y si dolía?

Pero no podía detenerse, quería tener esas nuevas experiencias junto a Otabek, quería que fuese él quien le enseñara todas esas cosas nuevas.

Así que lo volvió a besar, ahora succionando levemente y pasando su lengua por esos labios que tanto amaba.

Otabek gruñó y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, sentándolo más sobre su entrepierna y atrapando su rostro entre sus manos para darle un profundo beso.

Las manos de Otabek bajaron hasta colarse debajo de la camiseta de su novio. Amaba acariciar esa suave y blanquecina piel. Descendió un poco hasta posar toda su mano sobre la entrepierna del menor, acariciándola suavemente por encima de los jeans. Yurio jadeó con fuerza. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera, todo era nuevo para él.

—Otabek —gimió, agitado.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? No haré nada que no quieras —lo miró con seriedad, fijamente a los ojos, frente con frente.

Yurio rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y negó.

—Sigue. Pero ve despacio ¿Sí?

Otabek sonrió de lado, en una sonrisa demasiado sexy y linda.

Volvió a llevar su mano a la entrepierna del rubio y acarició suavemente, sintiendo aquello cada vez más duro y grande. Los suaves gemidos de Yurio eran muy tiernos para los oídos de Otabek. Su inocencia era muy grande, o eso creyó hasta que las manos ágiles del rubio se colaron también bajo su camiseta, acariciando cada músculo trabajado y enterrando las uñas en su piel.

Otabek hizo lo mismo, pero fue directamente a los pezones de su amado. Jamás en la vida se esperó que éste fuera a gemir y retorcerse de placer con locura. Siguió acariciándolos, incluso se atrevió a levantar su camisa para poder besarlos. Sonrió al verlos como los recordaba de las aguas termales: pequeños y rosados, parecían dos pequeños botones de flor de cerezo.

Llevó su boca a uno y arrancó un grito agudo de la garganta de su novio. Así que, sonriente y orgulloso, hizo lo mismo con el segundo.

Se sorprendió cuando Yurio comenzó a restregar sus caderas contras las propias, rozando así sus erecciones bajo la ropa. Yurio era todo un travieso.

Otabek llevó sus manos al cierre del pantalón de su novio, pero antes de abrirlo lo miró a los ojos y preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Yurio sonrió y asintió con una tímida sonrisa. Amaba que su novio fuera tan caballeroso hasta en esos momentos.

Abrió el botón, bajó el cierre y vio con gracia cómo su pequeño miembro se asomó de inmediato, estirando hacia arriba la tela gris de su bóxer. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no era tan pequeño como creyó. Pensó en acariciar su pene, pero primero metió sus manos por detrás del pantalón, incluso por debajo de la ropa interior. Tomó con sus manos grandes y cálidas, ese par de nalgas redondas y bien formadas. La piel de ahí era muchísimo más suave todavía que el resto de su cuerpo. Yuri gimió con fuerza al sentir cómo amasaba su trasero.

Otabek estaba lleno de éxtasis y deseaba más, mucho más. Llevó una de sus manos de nuevo a uno de los pezones de Yurio, haciéndolo gemir sin recato alguno.

—¡Otabek! ¡Ah! ¡Beka! —su voz era sugerente, sensual y ronca. A veces aguda, a veces un poco más grave. Todo eso estaba volviendo loco al kazajo.

—Espera.

—¿Q-qué pasó?

—No quiero que nuestra primera vez sea así, debe ser especial.

Yurio sonrió divertido.

—Qué romántico —rio un poco para ocultar su vergüenza. Estaba sentado sobre la gran erección de su novio, con una erección muy dolorosa en su pantalón. Así que no, no le importaba que fuera así—. Pero no importa, hagámoslo. Perdamos el control un poco, hazme lo que quieras…

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que yo te lo haga? —preguntó sólo para asegurarse, recalcó mucho el “yo”.

—No me lo imaginaba de otra forma —se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

Una linda sonrisa adornó la expresión del kazajo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No te vas a asustar?

—Claro que no.

—Lo hiciste hace unos momentos.

—Oh, ya cállate —lo tomó de la camiseta y lo jaló para besarlo profundamente, pero estaba tan nervioso que en un error de cálculo chocó sus frentes. Fue un choque para nada sutil. Ambos se quejaron y se llevaron una mano a la frente.

El cabezazo había sido fuerte. En seguida se atacaron de la risa por lo torpes de sus movimientos.

—Lo siento —rio con nerviosismo.

El kazajo le restó importancia y lo cayó tomándolo de la camisa con fuerza para darle un profundo beso.

La sesión de besos se alargó un tanto más, hasta que Yurio, con manos temblorosas, buscó desabrochar el cinto de los jeans de su novio. Éste sonrió durante el beso y lo ayudó en su tarea, pero dejó que fuera él quien le desabrochara el pantalón. A diferencia de Otabek, quien no batalló en que el amiguito de Yurio se asomara rápido, Yurio tuvo muchas dificultades para poder sacarlo. Metió la mano entre el pantalón y la ropa interior negra. Supo que había tocado un lugar sensible cuando Otabek gimió levemente y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Se espantó enormemente cuando extendió toda su palma y vio que era mucho más grande que ésta.

—Dios mío —sacó la mano, asustado y nervioso. Otabek lo notó y se avergonzó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Te disculpas por tenerlo grande? —se acaloró.

Otabek se sonrojó aún más y se rascó la nuca.

—Dejémoslo para otro momento ¿Si? —sonrió, un poco triste mientras cerraba el pantalón de su novio, guardando todo en su interior.

—No —vaya que era necio.

—Yura —suspiró—. Si seguimos… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—…créeme que no podré detenerme y no quiero lastimarte.

Yurio tragó en seco.

—Entiendo eso y te agradezco por ser tan considerado, pero… ¿nos vamos a quedar así? —señaló ambas erecciones—. No sé tú, pero yo no creo calmarme esto ni con cien duchas frías.

El kazajo sonrió orgulloso por lo que podía causar en su novio. Entonces recordó la promesa que le hizo a su abuelo, debía cumplirla.

—Hay que esperar —juntó su frente con la de él, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿A que tenga dieciocho? Estás loco, falta más de un año —empujó a su novio hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre el colchón. Se colocó sobre él y se lo comió a besos.

El kazajo estaba frustrado, jamás en su vida se había contenido tanto. Si pudiera, ya lo tendría empotrado contra la pared. Pero sus principios y su promesa tenían más peso en ese momento. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. No lo harían, al menos no completo.

—¿Qué haces? —se puso nervioso cuando su novio se giró en la cama hasta tenerlo debajo de él ¿Qué planeaba?

El kazajo no respondió, sólo esbozó media sonrisa cargada de sensualidad, sin mencionar sus profundos ojos que lo miraban como si quisiera desnudar no sólo su cuerpo, sino su alma. Yurio no tardó en perderse en ese par de hermosos ojos tan expresivos, muy diferentes a su rostro siempre serio.

—¡Otabek! —su voz salió como un gritillo ronco y ahogado, seguido de un jadeo largo y sensual.

El kazajo había sacado todo el miembro de Yurio, sin desvestirlo, sólo lo saco y comenzó a masturbarlo con calma, pero sin detenerse. Era la primera vez que le hacía eso a un hombre y estaba feliz al ver las reacciones de su novio, parecía gustarle mucho.

Se acostó a un lado del rubio, y sin dejar de estimularlo, llevó los labios a uno de sus pezones. Nunca esperó que la espalda del menor se arqueara con violencia ante esa pequeña estimulación. Tomó nota mental de ello.

Yurio tenía los ojos cerrado con fuerza, toda su carita estaba completamente sonrojada y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza. Estaba muy tenso.

—Relájate —le susurró al oído—. Yura, mírame —dejó de estimularlo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

El rubio obedeció y abrió sus ojos. De pronto se sintió muy avergonzado, incluso quería cubrirse. Sus ganas de hacerlo se estaban menguando gracias a su vergüenza, pero su timidez se esfumó cuando se perdió en los preciosos ojos de Otabek, éste le sonreía, cosa que sólo hacía con él.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—U-un poco —admitió.

—¿Quieres seguir, o me detengo?

—No, no te detengas —sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los cafés de Otabek.

—Estás temblando —sonrió, tomó su mano y la besó con total devoción.

—¡Es normal! Estoy nervioso —refunfuñó.

—Yo también —llevó la mano de Yurio hasta su pecho, para que pudiera sentir su corazón alocado.

Ese simple gesto hizo que el rubio tuviera un poquito más de seguridad, pues vio que no era el único nervioso.

Ya un poco más relajado, Yurio colgó su brazo de la nuca del mayor para atraerlo a un dulce beso. Dentro de ese beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando, Otabek aprovechó y llevó de nuevo su mano a la entrepierna.

El calor aumentó en esa habitación, sus respiraciones se volvieron pesadas y ruidosas, al igual que sus besos. Yurio había aprendido con rapidez cómo besar a su novio hasta hacerlo desfallecer, mordía a veces su labio inferior, lo succionaba y luego volvía a introducir su lengua.

El rubio soltó un pequeño quejido cuando su amado apretó de más su miembro.

—Lo siento, seré más cuidadoso —se apenó un poco, besando su cuello mientras que Yurio tomaba el valor para volver a acariciarlo por debajo de la ropa.

—Está bien —suspiró pesadamente al sentir la mano de su novio en la entrepierna. El tacto directo era mil veces más excitante que por sobre la ropa.

Lleno de placer, se recargó por completo en las almohadas debajo de él. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y disfrutó. Trataba de no ser muy ruidoso, pero era imposible no suspirar y gemir con el buen trabajo que hacía su novio.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, en busca de los de su amado, pero se lo encontró con la mirada fija en su entrepierna. De nuevo su rostro se puso de mil colores.

—¡No lo veas tanto! —se quejó, avergonzado.

Otabek sonrió de lado.

—Es muy lindo.

—¡No digas eso! —se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

Entonces Otabek tuvo una buena idea, se echó sobre Yuri y le subió la playera para poder besar a su antojo sus pezones.

—Puedes hacer el ruido que quieras, recuerda que estamos solos —le dijo al oído antes de morderlo.

Yurio se emocionó.

El kazajo dejó en paz los pezones de su novio y descendió por su torso, dejando un sendero de besos y pequeñas mordidas que enloquecían al menor, quien se alarmó cuando sintió que esos besos se encaminaban más debajo de su ombligo. Bajó la mirada sólo para ver cómo su novio se deleitaba besando con cariño cada centímetro de piel hasta legar a su pelvis, donde sus vellos apenas eran perceptibles debido a su color rubio.

—¿¡Q-qué haces?! —se escandalizó por completo. Incorporó su torso hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus codos.

—Espero que te guste —fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir besando, todavía más abajo.

—Oh, Dios mío —exclamó al sentir sus besos en la pelvis y luego en la cara interna de su muslo. No sabía que podía ser tan sensible en esa zona.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Otabek llevó sus labios a la punta de ese pene blanquecino y rosado.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo en voz muy baja, mirando lo que su amado le hacía. Quería decir más, pero su mente no podía articular ninguna otra oración, estaba perdido por completo en el placer.

La boca de Otabek era caliente y totalmente inexperta, aunque eso último Yurio no lo sabía, pues él era igual de nuevo en esas cosas.

El kazajo llevó su mano a la base del pene y desde ahí acarició los testículos, sin dejar de mover su lengua alrededor de la punta. Yurio se retorcía y gemía en completo éxtasis, hasta que Otabek engulló el pene en toda su extensión. El rubio soltó un grito cargado de lujuria.

Se separó del menor sólo para arrancarle el pantalón con sus fuertes manos. Tomó las largas piernas de su novio y se las echó a los hombros para volver a enterrar su rostro en aquel lugar.

Yurio estaba tan excitado que se acariciaba a sí mismo, gimiendo y diciendo el nombre de su amado sin parar. Otabek tenía una mano sobre la cadera de Yurio y la otra sobre una de sus piernas. Ambas manos lo agarraban con fuerza, enterrando sus dedos en esa pálida piel.

—Oh Beka, yo… —meneó sus caderas, intentando que su novio se quitara de ahí antes de que ocurriera un accidente, pero no podía articular ni una oración sin terminar gimiendo—…oh… yo me voy a… ¡Ah!

El kazajo entendió y se quitó a tiempo, antes de que el rubio se viniera en su boca.

Yurio se retorció de placer y jadeó con fuerza. Había experimentado un orgasmo increíble, nada comparado a los que él mismo se provocaba en ocasiones.

Otabek se recostó a un lado de su amado y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. Yurio escondió su rostro en el pecho, aún un poco apenado, y deslizó sus manos por debajo de la playera de su novio, sintiendo su ardiente y suave piel. Aspiró con fuerza y percibió el delicioso aroma de la loción que usaba. Nunca se lo había dicho, pero amaba ese aroma tan masculino en él. Sacó su rostro del escondite sólo para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Otabek en él, éste le sonreía de lado mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

—Eso fue increíble —se animó a decir, con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Increíble es que acabo de profanar a un niño de dieciséis.

El rubio se rio con ganas.

—Diecisiete —corrigió.

—Faltan días para eso.

El aludido sonrió y se encogió de hombros antes de pegarse más al cuerpo de su novio, seguía desnudo de la cintura para abajo, pero ya no le daba tanta vergüenza, hasta que su vientre sintió algo duro y grande debajo de la ropa de Otabek. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Beka, yo quisiera…

—¿Si? —lo animó a continuar.

Yurio no fue capaz de decirlo con palabras, así que simplemente metió su mano en el pantalón de su novio y acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Localizó el glande y con algo de torpeza intentó imitar lo que Otabek le había hecho.

El kazajo apretó más a Yurio contra él y soltó un pesado suspiro. Sus suspiros se hicieron leves gemidos cuando Yurio combinó esas caricias con besos en su cuello. Él se dejó hacer, incluso cuando Yurio sacó su pene del bóxer. Aguantó sus ganas de reír cuando vio el sonrojo que le causó hacer aquello.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, abrazados, así que a Yurio se le dificultaba mucho bajar la mirada, pero eso no le impidió lograrlo y toparse por primera vez con el gran miembro de Otabek.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, totalmente asustado e impresionado. El kazajo no dijo nada, sólo onduló sus caderas hacia delante, justo donde la mano del rubio se encontraba.

Yurio se incorporó para luego dejar tumbado a Otabek y así sentarse sobre sus muslos, frente a su pene para acariciarlo con total libertad y comodidad. Pero hubo algo que no pudo evitar hacer. Tomó la base del pene con una mano y puso la otra encima, dándose cuenta que ni siquiera con ambas manos lograba cubrir toda su longitud.

Tenía miedo.

—Yo… no sé cómo hacer esto —admitió. Más que nada tenía miedo de no hacerlo bien. Miró a los ojos a su novio y notó cómo éste no le quitaba los ojos de encima, expectante a lo que fuera a hacer.

—Yo te ayudo —tomó ambas manos de su novio y las puso alrededor de su miembro—. No lo presiones mucho, así.

—¿Así? —preguntó, deslizando sus manos de arriba abajo.

Otabek no respondió, sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sí, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, le gustaba mucho.

Mientras lo masturbaba con una mano, llevó la otra a su bien trabajado abdomen, se deleitó mirándolo y acariciando todo lo que alcanzaba. Supo que lo hacía bien cuando escuchó leves gemidos salir de su novio.

—Más rápido, Yura —pidió y el otro obedeció.

Otabek intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quedarse quieto y sólo disfrutar de las caricias de su amado, pero no pudo. No pudo hacerlo cuando sintió los bonitos y cálidos labios de Yuri en su pene.

De un momento a otro ya tenía a Yurio bocabajo, debajo de su cuerpo grande y pesado. Si se ponía a comparar el cuerpo de ambos, había una gran diferencia. Yurio era pequeño, delicado y delgado. En cambio él era fuerte, un poco más grande y para nada delicado.

—Beka… —suspiró, completamente perdido en éxtasis. Otabek no estaba en mejores condiciones.

El kazajo no dijo nada, sólo lo hizo ponerse a cuatro patas y enterrando con fuerza sus dedos en esas nalgas, lo atrajo hacia sí. Tomó su pene y lo deslizó descaradamente entre las nalgas de su novio, éste comenzó a temblar. Otabek siguió frotándose contra el trasero de su novio, dispuesto a penetrarlo ahí mismo, sin preparación alguna.

—O-Otabek… ¿Qué vas a hacer? —estaba muy nervioso.

El mayor había perdido la cabeza debido a su excitación, estaba cegado, o al menos así fue hasta que escucharon la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose.

La familia había llegado.

Eso hizo entrar en razón al kazajo.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —se escandalizó el rubio. En cambio, Otabek reaccionó con más tranquilidad. Giró a su novio, y después de darle un dulce beso en los labios, dijo:

—Vístete, iré al baño.

Yurio se levantó de la cama luego de que Otabek saliera con rapidez hacia el baño. Ahí se dio cuenta de que había manchado las sábanas de su novio luego de correrse. Se apenó bastante.

Una vez listo, decidió bajar con la familia, pero se detuvo a medio camino, justo en la puerta del baño. Desde adentro salían unos gemidos leves y constantes.

El rostro de Yurio se puso colorado al confirmar sus sospechas cuando acercó su oído a la puerta. Se fue de ahí antes de que volviera a sufrir una erección. Bajó con la familia y todos notaron su sonrojo, la primera en molestarlo fue Katya, y sus bromas duraron bastante.

Otabek bajó como si nada hubiera pasado, cruzó una mirada con Yurio y ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

Y sin que el resto de la familia lo escuchara, Yurio le dijo en voz baja:

—Te debo unas sábanas nuevas.

El otro sonrió con diversión, pero no dijo nada más. Se sentía culpable y avergonzado con su novio. Si la familia no hubiera llegado, ya lo habría hecho suyo y no de la manera en que él quería. Esa ocasión debía ser especial, no un simple revolcón debido a sus locas hormonas.

**_Continuará…_ **

****


	7. En las Buenas y en las malas

Le fue muy difícil regresar a San Petersburgo después de haber pasado tan preciosos momentos en Almaty, con la familia de su ahora novio. Lo habían recibido tan bien, y habían tomado la noticia de su noviazgo tan bien, que no podía creerlo todavía.

Tampoco podía creer que estuvo a punto de tener sexo con Otabek. Si no hubiera sido por la familia llegando a casa, ya lo habrían hecho. Él se moría por hacerlo, pero su novio lograba recobrar la compostura cada vez que perdían un poco el control.

Al volver a su ciudad, regresó también al hospital en donde estaba Viktor, le entristecía ver a su amigo en ese estado tan fatal, y no podía evitar guardarle un poco de rencor a Yuuri por no estar ahí y por ser tan cabezota al igual que Viktor.

Yurio estaba deprimido, ese par de estúpidos y sus problemas casi maritales ponían su mundo de cabeza, y no podía evitarlo, pues ellos eran su familia. Afortunadamente Otabek se enteró de eso y no tardó en dejar todo en su ciudad para ir al rescate de su novio. Yurio prácticamente renació al ver a Beka, pero nada lo preparó para ver a Yuuri en el hospital, cerca de Viktor.

Lo vio salir corriendo de la habitación, estaba casi irreconocible, se veía… muy bien. Detrás de él había salido Aleksi, Yurio no pudo evitar seguirlos, y al hacerlo pudo escuchar parte de la conversación de ambos. Aleksi iba a golpearlo, pero se arrepintió y Yurio fue quien terminó arremetiendo contra Yuuri de manera violenta y brutal. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que se reconciliaran.

Esos días fueron difíciles, el rubio podía ver cómo Yuuri sufría por ver a Viktor así, y sabía con certeza que Viktor se moría por estar al fin consciente y hablar con su katsudon. A pesar de todo, tuvo que esperar pacientemente, aprovechando ese tiempo para convivir con Yuuri y ponerse al corriente con él sobre lo que había vivido todo ese tiempo. Agradecía enormemente que su novio lo acompañara, pues necesitaba de su apoyo emocional.

Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para ver al cerdo huyendo de nuevo, esta vez hacia Canadá.

Eso lo devastó.

Pero afortunadamente tenía a Otabek a su lado, él se encargó de cuidarlo y animarlo en todo momento, acompañándolo incluso en silencio si eso era necesario. El kazajo sabía muy bien que la cabecita de su amado era todo un caos, así que se limitaba a estar cerca de él y abrazarlo de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que ahí estaba para él. Pero una de esas noches, Otabek se escapó de su habitación para ir a la de su novio, con toda la intención de quedarse ahí la noche completa.

Yurio había terminado de ponerse el pijama un segundo antes de que Otabek entrara a su habitación.

—Toca antes de entrar —refunfuñó, sonrojado.

En esa ocasión el kazajo esbozó una sonrisa por completo pícara. Algo muy raro en el siempre estoico joven. Pero estaba a solas con Yuri, así que le era más fácil ser un poco más expresivo.

—Debí de haber entrado unos segundos antes.

—Idiota —gruñó—. ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

—Sólo si tú así lo quieres —invadió su espacio personal, sin tocarlo. El único contacto entre ellos era la mano del moreno bajo la barbilla del rubio, alzando así su rostro sólo un poco, pues ya estaban casi a la par en la estatura.

—Quédate —dijo en un suspiro antes de acortar la distancia entre ambos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. El moreno recibió la caricia con gusto, no solía sonreír, pero cuando estaba a solas con él, era imposible no hacerlo. El gesto duró sólo unos segundos, había sido suave, casi como la caricia del viento sobre su piel, pero eso no fue suficiente para él, oh no.

Posó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yurio antes de encaminarlo unos pasos atrás, justo hacia el borde del colchón, donde ambos cayeron sin cuidado alguno. Inevitablemente se echaron a reír, pero la gracia se acabó para el rubio cuando su novio asaltó sus labios de una manera más profunda y entrañable. En ese beso sintió no sólo sus labios, y le gustó.

Logró mantener el ritmo del beso por unos momentos, hasta que su propio cuerpo le exigió más. Fue entonces cuando se separó un poco y se incorporó lo suficiente para luego tumbarse sobre Otabek, quien lo recibió con mucho amor entre sus brazos. Y así, con él sobre su pecho continuaron una larga y deliciosa sesión de besos. El calor fue en aumento poco a poco, hasta que los besos no eran suficiente, las caricias entre sus lenguas tampoco. El kazajo aventuró sus manos traviesas y seguras bajo el pijama de su amado, explorando la piel blanca y tersa de su cintura, su espalda y un poco más debajo de su espalda.

Yuri soltó una risilla cuando sintió la mano de su novio abarcando en toda su longitud a uno de sus glúteos por sobre la ropa interior. Soltaron murmullos y risitas traviesas entre cada beso y caricia proporcionada. El rubio no se quedó atrás y también coló sus manos bajo el pijama de su novio, acariciando desde su abdomen hasta su pecho. De pronto sintió que el amarre en su cabello era soltado sin previo aviso, haciendo que una sedosa y larga cascada de cabellos rubios se deslizara por sus hombros hasta acariciar con las puntas el pecho ya desnudo del moreno, a quien le había sido arrancada la parte superior de su pijama de botones.

—Déjalo suelto —soltó en un murmuro—. Me encanta tu cabello largo —confesó con una sinceridad y una expresión tan profunda que el rostro del aludido se puso de mil colores.

—¡No digas tonterías! —se apoyó con ambas manos a los costados de su amado, mirándolo desde arriba. Otabek sonrió de lado y las extremidades del otro se estremecieron. Esa sonrisa tan suya lo desarmaba, en especial porque estaba seguro de que no se la dedicaba a nadie más, ni siquiera a sus amigos. Eso lo hacía sentirse especial. Dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando sintió que su playera del pijama estaba siendo desabotonada tranquilamente—. ¿Q-qué haces?

—Yo también quiero acariciarte —abrió la prenda sin retirarla de sus hombros y admiró detenidamente cada centímetro de esa piel tan pálida y sensible. Miró esos pequeños botones rosados y sintió el calor subir a su cabeza con sólo recordar el día en que se hicieron novios, en ese día descubrió cosas sobre Yuri que nunca antes habría imaginado. Hizo nota mental de evitar tocar esa parte de su anatomía específicamente.

—¿En qué piensas? Te sonrojaste —Yurio estaba extrañamente calmado y un poco serio.

—Sólo pienso en cómo te verás completamente desnudo —su mirada se oscureció un tanto y el rubio se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Y por qué no lo averiguas? —ladeó un poco su rostro y movió el hombro derecho de manera que su playera se deslizara sensualmente por su piel. Se movió un poco más para que la prenda quedara colgada sólo de sus brazos. La escena era por completo erótica, más con esas hebras rubias deslizándose sensualmente desde sus hombros hasta su pecho.

—Porque aún eres menor de edad —respondió automáticamente. Ni siquiera pensaba en sus palabras y mucho menos en que si seguía viendo las expresiones sugestivas de su amado no podría contenerse ni un segundo más y terminaría haciéndolo suyo, sin importar que el abuelo durmiera a unas cuantas habitaciones de esa.

—Oh vamos… tengo diecisiete.

—Y los acabas de cumplir.

—¿Y qué? Tú tampoco eres mayor de edad, sólo aquí en Rusia, en Kazajistán y en algunos países del mundo. ¿Sabías que la mayoría de edad en la casi todos los países es de 21 años?

—Triste para ti, entonces habrá que esperar a que ambos cumplamos esa edad.

—¿Sólo triste para mí? —alzó una ceja. Nadie se metía con un Yurio calenturiento, oh no.

Otabek sintió el subidón hormonal cuando a su amado se le ocurrió sentarse sobre su entrepierna ya despierta. No pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido al percibir que no era el único en esa situación, Yuri se encontraba en las mismas y soltó un gemido igual al sentirse el uno contra el otro, en especial cuando empezó a frotarse deliberadamente contra él.

—Yura… ah, detente —se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo. Si seguía observando a esa belleza perdería más el control.

—¿En verdad quieres que me detenga? —su voz fue sensual y profunda.

—Aún eres un niño —masculló entre dientes, soportando la tentación de alejar su brazo del rostro y apreciar a ese hermoso ser que seguía frotándose contra él.

—¡No lo soy! Mírame —le quitó el brazo de la cara, obligándolo a que lo viera—. No soy un niño.

Y tenía razón, para nada podía ser confundido con un niño, desde que se hicieron amigos cambió mucho su anatomía. Estaba más alto, fornido, más masculino, más hombre.

—Y tú no eres muy adulto que digamos ¡Sólo nos llevamos tres años! —comenzó a exasperarse, más ante la risita ronca que soltó a continuación el otro. Fue una risa típica en aquellos que no acostumbran hacerlo con frecuencia.

—Lo sé —respiró profundo y alzó su mano hasta acariciar los cabellos de su amado—. Si no hacemos el amor en este momento es porque quiero esperar a que seas mayor de edad y que en esas condiciones decidas estar conmigo. No quiero que tomes esa decisión a la ligera, después de todo seré tu primera vez —lo miró fijamente, luego con ternura acunó el rostro rojísimo del rubio en su amplia y fuerte mano—. Aun eres muy inocente para mí —estiró su cuello lo suficiente hasta alcanzar con sus labios la frente de su amado, quien no podía estar más avergonzado.

—¿¡Inocente?! ¡Ja! —se mofó, apresando a su novio contra el colchón—. No me conoces aún —murmuró muy cerca de sus labios. Fue inteligente y atrapó las muñecas de Otabek contra el colchón, justo por encima de su cabeza. Seguía sentado sobre su entrepierna y apresaba todo su cuerpo bajo el propio. Entonces acercó lentamente su rostro al de su novio, quien permanecía expectante y algo azorado. Se acercó lo suficiente a sus labios para que el aliento de ambos se combinara a la perfección, podía sentir el agradable aroma a hierbabuena del dentífrico del kazajo, podía sentir el pulso acelerado de éste al estar sosteniéndolo por las muñecas ¿O acaso era el propio? Ya no lo sabía, sólo era consciente de que quería pasar la noche entre sus brazos, y no de una forma inocente. El moreno no se movió ni un centímetro, parecía en trance, expectante a lo que su amado pudiera hacer, y es que siempre lo sorprendía, cada vez más. Entonces Yurio acercó más sus labios, lo hizo hasta que éstos se rozaron sutilmente con los de su novio, quien soltó un gemido apenas audible, sí, lo deseaba tanto como él y le encantaba seducirlo de esa forma, amaba sentirse deseado.

Se alejó un poco, sólo para volver a acercarse lo suficiente para apenas rozar de nuevo su piel, pero ahora el moreno buscó un contacto más profundo, se molestó un poco cuando no lo logró. Yurio rio pícaramente y se relamió los labios antes de asaltar la boca de su pareja en su totalidad.

—¿Aún sigues creyendo que soy un niño inocente? —murmuró, agitado después de ese beso húmedo y caliente que sólo logró poner más rígidos a sus miembros.

—Yura —sonrió de lado, ahora con su pulso tremendamente acelerado—. Eres increíble.

—Lo sé —se inclinó sobre él y continuó con los besos, sólo que ahora tenía otro plan. Deslizó sus labios por la mejilla de Beka hasta llegar a la mandíbula, no se le despegó ni un segundo, siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la piel debajo de su oreja. Depositó un suave besito antes de pasar su lengua cálida y rematar con una fiera mordida que hizo gemir sonoramente al moreno—. No seas tan ruidoso, despertarás a mi abuelo.

—Eres tan desvergonzado —jadeó. Alzó una ceja, aún agitado—. Pero no puedo permitirlo, tu abuelo me ha dejado hospedarme aquí todo este tiempo, yo no puedo pagarle de esta forma.

—¿De qué forma? ¿Dándole placer a su nieto? Yo creo que es un buen pago —se encogió de hombros.

—Yura —lo miró con reproche, pero el otro no cedió, le dedicó su más fría mirada de soldado. Entonces intentó soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas, pero el ruso aplicó más fuerza. Estaba decidido a continuar—. Yuri —soltó una risa incrédula—. ¿Es en serio? —estaba divertido, hasta que el otro frunció los labios. Oh, sí iba en serio.

—No estoy bromeando —se inclinó de nuevo, sólo que ahora le besó el cuello, y de ahí se pasó a su clavícula, luego su pecho. Otabek estaba en un enorme dilema. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Pero su cerebro le lanzó señales de alarma cuando sintió una delgada mano escurridiza tratando de entrar por debajo del pantalón del pijama, y no sólo del pantalón…

—¡Yura! —exclamó roncamente, alertado y muy excitado con es mínima caricia indirecta. El asombro fue suficiente para que se incorporara con fuerza hasta quedar ahora él sobre su pareja—. Basta —rio entre dientes—. Eres muy hábil una vez que te decides —alzó una ceja, aún intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

El aludido infló las mejillas en un gesto demasiado infantil que llenó de ternura a su novio. Entonces el kazajo tuvo una gran idea: se incorporó sobre el colchón, tomó las mantas y envolvió a su amado como si de un taco se tratase. Fue difícil hacerlo, pues el rubio sacó las garras para evitar ser atrapado de esta forma, pero el moreno fue rápido y astuto para envolverlo y dejarlo inmóvil.

—Ahora sí, vamos a dormir —se puso el pijama correctamente y apagó las luces del cuarto antes de acostarse a un lado de ese rollo de sábanas que era su pareja.

—¡Sácame de aquí! —exigió, indignado.

—No —se acurrucó a un lado y lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

—O-ta-bek. No estoy jugando.

—Yo tampoco —acomodó su cabeza sobre Yurio, dispuesto a dormir.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Quiero que llegues virgen a tu mayoría de edad y esta es la única manera para que no me tientes.

—¡¿Cuál manera?! ¿¡Convirtiéndome en un taco!?

—Uhm, mañana deberíamos comprar tacos —murmuró en su típico tono serio. La verdad era que necesitaba distraer un poco su mente para calmar ese subidón hormonal. Cada vez era más difícil de calmar esa sed. Aunque nunca lo fue tanto como aquella vez en Almaty, en esa ocasión estuvieron muy…

—¡HEY! ¡NO TE DUERMAS! ¡HEY! —se removía como oruga, pero su amado lo tenía bien atrapado con las mantas y su cuerpo.

—Aprende a esperar, haré que valga la pena, lo juro —murmuró en voz baja, muy cerca de su oído—. Haré que jamás lo olvides, por lo pronto espera.

El aludido resopló, sonrojado y enojado.

—Llegar virgen a la mayoría de edad ¡Ja! Que estupidez, como si alguien hiciera caso de esas normas moralistas tan estúpidas.

—Yo lo hice —dijo, serio y algo ofendido.

—Oh…

—Y no me arrepiento. Valió la pena.

Entonces los celos hicieron acto de presencia en el rubio ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Otabek? Fácil. Su novio empezó a morderlo como si de un gato rabioso se tratara. Debido a que estaba hecho un taco le fue imposible alcanzar otra cosa que no fuera la pobre mejilla del moreno.

—Yura, ya duérmete.

—¡Ah! ¡No! —espetó y abrió peligrosamente sus fauces, intentando alcanzar alguna otra parte de Otabek, quien se limitó a abrazarlo con suficiente fuerza para que ya no se moviera. Luego de unos minutos se aburrió y finalmente cayó rendido al sueño. El kazajo se sintió aliviado, ahora fue él quien no pudo conciliar el sueño, y cuando lo hizo sólo fue capaz de tener sueños eróticos con su amado.

La paz y tranquilidad que se había formado en la habitación fue interrumpida por los intensos ronquidos del rubio. Sí, roncaba bastante, quizás se debía a que siempre dormía en posiciones demasiado difíciles de creer, aunque en ese caso se suponía que estaba bien asegurado, enrollado y durmiendo de lado. No había remedio, aun así roncaba. Beka suspiró e intentó volver a dormir, ya después buscarían una solución a ello, pero cuando estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, el teléfono celular del rubio sonó escandalosamente.

—¿Quién demonios llama a las dos de la mañana? —inquirió de mala gana, modorro y con voz muy ronca. Tenía el celular sobre la mesita de noche, podía ver desde su posición la hora y el nombre del contacto. Era el japonés—. Otabek, suéltame, por favor —pidió con seriedad, y al escuchar su tono no dudó en soltarlo de inmediato, incluso le pasó el móvil. Yurio contestó muy rápido, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que el otro hablara.

_—¿Yurio? Lo siento, no pensé en la diferencia de horario hasta ahora. Allá debe ser la… ¿Una de la mañana?_

—Son las dos ¿Qué quieres?

_—Ayer intenté hablar contigo, pero no me respondiste. Le llamé a Aleksi y…_

—Sí, ya me dijo lo que pasó ¿y sabes algo? No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Si pones un pie en Rusia yo mismo me encargaré de molerte a golpes, esta vez no tendré piedad, Yuuri, no regreses. Viktor ya está bien, no necesita de tu presencia. Él va a superar todo lo que vivió a tu lado, así que no te preocupes, nosotros lo apoyaremos. Sólo haznos el favor de no volver. Le haces demasiado daño cada vez que vuelves sólo para irte, así que vete de una buena vez y no regreses.

 _—Yurio, no…_ —se le quebró la voz—. _¿Hablaste ya con Viktor? ¿Aleksi les dijo lo que pasó?_

—Sí, nos dijo todo. Ya estamos hartos de tus cosas, Yuuri, sigue con tu vida y no nos inmiscuyas más en ella.

— _¿Lo dices en serio? Yurio…_

—¿Acaso crees que bromeo? —su voz no podía ser más seria.

— _¡No puedes ser tan insensible!_

—¡¿Insensible, yo?! —se enfadó muchísimo—. Vete a la… —no pudo terminar la oración, pues Otabek le arrebató el teléfono y cubriendo el micrófono lo miró con desaprobación.

—No seas tan rudo con él. Hizo mal, pero no merece tanto desprecio de tu parte.

Los ojos verdes se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Claro que se lo merece, él se fue de nuevo, nos abandonó otra vez, no esperaré a que ocurra una tercera ocasión —le quitó el teléfono de la mano con brusquedad—. ¡Yuuri! ¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! —nadie respondió, ya había colgado.

Lo apagó y con mucha ira lo azotó contra el buró.

—Tranquilízate, estás temblando —lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros mientras tomaba sus puños con la mano libre.

—No me voy a calmar —se lo quitó de encima con enojo y salió de la cama. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como gato encerrado. Otabek podía ver que estaba furioso, lo notaba al ver sus puños cerrados y su mandíbula apretada.

El kazajo no se incorporó de la cama, se quedó ahí sentado, mirándolo con su infinita paciencia hasta que Yuri finalmente se sentó en la orilla del colchón, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Se te pasó el enojo? —preguntó seriamente el mayor. Yuri asintió, pero no lo miró.

—Lo siento, no debí hablarte así —se giró para verlo, en verdad lo lamentaba. Su corazoncito se aceleró cuando lo vio acercarse a él sólo para abrazarlo desde la espalda.

—Yura, debes calmarte un poco. Sé que el asunto de Viktor y Yuuri te afecta mucho, pero debes pensar también en ti. Ellos ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para resolver sus problemas solos.

Y tenía toda la razón, Yuri lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir eso por sus amigos.

—Lo sé —correspondió el abrazo—. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ellos son mis amigos… no, son mi familia.

Una vez más, Otabek confirmó lo importante que eran esos dos para su novio.

—Todo va a salir bien ¿Si? Sólo dales tiempo —besó su cuello—. ¿Quieres que nos acostemos juntos? ¿O prefieres dormir solo?

—¡Quédate! —se giró bruscamente para abrazarlo de frente—. Quédate…

El kazajo asintió y le acarició el cabello con un infinito amor antes de llevárselo bajo las sábanas para dormir abrazados.

—Yura.

—¿Si?

—Roncas mucho.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡Yo no ronco!

El otro soltó una risa pequeña y corta.

—Claro que sí.

—No.

—¿Quieres que te grabe?

El aludido se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Tú también roncas mucho.

—Ya no —aseguró.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—Me operé hace algún tiempo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—No quería preocuparte, además, estabas en exámenes finales.

—Debiste decirme —le pegó en el pecho con un puño.

—Lo siento —besó su frente.

—No, nada de “lo siento”, a la próxima dímelo con tiempo para acompañarte en la recuperación —estaba en verdad algo sentido.

—Yura, la operación fue ambulatoria —sonrió de lado—. No pasó nada grave.

—Aun así, prométeme que no me ocultarás cosas, nunca.

Otabek entendió el trasfondo de esas palabras.

—Siempre seré sincero contigo, amor —alzó su mentón para besarlo, gracias a eso no pudo ver el inmenso sonrojo que invadió la faz del rubio ante la forma en que lo llamó—. Pero sí te ocultaré algunas cosas.

—¡Oye! —le volvió a golpear el pecho con el puño, de manera suave.

—Pero claro que sí, sino tendría que decirte los planes que tengo para nosotros, y aún no es tiempo.

Oh no, había sembrado la curiosidad en Yuri, no se iba a librar de él hasta que supiera todo.

—Dime —le brillaron los ojos—. Dime, dime ¡Dime!

En cierta parte, el kazajo lo había hecho con la intención, logrando su cometido al ver lo feliz que se puso.

Acomodó un mechón rubio tras su oreja y sonrió levemente, pensando en todo eso que tenía planeado para ambos.

—Yo quiero algo serio contigo, Yura. Jamás jugaría con tus sentimientos, tampoco te pedí que fuéramos novios sólo para pasar el rato. Y si tú quieres lo mismo, podríamos llegar a mucho.

—¿Ya tendremos sexo?

—No.

—Uhm…

—Aún tenemos mucho por vivir, pero quiero que tengas la seguridad de que, si en un tiempo tú deseas lo mismo que yo, podríamos ser mucho más que novios —lo miró profundamente a los ojos, todo lo que la oscuridad del cuarto les permitía.

—Beka… —se le fue el aliento al entender lo que quería decir—. Sí, me gustaría.

El kazajo esbozó una preciosa sonrisa que dejó sin palabras a Yuri, sólo pudo extender su mano hacia la mejilla de Otabek y mirarlo por tiempo indefinido. Lo amaba tanto y no sabía cómo expresarlo, era muy malo para esas cosas, por eso agradecía que su novio entendiera sus expresiones y caricias. Pero esta vez le nació desde lo más profundo del corazón decirle lo siguiente.

—Otabek —susurró con suavidad, el aludido lo miró con atención mientras besaba su mano.

—Dime.

—Te amo.

Una preciosa y amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios del kazajo. Se veía hermoso, tanto que el rubio se sintió afortunado de ser el único que presenciaba tales sonrisas.

—Tienes una sonrisa hermosa, deberías mostrarla más seguido —le acarició la mejilla con un infinito amor, acariciando con sus dedos la longitud de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

—¿Tú crees? —sonrió de lado y giró la cabeza para besar esa mano que acariciaba ahora su cabello.

—Absolutamente, te ves… —se mordió el labio—. Me aceleras el corazón.

Los ojos del kazajo se abrieron un poco más de lo normal, Yurio estaba expresando más de lo que acostumbraba.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no, no sonrías tanto. Enamorarías a todos en la calle.

Otabek soltó una risa inesperada, su novio era muy gracioso a veces.

—Y si así fuera ¿qué? Mis sonrisas son para ti —dijo con seriedad.

El rubio no aguantó tanta cursilería, y sonrojado se escondió en el pecho de su novio.

—¿Tienes sueño? —preguntó el mayor.

—Un poco.

Entonces el kazajo empezó a acariciar el cuero cabelludo de su novio, éste soltó un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

—Duerme —besó su frente con un infinito amor.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo toda la noche? —preguntó, más dormido que despierto.

—Siempre —depositó varios besitos en toda su frente, haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Aunque ronque? —restregó su cabecita contra él.

—Aunque ronques —se aguantó la risa. Yurio a veces podía ser demasiado adorable. Otabek no se aguantó las ganas y lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo asfixiante—. Te amo —susurró en su oído antes de que cayera rendido al sueño con una sonrisita adornando sus labios.

Esa noche casi no durmió, los ronquidos de su amado eran estridentes, pero era tan pocas las oportunidades de dormir con él, que aprovecharía cada segundo sin importar qué, así tuviera que pasar las noches despierto, lo haría mirando su precioso rostro, no quería perderse ni una sola cosa de él.

En las buenas y en las malas. Otabek había demostrado serle fiel en cualquier circunstancia. Lo que Yuri no sabía, era que para Otabek él era el amor de su vida, no tenía duda alguna, pero no quería decírselo aún por temor a espantarlo con la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¡Hola!_ **

**_Siglos sin actualizar por acá, espero hacerlo más seguido para ya ir a la par con lo que está pasando en ATE jeje. Espero que les haya gustado. Y si se lo estaban preguntando, sí, una graaaan escena ya había salido en ATE, pero quise ponerla acá para que no se perdiera el contexto del capítulo, después de todo, en ATE no mostré lo que pasaba luego de la llamada de Yuuri._ **

**_Espero que les haya gustado y que amen tanto el Oturio como yo <3 _ **

**_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y ya saben: cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia; pueden mandarme un mensajito o comentar aquí._ **

**_Besos!!!_ **

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_ **

**_“Graduación”_ **

**_Muajajaja ¿Qué creen que pasará?_ **

**_20/08/2018_ **

**_10:00 p.m._ **

****

****


	8. Graduación

Se miró al espejo una vez más, indeciso sobre si debía usar corbata o no. Traía puesto un elegante traje de gala, pero se le hacía demasiado formal para una graduación de preparatoria. Sabía que era importante y blah blah blah. Su abuelo estaba muy emocionado por ello debido a que terminó antes de lo esperado a pesar de haberse atrasado un poco, y ahora sería todo un universitario, por eso la graduación era muy importante para el señor Nikolai, pero Yurio no pensaba lo mismo. Nunca le gustaron los eventos sociales, mucho menos los bailes de graduación, en el de secundaria fue solo y se aburrió horrores.

De pronto su teléfono vibró, lo desbloqueó y leyó el mensaje de Otabek:

_“Mira por tu ventana”_

El rubio alzó una ceja sin entender del todo. Abrió su ventana y…

—¿¡Qué?!

Afuera en la acera estaba su novio montado en su motocicleta, esa que le traía buenos recuerdos.

—¿Estás listo? Ya sal.

—¡Ahora bajo! —cerró la ventana, tomó su celular y se miró una última vez al espejo de cuerpo completo. Sonrió al verse satisfecho con la hora entera que pasó recogiendo su cabello. Lo había atado en una simple coleta, pero se había esmerado mucho en que diera un aspecto desenfadado y simple. Desechó la idea de ponerse corbata y salió así, con su traje negro y camisa impecablemente blanca y unos zapatos negros de vestir muy a la moda.

El abuelo Nikolai ya se había adelantado al evento a sabiendas de que el novio de su nieto se encargaría de llevarlo más tarde.

A penas puso un pie fuera de casa, sintió la penetrante mirada de Otabek sobre él. El kazajo lo miraba de arriba abajo sin disimulo y eso hizo que el rubio no pudiera contener una leve sonrisilla de satisfacción.

—Yura.

—¿Sí? —preguntó al llegar a su lado.

—Te ves increíble —dijo con un tono serio como de costumbre, pero sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un lindo sonrojo. Eso fue suficiente para que el corazón del ruso diera un vuelco de emoción. Se emocionó más al verlo con detenimiento y notar lo apuesto que él también iba, demasiado guapo incluso para su propia seguridad.

—T-tú también te ves genial —no le permitió ver su sonrojo, se subió a la moto tras él y escondió la cara en su espalda, recibiendo de golpe el olor de su deliciosa loción. Su outfit era elegante, sin perder ese toque tan característico en él, pues iba de traje negro, como Yurio, pero en vez de zapato formal llevaba un par de zapato-botin “formal” los cuales le iban increíblemente bien.

—Hey, espera —se giró para verlo, pero el otro no le dejó verle la cara.

—Enciende la moto, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

—No —soltó una risilla que hizo que el otro lo mirara, pues esas risillas las soltaba muy esporádicamente—. Antes quiero darte algo.

—¿Qué cosa?

El kazajo se bajó de la moto y se volvió a montar, dándole la espalda al manubrio para quedar frente a frente con su novio, quien lo miraba expectante, notando que el moreno metía la mano al interior del saco del traje sólo para sacar una cadena plateada y delicada, de la cual colgaba un hermoso anillo del mismo color.

—Es por más de un motivo —lo mantuvo colgando de sus manos, entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, quien miraba el obsequio con adoración—. Es por tu gradación y el esfuerzo que has puesto en terminar la preparatoria, es por tu cumpleaños diecisiete, pero en especial es porque te quiero y deseo demostrarte que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos y no un juego. Falta un año más para que podamos llevar nuestra relación a algo más, así que te doy este anillo en muestra de mi compromiso hacia ti. Por lo pronto llévalo en la cadena, más adelante… —desvió la mirada, un poco azorado por todo el palabrerío que estaba soltando, después de todo no era un hombre de muchas palabras, menos si eran palabras cursis—…lo podrás llevar en el dedo.

—¿En qué dedo? —preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa y esperanzada.

—En el anular, obviamente.

Yurio casi gritó de emoción, pero se contuvo y miró con impaciencia la cadena, ya deseaba usar ese anillo en el dedo.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió con curiosidad mientras le ponía la cadena delicadamente al cuello.

—Yo ya tengo el mío —sacó una cadena idéntica que traía bien escondida bajo la camisa. El rubio de inmediato pasó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la cadena y el anillo de Otabek, haciendo lo mismo con el suyo en la otra mano. Eran anillos a juego.

—Son perfectos —murmuró aún asombrado—. Muchas gracias —se avergonzó un poco, bajó el rostro hacia el piso, odiaba sonrojarse, y más odiaba que el rojo contrastara tanto con su pálida piel.

De pronto sintió una mano pesada sobre su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello, revolviendo el peinado que le llevó una-hora-hacer.

—¡Otabek! —se quejó.

El aludido parpadeó confundido y un tanto asustado.

—¡Me despeinaste! —trató de acomodarse el cabello nuevamente, en realidad se veía igual de hermoso ante los ojos de su novio—. Voy a tener que… —fue interrumpido súpitamente por unos suaves y deliciosos labios sobre los suyos. Había asaltado su boca con destreza y habilidad. No pasó ni un segundo para que se le olvidara por completo el asunto de su peinado. Ahora estaba más concentrado en poder corresponder correctamente esa caricia. Subió sus manos hasta descansarlas en la nuca de su pareja, quien lo tomó de la cintura con posesión, acercándolo todo lo posible a él.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos, con la respiración irregular y sus rostros adorablemente sonrojados.

—Eres un tramposo —se quejó el rubio.

—Lo soy.

Yurio bajó la mirada hacia el pecho de su novio y miró con asombro que dentro del anillo decía “Yuri P.”

—¡Dice mi nombre! —exclamó efusivamente, sin poder contener su alegría.

—Y el tuyo tiene el mío.

—Beka, estos anillos son de compromiso —murmuró, casi hiperventilando y sin dejar de ver el obsequio.

—Lo sé —murmuró entre risas traviesas al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acomodaba correctamente en la moto, listo para arrancar.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde sería la fiesta, fueron el centro de atención, pues no todos llegaban montados en una moto con su flamante novio extranjero.

Yurio sonreía satisfactoriamente. Su felicidad aumentó cuando entró al salón y vio con sorpresa que en una misma mesa estaba su abuelo, Yakov, Lilia, Georgi, Mila y Viktor. Le sorprendió aún más que éste último estuviera presente, pues aún no se recuperaba del todo y además no había andado con mucho ánimo últimamente.

Cenaron todos juntos, hablando sobre el futuro de Yuri, quien decía con orgullo que quería estudiar gastronomía. Georgi fue el primero en desanimarlo, diciendo que ese era un hobby, no una carrera, pero Mila de inmediato le dio un zape en la nuca, callándolo.

—¡Claro que es una carrera! ¡Y más si eres un excelente cocinero! ¿Verdad, Yuri?

El aludido asintió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—¿Es que nunca has probado su comida? —preguntó Otabek, con ese brillo especial en sus ojos que sólo mostraba cuando hablaban de las delicias de Yurio.

El rubio se sonrojó levemente, su novio ya iba a empezar a hablar de sus platillos y eso lo avergonzaba un poco, porque sentía que exageraba al decir que cocinaba más delicioso que nadie.

Así entablaron una larga charla sobre la cocina del rubio mientras éste y Mila se morían por ir a la pista a bailar un poco.

—Georgi, sácame a bailar —pidió la pelirroja, tomándolo del brazo.

—Más tarde mi amor —la miró sólo un segundo antes de enfrascarse de nuevo en la conversación con Otabek.

La aludida frunció el ceño.

—Beka, vayamos a bailar —hizo lo mismo que Mila.

—Yura, no soy bueno bailando —lo miró con seriedad.

—¿No vamos a bailar? —se espantó—. Vamos, yo te enseño.

Así el kazajo terminó siendo arrastrado a la pista, Mila hizo lo mismo con su novio. Ni Yurio ni ella dejaron descansar a sus parejas por un buen rato.

Desde la mesa, los adultos se reían de la forma de bailar que tenían los demás.

—Otabek baila pésimo —se burló Viktor al ver cómo el kazajo intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su novio.

—¿No se supone que es D.J.? —preguntó Yakov.

—Lleva el ritmo por dentro, dejen en paz al pobre muchacho —lo defendió Nikolai.

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír.

—No baila tan mal—dijo de pronto Lilia, haciendo que los hombres voltearan a verla con sorpresa—. Bailaba peor el ballet.

Nuevamente todos rieron con ganas, incluso Viktor, quien tenía rato de no hacerlo.

—Pobre de Otabek, se ve que ya está cansado —comentó Nikiforov, sintiendo compasión por su amigo.

—Pero no va a dejar que Yura se quede con las ganas —mencionó Nikolai—. Siempre consiente a mi nieto, lo está volviendo caprichoso —se rio, feliz.

—Caprichoso siempre ha sido —agregó Lilia—. Deberíamos de agradecer al joven kazajo por aguantarlo.

—Eso no te lo puedo negar —dijo el abuelo.

La música alegre y enérgica cambió drásticamente por una melodía pausada y romántica. La mayoría abandonó la pista, sólo se quedaron unas cuantas parejas bajo la tenue luz de los reflectores. Yurio iba a salir de ahí, pero Otabek tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia su pecho.

Los ojos cafés y los verdes se encontraron, brillosos en medio de la escaza iluminación. Otabek posó las manos de Yuri sobre su pecho y puso las propias alrededor de la cintura del menor, pegándolo a su cuerpo, disfrutando de su cercanía.

—Beka ¿Sabes bailar esto?

—Contigo sí —tomó la mano derecha de su novio y dejó la libre en su estrecha cintura.

_“I could stay awake just to hear you breathing…”_

—O roncando… —agregó el kazajo con completa seriedad, modificando la letra de la canción.

El rubio se sonrojó hasta las orejas, casi le sale humo de éstas por las palabras tan inesperadas de su novio.

—No miento, me he quedado despierto escuchándote roncar, es adorable.

—¡Tú…! No digas esas cosas ¡Y menos con esa cara tan seria! —no cabía en sí de la vergüenza, más que nada porque no se lo esperaba.

_“…watch you smile while you are sleeping…”_

—O tu saliva escurriendo por tu boca…

—¡Otabek! —exclamó con un bochorno inmenso. Sin embargo, el kazajo seguía tan estoico como siempre.

_“While you’re far away dreaming, I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure”_

Otabek ya no dijo más, sólo despegó la mano de la cintura de Yurio para acariciarle una de sus sonrojadas mejillas sin apartar esa profunda mirada de sus ojos verdes. El menor se halló perdido en ese par de ojos tan preciosos. La expresión de Otabek era serena, profunda. Ese par de cejas negras enmarcando sus ojos sólo lograban darle más intensidad a su mirada. Se moría por acariciar esas pequeñas y tupidas pestañas, y ese par de cejas. Quería hacer tantas cosas, pero al estar en público lograba cohibirse un poco.

_“Don’t want to close my eyes, I don’t want to fall asleep ‘Cause I’d miss you babe and I don’t want to miss a thing”_

Ambos ya conocían esa canción, pero jamás le habían prestado atención suficiente como para experimentar ese sentimiento en su pecho. La letra iba tan de acuerdo a lo que sentían en esos momentos… que simplemente se encapsularon en su propia burbuja de amor. De pronto ya no había nadie a su alrededor, sólo ellos dos, abrazados, bailando al compás de la música.

_“’Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do I’d still miss you babe, and I don’t want to miss a thing”_

Yurio rodeo la nuca de su novio con ambas manos, acercándose más a él, quería fundirse en su preciosa mirada. De pronto Otabek se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurró:

—Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, amor.

Las rodillas del rubio temblaron. Escuchar la voz grave de su novio, tan cerca de su oído, sintiendo su aliento sobre su piel… no podía con tanto. Así que mejor ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su novio, llamando la atención de la gente que lo rodeaba. Eran la única pareja homosexual en la pista y quizás en el salón entero.

_“Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating and I’m wondering what you’re dreaming, wondering if it’s me you’re seeing. Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together”_

Yuri se separó de su novio sólo para verlo a los ojos, recordando todas aquellas veces en las que lo vio dormir tan pacíficamente, preguntándose si acaso soñaría con él. Varias veces se atrevió a besar sus párpados mientras dormía, también acariciaba sus cejas y contaba cada una de sus pestañas. En esos momentos se sentía tan afortunado, y agradecía al cielo por tener la oportunidad de encontrar el amor en una persona como Otabek Altin.

_“I don’t want to miss one smile, I don’t want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you. Right here with you, just like this. I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine and just stay here in this moment, for all the rest of time”_

Se balanceaban suavemente de un lado a otro, desde hace mucho que habían dejado de bailar, sólo se abrazaban en medio de la pista y se hacían pequeños cariños, escuchando la letra de la canción, sintiendo la música inundándolos de sentimientos tan hermosos. Se sentían afortunados al tener un amor como el que tenían: tan grande, tan simple y tan correspondido. Se amaban y no había nada que lo cambiara.

Yuri detuvo el “baile” y tomó las mejillas de Otabek antes de darle un beso dulce y profundo. El aludido se desconcertó en un principio, pues era muy extraño que él tomara la iniciativa, en especial si estaban en público.

Cuando se separaron del beso, se miraron a los ojos. Yuri esbozó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa. Su rostro estaba precioso con ese leve sonrojo. No fue necesario que dijera palabra alguna, Otabek entendía su sentir y viceversa.

Sólo se abrazaron hasta que la melodía terminó y todos regresaron a sus mesas. Pero mientras caminaban hacia la suya, se percataron de cómo los miraban. Todos tenían una sonrisa boba en sus rostros, en especial Viktor, quien sólo esperaba el momento en que llegaran a la mesa para decirles una sarta de cosas cursis.

La pareja cruzó miradas antes de asentir en un mutuo acuerdo. Desviaron su camino, pasaron de largo y se escaparon del salón.

Otabek se había robado al hada rusa una vez más.

Tomados de la mano corrieron al exterior, se subieron a la moto y se fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad entre risitas traviesas de parte de Yurio y una sonrisa ladina y preciosa de Otabek.

En ese momento Yurio era un bobo enamorado, abrazado a la ancha espalda de su novio.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Otabek al detenerse en un semáforo, aprovechó el momento para acariciar las manos que descansaban en su estómago.

—Gira a la izquierda —recargó el mentón sobre el hombro de Otabek, a éste le causó cosquillas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Sólo gira a la izquierda —se sonrojó un poco por el lugar al que lo iba a llevar, quizás le parecería muy infantil, pero en verdad tenía ganas de estar ahí, además de que era un hecho que estaría solo a esas horas—. Es aquí —murmuró cuando pasaron en frente del lugar. Otabek se estacionó y observó todo a su alrededor.

—¿Un parque?

—Es mi parque preferido en toda la ciudad. De pequeño venía a jugar aquí con mi madre y mi abuelo. Viktor me traía algunas veces también.

—Te trae buenos recuerdos —se bajó de la moto y ayudó a su novio a hacerlo.

—Demasiados —sonrió—. Y quiero tener recuerdos contigo en este lugar —a pesar de que estaba avergonzado por lo cursi que sonaba, no apartó la mirada de esos bellos ojos que le robaban el sueño.

—Gracias —besó su mano.

—Espero que no te parezca algo demasiado infantil —se rascó la mejilla con vergüenza.

—En lo absoluto —sonrió de lado y tomó su mano—. Vamos —así se adentraron a ese gran parque asestado de árboles, caminos de concreto y juegos para niños por doquier.

Otabek pensó que se sentarían en una banca, pero no, su novio de pronto le soltó la mano y…

—¡Pido el columpio del centro! —salió corriendo como loco.

—No si yo te lo gano —Otabek lo persiguió, ganándole el dichoso columpio.

—¡Oye! ¡No se vale! Ya lo había pedido.

Otabek lo miró desde el columpio con su típica seriedad. Lo que el rubio nunca se esperó, fue que su novio le sacara la lengua sin cambiar su expresión seria.

No pudo evitarlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —alzó una ceja.

—¡Te hubieras visto! Tan serio y sacando la lengua, Beka, pareces un niño.

—No soy yo quien salió corriendo primero hacia los columpios.

—Y tú me seguiste sin que te lo dijera dos veces —rio.

— _Touché_ —se levantó del columpio—. Ven —le cedió el asiento, Yurio se sentó, sonriente antes de que su novio comenzara a balancearlo.

—¡Más fuerte! —alzó sus pies y dejó que Otabek lo impulsara con más fuerza. Levantó su cabeza y miró el precioso cielo nocturno bañado en estrellas, había luna nueva, así que los astros brillaban con más fuerza.

Yuri reía a sus anchas, disfrutaba tanto de esos momentos que todo pasaba a segundo plano en su vida, excepto Otabek.

De pronto el kazajo detuvo el columpio.

—¡Hey! —alzó su cabeza hacia atrás sólo para toparse con la seria y masculina expresión de su novio sobre él.

El mayor aprovechó la posición de ambos y le robó un beso en esa extraña e incómoda posición.

Yurio simplemente se dejó llevar. Cuando se separaron, se sonrieron mutuamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el rubio, divertido.

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. La verdad era que no podía controlarse estando cerca de él, le costaba bastante no echársele encima, abrazarlo, aplastarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Y esa ansiedad volvió a él cuando vio a su novio inflar sus mejillas. No lo soportó y le mordió una con fuerza.

—¡Otabek! —intentó quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. Comenzó a reír cuando bajó a su cuello y le hizo cosquillas con sus dientes—. ¡Beka! —logró zafarse, era muy escurridizo.

—Ven acá —lo miró retadoramente.

—Atrápame si puedes.

Y así comenzaron un infantil juego de atrapadas. Yurio podía ser delgado y algo pequeño, pero en lo absoluto era lento. Corría de un lado a otro, cansando al pobre de Otabek, quien tardó unos minutos más de lo planeado en atraparlo.

—Te tengo —lo atrapó desde atrás, por la cintura.

Ambos estaban agitados y ya algo sudorosos.

—¡No! —se rio a carcajadas, algo cansado y muy agitado. Se retorció como oruga para zafarse del agarre, pero no pudo, los fuertes brazos de su novio lo retenían sin que pudiera hacer algo más.

Quizás Yurio le ganaba a Otabek en resistencia y en elasticidad, pero jamás le ganaría en fuerza, nunca.

—No huyas de mí —le dijo, jadeante y divertido mientras besaba su cuello y le hacía cosquillas con su nariz.

—Jamás podría —respondió en serio, girándose para verlo de frente—. Te amo —dijo de pronto, con mucha seriedad y sin previo aviso.

Otabek lo miró con sorpresa y se sonrojó levemente.

—Oh por Dios, te sonrojaste —sonrió, divertido.

—No lo hice.

—¡Claro que sí! —eso sólo logró que el kazajo se pusiera más rojo. Yurio sacó su móvil con rapidez y le tomó una foto—. ¡Mira! —señaló la pantalla.

—Yura… —se llevó una mano al rostro. El ruso se sorprendió, no era común ver a su novio avergonzado.

—Te ves adorable —se echó a los brazos de su novio, sonriendo enternecido.

Beka no respondió, simplemente lo abrazó y respiró su dulce aroma, notando en ese momento que su amado temblaba ligeramente. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado su chamarra en el salón.

No esperó a que su novio le dijera algo, simplemente se separó del abrazo, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y se la puso al rubio sobre los hombros.

—Gracias —se sonrojó tiernamente, aceptando la prenda y maravillándose por el perfecto novio que tenía.

Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el parque, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo. Cada uno pensaba en sus propios asuntos. Por su parte, Yurio no podía dejar de pensar en el anillo que le había dado su novio horas atrás. Quería sacar la cadena de su cuello y mirarlo, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza verse tan entusiasmado por algo así, después de todo sólo era un anillo ¿No? No significaba algo tan serio ¿O sí?

Finalmente terminó sacando la cadena para admirar el bello anillo mientras ambos caminaban sin rumbo fijo. El anillo era precioso.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó con curiosidad al verlo observar tanto el anillo.

Yurio salió de su ensimismamiento y esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia.

—En el día en que te conocí. Aquella vez no tenía idea de que terminaríamos siendo… todo esto.

—¿Todo esto? —se rio un poco.

—Sí, lo que quiero decir es que… —no sabía cómo explicarlo—. Somos novios, pero somos algo más. Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y te lo dije hace poco: te amo—fue sincero, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes de soldado que tanto amaba Otabek.

El aludido detuvo su andar y se paró frente a su novio, mirándolo fijamente.

—También siento algo muy fuerte por ti.

—¿Si? —susurró segundos antes de tener los labios de Otabek sobre los suyos, robándole el aliento.

Ese beso fue más profundo y entrañable que los demás. En ese beso Otabek estaba desnudando su alma y su corazón, entregándoselos por completo a su ser más amado.

Él estaba seguro de algo: quería pasar el resto de su vida con ese jovencito rubio que le robaba el aliento y la razón.

Se separaron con una linda sonrisa cada uno. Se dieron un beso más, casto y puro antes de seguir caminando de la mano, escuchando el ruido de la ciudad de noche y pensando en el regaño que recibirían por haberse fugado así de la graduación, pero nada les importaba.

Otabek tomó su propio anillo que colgaba en su cadena y sonrió levemente. Algún día se lo pondría en el dedo anular a su novio, pidiéndole un compromiso aún más formal. Soñaba con que llegara ese día.

—¿Ahora tú en qué piensas? Estás muy sonriente —preguntó Yurio con verdadera curiosidad.

Otabek sonrió más antes de atraparlo entre sus brazos y darle un fuerte beso en la mejilla, llenándolo de babas.

**_Continuará…_ **

**¡Y seguimos avanzando en esta historia!**

**Son pequeños momentos que omití en ATE, así que en realidad esto va a dar saltos en el tiempo de repente. Espero que les haya gustado. Y recuerden, cualquier duda, sugerencia o comentario, son bienvenidos.**

**Saludos!!!**


	9. Eros

La noticia de que Yuuri Katsuki sería intervenido quirúrgicamente dio vuelta al mundo. Apenas se enteró, Yurio corrió en busca de Viktor, y juntos se fueron a Japón en el primer vuelo que encontraron.

El rubio deseó fervientemente que Otabek pudiera acompañarlo, pues él era su fortaleza en momentos como ese, momentos en los que temía perder a uno de sus seres más queridos. Sin embargo, el kazajo no pudo ir, pero prometió esta con él en cuanto pudiera.

Ese viaje a Japón había sido toda una odisea, desde la pesadilla loca que tuvo Viktor, hasta las peleas tontas que tenían cuando se topaban en la calle. Se comportaban como un verdadero par de idiotas y Yurio se lo dijo a su novio por video llamada cuando estaba en el hotel.

—No entiendo por qué se complican tanto la vida —resopló, abrumado por todo lo que había estado viviendo esos días. Miró a su novio en la pantalla del celular y deseó estar con él en esos momentos, pues iba saliendo del gimnasio y se veía apetecible y tan sexy.

—Es por sus personalidades, a veces pasa eso en las parejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Yuuri es inseguro y Viktor está demasiado seguro de su amor, tanto que no se le ocurrió explicarle las cosas a Yuuri desde un principio.

—Uhm…

—Sí, mira, piénsalo bien. Yuuri es muy sensible y teme volver a sufrir, algo similar ocurre con Viktor.

—Es complicado —se rascó la cabeza—. Si fuéramos tú y yo simplemente hablaríamos.

—Bueno… —sonrió de lado—… ellos no son nosotros. Además, nuestras personalidades son muy compatibles a pesar de nuestras diferencias.

—En eso tienes razón —sonrió—. Nosotros no somos complicados.

—Quizás tú un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! —le frunció el ceño y los labios, arrugando su linda nariz.

Otabek soltó una pequeñísima risita.

—Eres adorable, Yura.

—¿Dijiste que soy complicado?

—A veces —se encogió de hombros—. Pero si no lo fueras, no me atraerías tanto —fue sincero. Le encantaban los retos, y Yuri Plisetsky había sido el reto más grande de su vida.

Yuri sonrió y miró a su novio por largo rato. Vio que ya se tenía que ir al trabajo.

—Ten un buen día, Beka. Salúdame a todos por allá.

—Yo les diré —sonrió y se acercó a la cámara hasta que ésta se puso oscura.

—Dime por favor que no le diste un beso a la cámara —aguantó sus ganas de reír.

—Lo hice —sonrió de lado.

—Idiota.

Otabek rio un poco al ver que su novio hacía lo mismo, dejando la cámara llena de babas.

Así fue como el rubio regresó a la habitación que compartía con Viktor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ese mismo día Yurio logra reconciliarse con Yuuri y esa misma noche el ruso se lo platica a su novio por llamada.

**> >><<< **

Al regresar a Rusia, Yurio y Viktor son recibidos en el aeropuerto por Yakov, quien les dio la regañada de su vida por haberse ido así, sin avisar. Fue en ese tiempo cuando Yurio se puso a pensar en su tema para la competencia de ese año, incluso Otabek ya tenía preparado el suyo: _Determinación._

Se sintió rezagado.

—¿Cuál será tu tema?

—No lo sé, Beka, no lo sé —se rascó la cabeza con frustración.

El kazajo lo veía a través de la pantalla.

—¿Por qué no piensas en algún sentimiento que hayas experimentado en estos últimos meses?

—¡No voy a hacer el mismo tema que el viejo!

Otabek parpadeó confundido.

—¿Cuál eligió?

—“Amor”.

El mayor no pudo evitar esbozar una linda sonrisa. Yurio le había dicho algo hermoso sin darse cuenta.

—Y además del amor ¿Qué más has sentido?

Yurio se quedó pensando unos momentos, hasta que de pronto una idea arrasadora llegó a su mente.

—Oh por Dios. ¡Otabek, tengo que irme! ¡Te amo, adiós! —colgó la llamada antes de que se le fuera ese ataque repentino de inspiración.

No tardó en empezar a buscar canciones para ese tema. No se lo diría a su amado. Se enteraría hasta que lo viera.

Meses después llegó la primera competencia, en Detroit. Yurio fue acompañado por sus amigos más cercanos, incluido su novio, quien se moría por saber las canciones que habría escogido para el tema _“Eros”_ de sus rutinas de ese año.

El hada había causado gran revuelo al regresar al patinaje con esa clase de tema, pero no pudo evitar elegir ese tema, era lo que sentía en su vida en esos momentos.

Otabek buscó el lugar más cercano a la pista para ver de cerca a su novio, se moría por saber sus rutinas y sus canciones. Y ni se diga su vestuario, le había pedido que le mostrara sus atuendos, pero el rubio no quiso, legando que quería que fuese sorpresa, pues todo eso lo había elegido pensando en él.

Yurio fue el primero en salir a la pista, siendo recibido por muchos gritos de emoción y miles de aplausos. El público y sus fans lo habían extrañado mucho en esos años de ausencia.

Y cuando puso un pie en el hielo… Otabek se quedó literalmente con la boca abierta.

¡Traía puesto el traje _Eros_ que había utilizado Yuuri años atrás! Sólo que a él se le veía… increíble. Ante los ojos de Otabek, no había ser que se viera mejor en ese traje que Yuri Plisetsky.

La gente le aplaudió y gritó con ahínco al reconocer el traje y al ver el gran parecido que tenía con Viktor Nikiforov en su etapa de junior, pues traía el mismo peinado que él en su juventud.

Yurio no lo había querido externar, pero con esa elección estaba haciendo tributo a tres de las personas que más quería en el mundo. ¿Por qué? Fácil: estaba usando el peinado de Viktor, el traje de Yuuri y estaba representando el _eros,_ lo que Otabek provocaba en él.

Patinó hasta el centro de la pista y esperó a que la canción diera inicio.

Una versión pausada y sexy de “Crazy in love” resonó en las bocinas, iniciando con un ritmo marcado en piano y la voz sensual de un hombre.

La secuencia de pasos comenzó. Era sensualidad pura, derrochaba erotismo por cada poro. Otabek podía apreciar la elasticidad de la que presumía su novio, también de la facilidad que tenía para hacer pasos complicados y… no pudo seguir pensando con claridad cuando vio cómo levantaba su tobillo por encima de su cabeza. Tragó en seco y entonces recordó que no era el único que veía aquello.

Se sintió celoso.

Por un momento deseó que nadie más viera a su novio, pero entonces el rubio conectó su mirada con la de él, fue sólo un segundo, pero eso bastó para que el kazajo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa.

Yuri patinaba para él.

Yurio hizo su rutina a la perfección, clavó cada uno de los complicados saltos y deslumbró a su público con la serie de pasos tan sensuales que contrastaban mucho con el “ _Agape”_ de hace varios años.

El punto culminante llegó. Otabek no podía creer lo que veía, su novio no se veía más como un chiquillo, era todo un joven maduro, sensual y seguro de sí mismo. Lo demostraba con cada paso, con su expresión determinada y esas muecas de satisfacción que hacía cada vez que un paso le salía como lo esperaba.

Otabek sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba, no podía apartar la mirada de él, era simplemente atrapante.

Yurio se veía un poco cansado, le faltaba sólo una última secuencia de pasos y terminaría. Pero esos pasos dejaron a más de uno con la boca abierta.

La rutina terminó con un Yuri en la misma posición final del _Eros_ original del japonés. Alzó sus ojos verdes para toparse con la expresión maravillada de su novio. Sonrió al ver que sus manos se afianzaban casi con desesperación a la barra que rodeaba a la pista de hielo. Yurio sonrió triunfante.

— _Veamos si quieres seguir con la castidad_ —pensó traviesamente antes de guiñarle un ojo a la distancia.

Otabek casi sintió que se le salió el corazón. El amor de su vida acababa de guiñarle un ojo en frente de cientos de personas. Quizás era una tontería, pero él había sido fan de Yuri desde que lo conoció siendo apenas un niño. Su fanatismo por Plisetsky era tan grande como el de Yuuri por Viktor, sólo que no lo externaba tanto, aún no le mostraba los posters que tenía de él.

Corrió al _Kiss and cry_ para esperar a su novio, pero nunca esperó que éste lo jalara del brazo para que lo acompañara a esperar resultados, eso lo hizo muy feliz.

¡Había roto un récord! Su puntuación fue tan increíblemente alta que, sin duda alguna, ganaría esa ronda.

Y así fue. Al final del día, quedó en primer lugar en la tabla de resultados.

**> >><<< **

Quería darse un baño, estaba todo pegajoso y acalorado. Le había dado pena que su novio lo abrazara después de su rutina, pero al kazajo parecía no importarle mucho que estuviera transpirando tanto. Al contrario, le había dado un abrazo muy… necesitado.

Había logrado su cometido con esa rutina: hacerle ver que podía llegar a ser alguien maduro y sensual. Y lo mejor de todo, era alguien maduro y sensual que estaba disponible para estar con él cuando fuera y donde fuera, sólo bastaba con que aceptara terminar con esa castidad autoimpuesta tan ridícula.

Salió de los vestidores con su maleta deportiva al hombro y sonrió al ver que su novio lo esperaba afuera. Sonrió más ampliamente al ver cómo lo observó de pies a cabeza, dedicándose su tiempo para hacerlo.

—Estuviste increíble —le dijo por enésima vez antes de pasar su brazo por sus hombros. Yurio refunfuñó, inconforme por ese último acto. Le quitó el brazo de sus hombros y lo puso alrededor de su cintura, donde debería de estar.

—Lo sé —recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor—. ¿No te importa que esté sudando aún?

—Nunca me ha molestado eso —se encogió de hombros, sin detener su andar y sin quitar su brazo de su cintura, cada vez más afianzado a ésta.

Yurio sonrió.

—Muero de hambre.

—Yakov se adelantó, fue a cenar con Lilia. Al parecer hoy es su aniversario.

—Ah, sí —le restó importancia—. Vayamos a cenar tú y yo.

—¿Qué se te antoja? —salieron a la calle y pidieron un taxi.

—El cerdo me dijo que vendían unos _Hot Dogs_ deliciosos cerca de su universidad, creo que no estamos muy lejos.

—¿Quieres cenar _Hot dogs?_

—Sí ¿Por qué? —parpadeó, confundido.

—Por nada —besó su frente y sonrió. Amaba la simplicidad que su novio tenía a veces con respecto a esas cosas. Él pensaba llevarlo a cenar a un buen restaurante para celebrar la victoria de ese día, pero él quería _hot dogs._ ¡Cuánto lo amaba!

Fueron a cenar juntos, como los mejores amigos que eran, como la hermosa pareja que hacían.

Yurio estaba muy cansado, los ojitos se le cerraban, así que luego de cenar volvieron directo al hotel. Habían separado un cuarto doble para ambos y Otabek agradecía al cielo que su amado estuviera tan exhausto, pues no sabría si podría detenerse en caso de que el rubio se pusiera cachondo esa noche, no después de verlo patinar como lo hizo.

—Tomaré un baño —arrojó su mochila a una silla mientras bostezaba, justo antes de meterse al baño.

Otabek asintió y fue a sentarse en el alféizar interno de la ventana que había. Se quedó perdido en la bonita vista de la ciudad que tenían desde ahí. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pues se había quedado pensando en la presentación de su novio, no se la podía sacar de la mente.

—Beka ¿Todo en orden?

El aludido pegó un respingo al escucharlo tan cerca, no se dio cuenta del momento en que salió del baño.

—Sí —se giró a mirarlo y se ahogó con su propio oxígeno.

El rubio estaba levemente inclinado sobre él, con una expresión preocupada y adorable. No traía ropa y sólo una toalla blanca rodeaba muy apenas sus caderas. Su cabello largo y rubio caía húmedo por sobre sus hombros, las puntas terminando en sus pectorales y mojando todo a su paso.

Era una de las imágenes más sexys de él que había tenido jamás.

—Te vas a resfriar —fue lo único que dijo antes de tomar la toalla que traía en una mano y echársela en la cabeza para revolverle el cabello bruscamente.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ante su rudeza, se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y buscó a su novio con la mirada, pero éste ya se dirigía con premura al baño—. Otabek ¿Qué rayos te…? ¡Ah! —resbaló con el camino de agua que había dejado a su paso. Cayó dolorosamente al piso. Otabek se giró de inmediato al escuchar su quejido, pero no alcanzó a salvarlo del golpe, el pobre había terminado en el suelo.

—Yura —se espantó y corrió hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? —se arrodilló frente a él y le extendió una mano.

—Sí —tomó la mano y se incorporó con su ayuda, sobándose el trasero—. Demonios, sí me dolió —se quejó, pero entonces la toalla que rodeaba sus caderas se aflojó y cayó al suelo. Dejando todo al aire.

Otabek bajó la mirada y no la pudo apartar de ahí por unos segundos.

—Yura, cúbrete —sus mejillas se pusieron tiernamente rosadas.

El ruso estaba más colorado aún, pero su determinación ganó.

—No —apretó los puños y lo miró fijamente, cada vez más sonrojado.

—Yuri —reprochó, ya más serio que antes.

—No, no lo haré —dio un paso al frente, totalmente expuesto ante la persona que más amaba.

—Por favor —suspiró y giró el rostro, cerrando los ojos.

Yuri sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿Acaso no era atractivo para él?

De pronto Otabek sintió unas manos delgadas y frías posándose sobre sus mejillas, obligándolo a girar el rostro de nuevo a él.

—Mírame —pidió con un tono suave—. Otabek, mírame —casi suplicó, con una triste expresión. El kazajo abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, sin bajar más allá de su cuello. Yuri tomó su mano y la llevó a su cintura—. Tócame.

El mayor sintió esa cálida y suave piel bajo su mano y se volvió loco, sus hormonas se alborotaron aún más y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Yurio notó que se resistía.

—Beka ¿No soy atractivo para ti? —preguntó en un tono de verdad dolido.

El kazajo abrió sus ojos como nunca antes.

—¿Bromeas? —no dijo más, asaltó sus labios con hambre atrasada. Enterró sus dedos en la cintura de su amado y lo atrajo a él hasta pegar sus caderas. Estaba completamente desnudo, a su merced—. Eres la persona más hermosa sobre la faz de la Tierra —dijo con voz ronca sin separar su frente de la de él, justo antes de robarle un beso aún más profundo—. Y me atraes como no tienes idea —casi gruñó, restregando su entrepierna contra la de él. A pesar del pantalón, Yuri pudo percibir su erección creciendo.

El ruso sonrió aliviado, por un momento había temido no gustarle a su novio, sintió un profundo terror al ver que no reaccionaba al tenerlo frente a él sin ropa. Pero ahora podía ver cuánto se había estado conteniendo.

—No podré resistir más, no puedo —murmuró entre beso y beso.

—No lo hagas, Beka, no te resistas —jadeó cuando sintió que la mano en su cintura se deslizaba sensualmente hasta una de sus nalgas, apretándola con voracidad.

Aprovechó ese momento para desabotonar y abrir su pantalón, con manos temblorosas y sin que su novio dejara de besarle el cuello, sacó su miembro grande de la ropa interior, y tal como la primera vez que lo vio, se asustó un poco. ¿Estaba más grande que antes o era su imaginación?

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó el mayor con voz grave.

—N-no —se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear, eso hizo que su novio detuviera los besos y lo viera a los ojos. En ese momento pudo percibir la excitación que recorría todo el cuerpo de su amado, lo notaba en su mirada llena de lujuria.

—Tienes miedo.

—Bueno, es normal —se puso nervioso—. Sólo mira esto —señaló el miembro de ambos, uno frente al otro, usándolos como argumento válido para su temor, y es que había una diferencia garrafal en tamaños.

El kazajo soltó un pesado suspiro, volvió a la realidad, recordó su promesa a Nikolai y respiró profundamente para calmar su necesidad.

Yurio supo lo que venía cuando sintió que su amado le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

—No, ya sé qué me vas a decir, y la respuesta es no. Ya no quiero esperar más —se quitó las manos de los hombros, molesto.

—Yura, se lo prometí a tu abuelo. Soy un hombre de palabra.

—¡No lo seas! —el enojo y la necesidad hablaban por él, y Otabek lo sabía.

La expresión estoica del kazajo le hizo saber que no cambiaría de parecer, ni siquiera teniéndolo desnudo frente a él. Y vaya que le estaba costando más esfuerzo que nada en toda su vida.

—¡Ahh! —se enojó tanto que dio un pisotón fuerte al suelo y caminó a pasos pesados hacia el baño, azotando la puerta detrás de él.

El mayor suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a acomodarse el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Le dolía esa situación. Si tan sólo no lo hubiera prometido…

Esa noche se acostaron separados, cada uno en una cama distinta, pero ninguno podía dormir.

Otabek fue el primero en cansarse de esa situación. Se paró de su cama y caminó hacia la de su amado.

—Ni se te ocurra, Altin —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador en medio de la oscuridad.

Pero el kazajo no hizo caso a pesar de que lo llamó por su apellido (muestra tangible de su verdadero enojo), levantó las sábanas y se metió debajo de éstas. Recibió varias patadas y manotazos por parte de su novio, parecía un gato arisco y enojado, pero logró abrazarlo de modo que no pudiera arremeter más contra él.

—Yura, basta —murmuró, en verdad dolido—. No tienes idea de cuánto esfuerzo me cuesta no hacerte mío ahora mismo —aspiró su aroma, excitándose un poco con ese simple acto—. He soñado mil veces con hacerte el amor, día, noche, siempre. Por favor no estés enojado conmigo, ya es suficientemente difícil aguantar esto, no me lo hagas más complicado —suplicó.

Yurio se sintió como un chiquillo inmaduro. Admiraba a su novio, tan maduro y responsable, sin esos arranques de furia tan comunes en un adolescente.

No fue capaz de responder en un buen rato, tanto así que Otabek pensó que se había dormido.

—Lo siento —murmuró muy quedito—. Soy un tonto por enojarme por estas cosas, perdón —admitió, escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho—. Trataré de no hacértelo tan difícil —se separó un poco de él—. Lo mejor será mantener cierta distancia hasta que sea mayor de edad —suspiró, derrotado, pero los brazos fuertes de él lo atrajeron de vuelta a su pecho.

—No, no te alejes. Sólo… no lo hagas más difícil desnudándote ante mí, por favor —soltó una leve risita que fue contagiada al rubio.

—Está bien. ¿Me perdonas?

—No tengo nada qué disculparte. No tienes la culpa de ser tan sexy —mordió su oreja más fuerte de lo necesario.

—¡Oye! Eso dolió en serio.

—Lo sé —se burló un poco—. Es mi venganza.

—Tonto —le pegó un pequeño golpecito en el pecho antes de bostezar. Ahora que estaba reconciliado con él, el sueño lo volvía a invadir.

—Descansa —besó su frente.

Yurio ya no respondió, cayó rendido.

**> >><<< **

De nuevo sorprendió a su público, esta vez entró a la pista vestido con unos jeans negros, desgastados y con pedazos rotos en los muslos. En la parte superior traía una camiseta gris de tirantes muy holgada con el estampado de una calavera en frente. Era tan holgada que con el aire se movía y mostraba sus pezones en algunos momentos. Su cabello lo traía recogido en media coleta y su expresión…

Otabek se sintió más abrumado que el día anterior. Tenía el impulso de idiotez de saltar a la pista y llevárselo de ahí para hacerlo suyo cuanto antes. Ese sentimiento incrementó al escuchar la canción que había elegido: “Umbrella”.

El rubio se movió al ritmo de la batería, movía sus caderas de manera envolvente, hipnotizante. Sus giros y pasos eran imperdibles.

Otabek sonrió completamente complacido, su amado era toda una caja de sorpresas. Se perdía en sus movimientos y saltos, pero cuando sentía que el corazón se le quería salir, era cuando presumía la elasticidad que poseía, porque eso sí, no había estiramiento o pirueta que su amado no pudiera hacer. Era como un ser de otro mundo, mágico, atrayente, especial.

—¡Es tan sexy! —exclamó una chica al lado de Otabek, el aludido alzó una ceja y miró a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos. La aludida se dio cuenta que lo había dicho justo al lado del novio de Yuri Plisetsky. Se puso nerviosa ante su mirada, sólo pudo sonreírle nerviosamente al kazajo antes de retirarse de ahí.

El público estalló en aplausos y gritos llenos de emoción cuando Yuri terminó su rutina.

Había sido espectacular. Y sin duda alguna se llevó el primer lugar en la copa de América.

**> >><<< **

—No podemos seguir así —el kazajo se separó de su amado. Ambos estaban semidesnudos, tumbados en la cama que ahora compartían en el hotel.

—Lo sé… —trató de regular su respiración, vio cómo su novio se le quitó de encima y se sentó a su lado. Yurio simplemente se quedó acotado bocarriba, viendo el techo y sintiéndose decepcionado.

—Eres una tentación muy grande —murmuró dentro de un suspiro.

El rubio rio un poco y giró su rostro para verlo.

—Tú eres la tentación más grande —se atrevió a extender su mano hasta tocar el torso de su novio. Amaba sus músculos, su piel cálida y aperlada. Lo amaba tanto que dolía.

Otabek sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de acostarse también a su lado, abrazándolo protectoramente.

—¡Tengo una idea! —dijo de pronto Yurio—. Hagamos un trato —el aludido lo miró expectante—. El que obtenga el puntaje más alto en la final, tendrá el derecho de que el otro le cumpla un deseo, el que sea.

Otabek alzó una ceja, recordó las presentaciones de su novio y por un momento dudó de sí mismo, no creía superar al asombroso Yuri Plisetsky. Sin embargo, no le podía decir que no a esa propuesta.

—¿Aceptas? —insistió el rubio.

—Acepto.

—¿Sellamos el trato con un beso? —preguntó, juguetón.

El kazajo correspondió la sonrisita y lo besó calmadamente en los labios.

—Ya duérmete —le estiró un mechón de cabello rubio.

—¡Oye! Aún no te he dicho mi deseo.

—No es necesario, creo saber qué quieres.

—Si yo gano, haremos “Cosas sucias” —sonrió retadoramente.

Otabek suspiró con una sonrisa resignada.

—Y si yo gano, esperaremos y me ayudarás a cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu abuelo.

—Te voy a aplastar, amor —se burló. Otabek le iba a responder algo, pero en vez de hacerlo, simplemente se acostó sobre él, dejándole todo su peso encima—. ¡Me aplastas! ¡Pesas mucho, Otabek! —no se había dado cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro por haberlo escuchado llamarle “amor” por primera vez.

—¿Quién iba a aplastar a quién? —se burló en tono serio.

—¡Tonto! —se rio abiertamente—. No, Beka, en serio pesas mucho —se estaba poniendo rojo.

El mayor no le dijo nada, le dio un beso en la frente y se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo.

—Descansa, amor —besó su cuello y pronto cayó rendido al sueño.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Tercer día consecutivo de actualizaciones! Sé que no son muy largos, pues va por partes, pero espero que de todas maneras lo estén disfrutando._ **

**_¡Las quiero! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo!!!_ **

**_22/08/2018_ **

**_4:20 p.m._ **


	10. GPF-Determinación

Estaba ansioso por verlo, sabía cuál era su tema representativo de ese año, pero no quiso darle más detalles de sus coreografías o canciones. Quizás lo hacía como venganza porque él hizo lo mismo.

Y así como su amado hizo semanas atrás, él se situó en el lugar más cercano a la pista de hielo para verlo lo más cerca posible. Hubiera preferido verlo desde más arriba, pero quería estar ahí para correr a abrazarlo cuando saliera de la pista.

Era el quinto encuentro, en París. Otabek se enfrentaría a varios patinadores muy buenos, entre ellos estaban J.J. y Viktor. Pero Yurio estaba muy consciente de que su amado había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que compitió con él. Su habilidad había incrementado considerablemente.

Cuando llegó el turno de Otabek, Yurio sintió que un montón de mariposas se peleaban en su estómago al verlo tan jodidamente apuesto. Su atuendo era simple, urbano y moderno. Vestía completamente de negro, resaltando mucho con el fondo blanco del hielo. Su silueta era perfecta, apenas puso un pie en la pista, la gente aplaudió emocionada.

—¡Beka! ¡Davai! —gritó con fuerza, asegurándose de que lo escuchara. Y así fue, el kazajo lo buscó con la mirada y le alzó el pulgar a la distancia. Sólo lo miró a él, le sonrió a él, como si no hubieran centenares de personas gritando su nombre.

Yurio no se lo había dicho, pero estaba consciente de que en esos años Otabek se había ganado un gran tumulto de fans por todo el mundo, se había hecho muy famoso en sus últimos Grand Prix y competencias.

La música empezó luego de que el kazajo se posicionara en el centro de la pista y Yurio reconoció la canción de inmediato.

“Take me to church”.

Comenzó con unos pasos suaves al compás de la música, sus movimientos eran fluidos, tranquilos, hasta que un arreglo en batería sonó y el kazajo dio un salto, clavándolo sin dificultad alguna e impresionando a todo el mundo por la altura que alcanzó.

Era la primera vez que Yurio veía a su novio moverse con tanta fluidez además de hacer uso de la fuerza que siempre lo representó.

Tampoco le había dicho esto, pero Yurio admiraba la fortaleza que tenía su novio, le sorprendía demasiado cómo Otabek lograba esos saltos con tanto impulso. Sus piernas tenían tanta fuerza…

Todo eso, sumándole su expresión siempre seria… Dios, Yurio se estaba enamorando una vez más de su amado.

Otabek le estaba mostrando un tipo de _eros_ muy diferente al suyo o al del katsudon. Le estaba mostrando que él era el galán que llegaba a la ciudad a enamorar a las mujeres a diestra y siniestra. Derrochaba un _eros_ jodidamente masculino y atractivo. No podía separar los ojos de él, lo tenía hipnotizado y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a transpirar por la emoción. Ese programa estaba siendo muy diferente a cualquiera que le hubiera visto antes.

Clavó todos sus saltos, sorprendiéndolo por la fuerza que utilizaba al hacer cada uno, la altura, la rapidez de los giros. No había duda de que se había esforzado mucho ese año. Además de que su cuerpo estaba en mejor condición que nunca, sus músculos se notaban aún por encima de la ropa sin llegar a ser grotescos. Su angosta cintura contrastaba con la anchura de su espalda, incluso Yurio lo había molestado días atrás, diciéndole que parecía un dorito, pero claro, amaba cómo se veía. Sentía que tenía el novio más sexy del mundo.

El kazajo daba giro tras giro, tras giro por toda la pista. Yurio no podía apartar sus verdes ojos de su silueta deslizándose con rapidez por todo el hielo. Miraba lo ajustado del pantalón, casi babeando al perderse en lo apetecibles que se veían sus muslos. Subió su mirada un poco hasta toparse con ese trasero que lo hacía soñar. Sin duda alguna Otabek era todo un hombre, derrochando sensualidad masculina con cada paso y pirueta.

La rutina terminó con el kazajo deslizándose por el hielo hasta que sus rodillas tocaron la pista, con su torso hacia atrás y su cabeza muy cerca del piso. Estaba tremendamente agitado. La música terminó y el público aplaudió, eufórico. Él se quedó en esa posición por unos momentos, tratando de recuperarse después de tal esfuerzo.

Se incorporó, y lo primero que buscaron sus ojos, fue la figura de su novio. Lo vislumbró a lo lejos, aferrado a la barra y mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que le había gustado bastante. Eso infló su orgullo.

Salió de la pista y su novio corrió hacia él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

—¡Beka! —se estampó contra su cuerpo apenas puso un pie en el piso normal, él correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño—. ¡Estuviste increíble! —lo miró a los ojos, totalmente maravillado.

—Amor… estoy sudando...

—¡No me importa! Estuviste genial —lo abrazó un poco más antes de ayudarle a ponerse los protectores de cuchillas, listo para ir al _Kiss and cry_ , donde por ningún motivo dejó que el rubio se fuera de su lado. Juntos esperaron el resultado, asombrándose monstruosamente al ver que Otabek había superado a J.J. por mucho. Ya sólo faltaba ver cómo le iba a Viktor para determinar los lugares en la tabla de resultados.

El kazajo no podía evitar mantener una sonrisilla pequeña y sutil en sus labios. No podía, porque estaba inmensamente feliz, su ídolo más grande estaba orgulloso de él, y eso era un sueño cumplido. Así que, en silencio y con amor, rodeó la cintura de su novio y lo apretó un poco hacia su costado. Estaba demasiado feliz y Yurio lo notó al mirarlo y compartir sonrisas cómplices.

Había estado un poco triste al principio, pues su familia había prometido llegar ese día a París para verlo competir, por primera vez en su vida estarían sus cuatro hermanas y sus padres juntos entre el público, pero su vuelo se había retrasado y no alcanzaron a verlo a tiempo. Pero toda esa tristeza se fue lejos cuando Yurio llenó ese hueco que sintió en un principio. No había duda, con eso constataba que era el amor de su vida.

Yurio notó que su novio miraba hacia el público, comprobando así que no estaba su familia.

—Beka, acaban de llegar al aeropuerto —le mostró su teléfono celular donde Ámber le había mandado un mensaje.

El rostro del kazajo se iluminó.

—Ve a cambiarte y vamos por ellos —sugirió el rubio.

—Lo haré —besó fugazmente sus labios antes de salir apresurado rumbo a los vestidores.

Yurio se quedó en su sitio, mirándolo y mordiéndose un labio. La verdad era que no quería que se cambiara de ropa, se veía tan sexy… afortunadamente lo vería vestido así al menos una vez más.

**> >><<< **

—¡OTABEK! —las cuatro se lanzaron sobre él, tumbándolo al suelo por tanta efusividad.

La gente que pasaba cerca se les quedaba viendo con una sonrisa divertida. La escena era por demás adorable y la expresión de él no tenía precio. Correspondió el abrazo de sus hermanas con mucho amor y se sintió plenamente feliz. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto las había extrañado en esos meses.

—¿Cómo están?

—¡Te extrañamos mucho! —exclamó Ámber, sin soltarlo aún.

—Niñas, levántense ya del piso —les dijo su madre entre risitas—. Están aplastando a su hermano —miró al rubio que estaba de pie a un lado y se acercó a abrazarlo con amor—. ¡Yuri! Que gusto me da verte ¡¿Cómo has estado?!

El aludido recibió el abrazo con mucho gusto, quería demasiado a la mamá de Otabek.

—Todo ha ido bien —sonrió y correspondió el gesto.

—¡Creciste mucho! —notó al ver que ya la había sobrepasado bastante—. ¡Casi alcanzas a Otabek! —se rio un poco, el recién mencionado se estaba levantando del piso, mirándola con resignación.

—Sí, pero… eso no importa ¿Verdad, Beka? —preguntó el rubio.

—No, no importa —se acercó a saludar a su madre con un abrazo.

—Oh hijo, siento tanto no haber podido estar en tu presentación.

—No hay problema —le restó importancia, después de todo nunca iban a verlo, estaba acostumbrado. Pero al separarse del abrazo, notó con asombro que su madre estaba en verdad afligida por eso.

—Pero te vimos por internet —intervino su padre por primera vez, mostrándole la Tablet que traía en manos.

El kazajo se asombró.

—Estuviste increíble —dijo su madre con los ojos verdes llenos de admiración.

Otabek observó la misma expresión en toda su familia y no pudo evitar sentirse conmocionado. Era la primera vez en la vida que sentía a su familia orgullosa con lo que hacía.

—Gracias —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzaba a demostrar todo lo que en verdad sentía, sin embargo, Yuri lo miraba discretamente en silencio, dándose cuenta de lo feliz que estaba su amado. Y entonces pensó que, sin duda alguna, había sido buena idea invitar a la familia de su novio para que lo vieran participar.

—No pudimos estar ahí hoy, pero lo estaremos mañana. Incluso hicimos una pancarta —el señor Altin señaló la lona que traía doblada bajo el brazo, sonriente.

Una vez más, Otabek no se lo podía creer. Miró a su novio y su sonrisa de satisfacción. Entonces supo que Yuri tenía mucho que ver en todo eso. No le dijo nada, simplemente pasó un brazo por su cintura y comenzó a caminar con él y su familia rumbo a la salida del aeropuerto.

—Las habitaciones ya están reservadas —anunció el rubio—. Estarán junto a la nuestra.

—¿Están en una misma habitación? —inquirió Katya con toda la intención de molestar a su hermanote.

—Sí —respondió simplemente el kazajo. Aguantándose las ganas de decirle que también dormían en la misma cama. Quizás si no hubiesen estado sus padres presentes, lo habría hecho con la intención de seguirle el juego a su hermanita.

—¿Te está tratando bien, Yuri? —inquirió la señora Altin—. ¿No se ha sobrepasado contigo, verdad? —preguntó, juguetona.

Otabek y Yurio intercambiaron miradas antes de echarse a reí con ganas.

—Sí, él siempre me respeta, demasiado.

Si tan sólo supieran quién era el que se la pasaba tentando al otro.

Salieron del aeropuerto en familia. Yurio se asombró al ver que, al igual que Otabek, sus padres sabían hablar muy bien el francés. No había duda de que había recibido una excelente educación. Desafortunadamente a él nunca se le dio el francés, así que Otabek hablaba todo por él. Eso hacía que el pobre de Yurio se derritiera en éxtasis al escucharlo hablar el idioma con su tono de voz grave y sexy.

Dejaron las cosas en el hotel y dedicaron el resto del día a pasarlo en familia, fueron a comer todos juntos y después dieron una vuelta por la ciudad, turisteando un poco.

Yurio se maravilló al ver la hermosa pareja que hacía el matrimonio Altin. Los señores se veían demasiado jóvenes como para tener un hijo de la edad de Otabek, y así como iban abrazados por la calle, cualquiera pensaría que eran una pareja de recién casados.

Las cuatro hermanas iban distraídas, mirando todo a su alrededor y tomándose fotos. Mientras que Otabek y Yurio… iban igual que sus padres: abrazados, caminando lento y dándose cariñitos de vez en cuando. A Otabek le gustaba pasar su brazo por los hombros de Yurio, simplemente posándolo sobre él mientras caminaban. A veces le gustaba molestarlo picándole una mejilla o haciendo cualquier cosa que explotara su lindo carácter arisco.

Y esa vez no fue la excepción. Otabek le había estado picando la mejilla durante tres cuadras, hasta que la paciencia de Yuri se acabó y terminó mordiéndose el dedo.

—Auch… —se quejó en voz baja. Yurio no dijo nada, sólo sonrió de lado, victorioso.

—Mi familia te adora —dijo de pronto Otabek.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro —sonrió de lado antes de besarle la mejilla. Acto seguido, escucharon una exclamación llena de ternura por parte de las tres adolescentes y de la niña.

—Son tan tiernos que me van a causar diabetes —dijo Katya, sacando la lengua.

Yurio rodó los ojos, pensando en que le daría un coma diabético si viera cómo se trataban Viktor y Yuuri.

—No le hagan caso a Katya, sigan en lo suyo —Ámber les guiñó un ojo, llevándose a su hermana lejos.

Otabek le sonrió y entonces abrazó más hacia sí a Yurio.

—¿No estás cansado? —preguntó el rubio con una voz dulce y amable.

Otabek negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que estaba muy a gusto caminando así con su familia, sí, incluyendo a su novio.

—Beka.

—¿Si?

—Creo que será mejor que hoy durmamos en camas separadas.

El aludido detuvo su andar y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—No creo poder contenerme después de haber visto tu rutina —se sonrojó un poco.

—Ahora me entiendes —se burló, pellizcándole una mejilla y continuando con su andar—. Pero no te preocupes, apenas mi cabeza toque la almohada, caeré rendido.

—Acabas de decir que no estás cansado.

Otabek sonrió de lado, sí, la verdad sí lo estaba.

—No importa ahora —besó su cabeza con infinito cariño—. Estoy feliz —admitió—. Hace unos años no me habría podido imaginar que estaría caminando por las calles de París con mi familia y con el chico que me robó el corazón desde que tenía trece años —soltó fluidamente.

Yurio se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué demonios acabas de decir? —se sonrojó.

Otabek esbozó media sonrisa llena de seguridad.

—Lo que oíste —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Desde entonces?

—Sí.

—Pero tuviste novias después.

El kazajo hizo una expresión extraña de incomodidad.

—Sí y no. Salí con varias personas, pero al hacerlo sólo confirmé que mis sentimientos hacia ti no eran mero capricho. A pesar de no conocerte, mi corazón ya te había elegido.

—Que cursi —desvió la mirada, totalmente ruborizado.

—Un poco —admitió.

—¿Saliste con chicos? —preguntó tímidamente.

—No.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, caminando hombro a hombro por Montmartre. Iban detrás de la familia entera.

—No te lo había dicho antes, Yuri. Pero años atrás, cuando me enteré de que coincidiríamos en la final… —suspiró, le estaba costando un poquito mostrarle esa faceta sensible de él—… me puse tan feliz que me asusté. Temí que ese sentir repercutiera negativamente en mis rutinas, pero fue todo lo contrario. Recuerdo cuando nos vimos por primera vez luego de cinco años. Tú no me reconociste y yo tuve que contener mis ganas de ir hacia ti y decirte quien era yo.

—Sí, te me quedaste mirando muy extraño —rio con nostalgia al recordar ese momento—. Y luego te fuiste sin decir nada. Fue muy raro.

Otabek se rascó la nuca, un poco incómodo.

—Pero luego me salvaste de mis fans enloquecidas.

—Y te dije todo aquello que no te pude decir en el lobby del hotel.

—Cuando te vi en esa moto… —pensó muy bien sus palabras—. Lo primero que pensé fue “¡Que chico tan cool!”

—¿En serio? —rio un poco.

—¡Sí! —le brillaron los ojos—. Y lo reafirmé cuando me hablaste sobre ti. Me sentí un poco apenado al no recordarte en ese entonces, pero ¿Sabes? Poco después logré ubicarte en mis memorias.

—¿Me recordaste? —se asombró.

—¡Claro! Eras el niño que no podía hacer bien ni siquiera los estiramientos.

Otabek se rio, más apenado que divertido.

—Sí, ese era yo. Aunque ya era adolescente, tú eras un niño de diez años.

—Te recuerdo… tenías una cara muy seria todo el tiempo —sonrió con nostalgia—. Y tu cabello era diferente —extendió su mano hasta acariciar su corte estilo “under cut”.

—¿Te gusta más ahora?

—Me gustaría de cualquier forma —acortó la distancia entre ambos y le dio un corto besito en los labios. Otabek lo recibió gustoso—. Sígueme contando.

—¿Qué?

—¡Lo que me decías! Sobre cuando nos conocimos —lo miró, ansioso.

Otabek se aguantó las ganas de reír. Parecía un niño pequeño y emocionado.

—Cuando te llevé a aquel mirador aproveché para contarte mi historia. Estaba nervioso porque quería pedirte que fueras mi amigo, temía que dijeras que no.

—Eso hubiera sido imposible. Me caíste bien desde el principio.

El aludido sonrió, conteniendo su gran felicidad al saber eso.

—Ese día me hubiera gustado charlar más contigo.

—Pero llegó el cerdo y nos interrumpió —recordó con gracia.

—Y al día siguiente me sentí muy nervioso.

—¿Al patinar? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, porque fue la primera vez que me viste patinar. Quería hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—¡Pero si estuviste magnífico! Incluso rompiste tu propia marca.

—Fue gracias a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Me motivaste a dar lo mejor de mí. Y lo sigues haciendo día tras día.

—Oh, Beka…

—Es algo que también amo de nuestra relación. Me motivas a ser mejor persona, eso no me había pasado antes, con nadie más.

—¿Por qué estás tan sentimental? —se quejó, abrazándolo por el costado y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su novio.

—No soy el único —le picó las costillas, haciéndolo reír.

—Entonces… te motivé tanto que rompiste tu propia marca.

—Dices que soy cursi, pero quieres seguir hablando de esto, Yura, tú también eres cursi.

—¡Cuéntame ya!

—¿Cómo no iba a estar motivado? Mi ídolo más grande me estaba viendo al fin.

Esas simples palabras tuvieron un peso increíble en Yuri, quien no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Ídolo más grande?

Fue el turno de Otabek para sonrojarse.

—¡ESTÁS SONROJADO! —exclamó—. Explícame eso —tenía una sonrisa emocionada de oreja a oreja.

—Lo fuiste y lo sigues siendo. Yura, siempre he sido tu fan ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

Los ojos verdes brillaron en emoción. Ahora sabía más o menos cómo se sentía Viktor cuando Yuuri le decía que era su fan número uno.

Se sentía bonito.

—No me había dado cuenta, yo… wow.

—Por eso me considero afortunado, porque después de ser tu fan por tantos años, me di cuenta de que eres una excelente y maravillosa persona. Algo bueno debí de haber hecho en otra vida para merecerte.

—Beka, me harás llorar. Todo eso debería de estarlo diciendo yo.

—No tienes que decirlo, sé que me amas, siempre lo demuestras.

El rubio alzó su mirada y se topó con los preciosos ojos tan profundos y expresivos de Otabek.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dijo antes de abrazarlo por los hombros, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

—¡No se queden atrás! —exclamó Nadia, varios metros más adelante.

No se habían dado cuenta del momento en el que se detuvieron en medio de la acera.

Se tomaron suavemente de la mano y retomaron el camino. Pocas veces tenían charlas como esa, pero siempre que las tenían terminaban con un sentimiento muy agradable en su pecho.

La tarde se pasó volando y la familia seguía turisteando. Se tomaron muchas fotos que rápidamente aparecieron en las redes sociales. Esas fotos de inmediato llamaron la atención de las Yuri Angels, quienes se encargaron de hacerlas más virales, poniendo etiquetas como “El héroe kazajo y su familia secuestraron al hada rusa”, “Paseando con la familia política”, “¿La relación va tan en serio?”.

Lo que no sabían era que la familia Altin ya había adoptado como parte de ellos al joven ruso. Lo querían como a un hijo más y lo consentían como tal.

Cuándo se hizo de noche, los señores Altin quisieron invitar a Yuri a cenar a un restaurante que les gustaba visitar cada vez que iban a París, con el pretexto de que era el primer viaje familiar en el que Yuri se unía. El aludido aceptó con una sonrisa y se dirigieron al mencionado lugar.

Antes de cenar, las mujeres y Yuri se dirigieron al baño para lavarse las manos, mientras tanto el señor Altin se quedó con Otabek, cuidando la mesa.

El silencio entre ambos se volvió algo incómodo para el menor.

—Hijo.

El aludido lo miró atentamente.

—No he podido tener esta charla contigo, y siento que es necesario.

Otabek no tenía idea de qué podría ser aquello que le diría.

—Tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Lo que haces es increíble y estamos seguros de que no podríamos tener un hijo mejor que tú.

Otabek palideció. Jamás se esperó esas palabras por parte de él.

—Gracias… —dijo en apenas un susurro, aún sorprendido.

—Veo que las cosas van muy bien con Yuri.

—Sí —sonrió—. Van mejor que nunca —se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de decidirse a hablar—. Papá.

—¿Sí?

—Siento que les debo una disculpa.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó.

—Por no decirles desde antes que estaba enamorado de un hombre —se encogió de hombros—. Realmente no sabía cómo reaccionarían y tuve miedo —admitió.

Su padre sonrió con algo de tristeza y estuvo por decir algo, pero entonces el resto de la familia llegó.

—Luego hablaremos de esto —dijo en voz muy baja, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo. Otabek asintió disimuladamente.

Cenaron en familia. Yurio amaba esa familia.

Fue cuando pidieron el postre que, Aibek Altin se puso de pie, disculpándose para ir a fumarse un cigarrillo en la terraza del restaurante. Su esposa lo miró desaprobatoriamente y él sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

Momentos después Otabek también se puso de pie, fue al baño, pero de regreso se desvió a la terraza, quería terminar esa conversación pendiente con su padre.

—Supuse que vendrías —dijo el mayor, terminándose su primer cigarrillo.

Otabek asintió, notando que en verdad su padre lo conocía mejor de lo que aparentaba.

—¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?

—Me disculpaba por no haberles dicho desde antes que me gustaba un hombre.

—Oh, eso… —volvió a sonreír con tristeza—. Hijo, no tienes por qué disculparte. Si nos hubieras dicho antes, igualmente habríamos aceptado a Yuri en la familia, es un jovencito muy bueno. Lo que me entristece un poco es el hecho de que no somos tan cercanos como deberíamos.

—He pensado lo mismo, incluso he llegado a pensar que no les importa mucho lo que tiene que ver conmigo —soltó sin más. Vio ahí la oportunidad perfecta para decir lo que por tantos años se había guardado.

—Entiendo que sientas eso —lo miró con tristeza—. Pero la verdad es que eres el mayor de cinco hijos, eres el único hombre. No es que tu madre y yo no tengamos interés en ti, porque nosotros te amamos. Eres nuestro primogénito y siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti. Pero te tenemos tanta confianza que no es necesario estar siempre sobre ti. Desde pequeño has sido muy maduro y desde que tuviste la edad suficiente para subirte a un avión solo, comenzaste a viajar para entrenar en Estados Unidos, en Canadá, San Petersburgo. Siempre has sido muy independiente.

Otabek recordó las palabras de su novio hace algún tiempo. Le había dicho algo similar. Cuánta razón tenía.

—Lo qué pasa es que… a veces siento que no los conozco.

—Es entendible, pero ¿Sabes? Podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, tenemos que hacerlo —sonrió.

Otabek sintió algo en su interior que no supo cómo describir.

—Sí me gustaría —aceptó con una leve sonrisa.

—Y sobre el asunto de Yuri…. Hijo, si tú amas a un hombre, mujer, no importa. Eres nuestro hijo y te amaremos sin importar nada más. ¿Eres feliz?

—Lo soy —respondió con mucha convicción.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Yuri también se ve feliz a tú lado. Hiciste una buena elección —sonrió misteriosamente antes de proseguir—. Otabek, tú crees que tu madre y yo no te conocemos bien, pero vaya que lo hacemos, somos tus padres a pesar de todo y desde que dijiste que nos presentarías a alguien, Katherine y yo pudimos notar cierto cambio en ti. Te veías muy feliz, lo expresabas, y eso era ya mucho qué decir.

El aludido se quedó sin palabras.

—Yuri te hace bien. No lo dejes ir, cuídalo y trátalo como se merece.

—No tienes que decírmelo, estoy muy consciente de eso —respondió con una sonrisa leve.

—Ese es mi hijo ¿Ahora me entiendes? Eres muy maduro, hijo, y confiamos en las decisiones que tomas. Sin embargo… —se puso serio—. Creo que hay algunos puntos por aclarar. Sé que eres bueno tomando decisiones, pero si algún día necesitas consejo, no dudes en hablar conmigo, soy tu padre y estaré disponible en cualquier momento.

—Pero tu trabajo… —fue interrumpido.

—Eso no es impedimento. Dejaré lo que sea en caso de que me necesites, te consta.

Entonces a la mente de Otabek llegaron ciertos recuerdos, de ocasiones en las que su padre estuvo ahí para él a pesar del trabajo absorbente que tenía. Lo había olvidado por completo, guardándole cierto rencor a su progenitor, rencor injustificado.

—Gracias, papá —puso una mano en su hombro. Pero el mayor soltó su cigarrillo al piso y lo abrazó por completo.

—No tienes que agradecerlo ¿De acuerdo?

El menor asintió con una leve sonrisa, aún dentro del abrazo. Sentir ese respaldo lo llenaba de una seguridad diferente, una que no conocía.

—Sólo tengo una pregunta —se separó del abrazo para verlo con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué Yuri?

Otabek miró por la terraza hacia la ciudad, la vista nocturna que ésta le ofrecía era preciosa. Se quedó mirándola pensativo por uno segundos antes de girar su rostro y mirar a su padre con una bella sonrisa.

—Tiene todo lo que nunca busqué pero siempre necesité. Él tiene todo lo que me falta, nos complementamos perfectamente.

—¿No han tenido problemas?

—Aún no, pero… siento que en caso de tenerlos, podríamos resolverlos con facilidad. Unos amigos nuestros están pasando por problemas de pareja muy severos, y creo que hemos aprendido de ellos —se encogió de hombros.

Ambos se recargaron en la baranda de la terraza y miraron el paisaje por unos minutos, en silencio, sintiendo el frío que ofrecía la ciudad.

—Espera… ¿Acaso Yuri es aquel niño del que no dejabas de hablar cuando estabas pequeño?

—Tenía trece.

—¿Es él? —rio al ver a su hijo algo avergonzado.

—Sí, es él.

—¡Vaya! —lo palmeó en la espalda, felicitándolo—. Cumpliste tu sueño, felicidades hijo mío. No puedo creerlo, no dejabas de hablar de él, duraste años así ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Le pregunté si quería ser mi amigo o no, luego todo se fue dando naturalmente, casi como si estuviéramos destinados a esto.

—Es curioso, porque lo mismo me pasó con tu madre —sonrió con nostalgia—, pero esa es una historia que luego te contaré, regresemos a la mesa o tu mamá pensará que te estoy motivando a fumar —le palmeó la espalda con diversión.

—Deberías dejar ese mal hábito.

—Trato de hacerlo, ya sólo me fumo media cajetilla diaria —le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Yo también.

Ambos hombres regresaron a la mesa, Aibek con su característica sonrisa y Otabek con una sonrisa que no mostraba muy a menudo, eso dejó a Yurio sorprendido.

—Beka ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó disimuladamente cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Mejor que nunca, luego te platicaré —besó su mejilla—. ¿Me compartes? —preguntó al ver que comía pastel de chocolate.

—Sí. Pero pide el tuyo también. Ordena uno de fresas para combinarlo.

La sonrisita de Otabek se amplió un poco y no dudó en pedir el postre de fresas. Amaba que su novio compartiera ese amor por la comida que él también poseía.

**> >><<< **

Vio cómo se quitaba la sudadera con algo de pereza, la dejó arrumbada en algún rincón de la habitación y con eso se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba cansado. Poco a poco iba conociéndolo mejor en todos los aspectos. Otabek era sumamente ordenado, demasiado para alguien de su edad, así que era muy extraño verlo dejar la ropa en lugares que no correspondían.

—Beka, durmamos en camas diferentes —volvió a decirle.

—¿Lo dices en serio? pensé que bromeabas —lo miró con su típica seriedad, sólo que esta vez combinada con tristeza.

—No es broma —puso las manos detrás de sí y desvió la mirada, sonrojado al ver que su novio se quitaba la playera y quedaba sólo en jeans.

Otabek no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al verlo tan apenado ¿A dónde se había ido el Yurio atrevido?

—Durmamos en la misma cama —se acercó peligrosamente a él, sonriéndole con sensualidad sin proponérselo.

—Pero, Beka… —silenció al sentir la mano de su amado sobre su mejilla, acariciándolo con tanto amor, sólo como él sabía hacerlo.

—No. Quiero dormir contigo porque luego del GPF no nos veremos en un tiempo —lo miró profundamente—. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo, prometo portarme bien.

—Sé que tú lo harás, pero yo no sé si podré.

—Prometo hacer que te portes bien —sonrió de lado, levantando su comisura labial un poco más de lo normal. Yurio se quedó babeando al ver esa bella sonrisa y esa hilera de dientes tan bonitos y derechos—. ¿Dormirás conmigo o no?

Yurio soltó una risilla por la frase y asintió. Otabek le agradeció con un dulce besito en la nariz.

—Durmamos.

—Sí estás muy cansado —lo vio caminar hacia la cama, deshaciéndose del pantalón y estirándose perezosamente.

—Bastante —admitió al fin.

Yurio rodó los ojos y luego de sacarse la ropa hasta quedar en camiseta interior y bóxer, se sentó en la cama junto a su novio.

—Haré algo que te ayudará —se sentó al pie de la cama, en pose india.

Otabek alzó una ceja.

—Dame tus pies.

—¿Qué harás?

—Te gustará —aseguró. Había visto a Viktor hacer eso con el cerdo cuando estaba muy cansado. Claro… en aquel tiempo en el que ambos tenían una relación estable.

Otabek hizo caso, le extendió sus pies y Yurio comenzó a masajear con cuidado y amor. El kazajo soltó un pesado suspiro lleno de satisfacción. Cerró los ojos y se relajó.

—Has entrenado muy duro ¿Verdad? —soltó en un suave murmuro. Los pies de su amado estaban un poco lastimados, tal como los suyos, y como los de casi cualquier patinador profesional.

El aludido sólo asintió con la cabeza, se estaba quedando dormido. El masaje era tremendamente relajante.

—Gracias Yura… —fue lo último que el rubio le escuchó decir. Siguió con el masaje unos minutos más, hasta que notó que su novio estaba profundamente dormido.

No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura antes de dejar sus pies en la cama. Apagó las luces y se acurrucó al lado de su amado, pero no le fue suficiente sentirlo cerca, quería sentir sus brazos alrededor de él, así que tomó uno de los brazos de su novio y…

—¡Demonios, cuánto pesa! —se asombró, más aún al sentirlo tan firme a pesar de que estaba en reposo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Estaba toqueteando a su novio sin su consentimiento, pero bueno… no creía que le fuese a molestar.

Puso el brazo de Beka sobre sí mismo, como si estuviera abrazándolo antes de comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente, sin dobles intenciones, simplemente quería sentir su cálida piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Otabek era muy suavecito, y ni se diga la piel de su torso y costados, era cálida y tremendamente suave.

Se deleitó con su piel por largo rato, arrullándose con eso hasta que cayó rendido al sueño.

**> >><<< **

—Hermano, ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó Ámber.

—Ahora que lo dices… un poco —suspiró.

Yurio le dio un codazo y la miró feo.

—Lo siento —murmuró muy bajito la gemela.

Los tres miraron hacia las gradas superiores, donde el resto de la familia estaba preparando la pancarta para cuando llegara el turno de Otabek, no faltaba mucho para eso.

—Iré a ayudarles con esa cosa —dijo Ámber antes de echarse al cuello de su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo asfixiante—. Eres el mejor de todos —le dijo con cariño y luego susurró—. Impresiona de nuevo a Yuri.

—Lo haré —sonrió de lado. Se despidieron y Otabek se encaminó a la entrada de la pista junto con su novio. Los patines le daban más altura, así que cuando abrazó a Yuri pudo hacerlo desde más arriba.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó al ver que la presentación de J.J. se terminaba.

—Sí —asintió y comenzó a quitarse la chamarra.

Yurio se quedó con la boca abierta, su novio parecía todo un príncipe con ese atuendo. Era similar al que había usado en su rutina de la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, sólo que más oscuro y en otros colores.

—Te ves… muy bien —lo miró sin disimulo de arriba abajo. El ego del kazajo aumentó un poquito. No le importaba qué pensaran los demás, le bastaba saber que a su novio le gustaba cómo se veía.

—Es para ti —besó su frente. En ese momento se escuchó el grito eufórico de un grupo de personas, detrás de ellos, en las gradas, estaba el gran tumulto de Yuri Angels, con pancartas dedicadas al novio del hada rusa, “El héroe kazajo”.

Otabek no pudo evitar soltar una risita entre dientes. Le causaba demasiada gracia y ternura, más aún al ver la cara de enojo del rubio.

—Ya tengo que salir —se agachó para quitarse los protectores de las cuchillas, Yuri le ayudó, y antes de que entrara al hielo…

Yuri le dio una nalgada a su flamante novio.

—Ve por el oro, tigre.

El grito de las fans fue más estridente que nunca.

Otabek lo miró con ojos y boca completamente abiertos, sin creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se espabiló cuando J.J. pasó a su lado y le palmeó el hombro antes de salir de la pista.

Totalmente inspirado, el kazajo llegó al centro de la pista y esperó a que su canción comenzara.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso con él ¿Te estás juntando mucho con Chris?

El rubio se asombró al verlo ahí. En esos dos días no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él, sólo lo había visto a lo lejos, y no muy bien.

—¡Viktor! —se asombró y se preocupó un poco por él. No se veía bien, parecía cansado y adolorido—. ¿Vas a concursar aun así?

—¿“Aun así”?

—No estás bien, viejo. Deberías darte de baja.

—No lo haré.

—Es por tu bien.

—Puedo con esto.

—Viktor…

—Puedo con esto —insistió con una sonrisa antes de revolverle los cabellos.

Fue entonces que el sonido del piano comenzó, seguido por un tranquilo ritmo en batería.

Otabek patinaba al compás de “I’ll be waiting” de Lenny Kravitz.

Esa rutina incluía muchos pasos y piruetas, además de unos cuantos saltos titánicos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer. Así nuevamente dejó a todos con la boca abierta, pues otra vez les mostraba una faceta que no conocían de él. Estaba demostrando que también podía dominar buenos pasos con fluidez y algo de elasticidad combinada con el ritmo que siempre llevaba por dentro y que ahora se encargaba de expresar.

En cada oportunidad que tenía, miraba hacia donde estaba su amado rubio. Esa canción y esa rutina eran exclusivamente para él. Quería demostrarle que no importaba que tuviera que esperar, lo haría por él, porque lo amaba. Él siempre estaría esperando por él, siempre.

“I'm the one who really loves you baby.  
I've been knocking at your door”

Quería demostrarle también que él era el indicado. Otabek estaba consciente de que era el primer novio de Yura, y a veces tenía miedo de que éste quisiera experimentar con alguien más además de él, pero no… tenía que saber que él era el indicado, quien más lo amaba en el mundo.

“As long as I'm living, I'll be waiting, as long as I'm breathing, I'll be there. Whenever you call me, I'll be waiting, whenever you need me, I'll be there”

Siempre estaría esperando por él, jamás podría decirle que no ni alejarse de él, no lo soportaría. Cada respiración, cada latido le pertenecían a él.

“I've seen you cry into the night. I feel your pain.  
Can I make it right?  
I realized there's no end inside”.

Había visto todas las facetas de Yuri, sabía cómo era en las buenas y en las malas, lo conocía demasiado bien y estaba seguro de que nada lo haría apartarse de su lado. Lo había visto llorar, sufrir por los demás, por sí mismo. Había podido palpar su sufrimiento, así que si de algo estaba seguro, era del hecho de que dedicaría el resto de su vida a hacerlo feliz.

Cuando la presentación terminó, el kazajo quedó en una postura en la que apuntaba hacia su novio, mirándolo, dedicándole todo su esfuerzo.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se llenaron de lágrimas. Había podido sentir sus emociones, había entendido el mensaje y no podía sentirse más afortunado.

Otabek desvió su mirada hacia las gradas y ahí fue cuando vio a su familia. Su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad al leer la pancarta “Te amamos Otabek. Eres el mejor!”. Los seis la sostenían, agitándola mientras gritaban de emoción por él.

Ese día tuvo tanto amor y tanta motivación, que terminó ganando el primer lugar en el quinto evento en París. Arrasando con J.J. e incluso con Viktor.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_No puedo creer que desde hace más de un año tenía las canciones para Yurio y Beka y hasta ahora las vengo a sacar, soy una deshonra jajaja._ **

**_Espero que les haya gustado. En lo personal, le tengo demasiado cariño a esta pareja._ **

**_ACLARACIONES._ **

**_Esto es sobre la relación de Otabek con sus padres. Sé que en ATE desde un principio les manejé su relación de manera muy distante y fría. Esa fue la perspectiva de Otabek, todo el tiempo. La verdad es que él tiene una familia que lo ama y que confía demasiado en él porque han visto lo sensato que es desde niño. Incluso Yurio lo notó en ATE, diciéndole a Otabek que no era falta de interés por parte de sus padres, sino que le daban mucha libertad por la confianza que le tenían. Ahí claramente podemos ver cómo una situación cambia tanto dependiendo de qué perspectiva la veas. En este capítulo se demuestra que el kazajo tiene una familia que muchos desearían, lo tiene todo, pero no se da cuenta hasta que su novio le abre los ojos y entonces empieza a notar cosas que antes no veía o valoraba, como el hecho de que su padre siempre ha estado ahí para él, es él quien se ha distanciado de su familia, no ésta de él._ **

**_Espero no haberlas revuelto más con esta explicación, es sólo que la relación de Otabek con sus padres me llama mucho la atención y decidí hacerla así porque tengo amigos cercanos que lo tienen absolutamente todo, y aun así sienten que les falta algo, así que quise plasmarlo en el fic desde tiempos remotos jaja._ **

**_Así que ya vieron que el papá de Beka es bien bonachón (Y sexy, es como un Otabek, pero mucho más alto y más madurito físicamente. Es un dady Beka) Y su mamá también es hermosa, ama a Yurio y yo la amo por eso._ **

**_PREGUNTAS!_ **

**_Es sólo una, me gustaría saber por qué sigues leyendo este spin off? Tengo curiosidad, porque he tardado siglos en continuarlo y veo que aún lo leen :’) me hace feliz, pero quiero saber qué les gusta para darles más de eso (Si se puede)_ **

****

**_Gracias por su amor! <3 _ **

****


	11. Yo Gané

El sexto y último evento antes de la gran final estaba por comenzar. La mayoría de los competidores llegaron a la ciudad un día antes de que diera inicio, incluyendo a Otabek quien venía acompañado por su hermoso novio, apoyándolo como siempre.

La familia del kazajo tuvo que volver a Almaty, pues todos tenían obligaciones, sus hermanas no estaban de vacaciones de la escuela y el trabajo en la empresa se acumulaba para Aibek, no importaba que fuese el dueño, tenía que estar presente para que las cosas no se salieran de control.

Se despidieron con mucho amor del orgullo de la familia y regresaron a casa. Dejando a Otabek tan feliz y pleno que no le ponía nervioso el hecho de patinar contra los mejores del mundo, él ya tenía su felicidad ganada y asegurada.

Cuando Yurio y él llegaron a Sochi, lo primero que hicieron fue instalarse en el hotel y dormir durante casi todo el día. Estaban cansados de tanto viaje y aeropuertos. Yuri odiaba tener que registrarse en cada hotel al que llegaba, y odiaba empacar y desempacar. Afortunadamente tenía un novio muy ordenado que le ayudaba con esas cosas.

Ese día la pasaron descansando, encerrados en la habitación, dormidos uno sobre el otro y pidiendo servicio al cuarto cada vez que les daba hambre.

Al día siguiente, antes de la competencia, Otabek no podía dejar de pensar en su futuro con Yuri. Sabía que tenía un evento importante en menos de una hora, pero increíblemente en su mente tenía otras prioridades en esos momentos. Por ejemplo, la última charla que había tenido con su padre. Por más que intentaba desviar su atención de ese momento, sus pensamientos terminaban convergiendo hacia esa plática con él.

—No tengas sexo con Yuri, aún —le había dicho su progenitor sabiamente—. Espera a que sea mayor, más aún si le prometiste a su abuelo que lo harías.

El aludido asintió, algo rígido e incómodo con la conversación. Jamás había hablado de sexo con su padre, menos de sexo gay.

—Sé que eres inteligente y harás las cosas como se deben, no espero menos de ti, hijo —sonrió.

El menor intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo. Lo que su padre no sabía era que sus hormonas casi lo terminaron venciendo en más de una ocasión.

—¿Por qué estás tan raro? —preguntó Yurio, dándole un codazo amoroso en las costillas.

Otabek se espabiló y miró a su precioso novio. Le había robado una sudadera y le quedaba tiernamente grande, pero no se la quiso quitar. Todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que no era de él y eso causaba una inmensa sonrisa interna en el kazajo.

—No estoy raro —jamás iba a admitir que no se podía sacar de la mente esa conversación con su padre ¿Por qué? Porque extrañamente desde que él se lo prohibió, más tentado estaba a dar paso a sus instintos más bajos como hombre.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Otabek sonrió, divertido por esa pregunta. Por lo regular siempre le respondía que sí, y era un tanto vergonzoso que esa fuera siempre su respuesta, pero esta vez no era el caso.

—No.

—Vaya, eso es raro. Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Volvió a sonreír.

—¿Vamos? —el rubio lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, extendiéndole su pequeña mano para salir juntos del hotel. El kazajo asintió, tomó su mano con cariño y salieron a paso tranquilo del lugar—. Beka…

—¿Hm?

—Te ves muy guapo —fue lo único que dijo durante el camino, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y ocultando su sonrojo detrás de la bufanda que su novio le había obligado ponerse antes de salir.

Otabek no respondió con palabras, sino con un dulce y tierno beso en su mejilla.

**> >><<< **

Otabek había terminado su rutina hace mucho, pero decidieron quedarse a ver cómo competían el resto de los patinadores. Yurio fue en busca de algo para beber mientras su novio lo esperaba en las gradas, pero nunca imaginó encontrarse con esa escenita al acercarse a la máquina dispensadora de bebidas. Junto a ella estaban J.J. y Viktor entablando una conversación peligrosa que, a simple vista, se podría convertir en un round de pelea en cualquier momento.

Yurio los vio de lejos. J.J. se veía extrañamente furioso, nunca lo había visto así de serio. Viktor no distaba mucho de estar completamente cabreado, vaya que Yurio lo conocía bien en ese aspecto. Lo que le preocupó fue escuchar que el canadiense mencionaba el nombre de Yuuri, y peor aún al notar que eso bastó para que la escaza paciencia de Viktor se agotara y terminara arremetiendo contra Jean, dándole un sorprendente derechazo en el rostro.

Lo que Yurio menos quería eran más problemas de ese tipo, estaba harto, y él mejor que nadie sabía que la violencia no arreglaba nada (pero sí ayudaba bastante a desahogarse). Así que no dudó ni un segundo antes de interponerse en el golpe que Jean estaba por regresarle como venganza al ruso.

Desafortunadamente el rubio no tuvo la suficiente fuerza y estabilidad como para detener el impacto, así que terminó cayendo de nalgas al suelo.

Y como si Otabek hubiese olfateado el peligro en el aire, apareció segundos después en el conflicto. Había visto desde lejos lo que pasaba mientras se dirigía a ellos, nunca imaginó que su novio cometería tal estupidez de interponerse.

Y en esos cortos segundos, el kazajo ya tenía a Jean agarrado de las solapas de su abrigo, estampándolo contra la pared más cercana sin recato alguno. Incluso lo levantó un par de centímetros del suelo. Jean era su amigo, pero no le permitiría absolutamente a nadie tocarle siquiera un pelo a su novio, y él lo había derribado.

No fue necesaria ni una sola palabra, la expresión intimidante de Otabek combinada con la fuerza que ejercía en el agarre, fue más que suficiente para que J.J. alzara ambas manos en señal de paz, más aún porque conocía cómo se podía poner Otabek al enojarse. Lo había visto pelear a golpes, y si de algo estaba seguro, era que jamás podría ganarle en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Lo siento, pero él se interpuso, el golpe iba para ese idiota —señaló al ruso mayor, quien abría y cerraba su mano derecha, la cual quedó inflamada y con incipientes hematomas luego de “golpeársela” con la cara del canadiense. Viktor se veía muy cabreado.

Otabek sabía que su amigo tenía razón, fue culpa de Yuri por interponerse, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir esa furia en contra del canadiense, aunque no tenía culpa alguna.

Pronto su enojo se enfrió, soltó a su amigo y se calmó al ver que Viktor se acercaba a Yuri para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

—No era necesario que te interpusieras —le regañó Viktor.

—Y no era necesario que te pusieras en plan de brabucón —espetó Yurio—. Yo tampoco soporto al tipo, pero no por eso le ando soltando un puño cada vez que me enoja —aceptó la mano de Viktor y aprovechó a que le extendió la mano mala para apretársela.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó luego de levantarlo.

—Es tu culpa.

Otabek fue hacia ellos, con una seriedad intimidante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó a su novio.

—Sí, no me pasó nada —respondió, frunciendo el ceño al ver el enojo en su novio.

Desafortunadamente habían llamado mucho la atención de la gente que rondaba esos pasillos, pues ahora se asomaban disimuladamente, tomando fotos y video de lo ocurrido.

—Vámonos, no vale la pena —Yurio jaló el brazo de Viktor y tomó la mano de su novio, yéndose del lugar, directo a la premiación que estaba por dar inicio.

Viktor se disculpó con ellos por el inconveniente y se fue sentar a su lugar, mientras que Yurio acompañó a su novio a los vestidores, donde se pondría sus patines para participar en la premiación. Luego de ese alboroto se habían perdido la participación de dos concursantes, así que ya no tenían idea de si ganaría un lugar en esa competencia o no.

Poco antes de salir al hielo de nuevo, Otabek detuvo a su novio, quería hablar a solas con él.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido. Cuando veas una pelea, jamás te interpongas de esa forma —sus palabras eran tajantes. Lo estaba regañando con buena razón.

Yurio sólo suspiró. Pero Otabek seguía mirándolo con esa seriedad que comenzó a calarle.

—Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer —aceptó—. No me mires así —le dedicó una severa mirada de soldado al kazajo. Éste se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado rudo con él.

—Lo siento —suspiró—. Es sólo que me espanté al ver eso, pensé que te golpearía. He peleado con él, sus golpes son muy fuertes.

—Terminé en el piso —le recordó—. Espera… ¿Has peleado con él? —se desconcertó por completo.

—Jean y yo compartimos pista en Canadá por varios años. Somos buenos amigos. En esos años pasamos mucho tiempo juntos yendo a practicar box, hockey o simplemente yendo al gimnasio—explicó, con la misma seriedad que no se podía quitar.

—¡¿Qué?! —se espantó—. ¿No bromeas?

—No.

—Vaya… son muy íntimos —espetó—. Y yo que quería golpearlo.

—No lo hagas.

—No soporto a ese tipo. No puedo creer que sea tu amigo —se sintió defraudado por un momento, pero luego recuperó la cordura y se calmó.

Otabek soltó un pesado suspiro y miró fijamente a su novio, acercándosele hasta rodearle la cintura con sus brazos.

—El punto es… —lo miró seriamente—… que temí que te hiciera un daño grave. La sangre se me fue hasta los pies al ver que te interponías. No lo hagas de nuevo ¿Si?

El rubio frunció los labios y el ceño, se cruzó de brazos. Estaba apenado porque sabía que hizo mal al actuar tan impulsivamente, pero por otra parte sentía su orgullo un poco herido.

—Está bien —terminó cediendo, no le podía negar nada a ese par de ojos cafés tan profundos.

—Gracias —intentó besar su frente, pero el rubio se alejó un poco.

—Estoy molesto.

—¿Por qué? —sonrió de lado, divertido.

—¡Porque quiero golpear a ese idiota y no puedo porque es tu amigo! ÉL le hizo daño a Yuuri, y estaba molestando a Viktor —estaba poniéndose muy serio—. Beka, necesita que le den su merecido.

—Créeme que no la ha pasado nada bien desde el accidente con Yuuri hace años —suspiró—. No es necesario que hagas algo en su contra.

Yurio se sentía impotente, tenía sus puños apretados y una expresión de enojo que pocas veces se le veía.

—Sólo quise defender a Viktor, sólo esta vez —no despegó la mirada del piso—. Ya no quiero verlo envuelto en más problemas, él… no se lo merece. Así que cuando vi que J.J. le iba a regresa el golpe, no pensé, sólo reaccioné instintivamente.

Otabek sorprendió a su amado, acomodándole un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja.

—Está bien, te comprendo —acarició su mejilla—. Él es tu familia, sólo querías defenderlo. Pero a la próxima… —sonrió de lado, tratando de amenizar un poco el ambiente—… háblame y yo me encargo de los golpes ¿De acuerdo? —tomó sus manos y besó cada una con un cariño inmenso—. No quiero que te lastimes.

Yurio se conmovió bastante, sonrojándose al verse desprevenido.

—¡Tonto! —le dijo antes de abrazarlo y ocultar el rostro en su pecho, aprovechando esa altura extra que le daban los patines.

Otabek respondió el abrazo con un fuerte y cálido apretón.

—¿Sabes? —murmuró el rubio contra la tela de su chamarra—. Cuando me defendiste de J.J. yo… me sentí muy feliz, protegido… gracias.

El aludido sintió cómo su corazón se aceleró al escuchar esa declaración. Con eso le había bastado para sentirse un buen hombre que protege a quien ama.

**> >><<< **

Los resultados de la gran final se anunciaron. Para el asombro de todos, Yuuri Katsuki se ganó el oro, seguido de Yuri Plisetsky con la plata y finalmente Viktor Nikiforov con el bronce. El público estaba feliz y al mismo tiempo consternado por los resultados. Estaban felices por Yuuri, se merecía el oro, pero les dolía en el corazón Viktor, quien había manifestado sus malestares en varias competencias, preocupando a más de un fan por su salud.

Luego de esos resultados en Tokio, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de clausura en la que cada ganador realizaba una pequeña presentación de tema libre.

Yurio iba a reclamar su premio a Otabek, pero ni siquiera tuvo cabeza para hacerlo, no después de enterarse del gran pleito que tuvieron Viktor y Yuuri en los vestidores luego de la presentación. En ese momento Yurio iba caminando hombro a hombro con su novio, rumbo a los vestidores para cambiarse, pero antes de entrar al lugar, vio cómo Viktor salió de ahí hecho una furia. Estaba llorando, con una expresión de dolor y desolación que jamás le había visto. Intentó hablarle, pero iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó su presencia.

Al ver eso, se introdujeron al vestidor con más prisa.

—¿¡Qué pasó?! —se espantó Yurio al ver a Yuuri desmayado en los brazos de Chris, quien tenía su traje cubierto de vómito.

**> >><<< **

Ninguno disfrutó del todo la noche del banquete del Grand Prix 2018. Esa noche se acercaron a Yuuri y éste pidió hablar con ellos, sus amigos. Necesitaba desahogarse correctamente. Ninguno de sus amigos se negó y así lo acompañaron a su habitación del hotel para charlar con tranquilidad.

Pronto, todos estaban sentados en la sala de la suite, poco les había importado abandonar la celebración que se llevaba a cabo en el salón más grande del hotel. Le dieron tiempo a Yuuri para que pensara bien lo que iba a decir, y fue así como el japonés comenzó a hablar, a soltar muchas verdades. Sus amigos merecían saber todo para que pudieran entenderlo y apoyarlo, además, Viktor ya lo sabía, así que ¿Qué más daba?

Les contó todo de principio a fin. Fue sorprendente ver las reacciones de cada uno. Minami ya lo sabía, pues vivió casi todo eso a su lado, Chris también ya estaba enterado, pero escucharlo de boca de Yuuri le causó sentimientos encontrados que no se esperaba en lo absoluto. Otabek escuchaba atentamente y sin decir nada, sólo escuchaba y analizaba. Phichit estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, no dudó en levantarse de su asiento para terminar sentándose al lado de su mejor amigo, abrazándolo y reclamándole el hecho de que no lo buscara ni una sola vez durante esos tiempos difíciles. Yurio fue otro asunto, el rubio se impresionó tanto al enterarse de todo aquello que sólo atinó a ponerse de pie y salir de la suite luego de azotar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

—Iré a hablar con él —el kazajo se puso de pie y salió con tranquilidad tras su novio.

Cuando salió al pasillo, se lo encontró recargado contra una pared, con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. El rubio estaba cabizbajo, con la mirada fija en algún punto incierto del piso. Se veía consternado.

Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente se recargó en la pared a un lado suyo, mirando un punto indefinido de la pared de enfrente, esperando a que su amado diera alguna señal.

—Un hijo —murmuró después de un rato—. El cerdo perdió un hijo y… —no pudo continuar, se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Una vez más, Otabek confirmó cuánto le importaban Viktor y Yuuri a su amado. No había duda de que los quería como familia a ambos.

Ahora sí, el kazajo no pudo quedarse más al margen, tomó a su amado novio entre sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza, dándole a entender con esa simple acción que ahí estaba para él, siempre.

Yurio se aferró a la ancha espalda de su novio, llorando en silencio sobre su traje. El mayor lo dejó desahogarse.

—Júrame, Otabek Altin, júrame que si algún día tenemos problemas no huirás lejos de mí. Nos quedaremos juntos hasta resolverlo —no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, odiaba mucho que lo vieran llorar, y Otabek sabía muy bien eso. Así que no lo obligó a levantar el rostro, simplemente lo abrazó y se balanceó suavemente de un lado a otro con él apretado contra su pecho.

—Lo juro —besó su cabeza.

—Yo tampoco huiré, lo juro —prometió, muy seguro de sus palabras.

—Siempre estaré a tu lado —respondió con simplicidad, y es que eso era más que un hecho para él. No había rastro de duda—. Aunque tú no me quieras cerca.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —preguntó, esbozando una sonrisita que el mayor no pudo ver.

—Sí —lo apretó más contra él, sonriendo también.

Otabek jamás le iba a decir un “Ánimo”, sabía cuánto odiaba Yurio que le dijeran eso, y a decir verdad él también lo odiaba.

—Gracias —soltó en un pequeño susurro antes de separarse del abrazo y girarse hasta darle la espalda a su novio, no quería que lo viera con el rostro completamente rojo y lloroso.

De nuevo, Otabek no dijo nada, simplemente sacó su famoso pañuelo de tela y se lo extendió desde atrás, por encima del hombro.

Yurio lo tomó y se limpió las lágrimas antes de girarse.

—Volvamos —tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y regresaron con los demás.

Tomaron sus asientos y todos vieron que el rubio tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero éste los miró intimidantemente a todos, en una clara advertencia para que no le preguntaran nada al respecto.

—¿Y qué harás de ahora en adelante? —inquirió Otabek con seriedad, mirando al japonés. Éste lo pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

Yuuri les explicó su plan, la charla se alargó horas, todos daban sus opiniones y sugerencias. Pero a las dos de la mañana, cierto rubio de ojos verdes comenzó a sentir cómo lo invadía el sueño. De pronto apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, pero se abstuvieron de soltar chistes o comentarios al respecto, sólo vieron discretamente cómo poco a poco sus bellos ojos parpadeaban cada vez con más pesadez, hasta que terminaron cerrándose. Ahí sí, ninguno pudo evitar soltar risillas.

Otabek se percató de que Yurio había caído rendido al sueño, así que con una gran sonrisa interna, lleno de ternura por lo adorable que era su amado al dormir, pasó un brazo por su cintura y otro por enfrente para rodearlo en un cálido y protector abrazo sin removerlo de su hombro. Esbozó una sonrisa tenue al sentir que el rubio le correspondía el gesto, apretando su saco entre sus manos.

Casi a las tres de la mañana, los amigos se despidieron y se dispusieron a irse a sus cuartos, pero había un pequeño problema: Yurio seguía dormido, recargado contra Otabek.

—Si te mueves lo despertarás —murmuró Phichit.

Otabek no le hizo mucho caso, conocía a su novio.

—No lo hará —lo movió con cuidado y se levantó lentamente de su asiento, enseguida lo tomó en brazos como si se tratara de una ligera pluma.

Todos se asombraron al ver aquello.

Y dicho y hecho, Yurio no se despertó, sólo se acomodó entre los brazos de su amado, quien lo cargaba al estilo “princesa”.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió el kazajo con su habitual seriedad.

Todos se aguantaron la risa al verlos, ¡Eran tremendamente adorables!

Yuuri los miraba con un gran cariño y cierta nostalgia, amaba la hermosa pareja que hacían esos dos. Eran muy afortunados.

—Descansen —les dijo el japonés con una suave sonrisa.

El kazajo asintió y salió del lugar con su amado en brazos. Caminaba como si en verdad no pesara nada.

—Es más fuerte de lo que creí —murmuró Chris.

Yuuri asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Durante el camino a la habitación, Yurio comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su novio, como si estuviera en su cama.

—Yura… —murmuró en medio de un quejido cuando su amado le dio accidentalmente un golpe en el rostro con su codo. Pero el rubio tenía el sueño muy pesado. De pronto frunció el sueño y empezó a soltar suaves golpes contra su novio.

—Viejo idiota… —gruñó entre pesadillas. Al parecer en ellas se estaba peleando con Viktor.

—Yura —lo llamó suavemente, besándole la cabeza con el objetivo de que se calmara un poco y le permitiera llegar vivo al cuarto. El problema llegó cuando intentó abrir la puerta.

Hizo malabares para sacar la tarjeta del cuarto y abrir la puerta sin tirar a su novio al piso. Apenas entró a la recámara, soltó a su amado sobre la cama y procedió a desvestirlo.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente cuando lo tuvo en su cama, vistiendo sólo su ropa interior. Vaya que era sexy y muy adorable, aunque en ese momento se veía más sensual que adorable. Su piel pálida se resaltaba levemente con sus músculos sutiles y firmes. Su cabeza girada hacia un costado parecía que lo invitaba a besar ese cuello largo y pálido. Y sus piernas torneadas y preciosas lo tentaban a perderse acariciándolas.

Calmó sus pensamientos cuando su amado se retorció en la cama hasta quedar bocabajo en una pose muy chistosa, su trasero estaba levemente alzado.

Sonrió divertido por eso y procedió a desvestirse él también para meterse a la cama junto a él. Una vez dentro, lo abrazó a como pudo. Sabía que estaba sufriendo por culpa de sus mejores amigos, de su familia. Por eso no pudo evitar aferrarse con fuerza a él, para hacerle sentir entre sueños que estaba con él, jamás lo abandonaría, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas.

Besó su cabello, su cuello, sus mejillas, hasta que le entró sueño y cayó rendido.

Al día siguiente Yurio despertó primero, dándose cuenta de que estaba con la cabeza al pie de la cama y con el cuerpo y las piernas sobre la espalda de su novio, quien dormía bocabajo como tenía por costumbre.

Se sintió mal por él, nunca se quejaba de sus extrañas posiciones al dormir, y es que no podía evitarlo, se movía tanto en la noche que a veces terminaba amaneciendo en el suelo. En esa ocasión lo estaba aplastando por completo, incluso tenía uno de sus talones sobre la nuca de él.

Pobre.

De inmediato se incorporó y notó que el sol estaba por salir. Frunció el ceño, miró el lado libre de la cama y le hizo cara fea antes de elegir recostarse bocabajo sobre la amplia y perfecta espalda de Otabek. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, descubriendo que era su posición favorita. Su novio era tan cómodo que podría dormir sin moverse.

Usó la nuca de su amado como almohada, respirando el aroma de la loción que había usado en la noche del banquete. Olía exquisito.

Horas más tarde despertó el kazajo, sintiendo ese extraño peso encima. Intentó levantarse, pero entonces se percató de que tenía a su novio encima. Sonrió, adormilado, intentando moverse sin despertarlo, pero… ahí estaba el problema, ni siquiera se podía mover.

—Yura —murmuró con voz ronca y pastosa. Carraspeó y lo volvió a llamar.

El aludido despertó poco a poco.

—Oh, Beka… lo siento —más dormido que despierto, se tumbó a un lado, dejando libre a su novio—. Perdón —se disculpó al ver que el pobre parecía todo entumecido.

—No te disculpes —le sonrió, su rostro aún estaba adormilado y su voz sonaba condenadamente sexy. Se giró hasta quedar bocarriba, soltando un suspiro lleno de satisfacción al verse libre del peso de Yuri.

—¿Estás bien? —se preocupó. De pronto se sintió mal por haber dormido sobre él.

—Sí, sólo siento como si un elefante hubiese dormido sobre mí toda la noche.

—No fue toda la noche, sólo unas horas —ignoró el hecho de que le dijera elefante.

—Es lo mismo —respondió con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa. Estiró brazos y piernas, y sin abrir los ojos, se quedó en esa cómoda posición bocarriba.

—No es lo mismo —ágilmente se echó sobre él, su pecho contra el otro, sintiendo sus latidos a la par.

Otabek no abrió los ojos, ni se movió.

—Estás todo despeinado —murmuró en voz queda y riendo por ello. Pasó una mano por los desordenados cabellos negros de su novio. La verdad es que se veía muy chistoso siempre que despertaba a su lado, su cabello era un caos por las mañanas, peor que el suyo.

—Lo sé… —soltó en un suspiro, parecía cansado.

Yurio no dijo nada más. Miró su rostro por largo rato, acarició con las yemas de sus dedos el suave cabello negro, luego sus preciosas cejas. Las amaba, pues le daban una profundidad increíble a ese par de ojos café oscuro. Acarició sus pequeñas pestañas y dejó un beso sobre cada párpado, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro con sus rubios cabellos, sin proponérselo. Luego pasó sus dedos por esa nariz recta que tanto le gustaba, la acarició hasta la punta, causándole una mueca chistosa. De ahí saltó a sus labios, esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura…

Eran perfectos, ni muy delgados ni muy gruesos. Tenían el tamaño perfecto para hacerlo desfallecer cada vez que estaban sobre su piel.

Finalmente miró su mentón ligeramente cuadrado, tan masculino, y el ángulo perfecto de su mandíbula. No pudo contenerse y sin recato alguno acarició a su antojo. La piel bajo sus dedos se sentía un poco áspera debido a la incipiente barba.

Sonrió. Hasta en eso era muy diferente a su novio, pues él era casi por completo lampiño, mientras que Otabek…

Depositó varios besitos cariñosos en todo su rostro.

—Hmm… —murmuró con una leve sonrisa. Lo estaba obligando a despertar, y lo hacía con toda la intención porque… tenía algo entre sus piernas que le estaba molestando desde que abrió los ojos.

Entonces se le ocurrió restregarse contra su novio.

—Beka —murmuró sensualmente en su oído al mismo tiempo que delineaba la orilla de su oreja con la lengua. Ese simple acto hizo que los ojos cafés se abrieran de par en par.

Su mirada profunda lo analizó unos segundos, sus cejas fruncidas eran tan sexys que Yurio se mordió el labio inferior. Fue entonces que el kazajo reaccionó y fue consciente de que su novio lo necesitaba.

—Otabek, yo gané —fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de asaltar con voracidad los labios de su novio.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Hola!!!_ **

**_Yurio ganó ¿Qué pasará? ¿Habrá Shukutrum? ¿Cómo creen ustedes que fue su primera vez? ¿Tienen alguna idea? MUajajajajajaaj!_ **

**_He leído sus comentarios y debo decirles que me hacen inmensamente feliz! Gracias por seguir esta historia y por animarse a dejar comentarios, me dan vida, son mi gasolina para seguir actualizando. Debo decirles también que me conmovieron hasta las lágrimas en algunos comentarios del capítulo pasado._ **

**_GRACIAS POR TANTO!_ **

**_2/09/2018_ **

**_1:30 a.m_ **


	12. Cosas Sucias

Otabek cerró los ojos se dejó llevar por ese delicioso beso. Mentiría si dijera que no le traía unas inmensas ganas a su novio. En sueños lo hacía suyo una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba compenetrarse con él en alma y cuerpo.

No supo si se debía a que estaba aún medio dormido, pero su raciocinio se fue por la borda cuando sintió todo el peso de su novio sobre él, con sus caderas moviéndose sutilmente sobre las suyas, apretándolo.

El kazajo soltó un suspiro pesado cuando sintió la mano escurridiza de Yurio metiéndose a su ropa interior. Lo había hecho con destreza. Al parecer estaba más despierto que el kazajo, quien aún estaba medio dormido, pero no por eso no correspondía cada caricia.

—Yura… —gimió cuando sintió sus dos manos sobre su miembro cada vez más erecto—. ¿Qué haces? —jadeó.

—Haremos “cosas sucias” —sonrió con perversidad.

—No… Yura… ¡ah! —no pudo contener un gruñido al sentir la boca húmeda y caliente de su novio sobre su pene. Vio cómo lo hacía con más destreza que la última vez que lo intentó. No pudo apartar la vista de su expresión tan adorablemente sexy mientras intentaba engullir el miembro por completo, logrando llegar a penas a la mitad, pero eso bastó para que la excitación del kazajo subiera hasta niveles inimaginables.

Yurio intentaba hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero el tamaño no le permitía mucho. Agradeció cuando su novio le puso las manos en la cabeza, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello rubio y dándole así la pauta a seguir en sus movimientos. El kazajo estaba tan sensible y necesitado de ese tipo de atenciones, que no pudo evitar mover sus caderas hacia arriba, buscando más contacto, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

—No debiste iniciar esto, Yuri Plisetsky… —murmuró con la mirada oscurecida por la pasión del momento.

—¿No? —le dedicó su mirada más lasciva antes de acomodarse el cabello tras la oreja y volver a lamer el miembro de Otabek sin recato alguno y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Yurio se sintió orgulloso y en cierta parte también enternecido al ver el sonrojo hermoso que apareció en las mejillas de Otabek. No era común ver eso, así que se sintió dichoso de ser él quien se lo ocasionara.

—No, no debiste. No me voy a controlar —intentó levantarse, pero Yurio puco una mano sobre su abdomen bien trabajado, indicándole que no se moviera.

—Ese es el objetivo, Beka —volvió a lamer su pene, ahora desde la base hasta la punta.

El kazajo se dejó caer contra el colchón. Puso ambos brazos sobre su cabeza y respiró profundo.

—Sólo déjate llevar —murmuró el rubio, acariciando todo el torso desnudo de su novio. Estaba un poco nervioso por lo que hacía, temía cometer errores, pero era tanto el amor entre ambos que sabía que, de cometer un error, su novio no se molestaría. Al contrario, le enseñaría la manera correcta de hacerlo.

Y en cuanto a Otabek, el pobre no se quería dejar llevar o terminaría haciendo lo que quería y no lo que debía. Gran dilema.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó el menor con algo de titubeo.

—Más de lo que debería —suspiró aún en la misma posición. Trataba de recuperar su raciocinio, pero fue imposible.

Yurio, además de engullir su miembro, usaba su mano libre para acariciar todo lo que tenía al alcance. No perdió la oportunidad de acariciar esas piernas tan fuertes y perfectas, su abdomen bien trabajado, su pecho, todo. Lo recordaba en ese traje de su programa corto y… su mente hacía corto circuito.

—Yura —soltó un jadeo ronco—. Si continúas… ah… no podré detenerme.

Y es que aún en medio de aquella deliciosa situación, el kazajo aún tenía un poco de razonamiento, y éste le decía que si seguía, no pararía. Y en esa ocasión no había nada ni nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos, así que… de seguir así, no pararían hasta terminar el acto.

El rubio abandonó su trabajo y se acercó al rostro de su amado, tomándolo entre sus manos y mirándolo con un infinito amor mezclado con excitación.

—Otabek, entiéndelo de una vez: quiero que me hagas el amor —acarició su rostro con un cariño que contrastaba mucho con el fuego en su mirada.

El aludido frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. No podía resistirse a un Yuri así.

—Oh Yura… —suspiró pesadamente. Estaba en un inmenso dilema.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose muy de cerca, fijamente. Los ojos de soldado de Yuri incitaban al kazajo a mandar todo a la mierda y hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Después de todo era algo que ambos deseaban fervientemente, además… ¿Quién se enteraría?

El kazajo tomó las mejillas de su novio y luego de unos segundos tomó una decisión.

—Amor —acarició su sonrojada y cálida mejilla. Trataba de ignorar las pulsaciones en su miembro, pero le era muy difícil, más si sentía el miembro de Yuri apretado contra el suyo—. No podemos hacerlo.

Otabek era un caballero, un hombre de palabra. Y si no se lo demostraba al amor de su vida… no tenía sentido seguir siéndolo.

—Mierda —molesto, el rubio intentó levantarse de su novio, pero éste no se lo permitió, lo tomó de la cintura suavemente y lo atrajo hacia él de nuevo.

—Entiéndeme. Les hice una promesa a tu abuelo, y a mi padre también —suspiró—. Ellos se preocupan por ti. Y para mí es importante cumplir lo que digo.

—Otabek… —murmuró al borde del llanto, en verdad esa situación lo ponía mal—… ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿O sólo se trata de una excusa para no acostarte conmigo? —lo miró con cierto rencor. Estaba dolido.

Los ojos cafés de Otabek se abrieron a más no poder.

—¡Demonios, claro que no! Nunca pienses eso. Y en todo caso, de ser así… —señaló su propio miembro—. ¿Crees que me pondrías así? —frunció más el ceño.

—Lo prometiste… aceptaste el trato. Y se supone que si yo ganaba, haríamos el amor —se limpió con coraje una lágrima rebelde que resbaló por su mejilla.

Otabek sonrió dulcemente y acarició su precioso rostro.

—Amor, dijiste que si ganabas, haríamos “Cosas sucias”. No especificaste qué.

Ahora fue el turno de Yurio para abrir sus ojos enormemente.

—¡Tonto! —le pegó con el puño en el pecho, sin medir su fuerza.

—Oye, eso dolió.

Poco le importó al ruso, quien convirtió a su novio en un saco de boxeo. Lo había timado, y odiaba eso.

—¡Yura! —tuvo que detenerlo de brazos y piernas. Lo abrazó hasta inmovilizarlo y finalmente le susurró algo al oído—. Amor, no he dicho que no cumpliré mi trato contigo, pero tampoco romperé mi promesa con tu abuelo.

—¿Entonces qué harás, idiota? —intentaba zafarse del abrazo, tan siquiera para verlo a la cara, pero no pudo, su novio era demasiado fuerte.

—Practicaremos para cuando seas mayor de edad y podamos hacerlo bien. Tenemos que practicar… —lamió su oreja con una sensualidad que le puso los pelos de punta al rubio. No pudo evitar jadear sonoramente.

—¡B-beka! ¿En serio?

El aludido respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras deslizaba una mano a la nuca de su novio y otra por toda su espalda y cintura hasta llegar a su trasero. Metió la mano bajo la ropa interior y suspiró extasiado al sentir esa piel tan suave ¿Cómo hacía para ser tan lindo? No lo entendía.

El ánimo del rubio cambió drásticamente. Lo que sea que le diera su novio, lo aceptaría. Él sólo necesitaba atención, ya.

—Quítame la ropa —murmuró el ruso entre beso y beso. Otabek estaba por reírse y decirle que ya ni tenía ropa, pues el bóxer estaba a la mitad de sus nalgas, pero no protestó y se lo quitó con gusto. Hizo lo mismo con él mismo, para eso tuvo que separarse de su novio, momento que el rubio aprovechó para mirar la majestuosidad de su amado. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos y no pudo evitar quedársele viendo con una expresión que el kazajo no pudo interpretar.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yura?

—Te amo —murmuró suavemente antes de echársele encima y llenarlo de besos apasionados. Sus besos eran seguros, demandantes, profundos. Le estaba demostrando a Otabek lo seguro que estaba de que eso ocurriera. Lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, él era _su persona._

**_Otabek._ **

Si pudiera, le haría el amor hasta el cansancio, lo haría mío una y otra vez hasta no dejarle duda de que era el amor más grande que jamás podría encontrar en esta vida o en otras.

Pero por ahora debía ser paciente y disfrutar de él. Sólo quería sentir su cuerpo desnudo, quería apretarlo contra mí y no soltarlo jamás. Quería acariciar cada rincón de su piel, descubriendo tierras desconocidas por mis manos y labios. Y al parecer él sentía lo mimo, lo supe cuando sin dudas ni vergüenza metió sus manos entre el colchón y mmi cuerpo, atrapando mi trasero entre sus manos y apretándolo a su antojo. Era la primera vez que se atrevía a hacer eso. Debía admitir que me tomó un poco por sorpresa, eso me causó un poco de gracia. Desafortunadamente él lo entendió mal y quitó de inmediato sus manos de ahí.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, apenado.

—¿Te disculpas? —sonreí de lado—. Ya te habías tardado en hacer algo así —llevé sus manos de nuevo a mi trasero—. Yuri Plisetsky, todo es tuyo ¿De acuerdo? —tomé sus mejillas y lo atraje a un beso luego de ver su expresión adorablemente sonrojada.

Entonces lo abracé y giré en la cama hasta ser yo quien estaba arriba, vi la sorpresa en su rostro, pero duró poco, pues tomó mi nuca con sus manos y me jaló hacia él hasta fundirnos en un largo y profundo beso. El tiempo se nos fue entre caricias y besos. Nuestros labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, pero aún no teníamos suficiente del otro, quizás jamás lo tendríamos.

Quitó una de sus manos de mi nuca y la deslizó deliciosamente por toda mi espalda, tomándose el tiempo de acariciarla antes de apretar mi trasero a su antojo. No tenía idea de que le gustara tanto, eso elevaba un poco mi ego, debí admitir, pues nunca me consideré exactamente _atractivo._

Dejé de besar sus labios, y un tanto ansioso comencé a besar su mentón, su mandíbula y así seguí descendiendo por su cuello, me quedé un rato ahí, succionando y mordiendo todo lo que podía, pero entonces…

Se me ocurrió subir un poco a su oreja, lamí detrás de ella con toda mi lengua antes de morder el lóbulo con algo de fuerza.

Jamás imaginé que soltaría un gemido tan fuerte, retorciéndose como oruga debajo de mí.

—¡Oh Beka! —jadeaba descontroladamente, me separé unos segundos de él para verlo, preocupado, pero eso se esfumó al ver el éxtasis en su expresión y en sus ojos entrecerrados—. ¡No te detengas! —se quejó.

Sonreí. Había descubierto otro punto erógeno en él, uno muy fuerte.

Repetí la acción un par de veces, hasta que su pálida piel terminó roja y un poco mallugada, me sentí mal por eso, así que dejé en paz ese lugar por un rato.

Hasta el momento parecía como si ambos ignorásemos el hecho de que nuestras erecciones estaban al tope. Necesitábamos atenderlas cuanto antes, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar ese paso, pues… quizás terminaríamos haciendo algo más.

Mandé ese pensamiento al carajo antes frotar mi pene contra el de Yuri. La sensación fue increíble. Supe que él también lo disfrutó cuando jadeó roncamente. De pronto enroscó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, alzando sus caderas para tener mayor contacto con las mías.

—Hazlo de nuevo, Beka, hazlo —ya no pensaba coherentemente, yo tampoco.

Volví a embestirlo. No hubo penetración, simplemente nos frotábamos uno contra el otro. Si eso se sentía tan bien… no quería ni imaginarme el placer que sentiría al hacerlo finalmente mío.

Mis embestidas se hacían cada vez más largas y rápidas. Llegó el momento en el que eso no me fue suficiente. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentado y arrastré a Yuri a mi regazo, sentándolo en él hasta que nuestras erecciones quedaran juntas. Las tomé entre mis manos y comencé a estimularlas.

—Esto es vergonzoso —murmuró quedito antes de abrazarme por el cuello y ocultar su rostro ahí.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —me burlé un poco, sin dejar de estimularnos.

—Cállate —gruñó.

Yo sólo pude reír un poco antes de que se separara del abrazo. Quitó mi mano de nuestros miembros y se sentó sobre el mío sin introducirlo en él. Comenzó a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás y yo me sentí morir de sólo imaginar cómo se sentiría que hiciera eso, pero conmigo dentro de él.

Aproveché la posición en la que estábamos para tomarlo suavemente de los costados y besar sus pezones. Eso lo volvió loco.

Nos tumbamos de nuevo sobre la cama, rodamos uno encima del otro. Sus cabellos rubios estaban hechos un desastre, haciéndome cosquillas con cada acercamiento. Y yo podía asegurar que mi cabello estaba igual, pues él no dejaba de enredar sus dedos en mi cabellera.

De pronto el calor nos abrumó, dejé de pensar con coherencia por completo y al parecer él igual, pues me eché sobre él, acostado entre sus piernas totalmente abiertas de par en par, enseguida las enroscó en mis caderas, aprisionándome y dejándome sin escapatoria, aunque a decir verdad… yo no quería escapar de ahí.

Vi su expresión azorada, acaricié su mejilla y jadeé cuando empujó sus caderas contra las mías. La fricción entre nuestros miembros no era suficiente.

—Otabek… amor —tenía la respiración entrecortada—. Hagámoslo… todo —volvió a empujar su miembro contra el mío—. Por favor…

Me mordí el labio. Yuri Plisetsky era la tentación más grande del mundo.

—Yura…

—¡Sólo la punta! Por favor —suplicó.

Que decisión tan difícil.

Intenté alejarme un poco, pero sus piernas alrededor mío parecían un candado, no me dejaba ir.

—Beka.

—Yura —lo miré severamente—. No estamos listos, no tenemos lubricante a la mano… tampoco condones… no es buena idea.

—No necesitamos nada de eso —se enojó.

—¿Seguro? —fruncí el ceño, y llevé una mano a mi boca, llenando uno de mis dedos con saliva antes de buscar su trasero. Él se tensó por completo, expectante.

Encontré su entrada, y lentamente introduje sólo uno de mis dedos, despacio y con cuidado. Entonces vi su expresión de dolor inmediata. Introduje un poco más mi dedo y él jadeó. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco más al pensar con cómo se sentiría estar dentro de él, y no precisamente mi dedo…

Pero si así sufría con un dedo… ¡Con un maldito dedo! No soportaría lo demás. Pero demonios… estaba tan jodidamente apretado y caliente que me volvería loco.

—E-espera —jadeó, incómodo—. Está bien… —aceptó completamente sonrojado—. Esperemos.

Sonreí de lado, aunque por una parte deseaba mandar todo a la mierda y hacerlo mío. Sin duda alguna no soportaría mucho más. De no saber que faltaban sólo unos meses para su cumpleaños, no me habría esperado todo este tiempo.

Comencé a besar todo su torso, descendiendo rápidamente hasta su pene. No lo pensé dos veces antes de tomarlo con una mano y llevarlo a mis labios. Sólo deposité pequeños besos en toda su longitud, pero eso bastó para que él se agitara completamente.

—Oh Beka… —murmuró cuando sintió el interior de mi boca. Llevó sus manos a mis cabellos y los revolvió más.

Use mi lengua para hacer círculos en la cabeza de su pene. Supe que lo hacía bien cuando escuché sus gemidos y sentí que movía sus caderas suavemente en busca de más. Aproveché mi saliva para llevar de nuevo un dedo a su entrada, esta vez lo hice más lento y con cuidado, buscando dilatarlo suavemente ¿Y por qué no? Tomando un poco de experiencia para cuando lo hagamos por primera vez. Si algo me detenía a hacerlo además de mi promesa, era que temía hacerle daño, que no lo disfrutara por el tamaño de…

—¡Otabek! —jadeó con fuerza y se retorció sin control cuando mi dedo alcanzó a tocar cierta protuberancia dentro de él. ¿Eso había sido su próstata? Me sorprendí y lo volví a tocar, haciendo que gritara de placer. Decidí introducir un dedo más, combinándolo con mi boca sobre su pene.

No pasó mucho para que su espalda se arqueara en completo éxtasis. Pude escuchar que decía palabras, pero no logré entenderlo. Quizás me advertía que se correría en cualquier momento, pero yo no tenía pensado alejarme de él ni detener mis caricias.

Entonces se vino. Su orgasmo al parecer fue intenso, pude imaginar cómo apretó las sábanas entre sus puños y cómo los dedos de sus pies se doblaron por el placer. Y digo “imaginar”, porque en ningún momento aparté mi boca de su miembro. Finalmente lo hice, frunciendo el ceño por el peculiar sabor en mi boca.

—¡¡NO!! ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que te apartaras!

Lo miré con seriedad y me encogí de hombros, limpiando la comisura de mis labios que había quedado un poco sucia.

—Eres un… un… ¡¡ah! —se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pocas veces lo había visto tan avergonzado, tanto así, que tomó las sábanas y se metió debajo de ellas, cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

No pude contener mi risa. Desde mi lugar podía percibir su respiración agitada. Pero había un pequeño problema…

—Amor… —me acosté a su lado.

—¿Qué?

Casi pude imaginar su sonrojo y sus ojos fieros.

Busqué a tientas su mano bajo la sábana, la tomé y la puse sobre mi erección.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?

Inmediatamente se quitó la sábana de encima y me miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria.

De un momento a otro me tenía tumbado sobre el colchón con él encima de mí. Se sentó sobre mis muslos y acarició con la punta de sus dedos todo mi torso, de pronto descendió suavemente hasta mi ombligo, me hizo cosquillas ahí antes de descender hasta mi miembro directamente. La verdad era que en cualquier momento me vendría… no resistiría mucho más, menos si veía cómo se inclinaba sobre mí para llevar mi pene a su boca.

—Demonios… Yura, lo haces tan bien… —jadeé, no podía apartar mi mirada de él. Lo que no alcanzaba a cubrir con su boca, lo hacía con sus manos, estimulando toda mi longitud. Y sus preciosos cabellos… dios, me volvía loco cómo me hacía cosquillas con las puntas—. Yuri… ah, muévete…

Me iba a correr, no quería hacerlo en su boca, pero él frunció el ceño y apretó mi miembro entre sus manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sentí sus filosos dientes encajándose un poco en mí.

—¡Yura! Ahh… —me corrí dentro de él, no pude evitarlo.

Quise levantarme de inmediato y decirle que lo escupiera, pero me sentí muy cansado, como si de pronto todas mis energías hubiesen sido drenadas. Cuando logré calmarme un poco, me incorporé y casi vuelvo a sufrir de otra erección al ver cómo se quitaba los rastros de semen de sus labios con la lengua, descaradamente.

—Yuri Plisetsky —murmuré, sorprendido y algo apenado—. Idiota —le dije antes de tomarlo entre mis brazos y jalarlo conmigo para terminar acostados en la cama, me sentía agotado.

—Tú eres el idiota —respondió, igual de sonrojado que yo. Nos miramos a los ojos unos momentos antes de compartir un largo beso. Estábamos algo sudorosos y pegajosos, pero nuestro cansancio era mayor, así que volvimos a dormir y no despertamos sino hasta que vinieron a sacarnos de la habitación.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Vimos parte del capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Otabek!!! Me moría por hacer eso!!!! No lo hacía desde los primeros capítulos de ATE!_ **

**_Y cambiando un poco de tema… estoy segura de que casi nadie comentó en este capítulo. Ya las vi, pecadoras! Jajajaja_ **

**_¿Qué les pareció la idea de Otabek? Así no rompió ninguna de sus promesas._ **

**_No tengo nada más que decir que ¡Gracias! Por seguir leyendo y por todo el apoyo!_ **

**_Las quiero!!!_ **

**_2/09/2018_ **

**_6:15 p.m._ **


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños, Yura

Miraba su celular con impaciencia. Estaba acostado sobre las sábanas revueltas de su cama, con Fluvsky acostada a un lado de él.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que sería mayor de edad en unos meses y sabía que debía comportarse como tal, pero por otro lado ¡Extrañaba demasiado a su novio! Y no podía evitar comportarse como adolescente caprichoso y malhumorado por tener un par de meses de no verlo. Lo necesitaba demasiado, más aún después de haberse dado aquella “despedida” en el cuarto de hotel que compartieron en Sochi, aquel día en el que hicieron “Cosas sucias”.

No había remedio, se había vuelto adicto a Otabek Altin.

Y e síndrome de abstinencia de su mejor droga estaba haciendo estragos en él. Se sentía inquieto la mayor parte del tiempo, y sabía que no debía ser así, pero no podía contenerse. Lo necesitaba. Y el hecho de que el kazajo publicara en sus redes sólo un par de fotos al año no ayudaba mucho.

Dejó de mirar el teléfono y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba con cansancio.

Hasta que de pronto una llamada entrante lo alertó su corazón dio un vuelco y él se incorporó como resorte de la cama al ver que su novio lo buscaba para hacer video llamada. Sus ojitos verdes se iluminaron resplandecientemente antes de contestar.

—¡Beka! —lo saludó efusivamente.

El kazajo le respondió con una pequeña y linda sonrisa. Amaba verlo tan feliz por el simple hecho de recibir llamadas de él.

—Hola, amor —se sintió más dichoso al ver el tierno sonrojo en las mejillas de su novio.

—Te extraño demasiado —fue directo—. Tenemos que vernos ¿Puedo ir a visitarte?

Su corazón se llenó de dicha al escuchar eso, pero entonces recordó que no era prudente.

—Sabes que eres bienvenido, mi casa es tu casa, Yura, pero… ¿No estás haciendo los trámites para la universidad?

—Rayos… —supo que tenía razón. Pero es que no pudo controlar ese impulso—. Te necesito… —suspiró y se tiró en su cama sin soltar el celular—. Te extraño mucho.

El kazajo apretó los puños con impotencia. Él también lo extrañaba horrores y lo necesitaba mucho, pero debía contenerse, pronto podrían verse, sólo necesitaban esperar y ser pacientes.

—Te extrañaría un poco menos si publicaras más cosas de tu día a día.

—¿Como qué?

—Pues… no sé. Como a dónde vas, qué haces, qué ropa te pones, no sé… cosas.

—No estoy acostumbrado a eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Tu última publicación fue hace ocho meses —rodó los ojos, haciendo reír a su novio.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —siguió riendo un poco.

—¡Que me gustaría saber más de ti! Estamos muy lejos el uno del otro, y existen tantos medios para estar comunicados y para saber lo que hace el otro durante todo el día.

—Yura, desde que comencé este nuevo trabajo no hago otra cosa más que ir a la universidad, al trabajo y a la casa ¿Qué quieres que publique?

El ruso se palmeó la cara.

—Lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que publiques me haría sentir más cercano a ti.

—No me gusta publicar cosas, cuando lo hago me llegan demasiadas notificaciones —se veía abrumado con eso, no era partidario de hacer pública su vida o de tener tantas fans—. Pero haremos esto, te mandaré fotos de todo lo que hago durante el día ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Los ojitos verdes de Yurio resplandecieron y asintió fervientemente. A decir verdad, le agradaba más esa idea, pues las fotos serían exclusivas para él.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, mirándose fijamente hasta que el rubio soltó una risita. Era como un juego entre ambos, cuando se quedaban en silencio, y sin proponerlo, se miraban fijo a los ojos, hasta que uno de los dos cedía ante la mirada del otro.

—Me ganaste —murmuró Yurio, al reírse primero.

—Cuéntame tu día —pidió el kazajo, preparándose un sándwich en la cocina.

—Primero dime porqué estás cocinando.

—No cocino, es un sándwich —se encogió de hombros y le dio un mordisco cuando al fin estuvo listo—. Mis papás salieron a cenar con mis hermanas hace rato, y yo me muero de hambre.

—¿Te dejaron solo? —lo miró con tristeza.

—Uhm, sí —indiferente, asintió con la boca llena, le dio dos mordidas más al sándwich y se lo terminó.

—Vaya, sí que tienes hambre —se asombró—. ¿Vienes del gimnasio?

El kazajo no respondió, sólo le mostró sus ropas deportivas completamente sudadas. Ni si quiera se había duchado en el gimnasio, mayor había sido su urgencia de llegar a casa y contactarse con su novio.

—Si estuviera ahí, te haría algo rico de cenar —dijo suavemente.

—Si estuvieras aquí, no cenaríamos —se burló, andaba algo simple.

Yurio se asombró, ya para que su novio hiciera comentarios al respecto, era porque él también estaba ansioso por llegar más lejos con él.

—¿Qué hiciste hoy en el gimnasio?

—Box.

Yurio se mordió el labio, imaginándose a su novio practicando tal deporte. Ahora que sabía todo el ejercicio que hacía, no le sorprendía el hecho de que tuviera un cuerpo tan espectacular.

Suspirando soñadoramente miró a Otabek con mucho amor.

—Beka ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien? —se le salió preguntarle, enajenado con la perfección de su novio.

—Cocinar.

El rubio se echó a reír con ganas, más que nada porque su amado lo decía muy en serio.

—Pero tú me cocinarás —se acercó a la cámara y le sonrió. Aún no superaba el hecho de que su novio fuese a estudiar gastronomía, estaba tan feliz por eso que cada vez que lo recordaba sonreía.

—Yo te haré muchas cosas —respondió, no refiriéndose a la cocina necesariamente.

Luego de esa charla, Yurio comenzó a recibir muchas fotos de su novio. Todo comenzó a la siguiente mañana, su amado le mandó una foto de él antes de afeitarse, aún con la crema en su rostro y su expresión seria. Se veía tremendamente adorable ante los ojos de Yurio, éste se revolcó en su cama de un lado a otro al ser eso lo primero que vio al despertar.

Luego de esa foto empezaron a llegarle más, una tras otra sin final. Otabek le mandaba foto de cualquier idea que le llegaba a la mente. Le mandó una de él sacándose la camiseta en el baño, luego una de él entrando a la ducha, y así sucesivamente.

Yurio se echó a reír, pues su novio se lo había tomado demasiado en serio eso de mandarle fotos de cada cosa que hacía en el día. Se divirtió bastante cuando salió de casa a hacer sus deberes y siguió recibiendo fotos de su amado, desde que bajó a desayunar con su familia (Le tomó foto a éstos, quienes lo saludaban en la fotografía), hasta que salió de casa en su moto. Cuando se subió a la moto, le mandó un mensaje de audio al rubio.

—Yura, conduciré. Más tarde seguiré con las fotos.

El aludido se echó a reír con ganas, y le respondió:

—Las esperaré con ansias —no pudo evitar reír un poquito al final, ese simple audio le hizo el día al kazajo, quien se dirigía rumbo al trabajo con una gran sonrisa.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por las fotos que Yurio recibía cada ciertos minutos. Su galería se estaba llenando, pero poco le importaba. Amaba eso. Y cuando más se emocionó fue cuando su novio salió del trabajo y se dirigió al gimnasio. Amaba verlo con ropa deportiva después de hacer ejercicio.

—Estás loco —se rio al ver que incluso se tomaba una foto dentro de la ducha, sonriéndole sólo a él.

Esa noche la tenía libre, no tenía presentación como D.J., así que se quedó en casa leyendo un libro. ¿Yuri cómo lo supo?

Pues…

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Usas lentes!? —fue lo primero que le dijo cuando le contestó la llamada. Y es que el kazajo le había mandado una foto de él “leyendo” un libro mientras utilizaba anteojos.

—Sí ¿No lo sabías?

—Nunca te los había visto.

—Bueno, sí, uso anteojos. Aunque sólo para leer.

—¿Y quién te tomó la foto?

—¿Tú quién crees?

—Ámber.

Otabek rio por eso.

—Beka…

—¿Si?

—Te extraño.

Ciertamente el saber de él durante todo el día lo hizo sentirse casi como si estuvieran juntos, pero no era suficiente. En verdad no veía la hora de estar a su lado día y noche.

—Yo también te extraño —soltó un triste suspiro que jamás le había escuchado.

—Pero ya viene San Valentín, nos veremos en esa fecha ¿Cierto? —preguntó, ilusionado.

Otabek se quedó en silencio. Si hubiese sido video llamada, Yurio se habría percatado de la tristeza reflejada en su rostro.

—¿Beka?

—Sobre eso… Yura…

—No nos veremos.

—No.

—Está bien —se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Quizás era un poco infantil, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse así.

—Tengo que avanzar todo lo que pueda en mi trabajo para poder tomar vacaciones en marzo porque por nada del mundo me perdería tu cumpleaños. Te hice una promesa para esa fecha y la voy a cumplir —sentenció con su tono de voz más solemne de que costumbre.

Yurio sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Está bien —volvió a responder, sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa.

—Amor, no llores, me partes el alma —suspiró.

—¡No estoy llorando! —casi rugió, limpiándose rudamente el rostro con la manga de la sudadera.

Otabek sonrió levemente, claro que su amado lloraba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Yurio se propuso animar un poco el ambiente.

—Beka, te ves muy sexy e intelectual con lentes.

—¿Ah? ¿Y sin lentes no?

Yurio soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que su abuelo se asomó a ver si estaba bien.

—Tú siempre te ves sexy, amor —miró a su abuelo, quien le pedía que le ayudara a hacer la cena—. Uhm… tengo que irme, Beka, ayudaré al abuelo con la cena. ¿Hablamos al rato?

—Sí, iré a cenar mientras tanto.

—Bien, te amo —dijo con naturalidad. Eso causó una sonrisa inigualable en el siempre estoico kazajo.

—Te amo.

**_1 de marzo._ **

Sus ojos lo buscaban con inquietud por todo el aeropuerto. Las manos le sudaban, su pulso estaba acelerado. No lo veía desde al año pasado y su cuerpo reclamaba aquello, necesitaba sentir sus besos, sentirse entre sus brazos y recordar sus cálidas caricias, necesitaba verlo con urgencia.

El aeropuerto era inmenso, y en su última llamada no había quedado claro en qué sala estaría, así que el ruso iba corriendo de sala en sala, tratando de encontrar a su novio.

Fue hasta que llegó a una de las últimas salas que lo vio. Parado junto a un carrito de café, cargando su maleta en mano y mirando su celular en la otra. Se veía molesto mientras veía su teléfono, vio cómo lo guardó, tomó su café del carrito y le dio un largo sorbo. ¿Por qué estaría molesto?

El rubio aceleró su propio paso, sintiendo como si cada segundo se alargara infinitamente antes del tan esperado encuentro. Fue hasta que estuvo a unos metros de él que gritó fuertemente su nombre, con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. Poco le importó que la gente alrededor lo mirara con extrañeza.

Otabek se giró violentamente al escuchar su nombre con la voz de su novio. Lo vio corriendo hacia él, tan rápido que ni siquiera Yurio alcanzó a ver la hermosa sonrisa que se formó en su expresión, pues ya se le había echado encima, colisionando con él antes de engancharse de su cuello. El kazajo, al verse tomado por sorpresa, no logró mantener el equilibro. Inevitablemente ambos cayeron al suelo, pero eso sí, sin soltarse del abrazo.

—Yura —respiró su aroma. El ruso rio contra su mejilla y sintió los brazos de su novio envolverse alrededor de su cintura—. Oh Yura —lo abrazó más fuerte, inhalando más profundamente para volver a tatuarse en la mente el agradable aroma de ese chiquillo.

—Demonios, te extrañé demasiado —admitió cuando notó que no podía ni quería separarse de ese precioso abrazo.

—Yo también —se le separó un poco para mirarlo al rostro. Los dos estaban en el suelo, Yuri a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su novio—. Te cortaste el cabello —sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que estaba ligeramente más corto.

—Sólo un poco —agarró uno de sus mechones rubios y largos, sonrojándose levemente por el hecho de que su novio notaba todo—. ¿Te desagrada?

—Para nada —sonrió. Realmente… Yurio podría no tener cabello, y aun así lo amaría con locura, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en ese momento o su novio estallaría en sonrojos y palabras altisonantes—. Estás hermoso —besó su frente.

Y eso bastó para que el rubio se pusiera colorado.

—Oye… —el ruso lo miró con más atención, notando algo en él—. Te dejaste crecer un poco el cabello —pasó sus dedos por un lado de su cabeza, sintiendo el corto cabello un poco más largo de lo normal, ya no lo tenía casi rapado en los costados.

—Uhm… no tuve tiempo de cortarlo antes de venir, quizás lo haga en estos días.

—Está bien así, te vez muy bien —sonrió. Y fue hasta ese momento en el que ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran literalmente el centro de atención. La gente había formado un círculo a su alrededor, unos tomaban video, otros llenaban su celular con fotos. Sí, había fans de ambos ahí presentes y no habían tardado en reconocerlos, menos con la escenita tan discreta que se montó el rubio. 

Inmediatamente se separaron uno del otro y se incorporaron del suelo. Saludaron discretamente a sus fans y salieron de ese pequeño círculo, pidiendo algo de privacidad. Afortunadamente la gente respetó su deseo y se las brindó.

Se acercaron al carrito de café y Otabek vio su vaso intacto sobre la barra. Agradeció al cielo que lo había dejado ahí antes de que su novio se le echara encima, sino, ahora mismo los dos estarían llenos de café.

Yurio no podía dejar de mirar a su novio. Sus ojos verdes tenían brillo propio al ver a ese hombre kazajo tan apuesto y atractivo. Algo tenía que se veía más sexy que nunca, incluso se estaba mordiendo inconscientemente el labio al mirarlo. Otabek lo notó y sonrió un poco nervioso por esa expresión que sólo hacía cuando estaban a solas, teniendo cierta intimidad.

—¿Por qué me ves tanto? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad, algo divertido.

—Estás algo… diferente. Me encanta, no sé qué es, pero me gustas más que antes —se encogió de hombros—. Y eso que yo pensaba que era imposible.

Otabek lo miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas por el comentario, no se lo esperaba.

—¿Ahora quién es el que dice cosas cursis con cara de seriedad? —se burló el kazajo, aún con la grata sorpresa en su ser.

Yurio se sonrojó al percatarse de lo que había dicho. Le dio tanta pena que giró su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Es que… —murmuró—. Te extrañé como nunca.

—Yo también lo hice —tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo obligó a mirarlo. Había esperado meses para eso, estaba ansioso por besarlo y no iba a esperar ni un segundo más.

Yuri recibió con sorpresa los suaves labios de su novio, correspondiendo al instante. Las manos del mayor se aferraron al delgado cuerpo, aproximándolo al suyo con tanta fuerza que parecía que su intención más que besarlo era la de absorberlo. Rápidamente sus cuerpos reconocieron esas sensaciones y caricias que no experimentaban en mucho tiempo. Se necesitaban, lo demostraban los brazos de Yurio alrededor de la nuca se su novio, atrayéndolo a sí mismo como si quisiera fundirse con él. Lo mismo pasaba con Otabek, tenía sus manos en las mejillas de Yurio, pegándolo a él.

El encargado del carrito de café los miraba de vez en cuando, con una sonrisilla traviesa en sus labios. Era fan de ambos, así que con disimulo y sin interrumpirlos, se dedicó a espantar a cada fan que se les acercaba con intención de interrumpirlos para un autógrafo o foto.

Mientras tanto, la pareja estaba concentrada en fundirse en ese largo y profundo beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra con necesidad, el tiempo separados había sido mucho para sus pobres corazoncitos.

De pronto, un cabello de Yurio se interpuso en el beso, interrumpiéndolos. Ambos se rieron por ello.

—Maldito cabello —sopló un poco de aire, quitándose un mechón del rostro.

Otabek sólo sonrió y le dio un besito casto y hermoso en los labios antes de apretarlo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. El abrazo era tan fuerte que el rubio sintió cómo se le escapó un poco el aire. Pero no pudo pensar ni razonar mientras estuvo aplastado contra su pecho, inmerso en ese olor tan masculino y tan propio de él.

Cuando se separó un poco de él, Otabek se acercó a su rostro.

—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, sabes lo que eso significa ¿Verdad? —susurró cerca de sus labios y admiró su expresión confundida durante unos segundos antes de besarlo con toda la lentitud del mundo, como si no existiera más el tiempo.

—¿No puede ser hoy? —jadeó suavemente al separarse del beso.

—Ya hemos esperado meses, aguantemos hasta mañana y hagamos que esa espera valga la pena —sonrió de lado.

Aún algo ansioso, asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

Otabek alcanzó su café que estaba sobre la barra.

—¿Quieres uno? —le preguntó a su novio. El rubio negó con la cabeza y tomó el de Otabek para beber de ahí.

—Expreso —sonrió luego de probar el sabor. No se lo había dicho, pero ahora era inevitable relacionar ese sabor con él—. Oye Beka ¿Por qué estabas molesto hace unos momentos?

El aludido alzó una ceja.

—No estaba molesto.

—Lo noté antes de saludarte.

—Antes de taclearme, querrás decir.

El rubio se rio bastante por eso.

—Hablo en serio —rio—. Mirabas tu celular con enojo ¿Pasó algo? —se empezó a preocupar.

—Oh… sí —sacó el móvil de su chamarra y se lo mostró—. Me quedé sin pila.

De alguna u otra forma, el rubio se quedó tranquilo. Últimamente andaba algo paranóico. Tenía un mal presentimiento que no se podía quitar de encima. Y es que veía la situación entre Viktor y Yuuri y un gran miedo lo invadía. Jamás en la vida había visto que una pareja se amara tanto como ellos y aun así terminaron mal. Temía mucho que algo así les ocurriera a él y Beka.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Otabek tomó su mano y le sonrió antes de comenzar a caminar con él por el aeropuerto.

Era temprano por la mañana, así que cuando llegaron a la casa Plisetsky, se toparon con el abuelo preparando un generoso desayuno para sus nietos.

El kazajo se sentía muy feliz cada vez que visitaba esa casa, pues el abuelo Nikolai lo recibía como si fuese en verdad su nieto, eso lo hacía sentir tan feliz que no podía evitar tener una sonrisita pequeña tatuada en su rostro por horas. Yurio notaba eso y no podía sentirse más dichoso de que su novio y su abuelo se llevaran tan bien.

Nikolai sabía cuánto amaba Otabek la comida, así que se esmeraba más todavía cuando estaba él de visita.

—Deja espacio para el postre, muchacho —le dijo a su yerno.

—Abuelo —se rio—. ¿Preparaste postre para el desayuno?

—¿Qué? —lo miró de mala gana—. No todos los días tenemos a Otabek de visita.

Yurio no pudo reclamarle nada, esbozó una hermosa sonrisa antes de mirar a su novio y notar ese brillo en sus ojos que pocas veces veía. Otabek estaba feliz.

—Hice manzanas al horno, así que dejen espacio —les sonrió antes de sentarse a desayunar con ellos.

Los ojos de Otabek brillaron más que antes y Yurio tuvo que contener sus ganas de reír. Su novio era adorable cuando se trataba de comida, parecía un niño pequeño y hambriento.

—¿Ya le diste a mi nieto su sorpresa? —preguntó el abuelo.

Otabek sonrió de lado y luego de terminar su último bocado, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Cuál? ¡No me ha querido decir nada! —golpeó la mesa con ambas palmas, estaba emocionado—. ¡Dime!

El kazajo lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

—No.

—Otabek… —refunfuñó.

—Es una sorpresa, lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

El rubio miró a su abuelo.

—Tú… abuelo, tú sabes algo —lo apuntó con un dedo acusador.

—Lo sé todo —miró a Otabek—. ¿Le doy una pista?

—¡DÍGANME! —exigió, emocionado.

El kazajo asintió.

—Ve a hacer tus maletas, Yuratchka.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—No te voy a decir más.

El rubio miró a su novio, buscando respuestas.

—Yo tampoco te diré más —se cruzó de brazos, soltando una risita divertida.

—¿Por eso no desempacaste? —entornó los ojos.

El aludido asintió.

Comieron las manzanas horneadas y el rubio corrió escaleras arriba para hacer su maleta, pero cuando se paró frente a su armario no supo qué prendas sacar. Volvió corriendo escaleras abajo, pisando sin delicadeza el suelo. Llegó al comedor y asomó su cabeza, divertido al ver que su novio repetía postre. Era un glotón.

—Necesito saber a dónde iremos y si será sólo un día o más… no sé qué ropa elegir.

—No te preocupes, él te ayudará a hacer tu maleta —le guiñó un ojo a su yerno y en mutuo acuerdo silencioso se levantaron de la mesa.

Otabek ayudó a su novio a hacer la maleta. Ya era tanta la confianza entre ambos que abrió su armario y comenzó a sacar las prendas que creía que necesitaría.

—No me gusta ese suéter —se quejó el rubio, descartándolo de inmediato.

—Te ves adorable cuando lo usas —murmuró el otro sin dejar de buscar más ropa para echar a la maleta.

Dicho eso, Yuri se sonrojó levemente, y sin que se diera cuenta su novio, echó el suéter a la maleta.

—Estás eligiendo mucha ropa abrigadora ¿Iremos a un lugar muy frío?

—Sí, al menos más que aquí —iba a abrir un cajón, pero el rubio lo detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Ese no!

—¿Por qué? —alzó una ceja, interesándose más.

—Es mi ropa interior —se abochornó un poco.

Eso le causó mucha ternura al mayor y respetó su decisión. Lo que no sabía, era el hecho de que al rubio le avergonzaba que abriera ese cajón y se topara con algunas prendas de animal print o de gatitos en ellas.

—Está bien —besó su frente.

—¿Cuánta ropa interior debo empacar?

—No creo que necesites mucha —arrastró una de sus sonrisas ladinas más sexys que le había visto nunca.

Yuri se quedó aturdido unos momentos, viendo a ese hombre frente a sí, hasta que la duda volvió a su mente.

—Beka, dime ya a dónde iremos, me estoy muriendo de la curiosidad —parecía niño pequeño.

—No —sonrió—. Sigue empacando, iré a comer otra manzana horneada.

—Eres un glotón.

El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, no lo iba a negar.

—Estaré abajo con… —no pudo continuar, fue sorpresivamente tacleado por su adorable y salvaje novio.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón. Inmediatamente Yurio se sentó sobre su abdomen y apresó sus muñecas contras la cama. Lo tenía acorralado. Su expresión de asombro no tenía precio.

—Me vas a decir a dónde iremos —sonrió con malicia—. O te atendrás a las consecuencias.

El kazajo sonrió de lado ¿Qué le podría hacer su novio? Sabía que de un solo movimiento podía cambiar los papeles y tenerlo debajo de él, pero le daría el gusto esta vez.

—Enfrentaré las consecuencias.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta?

Asintió.

Jamás se imaginó que su novio arremetería de esa forma contra él.

Otabek Altin recibió esa mañana un ataque de cosquillas por parte de su novio. Verdaderamente intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el rubio era demasiado ágil a pesar de que no ejercía tanta fuerza ni peso sobre él.

—¿No me vas a decir?

—JAJAJA ¡NO! —se retorcía de un lado a otro—. ¡Yura, ya! ¡Basta! En serio.

No podía dejar de retorcerse y de reír. Yuri jamás le había escuchado esa risa loca, así que siguió haciéndole cosquillas, descubriendo que era mucho más sensible de lo que imaginó. El pobre daba patadas al aire y se movía de un lado a otro, haciéndose bolita sobre sí mismo, pero Yuri era más ágil y lograba seguir atacándolo.

Fue hasta que el rubio se descuidó un segundo, que el mayor tuvo la oportunidad de rodar por el colchón y caer en el suelo. El golpe se escuchó seco y fuerte.

—¡Beka! ¡¿Estás bien?! —se espantó al escuchar su quejido.

—Sí… —respondió casi sin aire.

De inmediato el rubio se arrodilló a su lado para ver cómo ayudarlo, jamás esperó que su novio lo empujara y apresara contra el suelo, siendo ahora él quien le daba las cosquillas, pero a diferencia del kazajo, Yuri no era tan cosquilludo.

—No es justo —se quejó el mayor, levantándose y ayudando a su novio para que lo hiciera también.

Horas más tarde Otabek salió de casa, prometiéndole a Yuri que volvería en unos momentos. Y así fue, regresó con un auto que había rentado para la ocasión.

Yuri tomó su maleta y se despidió de su abuelo.

—¿En serio me vas a dejar fugarme con mi novio a un lugar desconocido en mi cumpleaños? —le preguntó al mayor.

Nikolai sonrió divertido y con algo de nostalgia.

—Sé que es el primer cumpleaños que no pasaremos juntos, pero también sé que no podrías estar en mejores manos.

En ese momento Otabek iba entrando a la casa, así que alcanzó a escuchar lo que el abuelo le decía a Yura en el recibidor.

—Aún está a tiempo de aceptar mi invitación —dijo de pronto el kazajo.

Yurio miró a ambos hombres sin saber bien qué pasaba ahí.

—Oh no, gracias hijo —rio—. Pero ya estoy muy viejo, prefiero quedarme en casa. Además prepararé la sorpresa de Yuratchka para cuando vuelvan. Ustedes diviértanse mucho ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio abrazó a su abuelo y le agradeció de todo corazón que le permitiera hacer eso.

Momentos después la pareja ya iba en el auto, con buena música en el estéreo y con toda la actitud de pasar unos días increíbles. Para empezar, Yuri no podía creer que pasaría unos días a solas, completamente a solas con su novio. Le maravillaban las posibilidades… no podía dejar de pensar en la primera vez de ambos, era un hecho que al fin ocurriría.

—Ahora te diré a donde iremos —lo dijo, concentrado en conducir.

—Supongo que no será muy lejos, pues vamos en auto.

—Te equivocas. Llegaremos hasta el anochecer, por eso… —se detuvo en una luz roja y giró la mitad de su cuerpo hacia el asiento trasero, de donde sacó un par de bolsas se supermercado llenas de comida chatarra y bebidas—…traje esto para el camino.

A Yuri le brillaron los ojos, no le importó recién haber almorzado, abrió un paquete de twinkies y devoró el primero con mucho gusto. Otabek lo miraba de reojo, divertido.

—¿Quieres, amor? —le acercó un twinkie a la boca. El aludido no dejó de conducir y aceptó el pastelito, comiéndose la mitad de una sola mordida—. Ahora dime ¿A dónde vamos?

—A unas cabañas en las afueras de Moscú. Llegaremos al anochecer, comenzaremos ahí tu cumpleaños y volveremos a casa hasta pasado mañana —miró a su novio y sintió que todo el esfuerzo en hacer la sorpresa había valido la pena. Yuri tenía una sonrisa genuina plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Eso es genial!

—Y te enseñaré a hacer snowboarding.

—¡Eso es aún más genial! —casi brincó en su propio asiento.

Las horas en auto se pasaron volando entre charlas, buena música, comida chatarra y la voz de Yurio cantando todas las canciones de Imagine Dragons. Otabek se animó a cantar también, total, sólo Yuri lo escucharía. Así ambos cantaron a todo pulmón sus canciones favoritas mientras Yurio de vez en cuando grababa a escondidas a su amado. Eran videos que guardaría sólo para él, para rememorar ese hermoso viaje.

Llegaron al lugar mencionado antes del anochecer, lo primero que hicieron fue bajarse del coche y estirar sus cansados músculos. Entraron a la cabaña principal, la más grande de todas, con un restaurante y tiendas dentro. Ahí se registraron y les dieron las llaves de su cabaña. Volvieron al auto y anduvieron por un sendero empedrado por quince minutos más hasta llegar a su cabaña. Era preciosa, amplia y acogedora.

—¡Es increíble! ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —dejó su maleta en el suelo y comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor.

—Internet —bromeó.

Yurio alzó una ceja, no creyéndole mucho.

—La verdad es que Viktor me lo recomendó.

—¿Tienes mucho trato con el viejo?

—No realmente… —aunque recordó la última charla, algo íntima, que tuvieron. Le abochornaba simplemente recordarla.

Desempacaron juntos sus cosas y dieron un recorrido por el lugar. La cabaña era amplia para sólo dos personas, tenía varias habitaciones, una sala grande y acogedora con chimenea y un ventanal inmenso con vista a las montañas cubiertas de pinos nevados.

Pero lo primero que hizo el rubio fue correr a la habitación principal y tumbarse en la cama tamaño King size como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Me encanta este lugar!

—Me agrada saber eso —se cruzó de brazos y se recargó contra el marco de la puerta, sonriendo al verlo tan alegre—. ¿Quieres descansar o prefieres ir a ver tu siguiente sorpresa?

—¿Hay más?

El otro asintió.

—¡Quiero mi sorpresa!

—Espero que tengas hambre —sonrió—. Cambiémonos de ropa y salgamos.

Yuri no supo cómo vestirse para la ocasión, así que simplemente buscó su mejor ropa, entre casual y elegante para salir a cenar con su novio.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que lo llevaría a uno de los restaurantes más famosos del área. Era un lugar fino y elegante, de pronto Yuri no se sintió apropiadamente vestido para la ocasión. Cuando llegaron a la recepción del lugar, les asignaron mesa y enseguida alguien los atendió. La siguiente sorpresa se la llevó Yurio cuando supo que esa persona que los estaba atendiendo era el dueño del restaurante, casualmente amigo de toda la vida de Otabek. Éste le pidió a su amigo que, después de cenar, le diera un tour a su novio por la cocina del restaurante gourmet.

Yurio casi hiperventiló cuando se enteró de esa sorpresa, uno de sus sueños se hizo realidad con el regalo de su novio.

No podía estar más feliz ¿o sí?

Luego de disfrutar de esa bella cena y de la sorpresa, volvieron a la cabaña. Ninguno de los dos había querido beber, Otabek porque iba a conducir, y Yurio porque aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso. Pero cuando llegaron a la cabaña, el kazajo fue a la cocina en busca de una botella especial que había conseguido para la ocasión. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para que el día terminara, sólo unos minutos para que su adorado novio fuera mayor de edad.

Sirvió el champagne en dos copas e hicieron cuenta regresiva, como si se tratara de año nuevo.

El 1° de marzo llegó y los novios brindaron por eso.

—Por pasar el resto de tus cumpleaños a tu lado —alzó su copa. Yurio se conmovió y chocó suavemente la copa con él. Bebieron y enseguida el kazajo lo tomó de la cintura para darle un beso profundo y añorado. Sus narices se rozaban suavemente, el rubio suspiraba quedamente mientras posaba su mano libre sobre el pecho de su amado.

Al separarse, Otabek pegó su frente a la de él.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

El menor se conmovió mucho.

—¡Gracias! —lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en su cuello. Quería decir más, pero no pudo, sentía que se echaría a llorar de la emoción.

Otabek bebió la más de su copa y casi se atraganta al ver la chistosa mueca que hizo su novio al hacer lo mismo.

—¿No te gustó?

—No, sí me gustó, pero sabe algo fuerte…

Otabek volvió a reír.

—Te acostumbrarás. ¿Tienes sueño?

—No realmente —se rascó el brazo, mirando hacia otro lado. Quería sugerirle irse ya a la habitación y reanudar aquello que dejaron a medias hace meses, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía más tímido que otras veces.

Otabek tomó la copa de Yuri y la dejó sobre una mesita junto con la suya antes de tomarlo por la cintura suavemente.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a la habitación? —pegó su frente a la de él, preguntándoselo en voz baja y grave.

Yuri tragó en seco y asintió. De pronto el nerviosismo lo atacó y eso no pasó desapercibido para Otabek.

—¿Estás seguro? —insistió al notarlo tan extraño.

El aludido no dijo nada, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó al cuarto. Pero estando dentro, el silencio gobernó.

—Necesito ir al baño, dame cinco minutos —el ahora mayor de edad salió corriendo de ahí.

Otabek se quedó en su lugar, esperando y recordando todos y cada uno de los consejos que le habían dado para la ocasión. Porque eso sí, tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda que le ofrecieron porque la información que había encontrado en internet no era precisa, además, necesitaba estar seguro de qué debía hacer para no terminar lastimando a su amado, era lo que menos quería a pesar de que Viktor le dijo que eso sería inevitable en una primera vez, pues en las subsecuentes todo fluiría más fácilmente.

Se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a transpirar, así que se quitó la chamarra y salió en busca de su copa de champagne, necesitaba relajarse un poco, los nervios lo estaban atacando.

Yuri se encontraba en las mismas, estaba nervioso. Se había metido al baño con la intención de despejar su mente unos momentos y repasar los consejos que le había dado Yuuri para esa noche, pero entonces recordó que había olvidado ir a la farmacia a comprar algo muy importante, había olvidado los condones.

Se maldijo en voz baja, y aún muy nervioso se echó un vistazo en el espejo, quería verse atractivo para su novio. Se lavó los dientes, se mojó un poco la cara y luego de soltarse y acomodarse un poco el cabello, salió finalmente del baño.

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró a su novio sentado en el borde de la cama y bebiendo de su copa. El cuarto estaba iluminado tenuemente con las lámparas que había alrededor a media luz.

Y para aligerar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado, Yurio dijo:

—Qué alivio —suspiró dramáticamente—. Pensé que llenarías el cuarto de velas —sacó la lengua en un gesto claro de desagrado.

Otabek se rio.

—Sabes que esas cosas no son lo mío.

—Afortunadamente.

Se pararon frente a frente sin saber muy bien cómo continuar. Parecía como si jamás en sus vidas se hubiesen visto siquiera desnudos. Pero es que esta vez era diferente, ambos sabían que tenían ya toda libertad de hacerlo y que nadie ni nada se interpondría entre ellos esta vez.

—Soy tan afortunado —murmuró el kazajo, tomando el rostro de su novio con una mano, lo acariciaba como si fuese lo más preciado en su vida.

Yuri sonrió.

—No, yo soy el afortunado aquí —inclinó su rostro hacia esa mano grande y cálida, la tomó entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño beso—. Otabek, tómame —le dijo con la voz más suave y segura que pudo.

El kazajo sintió cómo se le paró el corazón ante esas palabras y su significado. Lo miró con asombro antes de sonreírle y atraparlo entre sus brazos para darle el beso más increíble de su vida.

Yuri se dejó hacer, sonriendo al sentir ese beso lento y profundo, dejando que esos labios expertos se deslizasen por los suyos suavemente, permitiéndose saborear su aliento cálido, disfrutando así de todas y cada una de las sensaciones que ese beso le provocaba.

Leves gemidos escapaban de la boca del menor, pues las manos traviesas de su novio ya buscaban el contacto directo con su piel. También sintió cómo temblaba ligeramente y su respiración estaba ya acelerada.

—¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó el kazajo.

—Bastante —suspiró, apenado.

—Debo admitir que yo también lo estoy —suspiró igualmente y lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Pero no tengas miedo, no haré nada que no quieras ¿De acuerdo? —se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

Yuri se sintió seguro y protegido a su lado.

Entonces el mayor comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su novio, lenta y tortuosamente. La deslizó por sus hombros hasta que cayó al piso. Miró su torso desnudo con mucha atención, para él no había ser más perfecto y hermoso que Yuri Plisetsky, era adorable como un ángel, pero con el carácter de una pequeña fierecilla.

Yuri hizo lo mismo con su novio, le fue desabotonando la camisa mientras éste le bajaba el pantalón. Se desvistieron con tranquilidad uno al otro, y cuando al fin estuvieron desnudos, Yuri se avergonzó un poco al comparar su cuerpo con el de Otabek, definitivamente eran muy distintos, incluso en el color de piel. El kazajo tenía un hermoso color aperlado que provocaba que a Yuri se le hiciera agua la boca. En cambio él… era tan pálido que asustaba. Lo que no sabía era que su novio así lo amaba y lo volvía loco.

—Yuri Plisetsky ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza? —se rio un poco.

—¡No te burles! —espetó—. Claro que la tengo —desvió la mirada—. Tú… tú estás más sexy que nunca —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y es que sí, había notado que estaba ligeramente más marcado.

—Oh Yura —su ego se alzó como espuma al viento al saber que causaba eso en él, no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza—. Si tan sólo te pudieras ver con mis ojos —suspiró muy cerca de su oído—. Sabrías que puedes excitarme con tan sólo una mirada —mordió suavemente la oreja de su amado, sintiendo cómo sus piernas temblaron levemente ante eso.

Yuri empezó a temblar un poco más, el clima era gélido en el lugar, y su cuerpo comenzaba a resentirlo, aunque sospechaba que muy pronto ni se daría cuenta de eso. Otabek notó su temblor, así que lo rodeó mejor con sus fuertes brazos, bajó las manos hasta sus nalgas y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Eso excitó un poco más al rubio, quien suspiraba entre beso y beso.

El kazajo se percató de una delgada cadena colgando del cuello de su amado, la tomó entre sus dedos y sonrió al ver que de ella colgaba ese anillo que le regaló tiempo atrás en su graduación.

—¿Nunca te lo quitas? —peguntó el mayor.

—Tú tampoco —sonrió al ver que también lo traía.

—Siempre supiste lo que significaban ¿Verdad?

—Lo sé —sonrió dulcemente—. Siempre lo he sabido, Beka. Se sintió un poco más desinhibido y comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de su novio, empezando por sus fuertes brazos, cómo amaba esos brazos y ni se diga de cuando empezó a acariciar desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. El kazajo era toda una delicia a los cinco sentidos, y es que su aroma era delicioso, el sabor de sus labios de su piel también lo eran; cuando lo veía, sus rodillas temblaban; cuando sus manos lo acariciaban sólo encontraba placer en ello, y cuando lo escuchaba hablarle al oído… enloquecía.

Otabek no desaprovechó la oportunidad y acarició todo lo que tenía al alcance, dedicando un poco más de tiempo a esa angosta cintura y a su trasero, sin dejar de devorar sus labios. Se separó de él sólo para llevárselo a la cama, lo acostó a él sobre el colchón y luego él se puso encima, apoyándose con un brazo en la cama para no aplastar a su amado.

Yurio de inmediato le enroscó los brazos alrededor del cuello y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios. Quería sentirse cubierto por Otabek, sólo él lograría quitar ese frío que sentía. Otabek acariciaba deshinibidamente todo el costado de Yuri, desde su pecho hasta su muslo, todo lo que tenía al alcance.

Sintiéndose un poco más apasionado, Yurio se permitió acariciar toda la espalda de su amado, delineando cada músculo hasta llegar a su trasero, el cual apretó a su entero antojo, recordando lo que alguna vez le dijo “Todo es tuyo”.

El calor fue aumentando poco a poco, los besos se volvieron más salvajes al igual que las caricias. Las lenguas de ambos danzaban en una sincronía perfectamente placentera, los dientes del kazajo de vez en cuando se incrustaban en los ya enrojecidos labios del menor, dejando marcas en ellos.

Yuri suspiraba de placer ante cada caricia, pero cuando empezó a retorcerse un poco bajo el cuerpo de su amado fue justo en el momento en el que lo embistió sin pudor alguno, recordándole lo que estaba por venir. Ya envuelto por completo en pasión, el menor empujó a su novio hasta rodar en la cama y ser él quien estuviera encima esta vez. Se sentó intencionalmente sobre su erección, dejando la propia sobre el vientre del kazajo, éste lo miraba expectante ante cualquiera de sus movimientos.

—Aún no soy muy experto en esto —se sonrojó levemente—. Si no te gusta algo sólo dímelo.

—No hay cosa que venga de ti que no me guste —extendió una mano y le acarició la barbilla.

—Tonto —desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

Fue entonces que Otabek vio cómo se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja antes de inclinarse sobre él para depositarle tiernos besitos por todo el cuello, descendió cada vez más, dejando un sendero de saliva y chupetones que quedarían como evidencia de lo ocurrido. Yuri se tomó su tiempo para besar cada rincón de ese cuerpo bien trabajo y tan perfecto. Cuando llegó a su ombligo, se quedó unos segundos mirándolo de cerca antes de que una idea surcara su mente, sonrió con malicia y sopló con suavidad, logrando que su novio soltara una risilla y se retorciera un poco por las cosquillas. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, lamió ese pequeño ombligo, hasta eso era lindo en él. Sonrió triunfante cuando lo escuchó suspirar de placer.

De su ombligo descendió un poco más, siguiendo ese sendero discreto de vellos que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo.

Esta vez no dio preámbulos, se fue directo a su objetivo. Tomó el miembro entre sus manos y lo llevó a su boca.

Otabek jadeó con fuerza y cerró los ojos debido al placer.

—Mírame —pidió Yuri con voz ronca. El aludido fue obediente, pero con el simple hecho de verlo hacer aquello podía asegurar que se excitaba peligrosamente. Se sentía capaz de tomarlo en ese mismo instante y hacerlo suyo sin miramientos.

Los músculos de Otabek se contraían ante cada oleada de placer, la lengua de su novio era muy hábil y sus manos ni se diga. Suspiraba y jadeaba constantemente, y al escucharlo, Yurio sentía que le hervía la sangre y encendía más su deseo, quería hacerlo sentir mucho más, quería arrancarle más jadeos graves como los que emitía en ese momento.

No soportó mucho más, se incorporó y se echó de nuevo sobre su novio. Ahora ambos tenían los pies en las almohadas y las cabezas al pie de la cama.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó el menor, azorado, con sus mejillas rojas y un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. A Otabek se le hizo una escena tan erótica que pudo sentir cómo su virilidad palpitaba, suplicando por más atención.

—Al contrario, era demasiado bueno… —jadeó, tenía la respiración muy agitada—… y temía terminar, no quiero que esto termine así.

El ego de Yuri se infló un poco al saberse bueno en lo que hizo.

Ahora fue el turno de Otabek para darle placer a su novio, llevó sus labios a uno de sus pezones. Yuri gritó al verse tomado desprevenido, era demasiado sensible en esa área y su novio se estaba aprovechando de eso.

—Eres… —Otabek se separó y lo miró a la cara unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado—…ni siquiera existen palabras para describirte —asaltó sus labios vorazmente.

El corazoncito de Yurio latió con más intensidad que antes. No había duda alguna, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese hombre. Suspiró lleno de éxtasis tanto física como emocionalmente, y rodeó el cuello de su novio con sus brazos. Se había olvidado del frío, tanto así que ambos estaban transpirando ligeramente.

—Yura… —jadeó—. Sé que quizás es pronto, pero… —cerró los ojos y jadeó más fuerte cuando Yurio tomó su miembro y lo estimuló un poco.

—Hazme tuyo, ya —a pesar de que sus palabras eran decididas, por dentro estaba que temblaba de miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo quería que ya ocurriese, ambos habían tenido muy buenos fajes en el pasado, sin embargo se moría saber qué se sentiría estar conectado con su novio en cuerpo y alma.

Otabek lo tomó en brazos y lo levantó como si se tratara de la pluma más ligera, lo acomodó correctamente en la cama y estuvo a punto de alejarse, pero Yurio se lo impidió, poniéndole ambas manos en el trasero, casi autoritario.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Olvidé unas cosas en mi maleta, no tardo.

—Otabek —gruñó, impidiéndole irse.

—No querrás que te lo haga sin lubricante ¿O sí? —alzó una ceja, vio cómo su novio se sonrojó hasta las orejas antes de desviar la mirada, avergonzado—. Ahora vuelvo —besó sus labios fugazmente antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

De pronto Yurio se sintió pequeñito e indefenso, sin el cuerpo de Otabek a su lado comenzó a sentir frío y mucha necesidad de él. Por mero instinto llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna, estimulando su miembro debido a la falta de su novio.

Otabek no mentía cuando decía que no se tardaría, pues ni un minuto pasó para cuando estuvo de regreso en la habitación, con los productos en mano. Pero nada lo preparó para la visión de su novio masturbándose frente a él. De inmediato se subió a la cama y reanudó las caricias y besos.

—Deberías de andar más seguido así… —murmuró el rubio.

—¿Cómo? —suspiró entre beso y beso.

—Desnudo por la casa y con una erección a tope.

El kazajo se echó a reír en el cuello de su amado.

—Cuando vivamos juntos lo haré todo el tiempo —mordió su cuello sin titubeos, causándole estremecimientos fuertes al menor, y haciendo que la mente del pobre se nublara de placer antes de ponerse a pensar en la seriedad de las palabras que recién había dicho: vivir juntos.

Fue entonces que Otabek tomó el lubricante y vació un poco en uno de sus dedos. Yurio lo observaba atentamente, mordiéndose un labio al imaginar lo que estaba por hacer. El mayor lo hizo girase de costado para acomodarse en posición de cucharas, hizo el rol de la cuchara más grande y sin dejar de besar su cuello, buscó torpemente el ano de su amado, cuando lo encontró introdujo lentamente ese dedo. Para la sorpresa del kazajo, con la intromisión de ese solo dedo, Yuri se estaba ya contorsionando de placer. Lo introdujo y lo sacó varias veces antes de meter un segundo dedo.

Yuri se aferró a una almohada, el placer lo desbordaba. Sentía los besos y la lengua de su novio en el cuello, junto con sus hábiles dedos en su interior. Se sentía tan bien…

Otabek siguió con su labor hasta que la dilatación fue la suficiente como para que entraran tres de sus dedos, esperaba que con eso bastara.

—Beka… —gimió—…quiero abrazarte —suplicó al ver que aferrarse a la almohada no era suficiente.

El aludido lo volvió a recostar como antes y abrió un poco sus piernas flexibles para ponerse entre ellas. Se apoyaba con ambas manos a los costados del rubio para no dejarle caer todo su peso.

Y confiando en la flexibilidad de su novio, le dijo:

—Pon tus piernas sobre mis hombros.

Y así lo hizo, descansó sus pantorrillas sobre los hombros del kazajo mientras éste se acomodaba mejor, listo para entrar.

—Demonios, ya va a pasar… —se llevó ambas manos al rostro, avergonzado, luego recordó algo—. ¡Beka! Olvidé comprar… —silenció al ver que su amado tenía un condón en su mano, vio cómo lo abrió ágilmente con los dientes y lo sacó de su envoltura.

Al menor se le pusieron las mejillas casi moradas, se sentía abochornado. No entendía cómo un hombre podía verse tan sexy haciendo eso.

—Ponlo tú —le entregó el condón, mirándolo y esbozando una sonrisa ladina demasiado traviesa y sexy, sus perfectos dientes se veían un poco, provocando que al menor le diera casi un ataque.

Yurio tomó el preservativo con una mano e intentó ponerlo, pero le temblaban tanto que se cayó sobre las sábanas.

—L-lo siento —se avergonzó bastante—. La verdad es que nunca he puesto uno. Y… ¡Demonios! Estoy muy nervioso, no me hagas caso —suspiró, tratando de tranquilizarse, aunque no era muy fácil si se encontraba de piernas abiertas ante él.

Otabek no creía posible eso, que su amado le causara tanta ternura, risa y excitación al mismo tiempo.

—Te enseñaré —tomó el condón y se lo dio a Yuri, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su miembro, guiándolo en todo momento—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. Es sólo cuestión de práctica.

—Y tú practicaste mucho, ¿Verdad? —alzó una ceja y frunció los labios.

Otabek se rio.

—Yura, no hablaremos de eso en este momento.

El aludido se sonrojó un poco y vio cómo el preservativo le quedaba demasiado justo. Se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo por su integridad ¿Y si no lo aguantaba? Tenía miedo.

—¿Estás listo?

—No, pero hazlo.

El aludido entendió su humor y se rio un poco. Tomó el lubricante y puso un poco en su amado.

—¡Está frío! —se quejó.

Otabek usó la punta de su miembro para distribuir bien el lubricante, sin entrar todavía en su amado. Yuri se estremeció con ese simple acto, temiendo que en cualquier momento lo introdujera sin piedad. Pero luego recordó que su Otabek no era así, él era el hombre más caballeroso y atento del mundo ¿O no?

Salió de sus pensamientos extraños cuando sintió que su amado tomaba una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la de él.

—Si duele mucho, dime, me detendré.

Sí, sin duda alguna era el hombre más bueno del mundo.

Y así, con sus pantorrillas descansando sobre los hombros del kazajo y su entrada expuesta, dejó que hiciera con él lo que le viniera en gana, era suyo.

Sintió cómo el miembro grueso y caliente de su novio se apretaba contra su entrada, respiró profundo y sintió un apretón en su mano. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

—Yura, amor. Mírame —pidió con suavidad mientras acariciaba su mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —lo miró a los ojos, siendo consciente de que el pobre de su novio se estaba conteniendo demasiado, lo veía en su mirar, estaba ansioso por proseguir—. Sigue, por favor —suspiró.

Otabek empujó sus caderas un poco más hacia adelante, entrando un par de centímetro más en él, pero eso fue suficiente para que Yuri pegara una mano en el abdomen de su novio, deteniéndolo inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se avergonzó, había reaccionado sin pensar.

—Está bien mi amor —se inclinó sobre él hasta alcanzar su cuello, afortunadamente Yuri era demasiado flexible, pues ante ese último movimiento prácticamente tenía las rodillas en sus propios hombros.

—Lo siento —insistió.

—Sólo relájate —comenzó a besar su cuello con calma, haciéndole pequeños mimos a pesar de que sentía un fuego abrasador en su interior que le suplicaba que lo hiciera suyo en ese mismo instante—. ¿Puedo continuar?

El menor asintió tímidamente.

Entonces prosiguió, pero ocurrió lo mismo, Yuri se retorció, incómodo y adolorido.

—Yura, es sólo la punta.

—Lo sé, pero… —fue interrumpido.

—No lo estás disfrutando —lo miró con preocupación y algo de culpabilidad.

—Sigue, por favor —tomó sus mejillas y lo miró con sus ojos de soldado—. Hazlo —se prometió mentalmente que no se quejaría más.

Sí, cómo no.

Otabek suspiró pesadamente, había notado que la erección de su novio desapareció por completo, estaba incómodo. Sólo había una manera de continuar con eso…

—Yuri, perdóname.

—¿Por… ¡AH! —un grito agudo y desgarrador salió de su garganta al sentir esa intromisión tan repentina y brusca.

Quiso llevar ambas manos al vientre de su novio para empujarlo lejos, pero sólo pudo usar una porque la otra la estaba tomando Otabek con fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos.

—¡Demonios! ¡Otabek eso duele! —se quejó en un fuerte grito, sin saber que apenas había introducido poco más de la mitad.

—Perdóname —llenó su rostro de besitos pequeños y adorables. Intentaba contenerse, ignorando lo jodidamente apretado que estaba y lo mucho que lo incitaba eso a embestirlo con frenesí—. Trata de relajarte un poco.

—¡¿Que me relaje?! ¡Ja! —sollozó sin proponérselo, eso angustió verdaderamente a su novio, quien de inmediato limpió esas lágrimas y se planteó por primera vez la posibilidad de terminar el acto en ese momento.

—¿Quieres que salga?

—Sí —dijo sin dudar, con sus ojitos bañados en lágrimas. Eso le partió el corazón al mayor, se sintió lo peor por causarle ese dolor a su novio.

Con cuidado salió de su amado, escuchándolo gemir de dolor con ese simple acto. Bajó sus piernas y se sentó a su lado, preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Creo que será mejor que terminemos esto aquí —su voz sonaba triste y desanimada—. Quizás después… —fue interrumpido.

—No —lo miró con sus ojos verdes de soldado llenos de lágrimas—. No, lo haremos ahora —se incorporó lo suficiente para empujar a su novio contra el colchón y sentarse sobre él.

Respiró profundo, apoyó una mano en el vientre de Otabek y usó la otra para tomar su pene y guiarlo a su entrada. Así lo introdujo lentamente en él, a su propio ritmo y profundidad.

El kazajo veía la escena completamente asombrado. Su novio soltaba leves quejidos de dolor.

—No puedo más —dijo al introducirlo sólo hasta la mitad, pero enseguida comenzó a subir y bajar. Otabek tomó sus caderas y lo ayudó en su labor, mirándolo casi con la boca abierta. El pobre se contorsionaba un poco por la incomodidad, fue ahí cuando el mayor decidió tomarlo en brazos y acostarlo debajo de él en la posición más convencional de todas, simplemente se acomodó entre sus piernas y ahora fue él quien bombeó lentamente en su interior.

Se sintió la peor persona del mundo al ver incrementada su excitación con los gemidos de dolor de su amado y con esas expresiones tan preciosas que hacía.

Tomó el lubricante y puso una generosa cantidad extra. Yurio se aferró a su espalda, arañándola con sus filosas uñas y sin piedad alguna. Otabek lo dejó hacerle lo que quisiera.

—Estás tan apretado… —jadeó, completamente perdido en el placer.

Yurio lo miró y enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que profundizaba un poco más sus embestidas, sin embargo, no había acelerado el ritmo. Dejó en paz la espalda de su novio y mejor llevó sus manos a su cabello, enredando ahí sus dedos y desordenándolo por completo.

—Beka, ve un poco más lento —pidió con la voz algo entrecortada.

—Lo siento… me cuesta un poco contenerme —fue sincero. Detuvo las embestidas y dejó caer su peso entero sobre Yuri, aprovechó ese “tiempo fuera” para llenarlo de besos y caricias, también aprovechó para tomar su miembro entre sus dedos para estimularlo, intentando despertarlo de nuevo.

Entonces recordó una de las debilidades de su novio, y la aprovechó en ese momento.

Mordisqueó y lamió una de sus orejas, haciéndolo gemir. Y así fue como poco a poco hizo que la excitación volviera a su amado. Supo que estaba listo cuando sintió su miembro duro nuevamente y sus caderas meneándose con suavidad hacia arriba.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —le preguntó en el oído.

—Por favor… —jadeó suavemente, comenzaba a disfrutar de eso, más aún cuando Otabek combinó las embestidas con besos de lengua demasiado sensuales.

El calor volvió a invadir la habitación.

Muy pronto Yuri se halló a si mismo buscando mayor contacto y profundidad. Tenía sus manos sobre el perfecto trasero de Dios griego de su novio, impulsándolo más hacia él, quería más y Otabek lo notó, así que comenzó un ritmo más rápido y profundo. Eso hizo que la espalda de Yurio se arqueara en placer al sentir cómo Otabek alcanzaba a rozar algo dentro de él, algo que lo hacía estremecerse, era como si un calor abrasador le recorriera todo el cuerpo, comenzando en cierta parte entre sus piernas.

—Oh Beka… así… —jadeó sin poder controlarse. Se estaba volviendo loco con sus besos, caricias y embestidas. No pasó mucho antes de que el rubio se viniera arrebatadoramente. Su dolor se había convertido en un profundo placer. Al correrse, apretó puños y dientes, enterró las uñas una vez más en la espalda de su amado mientras los dedos de sus pequeños pies se apretaban con fuerza.

Otabek no dejó de embestirlo, ahora con un poco más de frenesí que antes, aprovechando su orgasmo. Enterró las manos en las caderas de su novio, dejando marca en ellas

Los jadeos de Yurio se hicieron más fuertes mientras se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de su amado, disfrutando los vestigios de su orgasmo. El kazajo lo veía y sólo podía excitarse más. Los cabellos rubios se le pegaban al rostro debido al sudor, su cara estaba por completo roja y su respiración era irregular. Los brazos que antes colgaban del cuello de Otabek, ahora yacían inertes a los costados, se sentía exhausto, pero su novio aún no terminaba.

Siguió embistiéndolo, cada vez más fuerte y profundo, hasta que sintió cómo una oleada intensa de placer lo invadió, corriéndose. Un gruñido gutural salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que sus caderas daban unas últimas embestidas profundas y lentas. A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo cómo su miembro era jodidamente apretado por Yurio.

Y como si hubiesen absorbido toda la energía de su cuerpo, el pobre cayó en peso muerto sobre su novio, agitado y demasiado sensible.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos. La combinación de nerviosismo, estrés por lo que pudiera pasar y además esos orgasmos tan intensos… ocasionaron que terminaran deseando dormir y no despertar en años.

—Beka… —jadeó con dificultad—. Pesas mucho, amor.

—Lo siento —aún no se recuperaba de esa pesadez. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que tuvo un orgasmo tan increíble. Se incorporó un poco y salió con cuidado de su novio, haciéndolo estremecerse al sentir aquello. Se quitó el preservativo y lo tiró en un pequeño cesto de basura que había a un lado del buró.

—Abrázame —pidió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

El kazajo ni lo pensó, simplemente lo atrapó entre sus brazos y respiró profundamente su aroma. Ambos estaban sudados, completamente despeinados y aún agitados, pero su cansancio era tal que se quedaron dormidos apenas se abrazaron el uno al otro. Aunque no sin antes…

—Otabek…

—¿Si?

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió él con los ojos cerrados, besando su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente Yuri despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, se sentía muy cómo así como estaba. Pronto su mente comenzó a traerle recuerdos de la noche pasada. Su corazón se llenó de dicha. Estaba tan feliz que flotaría fuera de su cuerpo, si no fuera por un brazo posesivo y pesado, anclado alrededor de su cintura. Sonrió ampliamente. No le molestaría despertar así todos los días del resto de su vida.

Finalmente abrió los ojos con pereza, lo primero que enfocó su vista fue la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Frunció la nariz y se giró en la cama sin imaginar el agudo dolor que sentiría en cierta parte de su anatomía al hacerlo. Ahogó un grito y se aferró a su novio, descubriendo en ese momento que él ya estaba despierto.

—¿Duele mucho? —su expresión era de verdadera preocupación. Se sentía culpable.

—Hasta el alma —respondió sin dudar. Otabek se sintió aún peor. Lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir o hacer—. Pero lo valió por completo, vaya que sí —se sonrojó.

—¿Lo disfrutaste aunque fuera un poco? —le acomodó el cabello tras la oreja. No podía alejar ese sentimiento de culpa.

—Bastante —sonrió e hizo algo muy impropio de él: rozó su nariz con la de Otabek en un besito esquimal muy tierno.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió el kazajo, sonriente. Yurio le hizo caso, soltando risitas—. Eres adorable —terminó besando sus labios.

—Y tú eres increíble —suspiró soñadoramente mientras acariciaba su rostro—. Tus exnovias debieron disfrutar mucho de _todo eso._

—Oh vamos —rio—. Yura ¿Es en serio?

—Sólo bromeo —sonrió divertido, acomodándose sobre su hombro para hacer dibujitos imaginarios sobre su pecho, usando su dedo índice—. ¿No podemos vivir juntos? —suspiró, sorprendiendo a su novio con ese comentario—. Me gustaría despertar así siempre —se acurrucó mejor contra él, como un gatito buscando calor.

El pecho del mayor se llenó de felicidad desbordante, pero no quiso demostrarla del todo o lo asustaría.

—¿En serio te gustaría vivir conmigo?

—Sería un sueño hecho realidad.

—Podemos hacerlo realidad, sólo dame tiempo —iba a besar su cabeza, pero el rubio la alzó estrepitosamente al escuchar aquellas palabras, ocasionando una colisión muy chistosa.

El kazajo se llevó una mano a sus labios adoloridos por el golpe.

—¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a acariciar sus labios, preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —rio un poco, cerciorándose de que no sangraba, el golpe había sido fuerte.

—Oh… lo siento tanto.

—Está bien, no pasa nada.

—Déjame solucionarlo —se alzó lo suficiente para depositar pequeñitos y suaves besitos en sus labios—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor. ¿Tienes hambre?

El estómago del rubio prácticamente rugió como respuesta.

—Espérame aquí, iré por algo de comer —intentó levantarse, pero el rubio lo detuvo.

—No te vayas, quédate.

—Amor, sólo traeré comida.

—Bueno, ve rápido.

El kazajo sonrió y rodó los ojos, acción que causó una carcajada en el rubio. Al parecer le estaba pegando ciertas mañas a su novio.

—Ahora vuelvo —besó su frente y se paró de la cama sin ningún pudor. Estaba completamente desnudo, y Yurio aprovechaba la oportunidad para deleitarse con la majestuosidad de su novio. Lo miró de pies a cabeza, su piel aperlada, sus músculos, su trasero y… se avergonzó bastante al ver los severos rasguños que le había hecho en la espalda. Se sintió mal por él, pero luego recordó lo mucho que le dolió la penetración y se le pasó.

Otabek se enfundó en una bata calientita antes de salir del cuarto rumbo a la cocineta de la cabaña.

Estando solo, Yuri se estiró por completo en esa cama gigante, sintió las suaves sábanas rosando su piel. Se sentía tan bien, excepto por ese dolor pulsátil en su trasero. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero le costó un poco de trabajo, le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo.

Sin cubrir su desnudez, Yuri caminó con cuidado hasta el baño, se espantó con su propio reflejo. Estaba completamente despeinado y todo su cuello estaba lleno de marcas púrpuras, sus caderas… demonios, sus caderas tenían la marca de las manos de su novio, y se veía tan sexy en su piel.

Sonrió como estúpido, hizo sus necesidades y volvió a la habitación con lentitud, arrepintiéndose de no haberse vestido, moría de frío.

Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las colchas hasta la cabeza. Y sin proponérselo se fue quedando dormido poco a poco, hasta que rato después despertó al sentir que el otro lado de la cama se hundía un poco. Se destapó la cabeza sólo para recibir de golpe el delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente y pan tostado con mantequilla.

Los ojos le brillaron al ver lo mejor de todo: su novio. Le traía un plato repleto sólo para él, junto con una taza gigante de chocolate caliente.

—No es gran cosa, pero espero que te guste.

—¿¡Tú lo preparaste?! —se asombró demasiado.

—Sí es comestible, si es que era eso lo que te preguntabas —rio y dejó la comida sobre el buró para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama.

—Demonios —se quejó cuando al fin estuvo sentado—. ¡Me duele el puto trasero! —se quejó, enojado.

Otabek no supo si reír o sentirse peor.

Pero ese enojo se le pasó al rubio cuando su novio le dio la taza con chocolate. Yuri aspiró el delicioso aroma antes de beber.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Esto está delicioso! ¿Estás seguro de que tú lo hiciste?

—Amor, soy pésimo cocinando, pero al menos sé hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir.

—Es que esto… —le brillaron los ojos—. Está delicioso. Tiene… ¿canela?

El moreno asintió.

Yurio dio varios sorbos a su taza, casi terminándola. Bebió y comió hasta que su estómago quedó satisfecho. Otabek hizo lo mismo, y cuando terminaron se volvieron a acostar en la cama, abrazados.

—Creo que tendremos que posponer un poco las clases de snowboarding.

El ruso se carcajeó.

—Altin, casi me dejaste inválido.

—Lo siento… —lo abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, en verdad se sentía muy mal por ello, pero fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta Yurio.

—Beka… hey… —lo llamó suavemente—… no estoy enojado. Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

El kazajo sacó su rostro de ahí y lo miró con culpabilidad.

—Amor, estoy muy feliz por lo que pasó —apretó sus mejillas hasta hacerlo formar una mueca chistosa—. No te aflijas más por eso ¿Si? Además, ya se me está pasando, quizás podríamos… —movió su mano escurridiza hasta el muslo de su novio, ascendiendo peligrosamente hacia su entrepierna. Pero el mayor lo detuvo.

—Tengo una mejor idea —hizo que recostara su cabecita rubia sobre su pecho antes de comenzar a hacerle “piojito”.

—Oh… —suspiró, completamente extasiado. Eso era una de las cosas que más amaba que le hicieran y Otabek lo sabía muy bien.

—Gracias mi amor, por todo —acarició su pecho desnudo hasta que se quedó dormido.

—Felices dieciocho —murmuró antes de darle un suave besito en su frente.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable por su dolor. Había ocurrido lo que quería evitar y no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Su aflicción duró hasta horas más tarde, cuando sintió a su novio inquieto entre sus brazos. Yuri se movía de un lado a otro, jadeando y arqueando su espalda. Otabek lo miró extrañado, con una ceja alzada antes de entender qué era lo que pasaba.

—Ota… Otabek… ¡ah! —jadeaba entrecortadamente.

El kazajo se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su novio, descubriendo con sorpresa que su miembro estaba por completo alzado.

Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa cuando una idea atravesó su mente. Le iba a dar placer a su novio.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse bajo las sábanas hasta alcanzar su miembro con la boca. Nunca esperó que su novio se retorciera tanto y que hiciera tanto ruido. Procuró ir despacio, haciéndolo como le gustaría que se lo hicieran a él.

Comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, su vientre, su pecho y su cintura. Hasta que Yurio despertó.

—Otabek… ah… ¿Qué haces? —levantó la sábana, sorprendiéndolo. El aludido no detuvo su tarea, siguió succionando y lamiendo hasta volverlo loco. El rubio se retorció de placer, hasta que jaló a su novio para que se echara sobre él—. Beka… hagámoslo de nuevo —pidió.

—Pero…

—¡Hagámoslo!

No se pudo negar.

Esa vez lo hicieron con un poco más de confianza y seguridad, sus movimientos ya no eran dubitativos, conocían un poco mejor lo que les gustaba y lo que no.

Esa segunda vez fue la gloria para ambos.

—No quiero que salgamos de aquí en todo el día —espetó luego de haber llegado al clímax.

—¿No quieres tomar un baño caliente? —preguntó sugerentemente. Al rubio le brillaron los ojos.

Momentos después se hallaban compartiendo la bañera. Al agua caliente relajaba sus músculos, aunque el pobre de Otabek sufría con los arañazos en su espalda. Yurio se sintió un poquito mal por eso, así que buscó alguna pomada entre las cosas del botiquín y se la aplicó después del agradable baño.

Y así fue como Yuri Plisetsky festejó su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Se la pasaron en la cama todo el día, desnudos y haciendo el amor cuantas veces sus cuerpos les permitiera.

Al día siguiente en la mañana fue el turno de Yuri de ser el primero en despertar, cuando lo hizo, sonrió como bobo al tener el rostro dormido de su novio a tan sólo centímetros. Se quedó perdido en su rostro por largo rato, preguntándose qué habría hecho en alguna vida pasada para merecerlo.

—Te amo, Otabek Altin —murmuró muy bajito.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¡Es el capítulo más largo de todo este spin off! Pero valía la pena, era el tan esperado encuentro entre Otabek y Yurio. ¡Yuri ya no es virgen! ¡Wuu!_ **

**_Espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Y a todas las que esperan el siguiente capítulo de ATE, gracias por seguir esperando, de todo corazón se los digo. Prometo ponerme las pilas y actualizar más seguido (Lo digo en serio)._ **

**_AVISO!_ **

**_Hace poco terminé de editar todos los capítulos de ATE, así que pronto comenzaré a subirlos ya sin faltas de ortografía (espero) y con una forma más fácil de leer. He visto que varias están releyendo el fic jaja así que aprovecharé para darles una mejora de la historia._ **

**_Pd: quiero avanzar tanto sea posible en esta historia para llegar a la par con ate y hacer que estén en el mismo tiempo. (meta casi imposible) pero sí se puede!_ **

**_LAS QUIERO!_ **

**_10/09/2018_ **

**_7:30 p.m._ **

**_Pd2: si ven alguna falta de ortografía o incoherencia, díganmelo!!!_ **

****

****


	14. Celos

Regresaron a San Petersburgo sin haber salido de la cabaña ni un día. Apenas y dedicaron tiempo a comer. El haberse contenido por meses sólo causó que las ganas se multiplicaran, sin embargo, eso provocó que el pobre ruso sintiera dolor en su trasero por días. El camino de regreso a casa fue incómodo, aunque el dolor se le olvidó al disfrutar del regreso en auto, con buena música a todo volumen, viendo a su novio conducir, comiendo porquerías.

Al volver a casa tuvo que ser ayudado por Otabek para bajar del auto.

—Quita esa cara de culpabilidad —le dijo al kazajo—, que si estoy así es porque quiero —refunfuñó.

—Tu abuelo se va a preocupar.

—¡Ja! No dejaré que me vea así —tomó aire y valor para caminar como si nada pasara, sufriendo en silencio.

Otabek no sabía si reír o preocuparse, supo con anterioridad que su amado terminaría adolorido, pero en ese momento no podía dejar de hacerle el amor una y otra vez, sólo esperaba que no fuese así siempre, pobre de Yura. Se sacudió esas ideas de la cabeza y sacó las maletas del auto mientras su novio era recibido con los brazos abiertos por su abuelo.

La sorpresa que le tuvo a su nieto fue su pastel favorito en tamaño industrial. Yurio le compartió a su novio casi por obligación, pues fue capaz de comerse casi la mitad él solo en un mismo día.

Y como todos los momentos maravillosos y bellos en esta vida: se terminó.

Otabek volvió a Kazajistán luego de una muy emotiva despedida en el aeropuerto. En esa ocasión más que nunca les fue muy difícil despedirse. Querían seguir juntos, la distancia les pesaba como nunca antes.

—No estaré aquí en tu primer día de universidad —acomodó un cabello detrás de su oreja, se había vuelto una linda costumbre—. Pero seré tu despertador, te llamaré temprano para asegurar que no te quedaste dormido.

—No lo haré —sonrió de lado, como quien sabe que está por perder algo amado. Mantuvo la sonrisa unos segundos antes de que ésta se convirtiera en una mueca perturbadora entre el llanto y una sonrisa forzada. Otabek quiso reír, pero se contuvo y mejor lo abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su aroma una vez más, una última vez antes de partir.

Se dieron un último beso y Yuri lo acompañó hasta donde le fue posible el acceso, lo miró partir sintiendo que la mitad de su corazón se iba en ese avión. Volvió a casa sin muchos ánimos, era en esos momentos cuando lograba entender un poco a Viktor y a Yuuri. Estar separado de la persona amada era como morir en vida, sin dramatizar, o eso creía.

Pero cuando llegó a casa se topó con una sorpresa en su cama. Lo notó al ver que algo sobresalía por debajo de su almohada, algo que no debía estar ahí. Sacó con una gran sonrisa la sudadera favorita de su novio, era una de color negro la silueta de un rectángulo dibujada al frente, tenía una cómoda bolsa compartida para las manos y un gorro ajustable con agujetas. Era una sudadera simple y cualquiera, pero lo que la hacía mágica era el hecho de que olía tremendamente bien. Y cómo no, si Otabek la había estado usando, olía a su loción.

Yurio la abrazó contra su cuerpo y sonrió como idiota.

—Estúpido Otabek —aspiró el aroma de la tela como si fuera su placer culposo, su droga.

El primer día de universidad llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Estaba emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo nervioso. Nunca había sido bueno haciendo amigos, y no es que quisiera hacerlos, pero era un hecho que tendría que tratar con personas de su edad, lo cual no se le daba tan bien. De hecho, si se ponía a pensar, todos sus amigos eran mucho mayores que él.

Esa mañana despertó con el sonido de su celular, era una llamada de Otabek.

—¿Qué? —respondió la llamada con su voz ronca. La saliva se le escurría por una comisura, los ojos apenas los podía abrir y su cabello era un caso perdido.

Pero su estado arisco se desvaneció cuando escuchó la voz grave y suave de su novio al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, amor.

El corazoncito del ruso se aceleró a niveles peligrosos. Una sonrisa estúpida se formó en sus labios.

—No te quedaste dormido ¿Verdad?

Yurio rio.

—Gracias a ti, no.

—No te quitaré mucho tiempo, sólo quería desearte un buen inicio de clases. ¿Estás listo?

—Creo, tengo sueño —bostezó.

Otabek se lo imaginó, adorable. Sabía que su novio era un tierno desastre al despertar. Yurio era todo, menos una persona matutina, odiaba levantarse temprano y Otabek era todo lo contrario.

—Tengo que bañarme.

—Por favor.

—Ja… ja… —se talló los ojos y bostezó nuevamente.

—¿Me contarás cómo te fue?

—Sí.

—Hoy saldré del trabajo a las seis.

—Te llamaré entonces.

—Yo te llamo, Yura. Disfruta tu primer día.

—Lo haré.

—Pórtate bien y no intimides a los demás niños.

—¡Beka!

El kazajo soltó una risa ronca y divertida.

Así comenzó su primer día. Hubiera sido mejor despertar entre los brazos de su novio, pero eso ya sería mucho pedir.

**> >><<<**

Las clases dieron inicio, nunca lo iba a admitir, pero estaba algo nervioso por vivir su primer día en la universidad, en especial sin conocer a nadie.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que había más alumnos de los que imaginó, y lo peor de todo fue que al ingresar al salón, todos lo reconocieron. El bullicio que había se detuvo cuando puso un pie dentro del aula ya concurrida. Todos lo miraron con cierto asombro y poco a poco empezaron los murmullos: “Es Yuri Plisetsky” “Sí, es él”.

Yuri agarró con más fuerza el tirante de la mochila sobre su hombro, espetó un “tsk” y entró al aula sin demostrar lo nervioso que estaba. Se sentó en una butaca de enfrente, pues todas las demás estaban ocupadas, sólo esperaba que la incomodidad inicial desapareciera pronto.

—Yuri Plisetsky ¿No es así? —se sentó en la butaca de al lado con completa confianza. Yuri lo miró de arriba abajo con una mueca por completo despectiva, muy característica de él. El chico a su lado era alto, más que él, de tez pálida, muy bien parecido, cabello castaño claro y unos ojos miel muy llamativos.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente. Y el otro, al ver que no le preguntaba su nombre, se adelantó a decírselo.

—Yo soy Vladik, mucho gusto —le extendió la mano, gesto que Yuri dudó en corresponder, pero si quería hacerse de amigos, debía intentar no ser grosero. Así que aceptó y vio cómo el amable joven le sonreía.

Ese día fue el comienzo de una peculiar amistad.

El único en el aula que se tomaba confianzas con Yuri, era Vladik, los demás lo veían con infinita admiración, y otros, simplemente con fastidio por toda la atención que se robaba el rubio, incluso de los profesores.

Yuri ya no se sintió tan solo después de que comenzó a tomar ligera confianza con el chico. A menos tenía un amigo, y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad y comodidad. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más cercanos. A Yuri le gustaba que su nuevo amigo no fuera un fanático loco por él, podían conversar civilizadamente y hasta tenían los mismos gustos en muchas cosas, incluyendo el animal print.

Con el paso de las semanas, Vladik y él se fueron haciendo más cercanos, tanto que, en las conversaciones con Otabek, el nombre del castaño salía a flote muy seguido.

—Te has vuelto muy cercano a él ¿No es así?

—Sí ¿Por qué? —espetó de mala manera y miró a su novio en la pantalla de su celular.

El kazajo lo miró con cierta seriedad, más marcada de lo normal.

—Lo has mencionado mucho últimamente.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que hiciera más amigos. Lo hice.

—¿Sólo Vladik?

—Sí.

Otabek no replicó más al respecto, se estaban poniendo de malas y no era bueno, no cuando apenas y hablaban unos momentos al día. No quería desperdiciarlos peleando con él.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó al ver que se recogía el cabello en una coleta y se esmeraba en verse bien.

—Sí.

El kazajo esperaba que le dijera más, pero no fue así. Entonces tuvo que ser directo.

—¿A dónde?

—Al cine. Vladik consiguió boletos gratis.

Otabek apretó la mandíbula, pero logró contenerse. Sí, estaba muy celoso.

—Amor —Yuri pareció notarlo—. Me dijiste que hiciera amigos, lo hice. Es un buen amigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte —se acercó a la cámara y lo miró de cerca—. Beka ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó, juguetón.

El aludido desvió la mirada un poco.

—Hey, tranquilo. En verdad, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Recuerda ¿Quién es mi novio?

Otabek esbozó una pequeñísima sonrisa, mientras sus ojos lo miraban profundamente.

—Ve, diviértete —suspiró.

—Te quiero —le dijo con una sonrisita antes de terminar con la llamada.

Como Vladik era el único verdadero amigo de Yuri en toda la universidad, salían muy a menudo. Otabek, desde Almaty, veía las fotos que Yuri publicaba cada vez que salía con su nuevo amigo, y en esas fotos el kazajo veía cosas que no le gustaban.

Desde el cumpleaños de Yuri, no se volvieron a ver. Eran novios, pero sus charlas se limitaban a unos minutos por día, por video llamada, y cuando sus horarios no coincidían, o cuando Otabek se ocupaba con el trabajo, no hablaban. Eso exasperaba un poco al ruso, quien entendía que su amado tenía en verdad una vida muy ocupada como para además llevar una relación a distancia, pero a veces lo extrañaba mucho, y a veces, no podía evitar hablar un poquito al respecto con su amigo.

—¿Estás seguro de que una relación así funcionará? —preguntó Vladik.

Yuri parpadeó confundido.

—Por supuesto. Y aunque no funcione, haré que sea así —respondió con mucha convicción.

—¿Aunque tengas meses de no verlo?

Yuri desvió la mirada. Él y su amigo habían ido a la cafetería en su hora libre, tomaban un café y comían galletas.

—Nos veremos el próximo mes en una boda.

—¿Y es seguro que irá?

—Claro que sí —apretó un puño. La verdad lo extrañaba mucho, y comenzar un noviazgo así, lo deprimía un poco.

Se sobresaltó un tanto al sentir una mano sobre la suya, era su amigo, apoyándolo.

—Todo irá bien —sonrió cálidamente—. Por lo pronto, vámonos a clase, se hace tarde.

**> >><<< **

Sentía una gran impotencia al saber la situación y además ver esas fotos. Confiaba en su novio, plenamente, pero estaba seguro que Yuri estaba siendo algo inocente e ingenuo en ese asunto. No se daba cuenta de la forma en que ese chico lo miraba. ¡Lo miraba con amor! Con un maldito y jodido amor que expresaba en cada una de sus fotos. Y entendía que ese tipo se sintiera atraído por su Yura, es decir, ¿quién no lo haría? Pero no podía permitirlo, su lado neandertal le pedía a gritos que no dejara que se metieran con lo que más ama.

Dejó el trabajo de lado y se fue a casa. Necesitaba consejo, y para eso hablaría con su padre.

—Altin —lo detuvo un compañero del trabajo—. El jefe necesita hablar contigo.

El aludido asintió con su característica seriedad y fue en busca de su jefe, jamás se imaginó que éste hablaría con él para darle un pequeño ascenso, ascenso que le impediría ir a la boda de Aleksi y Evgenia. Su novio se pondría furioso.

Pero estaba equivocado, no se puso furioso.

—Entonces… ¿No nos veremos en la boda?

—No.

—Entiendo, tu trabajo es absorbente y… —desvió la mirada, en esos momentos deseaba no estar en videollamada—…felicidades por el ascenso —intentó sonreír, pero no le salió bien.

—Yura… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Cuándo nos veremos?

—No estoy seguro.

—Está bien —se talló un ojo con la mano—. Otabek, tengo que ir a hacer tarea —apagó la cámara, pero no colgó la llamada.

—Yura…

—Hablamos después ¿Si?

No le dio oportunidad de responder, colgó la llamada.

En ese instante Yuri recibió un mensaje de su amigo:

“¿Salimos? Tengo hambre”

El ruso se limpió las lágrimas y respondió de inmediato:

“En frente del café de siempre, 15 minutos”

Cuando se vieron, el castaño lo notó un poco más irritado de lo normal, y no tardó mucho en adivinar qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Problemas con Otabek?

—Sí, bueno no —se rascó la cabeza—. No lo veré en la boda, no irá.

—Vaya… —sonrió para sus adentros.

—En ese caso ¿Gustas que te acompañe?

—No —respondió sin titubear, luego se dio cuenta de que había sido algo agresivo—. Es decir, te lo agradezco, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

—No te preocupes, piénsalo. Si cambias de opinión, me dices.

Yuri lo miró durante unos segundos, para finalmente suspirar y mirarlo suavemente.

—Gracias.

—Bueno ¿Vas a querer tu café o no?

El corazoncito del rubio se apachurró al escuchar la pregunta, sonó muy “Otabek” y eso sólo lo deprimió un poco. Odiaba sentirse así con respecto a su novio.

—De pronto se me quitó e hambre —suspiró.

—¿Quieres ir a algún otro lado?

Yuri se encogió de hombros, no tenía muchas ganas, pero al final lo terminó convenciendo de ir a patinar un rato, sí, Vladik también patinaba, aunque no tan bien.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó el rubio cuando lo vio caer de sentón por enésima vez.

Vladik se echó a reír con ganas, dejándose ayudar por Yuri.

—Necesito clases privadas.

—Te urgen —le extendió la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Ajenos en todo momento de las Yuriangels que rondaban la pista pública. Quienes, sin desperdiciar oportunidad, tomaron cuanta fotografía pudieron.

**> >><<< **

Llevaban días viéndolo más serio de lo normal. Él nunca salía a comer con nadie y tampoco intercambiaba más palabras de las estrictamente necesarias, pero últimamente lo notaban un tanto disperso, molesto con todos, y eso sí que no era normal.

—Hey, Otabek. Iremos a comer ¿Quieres acompañarnos? —peguntó uno de los practicantes, como Otabek.

El aludido ni se molestó en pensarlo.

—No, gracias —volvió la mirada a su teléfono, al parecer observaba algo que lo ponía muy de malas.

—Si cambias de opinión, estaremos en el comedor —respondió gentilmente.

—Gracias —frunció más su ceño, sin despegar los ojos del celular.

Su enfado se debía nada más y nada menos a que descubrió las actualizaciones en los grupos de Yuriangels, había decenas de fotos de Yuri, acompañado siempre de su “Nuevo mejor amigo”.

Había fotos de ellos en un café, en la calle, saliendo de la escuela. Había fotos de ellos ¡patinando!

Enojado, apagó su teléfono y prácticamente lo lanzó lejos. No soportaba ver esas fotos. Él solía ser muy tranquilo, y era sumamente difícil que perdiera la paciencia con facilidad, pero… esta vez no pudo contenerse, se trataba de su Yura, y éste no se daba cuenta de que ese chico lo miraba de una manera diferente, lo miraba como él miraba al rubio.

Con frustración, tomó su celular de nuevo, dispuesto a llamarlo. No habían hablado desde que le dio la mala noticia de que no podría asistir a la boda por asuntos del trabajo. Él se encontraba tan desesperado y mal anímicamente, que consideró la posibilidad de renunciar a sus prácticas en esa empresa para poder pasar tiempo con su Yura. Pues era increíble que desde que se hicieron novios no habían vuelto a verse. Además… estaba muy celoso.

Marcó el número que se sabía de memoria, el timbre sonó más veces de lo usual, eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Otabek?

Ah, ya no era “Beka”.

—Yuri. ¿Estás ocupado?

—Un poco.

—¿Estás con Vladik?

—Sí, pero… —se alejó del micrófono y dijo algo que Otabek no entendió, había mucho ruido—… ¿Qué necesitas? —su voz se escuchó clara nuevamente, sin ruido de por medio.

—Nada, olvídalo —su tono más frío que nunca le cayó como balde de agua helada al rubio—. Vuelve con Vladik, no los molestaré más.

—No, espera ¿Estás enojado? —preguntó con total incredulidad.

Otabek suspiró pesadamente, parecía más bien un bufido de enfado.

—Sinceramente, sí.

No se podía guardar las cosas, el kazajo era así por naturaleza, prefería enfrentar los problemas desde el principio, aunque no siempre era lo más conveniente, no cuando estaba muy enojado.

—Oye, no tienes por qué enojarte. Él es mi amigo, y tú eres mi novio.

—Pareciera todo lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿En serio eres tú, Otabek? —chasqueó la lengua—. Estás celoso ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Sabes? No tienes por qué sentirte así. Vladik sólo tiene interés en mujeres, no debes de preocuparte —no pudo enojarse con su novio, si los papeles estuvieran invertidos, él estaría sumamente alterado por los celos.

—¿Eso te dijo, que sólo le gustan las mujeres? Ja…

Ese tonito no le gustó a Yuri.

—¿No me crees? —se ofendió.

—A ti, sí. A él, no. Sólo tienes que fijarte en cómo te mira en cada foto, es obvio que tiene un interés profundo en ti, además, no me da buena espina.

Yuri no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Yo… no sé cómo responder a eso —después de esa respuesta, se hizo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Otabek se masajeó el puente de la nariz con hastío.

—Yuri, vuelve a lo tuyo, hablamos luego.

—¿Luego? ¿En la boda? Ah… es verdad, no irás.

Eso sonó tan infantil que Otabek estuvo a punto de responderle al mismo nivel, pero se contuvo, recordó que era mayor y debía poner el ejemplo.

—Hablaremos luego.

—Quién sabe, quizás debería de invitar a Vladik. Ya sabes, con eso de que le gusto tanto, no dirá que no.

Estaba tentando a su suerte, lo sabía, pero su actitud pasiva-agresiva no se detuvo.

Otabek apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos, con demasiada fuerza.

—Haz lo que quieras —espetó entre dientes antes colgar la llamada. Yuri se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa reacción. Le sorprendió y enfureció tanto, que volvió a la fiesta en la que estaba, jaló del brazo a su amigo y se tomaron muchas fotos que luego subió a las redes sociales.

Después de esa llamada, no volvieron a tener contacto en varias semanas. El orgullo de los dos era muy grande en esos momentos, y lo único que hacían era perjudicarse a sí mismos. Los dos estaban deprimidos por la situación, pero no daban su brazo a torcer.

La fecha de la boda de Alexei y Evgenia se acercaba cada vez más. Yuri obviamente no le pidió a su amigo que lo acompañara, a pesar de que éste se ofreció en repetidas ocasiones. El enfado entre ambos no desistió, así que el ruso terminó yendo solo a Vladivostok. Y el primero en darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, fue Yuuri.

—¿Pasa algo con Otabek? —notó cómo se tensó. Había acertado.

—No —evitó que viera su rostro, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente entre abrirse con él o no—. Bueno sí —suspiró y lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en mucho tiempo—. No es nada grave, sólo estoy enojado con él porque últimamente se ha comportado algo... celoso. Tener una relación a distancia no es nada fácil —bufó con fastidio.

—Vaya que no —sonrió cálidamente, dándole la confianza a Yurio de proseguir.

—Lo más extraño es que jamás imaginé que él fuera de esos.

—¿"Esos"?

—Sí, de esos novios celosos —gruñó—. Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, es algo lindo —sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rosadas—. Pero desde que entré a la universidad ha estado algo tenso con el asunto de mis amigos y de con quién me junto.

—Es normal.

—Fue por culpa de sus celos que tuvimos una discusión y no vino.

—¿Tan grande fue la discusión?

El aludido respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No fue tan grande, de hecho nunca lo hacemos, por eso me siento tan extraño —suspiró—. De todas formas tenía un compromiso en Almaty, y no iba a poder venir, aunque pudo haberlo postergado si hubiese querido —el pobre ya no se entendía ni a sí mismo.

Yuuri lo miró pensativamente durante unos momentos, reflexionando y tratando de entender lo que sentía. En algún momento no muy lejano, Yurio fue su hombro para llorar y su persona de buenos consejos, poco importaba que se llevaran ocho años de diferencia, ambos eran como hermanos en ese sentido de apoyarse mutuamente sin que el otro lo pidiera

—Ustedes no habían estado separados tanto tiempo desde que su relación se hizo tan estrecha. Siempre estaban juntos, tanto que hicieron que Chris se pusiera celoso —rio al recordarlo—. Es normal que atraviesen por estos problemas, pero no cometan los mismos errores que Viktor y yo cometimos. Tengan buena comunicación, hablen sobre esto y te aseguro que sus celos disminuirán. No lo justifico, pero lo entiendo. Él es tu primera pareja formal y teme que encuentres a alguien mejor que él en la universidad. Se debe de sentir impotente y nervioso al estar lejos y no poder evitar que comiences a comparar tu relación con él a la que podrías tener con alguien en San Petersburgo.

—¡Nunca podría encontrar a alguien mejor que él! ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que pudiera tener con cualquier conocido en mi ciudad ni siquiera se compararía a lo que Beka y yo hemos tenido! ¡Nunca! —se exaltó, atrayendo la atención de todos, incluso Phichit le puso pausa a "Chandelier" de Sia.

—Vaya, el niño extraña a su novio.

—Cállate Chris —espetó de mala gana el aludido.

Viktor y Masumi llegaron con las bebidas y el primero, al haber notado desde momentos antes que Yurio se había abierto con Yuuri, volvió a poner la música para que Phichit y Chris siguieran cantando.

—¡Margaritas! —exclamó el suizo con emoción al ver a su novio entregándole una bebida.

Todos bebieron mientras Yuuri y Yurio continuaban su charla. De pronto Makkachin se les unió, subiéndose al regazo del más joven y repartiéndole besitos en el rostro, como si supiera que no se encontraba bien anímicamente.

—¿Y ya se lo has dicho?

—¿Qué? —espetó con rudeza, aún enfadado.

—Lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos ¿Él sabe todo aquello?

—Sí, bueno... quizás nunca se lo he dicho así, pero...

—Tal vez por eso se pone celoso. Necesitas externar tus sentimientos un poco más.

Yurio no respondió, entendió y supo que tenía razón.

—¿Lo vas a intentar?

—Sí. De todas formas... Estoy molesto con él por no haber venido. Pudo haber postergado o cancelado el compromiso que tenía, pero no —rodó los ojos—. Hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para estar juntos —estaba triste y enojado.

—Ánimo, ya lo verás pronto —palmeó su espalda, y justo en ese momento pasó Chris frente a ambos, ofreciéndoles bebidas.

Yuri eligió una canción y la cantó con mucho sentimiento. No tenía buena voz para cantar, pero en esa canción no fue necesario, en especial en las partes donde prácticamente era rap. La canción "Believer" de Imagine Dragons fue perfectamente interpretada por el vándalo ruso. Aunque la situación fue más bien cómica cuando empezó a bailar un poco, mareado y tambaleándose.

Cuando terminó, todos lo miraron con ojos muy abiertos. El rubio le quitó un caballito de tequila a Chris y se lo tomó de golpe. Empezó a actuar tan extraño que Phichit tomó su teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

—Maldito Beka, nada le hubiera costado venir conmigo.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera contigo? —inquirió el tailandés, grabándolo sin que se diera cuenta.

—Porque tenemos mucho de no vernos y lo extraño... extraño mucho a Beka —bajó el rostro y su expresión se volvió más seria y nostálgica—. Si no hubiéramos peleado, ahora mismo estaríamos aquí, juntos, cantando —gruñó—. Estúpido Otabek, ni siquiera me ha mandado un mensaje. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—No seas así, él es muy bueno contigo.

—Tú cállate, cerdo. No todos somos como tú y el viejo como para soportar meses sin sexo.

Todos aguantaron una carcajada al verlo actuar bajo los efectos del alcohol, más todavía al percatarse de que Phichit grababa cada palabra y gesto.

—¿El sexo con Otabek es bueno? —inquirió el tailandés.

—¿Que si es bueno? ¡Por Dios! Es increíble —sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, viéndose lujuriosos y un tanto pervertidos.

—Vaya, Yurio dejó de ser un gatito virgen —canturreó Viktor. En otras circunstancias se habría escandalizado, en especial porque apenas era mayor de edad y por el hecho de que para él siempre sería un pequeño niño. Pero en esta ocasión lo dejó pasar, quizás el alcohol, o su felicidad al estar de nuevo con Yuuri, quién sabe.

—Yurio, dime ¿Amas a Otabek? —inquirió Phichit, no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de grabar aquello.

—Es el amor de mi vida —soltó en un leve suspiro cargado de emoción—. Nunca amaré a alguien como él, aunque se ponga tan celoso a veces.

—¿Otabek la tiene grande?

—¡Christophe! —su novio le dio un leve codazo, pero Giacometti sólo se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué cosa? —el pequeño rubio estaba confundido.

—¡Su miembro! ¿Pues qué más?

—Ugh... —Yurio hizo una mueca indescifrable—. Demasiado... digamos que... —arrastraba las palabras—...algo así, más o menos —señaló el tamaño con sus manos.

Todos los demás casi se van de espaldas, esperaban que fuera sólo un error, de lo contrario... cielos.

—¿Quién es el pasivo? —inquirió Chris. El resto aguantó la risa. Sabían que no estaba bien aprovecharse de Yurio en esas condiciones, pero es que era inevitable.

—¡Qué te importa! —exclamó con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas.

—Ya nos quedó claro que eres tú —se burló Viktor.

—¡Cállate anciano! Que a ti bien que te gusta que te follen.

—Corrección, le gusta que YO lo folle, nada más —aclaró un Yuuri demasiado desinhibido, si tan sólo supiera que estaba siendo grabado—. Y él me folla a mí —sonrió de oreja a oreja, como si estuviera hablando de su comida favorita.

—De eso no tenemos duda —rio Chris.

—Yurio, ¿No te dolió cuando tú y Otabek lo hicieron por primera vez? —preguntó Phichit con mucha curiosidad.

—Hasta el alma...

Una canción chistosa sonó en todo el departamento. Yurio sacó su celular del bolsillo con una expresión inigualable y miró el mensaje en su pantalla, con los ojos verdes brillando de emoción.

—¡Otabek! ¡El estúpido me mandó un mensaje! ¡Oh... Beka! —parecía colegiala enamorada.

El resto trató de aguantar sus carcajadas al verlo actuar tan... tan opuesto a lo que siempre era.

—¿Y qué dice? —preguntó Phichit entre risas, muy a penas se podía contener. En ningún momento dejó de grabar.

—No te voy a decir —puso una cara tan tierna y traviesa que conmovió a más de uno. Y como loco se puso a teclear en su teléfono, ignorando el hecho de que iba murmurando cada palabra que escribía—. Está bien, pero te costará caro. Quiero que me hagas aquello que me hiciste con la boca —soltó risillas traviesas al mandar el mensaje.

Después de tanto tiempo sin hablarse, Otabek había terminado cediendo, mandándole un mensaje y pidiéndole que lo disculpara, que necesitaba hablar con él. Jamás esperó que cuando le respondiera la llamada estaría tan… ¿ebrio? No estaba seguro, se oía extraño. Y el mensaje que le había mandado como respuesta era tan extraño ¿Le estaba pidiendo favores sexuales?

Lo que Otabek no supo, fue que su novio soltó un gritillo lleno de emoción antes de responder la llamada y decirle:

—¡¡Beka!! Hola, al fin llamaste, estúpido.

—Yuri ¿Estás bien? ¿Bebiste? Suenas ebrio.

—No, Otabek, no estoy ebrio —se dio media vuelta, se alejó de todos, hablando y sonriendo como bobo.

—Te escuchas algo sentimental. ¿Te pones así cuando bebes?

—¡No me pongo sentimental cuando bebo! ¡Claro que no!

Otabek lo había llamado para solucionar los problemas de su relación, jamás se imaginó que estaría borracho, era divertido. Se iba a aprovechar un poco de eso.

—Parece que sí, Yura.

—¡Hey! Tonto ¿Por qué no me habías hablado antes?

—¿Por qué no me hablaste antes? —regresó la pregunta.

—Porque eres un estúpido por tener celos de Vladik.

El kazajo suspiró.

—No hablemos de él. Mejor… —sonrió levemente—…platícame qué haces. No, antes que nada —se alarmó—. ¿Dónde estás? Y con quién.

—¿Ya vas a empezar de celoso otra vez? —se molestó.

—No, lo pregunto porque estás ebrio, nunca habías estado ebrio —se alarmó—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En el departamento de Viktor, es la despedida de su hermano.

La tranquilidad volvió al kazajo.

—¿Y qué haces?

—Te extraño, Beka, te necesito —se puso sentimental.

—Sentimental —se burló.

—¡Cállate! —se tumbó sobre el colchón de la habitación de Viktor.

Beka soltó una risita muy pequeña que sólo le afloraba cuando se trataba de Yuri.

—Yuri, quizás olvides esto en unas horas, pero ¿Me perdonas?

—¿Exactamente por qué te estás disculpando?

—Por los celos, que, admito no deberían controlarme así. Y también por no haberte buscado antes.

Los ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas gruesas y dramáticas.

—Beka… perdóname, yo también debí haber llamado, perdón. Y no invité a Vladik a la boda, jamás podría, lo dije porque estaba enojado —hablaba atropelladamente.

—Está bien, tranquilo Yura —dijo suavemente, deseaba poder estar ahí para calmar su llanto.

—Beka.

—¿Sí?

—¿Me harás ese favor?

—¿Cuál?

—Eso… lo que hiciste con tu boca en la cabaña. Cuando tú… —fue interrumpido.

—Oh ya, ya —se llevó una mano al rostro, algo avergonzado—. Si tú así lo quieres, así será.

—Pero para eso tenemos que vernos, quiero verte. Ven ahora.

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí —hizo un tierno puchero.

—Yura… lo siento, no puedo.

El pobre se echó a llorar. Eso partió el corazón del kazajo.

—Pero ¿Sabes qué?

Yuri no respondió, seguía llorando.

—Pronto nos veremos, y pasaremos un tiempo muy especial.

—¿En serio? —se sorbió la nariz.

—En serio. Y en algún tiempo… —no supo si decirlo o no—…viviremos juntos, estaremos casados y con hijos —se arriesgó a decirlo, total, no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

—Si no es contigo, con nadie más —dijo muy en serio.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que tengamos hijos?

—Sólo los tendría contigo.

El rubio soltó un gritillo emocionado.

—Yo también quiero hijos, me gustan mucho los niños —suspiró.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —se burló.

—¿Pero quién los va a tener? ¿Tú o yo?

—Yura, amor —rio—. Estás muy borracho.

—Yo no quiero tenerlos. ¿Tú los tendrás?

—No, amor. Adoptaremos.

—¿No quieres hijos propios?

El kazajo suspiró.

—Amor ¿Qué tomaste?

—¡Margaritas! —se echó a reír como loco.

Otabek hizo nota mental: Las margaritas quedaban reservadas para momentos exclusivos.

—Beka, tengo sueño —bostezó.

—Duerme, aquí me quedaré hasta que duermas.

—¿Seguro?

—Lo prometo.

—Bien… platícame algo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Dime lo que quieras.

—Te diré cuánto te amo.

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron rojas.

Otabek aprovecharía y diría lo que saliera de su corazón.

—Y si me pongo celoso de tu amigo es porque no soportaría que alguien te apartara de mi lado.

—Nadie lo hará, tontito —rio.

Eso le dio tranquilidad a Otabek.

—Nadie es tan cool ni sexy como tú.

Ahora fue el turno de Otabek para sonrojarse.

—¿Eso piensas de mí?

—¡Pero claro que sí! aún no sé cómo me elegiste. Mi mal humor no lo soporta mucha gente, tampoco soy muy… atractivo. En cambio tú… —fue interrumpido.

—Yuri Plisetsky, repetiré lo que le dije a mi padre cuando te conoció: “Se merece el universo entero y me eligió a mí”.

Hubo un largo silencio, pensó que Yuri se había quedado dormido, pero…

—¡¡¡Otabek!!! —comenzó a rodar de un lado a otro en la cama—. Idiota, tonto ¡¿Cómo dices eso tan así como así?!

—Es la verdad.

—Es que… eso debería decirlo yo de ti —se calmó un poco—. Gracias por elegirme.

—Gracias por aceptarme.

—Idiota.

Otabek rio un poco.

—Te amo.

No obtuvo respuesta, en su lugar, un ronquido muy conocido hizo acto de aparición.

—Te amo, Yura —susurró muy quedito antes de terminar la llamada.

Al colgar, una paz increíble inundó su corazoncito. No soportaba estar peleado con su amor. Sólo esperaba que no olvidara todo al despertar.

Y no fue así, logró recordar al menos que se habían reconciliado, y eso fue bueno, pues su relación a distancia volvió a ser como antes. Sin embargo, Otabek seguía notando cómo su amado salía a comer y a pasearse con su “amigo”. Sinceramente se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que veía fotos de ambos. Yuri ya no subía nada de él a sus redes sociales, pero ese chico sí que lo hacía.

El kazajo prefirió no insistir en el tema, dejaría que su amado se diera cuenta solito. Ese chico lo quería, y no como el rubio se imaginaba. Y Yuri terminó dándose cuenta de ello una noche, poco después de la boda a la que no asistió.

—Soy pésimo patinando —aceptó el castaño, tambaleándose sobre el hielo de ese lago congelado.

—O quizás yo soy un mal maestro —replicó el rubio, patinando como todo un profesional y sin dificultad alguna.

—No, no eres mal maestro —alcanzó la mano de Yuri y la tomó entre la suya. El aludido miró la unión de ambas manos sin entender lo que hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero agradecerte por darme estas clases privadas —arrastró sus labios en una sonrisa tremendamente sexy, sus perfectos dientes blancos relucieron con la luz de las farolas ahí cerca.

—Uhm… sí, de nada —alzó una ceja, intentando zafarse del agarre sin ser tan grosero, pero Vladik lo tomó ahora de ambas manos.

—Yuri.

—¿Si?

—No te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? —sus ojos miel brillaron al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas. Se vería adorable ante los ojos de cualquiera, menos de Yurio.

—Uhm… —miró la unión de sus manos y sus ojos miel simultáneamente, entendiendo un poco y rogando que no fuera lo que creía que era—. No ¿Cuenta de qué?

De pronto dejó de tambalearse, su equilibrio mejoró y se deslizó hasta quedar cerca de Yuri, demasiado cerca.

No dijo nada, tomó ambas mejillas de Yuri y se inclinó sobre él para robarle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. El rubio se quedó congelado en su sitio, no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por segundo, orillándolo a empujarlo lejos de él. Vladik se deslizó un poco lejos de él debido al empujón. En su expresión se denotaba la decepción y vergüenza al verse rechazado de esa forma.

—¡¿Pero qué te ocurre?! —se limpió los labios con la manga de su chamarra—. Imbécil. —casi escupió la palabra.

—Yuri, déjame explicarte.

—No hay nada qué explicar —se dio media vuelta, alejándose hacia la orilla.

—¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? —preguntó, a sus espaldas.

El rubio no detuvo su andar, llegó a la orilla del lago y salió para cambiarse los patines por sus zapatos.

—¡Yuri! —le llamó, deslizándose hábilmente por el hielo hasta llegar a la orilla.

—Increíble, incluso mentiste sobre no saber patinar bien.

—Quería pasar tiempo contigo —se disculpó—. Lo siento —también salió del hielo e intentó detenerlo, no quería que se fuera así—. Yuri, yo te quiero —lo tomó de los hombros y Yuri por un segundo se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos, con su mirada severa de un soldado.

Al ver que lo escucharía, Vladik continuó.

—Yo te quiero, sé que tienes novio, pero… —rio un poco—. Eso no es un noviazgo, no lo has vuelto a ver desde que se hicieron novios. Lo que yo te ofrezco es un cariño genuino, cerca de ti. Saldremos todos los días, me tendrás a tu lado siempre que me necesites. Yuri, yo te quiero en serio —lo tomó de las manos unos momentos antes de aprovechar su altura para inclinarse sobre él y robarle otro beso. Pero Yuri dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —dio un par de pasos más hacia atrás. Aún traía sus patines, el suelo era irregular debido al lodo y la humedad, así que se le dobló fácilmente un pie y terminó en el suelo.

—¡Yuri! —se inclinó de inmediato para ayudarlo—. ¿Estás bien? —se preocupó genuinamente.

—Sí —ignoró el palpitante dolor en su articulación—. No, déjame —ignoró la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

Vladik se sentó a su lado, importándole poco que se llenara también de lodo.

—Por lo menos piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho —lo miró, suplicante. De nuevo se atrevió a tomar su mano.

—Vladik, mira —se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, desesperado y tratando de reunir paciencia, no quería herirlo más—. Yo amo a Otabek, él es mi novio. Agradezco tus sentimientos por mí, pero… ¡¿Qué mierda?! —espetó cuando el joven se echó encima de él, inmovilizándolo de las muñecas y sentándose sobre él—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

No, Vladik no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un no por respuesta, y esta vez no sería la excepción.

—Yuri Plisetsky —sonrió con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos miel—. Ya que no quieres pensarlo, te daré una muestra de lo que podríamos hacer si estuvieras conmigo, alguien que no está a miles de kilómetros —se burló un poco.

—Hey, no. Espera ¿Qué haces? ¡Aléjate! —se removió como una oruga bajo el pesado cuerpo de su amigo. Lo tenía completamente inmovilizado y eso lo frustraba por completo.

El pobre se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando sintió un beso húmedo en su cuello. No, no, no. Ese sitió sólo le pertenecía a su novio, no a ese bastardo. Los nervios se le crisparon cuando el otro pegó su pelvis a la suya.

—¡Basta! —gritó con fuerza. Miró a todos lados en busca de ayuda.

—No pierdas el tiempo, no hay nadie cerca. Me aseguré de ello —besó y mordió su cuello con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Si Vladik no fuera tan alto y pesado, ya se lo habría quitado de encima, pero lo había tomado desprevenido y además herido. Se removía con todas sus fuerzas, pero el otro parecía no ceder. Se dio cuenta de que temblaba con frenesí cuando Vladik se le separó unos segundos para apreciar su rostro lleno de espanto.

—No tengas miedo, Yuri —sonrió—. Si supiera que no me vas a noquear en la primera oportunidad, soltaría una de tus manos para acaríciate —suspiró dramática e innecesariamente—. No hay remedio —se inclinó hasta besar sus labios, intentó introducir su lengua a la boca del rubio, y lo consiguió, pero sólo para recibir una mordida que jamás en su vida olvidaría—. ¡Dmnios! —espetó, apartándose un poco, pero sin soltarle las manos. Le había dolido hasta el alma. Y cuando miró al rubio, notó rastros de sangre también en su boca. Pero lo que Yuri no sabía, era cuánto se había excitado el otro al verlo despeinado, agitado y con esa expresión de furia en su rostro bonito.

—Jódete —escupió, literalmente. Llenando el rostro del otro con saliva y sangre.

El aludido soltó una risa amarga.

—No, yo te joderé a ti —lo tomó con más fuerza, haciendo que el pobre se quejara de dolor, casi sentía crujir sus muñecas.

Logró tomar ambas muñecas con una mano para abrirse el pantalón con la otra.

—No. No lo harás —comenzó a retorcerse con más fuerza, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo trémulo le impedía usar toda su fuerza. Tenía mucho miedo.

Por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las palabras de su novio, las advertencias que le dio y que él nunca quiso escuchar. Había sido un imbécil. ¡¿Por qué no lo había escuchado!?

—Beka…—murmuró en un sollozo muy adolorido, sintiendo la asquerosa mano del tipo acariciándolo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —frunció el ceño—. Oh… no, no, no. No llores.

—No hay necesidad de hacer esto. Vladik, tú no eres así.

—Shhh —puso un dedo sobre sus labios temblorosos.

—Con un demonio ¡Déjame ir! —exigió, forcejeando. Se removió tanto que casi logró zafarse, incluso logró darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero fue muy leve debido a su posición, sin embargo, el otro tomó represalias. Con un pie pisó el tobillo malo del rubio, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, sollozando y viéndose derrotado.

—No te irás hasta que te tenga.

Yuri cerró los ojos, no podía detener sus gruesas lágrimas, se estaba resignando.

—No tendrás nada, hijo de perra.

Abrió enormemente sus ojos al escuchar esa voz. ¿Había sido una alucinación? No, no lo era.

Los puños se le crisparon antes de poder pensarlo siquiera. Aquel héroe sintió cómo la sangre fluyó hasta sus puños, impulsándolos hacia delante hasta estamparse contra la cara de ese malnacido. Su cuerpo entero se tensó. Imaginó el cuello de Vladik rompiéndose entre sus manos. Estaba tan furioso que quería abrirle la cabeza contra cualquier roca y derramar sus sesos.

Yurio, asombrado, vio que Vladik yacía en el suelo a unos metros. Frente a él, estaba un joven vestido de negro. Sólo veía su ancha espalda, pero eso le bastó para saber que era su héroe kazajo.

Otabek había llegado a rescatarlo.

Aún en el suelo, y prácticamente congelado por el miedo, vio cómo su novio le dio una merecida paliza al castaño. No podía describir lo que sentía. Un inmenso alivio lo invadió, el alma le regresó al cuerpo. Ahora estaba a salvo.

De pronto se perdió en tiempo y espacio, con su mirada ausente, yacía en el suelo, temblando ligeramente y ajeno a los gritos de dolor de su compañero de clase.

No fue consciente de lo que lo rodeaba sino hasta que Otabek apareció en su campo de visión, muy agitado y con una expresión de angustia que jamás le había visto.

—Yuri, oh Yuri —lo tomó de los hombros y lo levantó un poco del fango. Escaneó todo su cuerpo, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

El rubio lo miraba ausentemente, hasta que terminó reaccionando.

—Otabek… —se echó a los brazos de su novio. Éste le correspondió con mucha fuerza, sintiéndose culpable por no haber llegado antes. Yuri comenzó a llorar en silencio, pero con mucha fuerza. Lágrima tras lágrima salía sin parar.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí, estás a salvo —lo sintió helado y tembloroso—. ¿Estás herido?

El rubio no respondió, así que lo tomó de ambas mejillas y alzó su rostro, mirándolo de cerca.

—Amor, ¿Estás herido? —preguntó con todo el tacto posible.

—No —respondió sin pensar—. Vámonos de aquí, por favor —casi suplicó.

El kazajo miró de reojo hacia un lado. El castaño estaba aún en el suelo, se aseguró de dejarlo consciente, pero lo suficientemente herido y golpeado como para que no pudiera levantarse de ahí en horas.

—Vámonos —se incorporó y ayudó a que su novio hiciera lo mismo, pero éste no pudo, todo su cuerpo temblaba con brusquedad.

—Lo siento, yo… —seguía llorando—…no sé qué me pasa. Demonios —masculló entre dientes, limpiándose las lágrimas con odio. Sus piernas no le respondían por el miedo que aún corría por su cuerpo.

—Yura, amor —se inclinó sobre su amado y lo tomó de las mejillas para que lo viera fijo a los ojos—. Ahora estás a salvo, estás conmigo.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se fue tranquilizando. No quería ser cargado, así que esperaron a que se calmara lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, pero cuando lo hizo, su pie lastimado le reclamó al instante. Se volvió a sentar de inmediato sobre la tierra húmeda. Otabek le quitó los patines y vio la inflamación en uno de sus tobillos. Sin dudarlo, le puso los zapatos, se echó los patines al hombro y lo cargó entre sus brazos al modo “princesa”.

—Beka…

—No, te voy a cargar aunque no quieras —espetó antes de emprender la marcha hacia la calle más cercana. Pidió un taxi y fueron rumbo al hospital más cercano.

—No… —murmuró en medio del cálido abrazo que le daba su novio dentro del taxi—. No quiero ir al hospital.

—Iremos —lo rodeó más con sus brazos.

Y así fue. Llegaron al hospital más cercano. Otabek entró a urgencias con su novio en brazos. Los atendieron rápidamente.

—No hay evidencia de fractura, pero recomendaría tomar una radiografía para descartar la posibilidad —sugirió el médico.

Otabek asintió. Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba sentado en la camilla de urgencias, abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido.

El kazajo no soportaba verlo así.

—Yura… —se acercó a él hasta sentarse en el borde de la camilla.

Yuri no dijo nada, simplemente se pegó a él como si la vida se le fuera a ir si no estaba cerca de él.

—Abrázame. No digas nada, sólo abrázame —suplicó con la voz trémula y cansada.

Otabek accedió a su petición. Lo abrazó y le dio pequeños mimos, limpiando los restos de lodo que tenía en el cabello. Yuri recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro y descansó unos momentos antes de que se lo llevaran a radiografías en una silla de ruedas. En ese momento el kazajo aprovechó para llamar al abuelo y decirle dónde estaban, no tardó ni diez minutos en aparecer ahí. Para cuando Yuri regresó al cubículo, vio a su abuelo y…

—¿Por qué lo llamaste? —miró a su novio con enojo. Aún estaba algo alterado.

—Yuratchka ¿Qué pasó? —lo miró con verdadera preocupación.

—Nada —desvió la mirada, alterado. Y entre una enfermera y Otabek lo subieron de nuevo a la camilla.

—Se dobló un tobillo al pisar la tierra con sus patines.

—Oh Yuratchka —su abuelo se acercó y le puso una mano sobre sus desordenados cabellos—. ¿Y Vladik?

—¡No lo menciones! —cerró los ojos fuertemente.

—Se pelearon —respondió el kazajo.

—Bueno, lo importante es que estarás bien.

Yuri miró a su abuelo y a su novio, y finalmente asintió.

El médico no tardó mucho en volver y decirles que era un simple esguince de primer grado, sólo necesitaba una férula por semana y media, y un montón de analgésicos. Salieron pronto del hospital y se fueron en la camioneta del abuelo a casa. Yuri se quedó dormido durante el camino. Otabek lo tomó en brazos de nuevo y lo llevó hasta su cama, donde, al depositarlo con cuidado, despertó.

—Beka, duerme conmigo, por favor —suplicó con su voz ronca y dolida.

—Lo haré —besó su frente—. Pero vamos a quitarte esa ropa sucia antes que nada —encendió la luz del cuarto y se tomó el atrevimiento de buscar en sus cajones. Halló un pijama y regresó a la cama donde Yuri lo esperaba sentado y mirando el suelo. Estaba condenadamente frágil, odiaba verlo así, le dolía el corazón—. Levanta los brazos —le pidió con suavidad para poder quitarle la camiseta. Yuri hizo caso, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido. Pero entonces Otabek se dio cuenta del motivo, descubrió lo que había estado ocultándole a todos hasta el momento:

En sus muñecas estaban las marcas púrpuras rojizas de los dedos del maldito. Contrastaban demasiado con su nívea piel.

—Yuri… —fue interrumpido.

—Es repulsivo ¿no es así? Yo soy repulsivo —se puso rápidamente la parte superior del pijama. Otabek se quedó sin palabras por primera vez—. Debí de haberte hecho caso ¿por qué no lo hice? —sollozó. No quería llorar, se mordía los labios tratando de reprimir ese fuerte sollozo que venía desde muy profundo.

El kazajo no dijo nada, tomó sus manos y besó cada una de sus muñecas.

—No eres repulsivo, jamás podrías serlo —lo miró a los ojos, pero la mirada esquiva del rubio no se lo permitía del todo—. Yuri, mírame —pidió con suavidad—. No eres repulsivo —le dijo cuando al fin lo miró.

Sus ojos ya rojos e hinchados, soltaron más lágrimas. Otabek limpió cada una de ellas con un inmenso cariño lleno de comprensión.

—Ven, ponte de pie, te ayudaré a ponerte el pantalón.

Yuri asintió, y con ayuda de su novio logró estar al fin en su cómodo pijama.

El mayor intentó acomodar un poco su cabello, pues estaba algo enmarañado, pero al hacerlo vio algo que le heló la sangre. Había una marca de dientes en la nívea piel de su cuello. Se veía rojiza y dolorosa. De inmediato entendió lo que era.

Se levantó en un movimiento colérico, comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, no podía contener sus ganas de querer volver a ese lugar y patearle de nuevo el trasero a ese mal nacido, no, quería molerlo a golpes hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Estaba tan enojado que comenzaba a perder la cordura. Su furia iba en aumento, y es que, saber lo que su novio experimentó… le hacía hervir la sangre. Ese maldito no tenía derecho, no lo tenía.

Volvió en sí cuando sintió una pequeña y fría mano entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

—Beka, amor —su voz suave y temblorosa lo hizo reaccionar. Lo miró y todo enfado se fue, dando lugar a una preocupación muy grande—.Vamos a dormir, por favor. Estoy agotado.

El kazajo le besó la frente y lo ayudó a volver a la cama sin que apoyara su pie herido.

Se metieron a la cama, Yuri le pidió que lo abrazara desde atrás, rodeándolo protectoramente con sus brazos. Eso lo hizo sentir muy seguro, además, sentía su aroma muy cerca, eso lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

—Perdóname —murmuró el kazajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no haber llegado antes.

—Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón, no te hice caso y estas son las consecuencias. Además, llegaste justo a tiempo —se giró entre sus brazos para verlo de frente—. Si no hubieras llegado en ese momento…

—Ni lo digas —suspiró. Estaba aún muy angustiado, su ceño fruncido lo demostraba.

—Pero llegaste justo a tiempo, amor, en realidad no me pasó nada —fue el turno de Yuri de poner su mano sobre la mejilla de su novio, éste se estaba culpando por lo sucedido, y no debía de ser así.

—Pero… —fue silenciado con un dulce beso, un tanto titubeante.

—Nada ¿De acuerdo? —esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Eso reconfortó el alma del kazajo.

—Se supone que soy yo quien debe de consolarte.

—Deberías —rodó los ojos. Intentaba volver a su carácter de siempre, Otabek notaba el esfuerzo que hacía para ello.

—Eres admirable, Yuri Plisetsky, admirable y tan valiente —acomodó un mechón rubio y rebelde tras su oreja.

El aludido sonrió, pero su sonrisa se deformó en una extraña mueca debido al inesperado llanto.

—No lo soy —se le quebró la voz—. No lo soy —hipó, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—Claro que sí —acarició su espalda reconfortantemente y besó su cabeza.

Yuri lloró largo y tendido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir, fue ahí cuando se hizo por primera vez una pregunta.

—Beka ¿Qué haces en Rusia?

El aludido sonrió de lado.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Me dieron vacaciones en el trabajo y quise pasar unos días aquí —acomodó su cabello con mucho cariño.

—¿Y cómo supiste dónde estaba?

—Cuando llegué, tu abuelo me dijo dónde estabas y con quién. No lo dudé antes de ir a buscarte.

—Ya veo, gracias —fue su turno de acariciarle el rostro con cariño. Otabek tomó esa mano y la besó. Fue entonces que el rubio notó por primera vez los nudillos lastimados de su amado. Tomó su otra mano y notó que estaba igualmente lastimada—. Oh por Dios, Otabek, el médico debió revisar esto —prendió la luz de su mesita de noche, espantándose más al ver el color púrpura y la inflamación en sus nudillos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes, la inflamación se quitará pronto.

—¿¡Y si te los rompiste?!

—No, puedo mover bien mis dedos —lo hizo, sufriendo mucho dolor, pero no se molestó en demostrarlo. Sin embargo, Yuri lo notó.

—Beka, vamos a que te revisen eso.

—No, es tarde, estamos cansados.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —apagó la luz del buró y se volvió a acurrucar con su novio.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, duérmete ya —besó su frente y lo abrazó de una manera muy reconfortante.

Yuri soltó un pesado suspiro y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño. Se quedaba dormido sólo para despertar y seguir llorando en silencio. Y cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, tenía pesadillas, de esas en las que no podía moverse, gritar o llorar. Otabek notaba que le sucedía eso porque su respiración se aceleraba tremendamente y casi juraba que el corazoncito del rubio se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Era en esos momentos cuando lo despertaba suavemente, sacándolo de esa horrible pesadilla y haciéndole ver que ahí estaba él para cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo. Otabek pasó en vela esa noche, pensando en mil cosas. Sabía que el abuelo sospechaba algo, y sabía que lo correcto sería decirle e ir con la policía para reportar el intento de abuso que sufrió su amado, pero no sabía si éste estaría dispuesto.

Temprano en la mañana, Yuri despertó suplicando un baño, aún tenía restos de lodo en el cabello. Otabek lo ayudó a llevarlo a la tina, donde el rubio se relajó un buen rato. Mientras lo hacía, el kazajo bajó al comedor, en donde se topó al abuelo bebiendo café, frente a él había una silla vacía y una taza humeante de café negro. No fue necesario que le dijera nada, con la fuerte mirada Otabek entendió, se sentó y probó la infusión.

—Dime la verdad ¿Qué le pasó a Yuri? —pidió—. Sé que no sólo se cayó. Lo supe cuando vi tus manos —señaló sus nudillos aún amoratados.

El kazajo se vio acorralado, sin embargo no podía traicionar la confianza que le tenía su amado.

—Hubo problemas, pero… es Yuri quien debe decírselo, no yo.

—Entiendo —lo miró con severidad.

—Gracias, Otabek —entró al comedor a paso lento, cojeando un poco y con el cabello completamente mojado.

—¡Yuratchka!

Otabek de inmediato fue hacia él, y sin darle tiempo de replicar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó del piso hasta sentarlo en una silla, como si fuera lo más ligero del mundo.

—No te secaste el cabello —le reprendió Nikolai, mirándolo atentamente.

—Es un fastidio —chasqueó la lengua antes de mirar a su abuelo a los ojos y luego a su novio—. Te agradezco por no defraudar mi confianza, Beka —lo miró seriamente—. Pero… mi abuelo tiene que saberlo —suspiró.

—Ya, díganme qué fue lo que sucedió. Me tienen con el alma en un hilo —se veía angustiado.

—No te vayas a alterar, abuelo, antes que nada debes pensar en que estoy bien y no llegó a más.

—Suéltalo ya.

—Vladik intentó sobrepasarse conmigo, pero Otabek lo impidió.

—¿Qué? —Nikolai se quedó sin palabras—. ¿Por eso tu tobillo…? —logró decir luego de unos segundos.

—Eso ocurrió poco antes.

—¡Tenemos que ir a denunciarlo!

—Yo pienso lo mismo —agregó Otabek, cruzado de brazos.

—No —apretó los puños sobre la mesa—. Otabek le dio una paliza ayer. Con eso debió entender.

—Yura —el kazajo lo miró severamente.

—No —respondió con la misma fuerza—. ¿Qué vamos a denunciar? ¿Que intentó atacarme? —resopló.

—No sólo lo intentó, lo hizo.

—Otabek… —lo reprendió con la mirada, pero eso no hizo efecto en el kazajo, quien temía irse de vuelta a su nación y dejar a su amado desprotegido, no estaría en paz.

—Iremos a denunciar. Es compañero tuyo de clase. Lo vas a ver todos los días ¿Estás consciente de eso? —aseveró el abuelo.

—¡No! ¡No iremos a denunciar! —se levantó bruscamente de la silla, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Los otros dos hombres dejaron de insistir en el asunto, al menos por el momento.

Yuri se limpió las lágrimas con brusquedad y cojeó a paso lento rumbo a las escaleras. Su novio se levantó de la silla para ayudarlo, pero el rubio se negó rotundamente.

—Quiero estar solo, por favor —no, no quería eso.

—Ni siquiera has desayunado.

—No tengo hambre.

El abuelo y Otabek se quedaron preocupados, mirándose mutuamente y suspirando.

Yurio llegó a su cama y se tapó con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Sólo dejó que su amada mascota entrara con él a la cama. Fue hasta momentos después que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió cautelosamente. Sin embargo, Yuri no asomó la cabeza, se hizo pasar por dormido, escuchando los inconfundibles pasos de su amado. A su nariz llegó el delicioso aroma a pan tostado y café recién hecho, y su estómago gruñó en protesta por la falta de alimento.

—Sé que no estás dormido —se sentó en la orilla del colchón, pero ni así salió de su escondite—. Yura… —quitó con cautela las sábanas de su rostro, descubriendo a un muy serio rubio—. Lo sabía, estás despierto —despejó su rostro del cabello húmedo y enmarañado que lo cubría.

Yuri lo miró larga y silenciosamente, pensando en lo afortunado que era de tenerlo y de que estuviera en esos momentos con él.

—¿No tienes hambre?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro? Te preparé pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada, también un poco de café, con doble azúcar y leche.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Para mí?

Al kazajo le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos ahí mismo.

—Sí. ¿Qué te parece si desayunas mientras te seco el cabello?

—Está bien —salió al fin de su escondite y se sentó en el borde de la cama, desayunando mientras Otabek peinaba y secaba su cabello.

Yuri devoró su desayuno con un gusto extra al saber que se lo había preparado su amado. Otabek disfrutaba el momento en silencio, tratando de no lastimar a Yuri mientras le deshacía aquellos nudos. Amaba acariciar y peinar sus largos cabellos rubios.

Cuando terminó cada quien lo suyo, se metieron a la cama juntos para dormir un rato. Yuri buscó el calor de su novio, y éste se lo dio, abrazándolo con mucho amor, aunque nunca se esperó que tomara sus manos lastimadas y comenzara a repartir dulces besitos sobre su piel.

—Gracias por defenderme como lo hiciste —susurró.

—Siempre lo haré —besó su frente.

—Ya, quita esa expresión preocupada de tu rostro —pidió, picándole la frente y borrando las chistosas arrugas que se formaban cuando se mortificaba así.

El kazajo suspiró.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—El lunes debo regresar al trabajo.

—Hablaré a la universidad para justificar mis faltas del resto de la semana —rio un poco y alzó su tobillo lastimado—. Ocurrió en buen momento.

—Hubiera preferido que no pasara.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Ya qué? —se encogió de hombros, repentinamente muy feliz. Se recostó sobre su novio, dejando todo su peso sobre él y recostando la cabeza en su pecho—. Abrázame —pidió con voz muy dulce.

Amaba acostarse así sobre Otabek, escuchar el latir de su corazón y sentir el sube y baja de su pecho al respirar. Se sentía pleno, en casa al estar rodeado por esos fuertes brazos.

Otabek cuidó de él durante el resto de la semana. Los dos hicieron todo lo que el tobillo lastimado del rubio les permitía. Jugaron videojuegos mientras comían mucha chatarra, vieron películas; pasaron tiempo de calidad con el abuelo, armando rompecabezas, charlando, o simplemente cocinando los tres juntos. Los Plisetsky trataban de enseñarle algo de artes culinarias a Otabek, quien terminó aprendiendo un poco con el abuelo, pues su novio se impacientaba mucho.

El fin de semana llegó y Yuri sintió cómo los días se le iban como agua entre los dedos.

—Beka —se acostó sobre él, como tenía por costumbre, con sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro.

—¿Si? —acomodó un mechón rubio tras su oreja.

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Ni lo digas —suspiró—. Que soy capaz de quedarme sin importar qué.

Yurio fue consciente entonces de lo difícil que era también para su novio.

—Nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad?

—Es seguro que sí —besó cortamente sus labios.

—¿Llamas a eso un beso? —se quejó. Otabek alzó una ceja, completamente incrédulo, justo antes de que Yuri le robara un beso profundo, de esos que los dejaba a ambos sin aliento, extenuados y aun así con ganas de mucho más.

La caricia fue haciéndose cada vez más profunda. Otabek entendió lo que su novio quería, pero no estaba seguro de que éste estuviera listo para eso.

Instintivamente, el mayor descendió sus manos por la cintura de su novio y buscó tocar su cálida piel. Supo que hacía bien cuando escuchó los suspiros de su amado chocando contra la piel de su cuello.

—Beka… hagámoslo —pidió entre beso y beso.

—Yura, estamos en la casa de tu abuelo.

—No haré ruido, lo prometo.

—No te creo.

—Oh vamos.

—Además, puede entrar en cualquier momento.

—No lo hará sin tocar.

—Pero…

—¿Otabek, quieres hacerlo o no?

El kazajo esbozó una sonrisa divertida de medio lado.

—¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

—Sólo contigo, amor —respondió con un tierno sonrojo por la forma en que lo llamó.

Otabek no dijo más, lo tomó suavemente de la nuca y lo atrajo a sus labios para fundirse con él en un profundo y anhelado beso.

Se tomaron el tiempo del mundo para desvestirse lentamente, acariciando cada centímetro de piel al alcance de sus manos y bocas. Otabek enterraba de vez en cuando sus dientes sobre la piel pálida de su novio, lo hacía muy suavemente, sólo porque no podía evitarlo, su suave piel lo tentaba demasiado. Se sentían en éxtasis al percibir la piel erizada del otro cuando se les ocurría escabullir sus manos a rincones ocultos de sus cuerpos.

Cuando al fin estuvieron completamente desnudos, se cubrieron con las mantas hasta el cuello por el frío que sentían, pero sin dejar de acariciar sus cuerpos, a veces un poco torpes, a veces un poco más osados de lo normal. Yuri se recostó sobre él, rozando sus pieles y fundiéndolas en una sola. No se veía el principio de uno ni el fin del otro.

Otabek recorría con su boca cada centímetro del cuerpo que tenía encima de él, sentía que jamás tendría suficiente de ese hermoso y perfecto ser.

—Yura, te deseo, pero… —sus labios fueron asaltados con voracidad por el otro—…Yura —lo detuvo unos segundos, si no lo hacía en ese momento, no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo después—. No tengo condones ni lubricante.

El rubio no dijo nada, se estiró por encima de su novio hasta alcanzar su mesita de noche, abrió un cajón y sacó todo lo que necesitaban.

—¿Contento? —sonrió de lado, muy coqueto y divertido por la expresión sorprendida del kazajo.

**_Yuri_ **

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios sobre mi piel, sus grandes y cálidas manos recorriendo mi espalda; su lengua en mi boca, danzando al mismo ritmo que la mía.

Sentía que el aire escaseaba, pero prefería morir por falta de oxígeno que separarme de ese beso.

Sus manos subieron hasta mi cabello, y con su profunda voz me dijo cuánto me deseaba, cuanto me amaba y todo lo que quería hacerme esa noche. No supe por qué, pero escucharlo decir todo eso en mi oído, con su grave voz nublada por el placer, hizo que la excitación en mí se elevara exponencialmente.

Besó mi cuello hasta el cansancio, evitando el lado en donde aún se notaban un poco los dientes de Vladik.

Mi cuerpo se heló.

De pronto no me sentí muy cómodo.

—Yura —salí de mis pensamientos y lo miré, parecía llevar tiempo llamándome, se veía preocupado—. ¿Estás bien? —acarició mi rostro, yo sentí su cálido aliento chocar contra mi rostro y fue reconfortante.

—Sí, yo… lo siento, recordé cosas feas —escondí mi rostro en su cuello y lo abracé con fuerza.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar?

—Ahora más que nunca —murmuré contra la piel de su cuello, estaba a punto de decir algo muy cursi, pero no me importó—. Borra con tus besos y caricias todos esos malos recuerdos, por favor —murmuré muy bajito contra su oído. Al instante sentí cómo su abrazo se intensificó, besó mi cuello y suspiró pesadamente.

—Te amo.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras con su hermosa voz.

—Te amo —respondí, suspirando al final, sintiendo sus caricias aún más significativas.

Me quitó de encima de él con cuidado, sólo para echarse sobre mí y besar mi cuello hasta el cansancio. Dejó un recorrido húmedo de besos y saliva a lo largo de mi cuello, haciéndome gemir al sentir la succión de sus labios cada pocos centímetros. Podía sentir cómo esas caricias provocaban un hormigueo intenso en mi vientre bajo y entrepierna.

—Yura, shh. Dijiste que no harías ruido —se burló.

Me mordí el labio, avergonzado.

Enseguida su lengua bajó a mi pecho y le dedicó atención especial a cada uno de mis pezones.

Tuve que llevarme ambas manos a la boca para no emitir ningún ruido. Sólo podía removerme debajo de su cuerpo pesado, ahogando los gemidos en mi garganta y dejándome hacer. Estaba por completo a su merced.

Descendió por mi torso hasta llegar a mi ombligo, haciéndome reír por las cosquillas que me causaba su aliento y sus labios. Besó mi vientre y continuó descendiendo hasta que mi espalda comenzó a levantarse de la cama con cada lengüetazo y caricia proporcionada en mi miembro ya erecto. Intentaba contener mis gritos con ambas manos sobre mi boca, pero ni mordiéndome los dedos, lograba calmar esas ganas de gemir sin importar quién nos escuchara.

De pronto su lengua tocó un lugar en específico, tocando a tientas la punta de mi miembro, justo antes de engullirlo hasta la mitad. De nuevo mi espalda se separó del colchón, con más violencia que antes. Su lengua era condenadamente hábil.

Se separó de mí seguramente porque yo no dejaba de hacer ruido. Luego de dejarme jadeante y agitado, alzó su rostro de mi entrepierna sólo para conectar sus ojos fieros en los míos. Entonces arrastró una sonrisa llena de lujuria y pasión tan sexy que podría desmayar a cualquiera. Me sentí su presa al percibir la mirada de esos dos ojos tan oscuros, profundos y penetrantes, más todavía debajo de ese par de cejas que sólo lograban profundizar más su mirar. Sí, era su presa, dispuesto a que me hiciera lo que le viniera en gana.

Notó que, si seguía, terminaría pronto. Así que tomó un condón, se lo puso rápidamente y derramó sobre él todo el lubricante posible antes de llevar uno de sus dedos a mi entrada. Mi espalda se arqueó un poco al sentir la intromisión.

—Ten, muerde esto —me lanzó un cojín y yo le hice caso, pues… si así era con sus dedos…

—Hazlo ya —le pedí. Él pareció motivarse con mi petición. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y yo las abrí lo suficiente para que tuviera un buen acceso.

Complació mi petición y entró en mí, con cuidado y tratando que no fuera tan incómodo y doloroso como la primea vez. Y no lo fue, fue… magnífico.

Comenzó un vaivén muy placentero y lento mientras me llenaba de besos y deliciosas mordidas en mi oreja. Poco a poco el ritmo se hizo más rápido y placentero.

—Demonios —mascullé cuando escuché cómo rechinaba mi cama con cada estocada. El ruido era agudo y estaba seguro que se escuchaba en toda la casa.

—No me detendré —jadeó en mi oído, con su grave voz, agitado y tremendamente excitado.

—No quiero que lo hagas… ¡ah! —besó mis labios para callar todos esos gemidos que quería dejar salir.

—Yura… ah… tus uñas —se quejó un poco. Hasta ese momento fui consciente de que le enterraba sin piedad mis uñas en su espalda.

—Y a mí me duele otra parte, pero… ¡ah! —ni siquiera dejaba de embestirme para que pudiera hablar coherentemente—…pero no me estoy quejando.

Soltó una risa seca, casi imperceptible, tan propia de él, justo antes de comenzar a bombear con mucha más intensidad y profundidad.

Entraba y salía a un ritmo que me volvía loco, podía sentir cómo rozaba y presionaba un punto muy sensible dentro de mí. Podía sentir cómo su tamaño era demasiado para mi cuerpo, y estaba seguro de que más tarde no podría pararme de la cama, pero no me importaba, yo quería más.

—Eres perfecto, Yuri, perfecto —repitió besando mis labios en un arrebato de pasión. Colgué mis brazos de su cuello y me dejé llevar. Mi orgasmo llegó repentinamente. Mis gemidos se perdieron dentro de su boca y sentí qué su orgasmo llegó, cuando soltó un gemido profundo dentro del beso, acompañado de un par de embestidas más fuertes y profundas que el resto.

Sudorosos, agitados y con el corazón palpitando estruendosamente en nuestros oídos, nos quedamos inmóviles, tratando de recuperar un poco el aliento que se nos había ido luego de tan intenso orgasmo. Supe que estaba agotado cuando se dejó caer por completo en mi cuerpo, descansando la frente contra mi hombro.

Sus brazos me rodearon posesivamente mientras mis piernas ya cansadas, seguían abiertas de par en par. Lo abracé con más fuerza y moví un poco mis caderas, consiguiendo sólo un gemido grave emergiendo de su garganta. Salió de mí y fue mi turno para gemir, había dolido un poco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, besando la comisura de mis labios.

—No, fue… —estaba aún agitado—...intenso.

Lo habíamos hecho algo rápido, pero es que ambos teníamos meses de no hacerlo, estábamos tan ansiosos por sentirnos de nuevo, que… fue algo intenso y apresurado.

—Gracias —susurré en su oído.

—¿Por qué? —acarició mi cabello. Ambos tratábamos de regularizar nuestra respiración, pero aún no lo lográbamos.

—Por amarme.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo y emocionarlo, pues me tomó con mucha fuerza entre sus brazos.

—¡Beka! —reí casi sin aire.

—Te amo tanto… —me besó una vez más antes de intentar quitarse de encima, pero no se lo permití.

—Quédate un poco más así —pedí, me daba seguridad sentir su peso entero sobre mí.

—¿No te aplasto?

—Sí, pero… eso quiero —reír por lo tonto que sonó.

Él alzó una ceja y accedió a mi petición. No pudimos dormir, nos quedamos haciéndonos cariños, acariciándonos. No sabía si le pasaba lo mismo, pero al menos yo no quería perderme ni un segundo a su lado, no quería dormir, quería sentirlo junto a mí.

Si tan sólo supiera cuánto lo amo, si tan sólo no fuera tan torpe con las palabras y al intentar demostrar mis sentimientos.

Él fue el primero en quedarse dormido, lo supe cuando su respiración se hizo más pausada. Yo aproveché y lo miré detenidamente, su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, su cuerpo entero estaba sobre mí. Era tan reconfortante. Acaricié su despeinado cabello, era tan suave y lacio. Me arrullé poco a poco, imaginando una vida junto a él, me hacía feliz pensar en eso antes de dormir.

**_Narradora._ **

Cuando el domingo llegó, la despedida fue muy emotiva, Yuri era necio y quería ir al aeropuerto a despedir a su novio, pero éste no se lo permitió, y no dejó que el abuelo lo llevara porque no quería que el rubio se quedara solo.

—Beka, no pasa nada. Ya no me duele.

—Pero si te esfuerzas de más te dolerá. Quédate, por favor —besó su frente y acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño.

—Te extrañaré demasiado —lo abrazó con efusividad, como si de verdad no fuese a verlo en años.

Otabek suspiró en medio del abrazó y respiró el característico aroma de su novio, quería tatuárselo en la mente.

—Nos veremos pronto, lo prometo.

—Más te vale —no se quería separar, lo tenía abrazado del cuello.

—Yuratchka, deja que ya se vaya, se le hará tarde.

—No.

—Oh vamos, no seas infantil —se acercó a él e intentó alejarlo de Otabek, pero no lo consiguió. Los tres se echaron a reír al ser conscientes de lo que pasaba.

Finalmente se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose en los del otro por unos momentos. Otabek sentía que podía mirar esos ojos verdes por el resto de su vida, eran tan hermosos, tan peculiares. Y Yuri sentía lo mismo con respecto a los de su novio, amaba esos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes.

—Te extrañaré —repitió Yuri.

—Lo sé, y yo a ti —sonrió de medio lado, acariciándole la mejilla—. Por favor, sé responsable y cuida de tu tobillo.

—Lo haré. Y tú no trabajes tanto —le picó el estómago con un dedo, haciendo que el kazajo soltara una risilla entre dientes. Era demasiado cosquilludo.

— _Créeme que no quieres eso, no quieres que trabaje menos_ —pensó. Y es que lo que él quería era trabajar muy duro para lograr sus objetivos: ser independiente de mamá y papá, comprar una casa o departamento y convertirlo en un hogar para él y su Yura. Sólo necesitaba trazar bien sus planes y elegir en dónde vivirían, cosa difícil de decidir. Tristemente aún le faltaban años para eso. Por eso sentía que debía apresurarse y trabajar mucho.

Finalmente se despidieron, pero antes de que el kazajo se subiera al taxi, Nikolai lo detuvo.

—No vas directamente al aeropuerto ¿Verdad?

El aludido se sorprendió al principio, luego recordó lo observador y perspicaz que era.

—Ten cuidado ¿Si?

El aludido asintió y se subió al taxi, dejando al señor preocupado.

Minutos después, el kazajo llegó a una casa en el centro de la ciudad, aseguró que fuera la dirección que había obtenido del teléfono de su novio y tocó a la puerta.

Tardaron unos momentos en abrir, pero cuando lo hicieron, Otabek sonrió internamente al ver que había sido precisamente _él_ quien lo hizo.

—¿¡Qué haces tú aquí?! —retrocedió un paso, temeroso.

—Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que te quedaron claras mis advertencias —se recargó en el marco de la puerta con un codo, inclinándose levemente hacia delante y sin apartar su penetrante mirada de él.

—Lárgate, o llamaré a la policía.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres involucrar a la policía? —alzó una ceja, sin molestarse en mostrar otra expresión en su rostro.

Miró al muchacho, a pesar de que casi había pasado una semana, se veía en condiciones deplorables. Los moretones seguían latentes y las lesiones parecían no haber sanado del todo aún.

—Sólo quiero pedirte, no, exigirte que no vuelvas a pisar el mismo lugar que Yuri ¿Te quedó claro? Si él me dice que te vio en la universidad, vendré directo a terminar lo que empecé —dio un paso al frente y puso una mano sobre su hombro. El joven tembló.

—N-o puedo salirme de la universidad —tembló con más fuerza cuando sintió la presión que hacía Otabek sobre su hombro maltrecho.

—Hay muchas más escuelas donde puedes estudiar —lo miró con una seriedad escalofriante—. Sólo aléjate de Yuri, no lo veas, no lo toques, no respires cerca de él.

—¡E-está bien! —exclamó al sentir crujir su articulación—. Está bien —alzó las manos en señal de paz—. Lo haré.

—Estaré al pendiente —invadió su espacio personal, mirándolo muy de cerca, clavándole esos fríos y oscuros ojos antes de darse media vuelta y volver al taxi.

Otabek nunca lo supo, pero estuvo a punto de hacer que Vladik se orinara en sus pantalones.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_Capítulo kilométrico!!! Espero que les haya gustado, junté muchas cosas en un solo capítulo, y de aquí en adelante nos iremos algo rápido para alcanzar el tiempo y espacio de ATE, me imagino que han de estar ansiosas por saber qué pasó en la cena donde suegrito y yerno se “conocieron”._ **

**_¿Se esperaban todo este drama?_ **

**_¿Recuerdan cuando Yuri le platica a Yuuri sobre el día en que alguien trató de sobrepasarse con él y Otabek lo defendió? Bueno, fue este día._ **

**_¿Les gustó ver a Otabek en plan cholo malandro? A mí si jajaja_ **

**_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización! Gracias por seguir aquí!!!_ **

**_18/12/18_ **

**_1:00 a.m._ **


	15. Welcome To The Madness

No volvió a ver a su “querido” compañero de clases. Nunca supo lo que Otabek hizo para que Vladik no se le volviera a acercar, pero estaba tranquilo al saber que se había cambiado de universidad. Su lesión en el tobillo mejoró rápido y pudo volver a su vida normal.

El rubio se volvió mucho más apegado a Viktor y a Yuuri ahora que éste vivía en la misma ciudad, tanto así que iba a visitarlos en la más mínima oportunidad. Buscaba cualquier pretexto para llegar a su departamento y pasar un rato agradable con ambos. A veces iba sólo para cocinarles algo nuevo que aprendió en su escuela, en ocasiones sólo iba a cenar con ellos o los motivaba a que salieran los tres a pasear.

Su relación se fue haciendo cada vez más estrecha, al grado de que había días en los que se les hacía tan tarde conversando o jugando videojuegos (Que Yurio llevaba) que los mayores sugerían que se quedara a dormir esa noche con ellos. Y así era, se quedaba en uno de los cuartos disponibles.

Los tres entrenaban juntos y se llevaban mejor que nunca, Yurio seguía mostrando su preferencia hacia el japonés, aunque muy en el fondo los quería a ambos por igual, pero le encantaba molestar a Viktor en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

En el GPF del 2019 Yurio viajó con Viktor y Yuuri rumbo a Detroit. La prensa se emocionó mucho al verlos llegar juntos, y entre todo ese tumulto de gente, había un apuesto kazajo esperando por su hada rusa. Desde que pusieron un pie en Detroit, Viktor y Yuuri dejaron de ver al rubio en sus tiempos libres, pues aprovechó al máximo el tiempo con su novio.

Algo similar ocurrió en Barcelona, donde tanto Yurio como Otabek fueron cómplices en el plan de Yuuri para pedirle matrimonio a Viktor. Durante ese tiempo los dos estuvieron durmiendo en la misma habitación de hotel, conteniendo sus ganas de tener relaciones porque debían ser patinadores responsables, aunque eso no los limitó a hacer otras cosas igual de recreativas entre las penumbras de su habitación.

Cuando apenas tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer el amor nuevamente, la aprovecharon al máximo.

A penas entraron a la habitación de hotel, el joven kazajo estampó a su novio contra la puerta y pegó su cuerpo al de él, invadiendo por completo su espacio personal.

El rubio lo miró, ansioso y con sus rodillas temblando de sólo imaginar lo que se venía a continuación. Otabek le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo antes de atrapar los labios temblorosos de su novio entre los suyos, con desesperación, mordiéndolos levemente para que Yurio los abriera. Se apoderó de su boca, imponiendo un ardiente y fogoso ritmo, como si quisiera succionar su alma a través de ese entrañable beso.

Yurio respondía gustoso, descansó sus manos en la nuca de su amado, acariciando el muy corto cabello y entregándose a él sin importarle quedarse sin aire. Sólo quería que él siguiera arrancándole gemidos que morían ahogados en la garganta del otro.

—Otabek... —gimió al sentir sus grandes manos colándose por debajo de su playera, acariciando su estrecha cintura y su espalda. Sus manos eran calientes, sentía que dejaban fuego a su paso. Las amaba tanto, eran grandes y pesadas, suaves y cariñosas.

—Así está mejor —murmuró el mayor, tirando suavemente de la liga que sujetaba el cabello rubio en una coleta. De inmediato las hebras doradas cayeron como cascada por los hombros, dándole un aspecto angelical, algo que meramente se quedaba sólo en la apariencia, pues en la cama... no era nada angelical—. Amo tu cabello —tomó un mechón y lo llevó a su nariz. Amaba ese olor.

—Estás loco —se sonrojó.

Le encantaba que le dijera ese tipo de cosas. Sólo por él se había dejado crecer tanto el cabello. Y sólo cuando estaba con él se lo soltaba. Sabía cómo Otabek amaba acariciarlo con cariño cuando estaban acurrucados uno sobre otro, también sabía que le encantaba jalarlo cuando estaban en el momento culminante mientras hacían el amor, y estaba seguro de que le enloquecían las cosquillas que le hacían las puntas cuando estaban los dos desnudos, piel con piel.

—Tú me enloqueces —lo cargó como si de una pluma se tratara y lo llevó con prisa a la cama.

El rubio rio cuando rebotó de espaldas contra el colchón. Estiró sus brazos hacia él, y con una sonrisita coqueta lo incitó.

—Ven. Desnúdame tú.

El kazajo alzó una ceja y arrastró una media sonrisa llena de picardía.

No esperó ni un segundo más antes de echarse sobre él y arrancarle la ropa. No necesitaban ser más estimulados, sus miembros estaban por completo erectos y sus ganas de tener sexo eran inmensas. Había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que pudieron hacerlo, y no iban a perder la oportunidad.

Otabek se acostó sobre él y lo colmó de besos y caricias, mientras lo hacía, movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante, frotándose sin pudor alguno contra su entrepierna. Eso volvía loco a Yuri, quien gemía sin importarle que se escuchara en todo el hotel.

—¿Qué haces? —jadeó el menor cuando los besos de Otabek bajaron por todo su torso hasta llegar a su vientre, sintió muchas cosquillas cuando respiró en su ombligo antes de bajar hasta su miembro—. Oh… Beka ¡Oh!

El kazajo se llevó el miembro de Yuri a su boca, lamió y succionó sólo el glande durante unos momentos hasta que su novio movía sus caderas en busca de más. Quería, pero no se atrevía a poner las manos en la cabeza de Otabek para ayudarlo a alcanzar el ritmo que él quería.

Y como si le leyera la mente, tomó sus pálidas manos y se las puso en la cabeza, indicándole que le podía hacer lo que quisiera.

—¿Estás seguro, Beka?

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa de lado, completamente sexy.

Entonces Yuri posó sus manos en la cabeza de Otabek, éste volvió a engullir su miembro y el pobre ruso se retorció de placer al sentirse dentro de esa cavidad húmeda y caliente. Marcó el ritmo con sus manos, estaba tan perdido en el placer que la lengua y boca de su amado le proporcionaba, que sin darse cuenta empujó la cabeza de su amado bastante fuerte hacia su miembro, fue tan profundo que logró sentir la garganta de Otabek.

—¡Demonios! ¡Lo siento!

Otabek se alejó un poco y tosió unas cuantas veces, le había faltado el aire, después de todo no era un experto en esas cosas.

—¿Estás bien? —lo tomó de las mejillas, preocupado al ver su rostro tan rojo, no sabía si era de vergüenza o por casi ser asfixiado. Quizás ambos.

—Estoy bien —sonrió de lado antes de reír un poco y empujar a su novio de nuevo sobre las sábanas para regresar a su trabajo. Esta vez el rubio lo dejó hacerlo como quisiera.

Introdujo una vez más el miembro de Yuri en su boca, lo metió casi por completo y usó un poco sus filosos dientes.

—¡Otabek! —soltó un gritillo al sentir la presión de sus colmillos. ¿Se estaba vengando? Notó el brillo malvado en sus ojos y su sonrisita ¡Sí se estaba vengando!

Sacó el miembro de su boca, lo tomó con una mano y succionó con fuerza sólo la mitad, dejándolo más húmedo y caliente todavía. Se despegó de él sólo para lamer ese caminito delgado de vellos rubios apenas visibles hasta llegar a su ombligo. Notó cómo la piel de Yuri se erizó. Volvió la atención a su pene y también a sus testículos. Sintió cómo el rubio intentó cerrar las piernas ante ese nuevo estímulo, pero no se lo permitió, las volvió a abrir de par en par, besando la cara interna de sus muslos y acariciando todo lo que podía con sus manos.

¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan bueno haciendo orales?

Se detuvo unos segundos sólo para acariciar toda la longitud del miembro con su dedo índice. Una sonrisa malvada adornaba sus labios, Yurio se sintió venir con sólo ver esa expresión tan sensual en él.

Otabek delineó con el índice desde la base hasta la punta, y cuando lo soltó vio cómo éste se alzaba de nuevo hasta chocar con el vientre de su novio. Repitió la acción varias veces hasta que su amado se quejó.

—Beka, ¡Ya! —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero es que el kazajo estaba fascinado con la fuerza de su miembro para estar erecto, completamente pegado a su vientre.

—No te enojes —lo hizo una última vez antes de echarse sus piernas a los hombros y devorar una vez más su miembro, pero esta vez tenía otro plan además de eso. Dejó de lado su miembro y descendió lentamente por sus testículos hasta llegar a su entrada. Yurio se arqueó de placer al sentir por primera vez eso.

—¡Otabek! —exclamó, completamente abochornado, tenía su lengua en su… su…

—¿No te gusta? —se separó de inmediato.

—S-sí, pero… ¿No te molesta?

—No contigo —esbozó una sonrisa de lado tremendamente sexy.

—Oh Dios —se volvió a echar hacia atrás y dejó que su amado hiciera lo que quisiera.

Otabek usó hábilmente su lengua, dilatando incluso con ella ese lugar.

—Oh Beka —gimió sin pudor, arqueando su espalda y corriéndose con violencia cuando sintió que al mismo tiempo lo masturbaba.

El kazajo nunca esperó que su amado se corriera sólo con eso, al parecer era demasiado sensible en esa área también.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —murmuró sin energías, completamente tirado en la cama, con brazos y piernas abiertos.

—Aún no terminamos —se puso de pie, fue ahí cuando Yurio pudo verlo, el pene de Otabek estaba completamente erecto, palpitante y deseoso de comenzar la acción.

El rubio esbozó media sonrisa llena de picardía.

Otabek lo tomó de las caderas y lo hizo girarse hasta quedar en cuatro, abrió sus nalgas y llevó de nuevo su lengua a esa entrada rosada y pequeña. Yuri se derritió sobre sí mismo, no tardó mucho en volver a tener una erección a tope. El kazajo se entretuvo ahí unos momentos más antes de soltarle una nalgada nada delicada.

—¡Beka! —se sorprendió.

—Lo siento —se apenó un poco, pero es que se moría por hacer eso.

—Hazlo de nuevo… —jadeó.

El aludido sonrió de lado y lo hizo una vez más, el trasero del rubio quedó completamente rojo. Otabek una vez más tomó sus nalgas y las abrió lo suficiente para tener una buena vista. Lo humedeció con suficiente lubricante y comenzó a prepararlo con uno de sus dedos.

—¡Ah!

—Eres tan estrecho como la primera vez.

—Idiota, no digas esas cos…¡Ah! —un segundo dedo acompañó al primero. Cuando pudo introducir tres dedos sin problemas, fue cuando decidió dejarlos de lado e ir a lo serio.

Decidió no ponerse condón, en su lugar, llenó su miembro de lubricante antes de dirigir la punta al trasero de su novio. Cuando éste lo sintió frotarse contra sus nalgas, se retorció, deseoso de que continuara. Pero en su lugar, Otabek se entretuvo masturbándose deslizando su miembro entre sus nalgas. Yuri podía ser delgado, pero tenía unos glúteos…. Que lo hacían perder el piso.

—Otabek, hazlo ya, no juegues —meneó sus caderas, tentándolo.

—¿Lo quieres ya?

—No me hagas suplicarlo.

Iba a jugar un poco más con su novio, pero ni él mismo se aguantaba las ganas, golpeó suavemente su trasero con su miembro duro, lo deslizó un par de veces más entre sus nalgas y cuando menos se lo esperó, lo introdujo un poco, abriéndose paso lentamente en ese cálido y húmedo orificio.

Yuri gimió y sollozó un poco.

—Ve lento, por favor —pensó que no dolería tanto, pero igualmente terminó mordiendo la almohada.

—Relájate —se inclinó sobre él, profundizó la penetración y lamió su oreja. Una explosión de sensaciones invadieron al rubio cuando además comenzó a embestirlo profundamente. Sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, aunque mordiera la almohada, se escuchaba en toda la habitación y seguramente hasta el pasillo.

Otabek no aguantó más sus ganas, lo penetró por completo. Las piernas de Yuri no soportaron tanto, se volvieron gelatina y terminó acostado bocabajo en la cama, pero aun así Otabek no se detuvo y siguió bombeando con fuerza.

Sonidos lascivos inundaban el cuarto, el sonido de sus pieles chocando y el del lubricante eran tremendamente eróticos para ambos, sin contar los jadeos y gemidos del menor.

Las caderas de Otabek ondulaban hacia atrás y hacia adelante, si Yuri pudiera verlo, se correría de sólo apreciar la sensualidad en sus movimientos. Y su trasero… el trasero fuerte de Otabek era un placer visual increíble, sus glúteos se marcaban con cada embestida.

Comenzó a sacar y meter por completo su miembro, logrando una penetración más ruda y profunda.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Otabek! —gritó cuando volvió a abofetearle una nalga.

El kazajo juntó todo el cabello largo de su novio y lo estiró un poco, sosteniéndose de ahí para no perder el equilibrio.

—Beka… oh Beka… se siente jodidamente bien.

Bombeó con más intensidad antes de salirse por completo de él y cambiar la posición en la cama. Se recostaron en posición de cucharas, Otabek lo penetró sin piedad desde atrás y continuó con su rítmico vaivén que hacía desfallecer al rubio. Quería llegar más y más profundo. Levantó una de sus piernas y la pasó por encima de su novio, profundizando la unión y haciendo que el pobre de Yuri se retorciera de placer, acostado, con sus piernas cerradas y siendo rodeado por los brazos y una pierna de su novio mientras le besaba y mordía el cuello.

Yuri se llevó ambas manos a su miembro, masturbándose torpemente, pues su cabeza no lograba pensar coherentemente con semejante hombre haciéndole aquello. Estiró su mano hacia atrás y a como pudo, soltó una fuerte nalgada en el trasero de Otabek. Éste le gruñó como respuesta, no se había esperado aquello, pero le había gustado.

—¿Te gusta jugar rudo? —murmuró entre dientes, en su oído antes de morderlo y sacarle un profundo gemido.

—Sí, me gusta.

Sin previo aviso, se giró bocarriba en la cama, trayéndose consigo a Yuri hasta sentarlo sobre su entrepierna. El plan inicial fue que lo cabalgara, pero Otabek no aguantó las ganas y terminó embistiéndolo, tomándolo de la cintura con tanta fuerza que le dejó las manos marcadas también en las caderas. El miembro de Yuri golpeaba su vientre y el de su novio con cada embestida.

No tardó mucho en correrse, manchando todo el vientre del kazajo, quien sintió cómo su amado contraía su entrada, orillándolo al clímax también. Mientras se corría dentro de él, le asestó una nalgada más.

—¡Beka! —se quejó—. Esa si me dolió —aceptó entre risitas.

—Lo siento —se contagió la risa sólo un segundo antes de volver a embestirlo, ahora más suavemente.

—Otabek… ah demonios, eso se siente bien —jadeó. El mayor salió de él y lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás. Yurio se giró dentro del abrazo hasta tenerlo de frente, entonces bajó sus manos y comenzó a masturbar a su novio.

—Yura… no, ¿qué haces? —se estremeció.

—La venganza es dulce.

—¡No! —se removió en su sitio, riendo y retorciéndose en una especie de dolor/placer al ser sobre-estimulado.

Se revolcó en la cama con Yurio entre sus brazos, lo apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo y evitó que hiciera cualquier otra locura.

—Basta —jadeó, exaltado y muy cansado. Sólo quería tumbarse sobre su novio y que éste le acariciara el cabello hasta quedarse dormido.

—Tómalo como venganza por las nalgadas.

—Pero me pediste más.

—¡La última me dolió! Me arde el trasero.

—Está bien, es justo entonces —lo abrazó con más cariño, haciéndole mimos y tratando de calmar su actitud arisca. Lo logró enseguida. La verdad no tenía ganas de pelear, y Yuri también estaba muy cansado.

—Ven —Yurio palmeó su pecho. Sabía cuánto amaba Otabek recostarse sobre su pecho para ser acariciado y mimado por él. En ese aspecto parecía más un felino el kazajo que Yurio, el amante de los gatos.

—Gracias —suspiró aliviado cuando recostó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de su pareja, sintiendo sus caricias en la cabeza, nuca y espalda, y escuchando los latidos fuertes y pausados de su corazón. No había mejor lugar que ese para Otabek.

—Hoy estuvo algo intenso —admitió Yuri.

—Lo sé.

—Me encantó. Te extrañé tanto.

—Yo también —suspiró, tomó una mano de Yuri y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, en modo muy cariñoso.

—¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó con un tono de tristeza.

—En la competencia de Francia.

Yurio lo abrazó con piernas y brazos.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Es lo que más quisiera —besó sus labios profundamente.

Esa noche casi no durmieron, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, no volvieron a hacer el amor. Se la pasaron haciéndose cariños, dándose besitos y charlando de todo aquello que no habían podido hablar por llamadas.

—Beka, necesito tu ayuda para mi programa en la exhibición de gala.

—¿Tan seguro estás de ganar? —alzó una ceja.

—Lo estoy —lo miró con media sonrisa sensual.

Sí, claro que estaba seguro de que ganaría algún lugar en el podio, y la verdad era que Otabek también lo estaba.

—¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

—Eres el mejor D.J.

El ego del kazajo aumentó un poco más.

—Ayúdame a elegir una buena canción para hacer una presentación inolvidable —se giró en la cama hasta quedar sobre su novio, intercambiando lugares.

—Haré algo mejor —sonrió y le acomodó un largo mechón dorado tras la oreja—. Te haré una mezcla perfecta con una buena canción.

—Lo dejo en tus manos. Pero eso sí, no quiero nada de “Agape” o música clásica, quiero algo… —fue interrumpido.

—Tan atrevido como lo que hicimos esta noche.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con emoción casi ideando la coreografía en su mente.

—¡Sí! ¡Justo como eso!

Otabek soltó una risita.

—No te decepcionaré.

—Te amo —lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo besó profundamente. Sus largos cabellos le hacían cosquillas al kazajo.

—Te amo —sonrió después del beso. El rubio se recostó sobre el pecho fuerte de su amado, Otabek comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas a su novio con sus propias hebras doradas—. Amor.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Otra ronda?

El rubio se incorporó de un salto, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

—Estaba por sugerirlo —con sus manos extendidas acarició el pecho de su amado, descendiendo por su vientre hasta tomar su miembro entre sus manos.

Era un hecho que esa noche no dormirían. A raíz de ese encuentro nació el tan aclamado programa “Welcome to the madness” de Yuri Plisetsky, presentación en la cual incluso Otabek participó con su presencia.

**> >><<< **

En el banquete luego de la exhibición de gala:

Viktor se había quitado la ropa al igual que Yuuri y Chris, recibiendo muchos aplausos y gritos, en especial de algunas de las patinadoras presentes. Listos y decididos se habían trepado a unos tubos.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Yurio cuando su novio le cubrió los ojos.

—No es contenido apto para menores —estaba parado detrás de él, susurrándole eso al oído, divertido por sus explosivas reacciones.

—¡Déjame ver! —le quitó las manos de sus ojos—. Recuerda que soy mayor —refunfuñó.

—Sí, eres mayor —susurró en su oído, peligrosamente cerca de su piel. Había podido sentir su aliento, tanto que, se había imaginado esos filosos dientes sobre la piel de su cuello.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Yurio de pies a cabeza al reconocer ese tono de voz en su novio. No podía verle el rostro, pero podía imaginar su expresión seria y sensual. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Podemos hacer cosas de mayores, en nuestra habitación —volvió a usar ese tono de voz tan grave. A Yuri se le puso la piel de gallina. Estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y no precisamente por el espectáculo de stripers que tenía en frente.

—¿Qué cosas? —habló en voz baja. Sólo Otabek podía escucharlo.

El kazajo no respondió con palabras, sólo coló sutilmente su mano por debajo del saco de su novio, reptando por su cintura para luego bajar de nuevo y aplastarle el trasero.

Entonces Yurio recordó que estarían un tiempo separados y que esa noche sería su última oportunidad para estar juntos antes de despedirse por un par de meses.

—Larguémonos de aquí —tomó a su novio de la corbata y decidido caminó entre el tumulto de gente que veía el espectáculo mientras Otabek sólo pensaba “He creado a un monstruo”.

Sin embargo, el kazajo había sido muy inteligente. No le agradaba la idea de que su novio viera a otros hombres desnudos. Quería que sólo lo viera a él.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del salón y se perdieron del gran show que se llevó a cabo después. Aunque para nada superaba lo que sucedió en su habitación de hotel esa noche.

Apenas pusieron un pie dentro del cuarto, Otabek arrinconó a su novio contra la pared, besándolo con hambre y una pasión arrebatadora. Sus manos buscaban con desesperación tener más contacto íntimo con Yuri y éste se lo brindaba al levantar su pierna y anclarla en la cadera de su novio, permitiéndole un contacto indirecto miembro con miembro. Otabek lo embestía por encima de la ropa, ese simple acto excitó jodidamente al ruso. Puso ambas manos sobre el trasero de su novio, sintiendo ese vaivén tan sensual de sus caderas. Luego fue consciente del espejo que había frente a él, por donde podía observar claramente ese movimiento tan sexy. Por un momento se sintió venir con esa vista tan erótica.

Con movimientos decididos, el mayor le quitó el saco, le desató la corbata y le arrancó la camisa. Yurio se dejaba hacer, completamente agitado y en éxtasis mientras hacía lo mismo con su novio, sintiendo su piel ardiente bajo las manos.

—¿Fuiste más al gimnasio?

—Lo notaste.

—Conozco tu cuerpo a la perfección, Otabek —apretó sus nalgas por encima del pantalón negro de vestir.

—Y yo conozco el tuyo —alzó su barbilla—. Estás más alto.

El aludido sonrió y asintió.

No perdieron más el tiempo en charla y volvieron a sus asuntos urgentes. Se quitaron las últimas prendas, y sólo en ropa interior se abrazaron fuertemente. Otabek lo tenía contra la pared, Yurio enredaba sus piernas en las caderas de su novio y se detenía con la espalda contra el muro. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al sentir de nuevo las embestidas indirectas de su novio. Era tan sensual, más aún con ese bóxer negro tan apretado. Su miembro sobresalía por el borde de la tela del muslo izquierdo, apretado y suplicando ser liberado.

Yuri lo acarició por encima de la tela, pudo sentir la humedad en la ropa interior, apenas estaban comenzando y ya había líquido pre-seminal en la ropa interior de su amado.

No había duda de que los dos estaban muy urgidos, Yuri se encontraba en la misma situación, sin embargo, Otabek se tomó el tiempo de quitarle la ropa interior y acariciar su miembro con suavidad hasta que éste se alzara hasta pegarse a su vientre, amaba ver cómo se pegaba duramente ahí.

Cuando Yuri lo liberó de su bóxer, se sintió tan cómodo que soltó un suspiro de alivio seguido de un gemido al sentir cómo ahora era Yuri quien se frotaba contra él.

Otabek lo giró contra la pared, levantó su trasero y se introdujo en él de un solo golpe.

—¡Demonios Otabek! —soltó un gritillo antes de ser él quien comenzara a moverse. Le dolía, pero era tan placentero que no se pudo detener.

—No me arrepiento de nada —murmuró el mayor en su oído antes de seguir embistiendo.

—Idiota —se rio, pero su risa se convirtió en un quejido de dolor.

—¿Sigues teniendo la misma elasticidad de siempre?

—Mejor que antes.

El kazajo tomó la pierna derecha de su novio y la elevó todo lo que su brazo pudo extenderse.

—Diablos, Yuri… —gruñó al poder tener un mejor acceso. Nunca habían intentado algo así, era muy entretenido ir descubriendo cosas nuevas.

La pierna de Yuri prácticamente tocaba su cabeza. Sin duda tenía más elasticidad que antes y eso volvía loco al kazajo, era tremendamente sexy verlo hacer ese tipo de cosas, más en momentos íntimos como esos.

Lo penetró todo lo que las piernas del rubio soportaron.

—Beka, llévame a la cama —pidió en un tono muy lindo, estaba cansado, los dos lo estaban después de sus presentaciones.

—Que bien sonó eso —detuvo sus movimientos, salió de él y lo abrazó desde atrás. Le desató la coleta que traía y aspiró el dulce aroma de sus cabellos.

Los músculos de sus cuerpos dolían, se habían esforzado mucho en sus presentaciones y sinceramente no tenían muchas ganas de hacer tanto esfuerzo físico, no tuvieron que decirlo, se entendieron en un mutuo acuerdo y Otabek simplemente se acomodó entre las piernas de su amado, éste ancló sus largas piernas en las caderas de su novio y se aferró a su ancha espalda, oh… cómo amaba su cuerpo tan perfecto. Otabek tenía una espalda ancha de la cual aferrarse en noches de pasión como esa, y una cintura angosta, perfecta para abrazar al caminar.

—Te amo —murmuró el kazajo, acariciándole todo el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos.

—Te amo —besó esos dedos, sonriendo y dejándose amar.

Otabek volvió a entrar en él, ahora un poco más cuidadoso. Mientras lo hizo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Yuri en un hermoso gesto de amor.

Comenzó un movimiento rítmico, profundo y pausado, sin embargo, Yuri podía sentir que llegaba tan profundo que le daba escalofríos cada estocada.

—Beka, ahí… se siente muy bien.

—¿Ahí?

—Sí —cerró los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Otabek aprovechó y besó ese níveo y precioso cuello. Yuri estaba muy relajado, enterraba sus dedos en el cabello negro, despeinándolo por completo. Cuando abría los ojos se topaba con ese gesto tan propio de Otabek en momentos así: Su mandíbula se veía más marcada, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y sus ojos se oscurecían sensualmente, incitándolo a dejarse llevar.

—Dios mío, eres perfecto —murmuró más para sí que para el kazajo, sin embargo, el aludido escuchó y arrastró una de sus sonrisas sexis, exclusivas para Yuri Plisetsky.

En respuesta, le dio una estocada más profunda y rápida, haciendo que el rubio enterrara sus uñas en su espalda, sin remordimiento alguno.

Otabek escondió su rostro en el cuello cálido y suave de Yuri, besando y mordiendo a su antojo hasta dejar un rastro húmedo de marcas rojizas. Murmuraba palabras lindas a su oído cada vez que podía.

—Me encantas… —jadeaba suavemente en su oído lamiéndolo sutilmente antes de darle un buen mordisco que le hizo arquear la espalda.

—Oh Beka… —meneó sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto, y el mayor se lo dio, aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando destacaba mucho en la habitación. Pero lo que más excitó a Yuri, fue sentir la pesada y fuerte respiración de Otabek en su oído, jadeando, casi gruñendo cada vez que lo penetraba profundamente.

—Eres mío, Yura, sólo mío —enredó los dedos de una mano en sus largos cabellos rubios.

—Soy todo tuyo —sonrió y lo apretó hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo los músculos de su amado con las palmas de sus manos, acariciándole los muslos con sus piernas y finalmente amasando ese trasero a su entero antojo.

Volvió a disminuir el ritmo, no quería terminar aún, lo estaban disfrutando bastante. Despejó su frente de cualquier cabello rubio y lo miró fijamente por unos momentos, era tan afortunado de tener un novio tan hermoso en todos los sentidos. En verdad amaba a ese chiquillo malhumorado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Yuri con un tono dulce, dócil. Sólo lo usaba cuando estaban en situaciones como esas.

—Estaba pensando en que eres la persona más sexy del mundo —lo dijo con completa seriedad, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas.

—Lo sé —le guiñó un ojo, haciéndolo reír un poco.

—No, en serio lo eres —besó la punta de su nariz. Yuri iba a replicar algo, pero se le olvidó al momento en que sintió que volvía a penetrarlo una y otra vez, esta vez más fuerte y rápido que antes.

—Oh Dios —cerró los ojos y vio estrellas bajo sus párpados—. Sigue, no pares ¡Ah! —se corrió con tanta fuerza que su espalda se arqueó y levantó también el cuerpo del kazajo, quien no detuvo sus caderas ni un segundo, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo embistió con rudeza, haciéndolo gritar y retorcerse. Y es que sólo recordaba su coreografía de hace unas horas y… su excitación aumentaba al tope.

No tardó mucho en venirse también, gruñendo y jadeando con completo cansancio luego de tal esfuerzo. No podía creer que se había perdido de tanto durante el tiempo de abstinencia que tuvo que esperar hasta que Yuri fuera mayor de edad. Pues tener sexo con él era lo mejor que había experimentado jamás.

Cayó rendido sobre el cuerpo de Yuri, jadeante y aún dentro de él. Estaban sudorosos, agitados y demasiado cansados como para mover un solo músculo.

Otabek se quejó al sentir las uñas de Yuri aún clavadas en su espalda.

—Lo siento —las quitó de inmediato. Se había pasado un poco, tenía sangre en los dedos—. Oh Dios, lo siento tanto.

—No importa —siguió aplastándolo, acurrucó su cabeza sobre su pecho y dejó que su novio lo mimara un poco.

—En verdad pareces un gato —se burló Yuri, deslizando sus dedos por toda la espina dorsal de su novio con una mano y haciéndole “piojito” con la otra.

Estaban tan relajados que el tiempo se fue volando. Otabek regresó un poco de las caricias que le brindaba su novio. Desde su cómoda posición, aplastando a Yuri, acariciaba su brazo con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndole cosquillas al pasar también sus dedos por su pecho.

Estando dentro de esa bella burbuja, una canción llegó a la mente de Otabek. La había escuchado durante la cena del banquete, le había puesto atención a la letra e inevitablemente pensó en su gran amor. La letra llegó a su mente y la cantó con mucha suavidad.

— _Someday, when I'm awfully low…_

Yuri se sorprendió tanto que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo, pues sonaba hermoso con su grave voz.

— _…_ _When the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you and the way you look tonight_ —su voz era pausada, grave y tremendamente hermosa.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó con una sonrisita después de que terminó de cantar esa pequeña estrofa.

Otabek apoyó el mentón sobre su pecho y le sonrió de lado.

—La escuché durante la cena y me gustó —se encogió de hombros—. Me recordó a ti.

Las mejillas de Yuri se tiñeron de rojo. Él sí que conocía bien esa canción, su abuelo solía escuchar bastante a Tony Bennett y esa era una de sus favoritas. Y la letra entera de esa canción… Dios, amaba que Otabek se la estuviera cantando.

—No conocía ese lado tuyo tan cursi —estaba sonriendo como un bobo enamorado. No le gustaban las cursilerías, pero eso… eso había sido tremendamente especial. Estaba muy emocionado.

Esperaba una respuesta de su parte, pero ésta nunca llegó.

—Beka…

De nuevo no respondió.

—Oh por Dios —soltó una risilla incrédula, lo miró mejor y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. ¡Se había quedado dormido!

Pero había un pequeño problema, bueno, uno grande.

Ni siquiera había salido de él. Lo pensó mucho antes de finalmente decidirse a quitárselo de encima para sacarlo, pero vaya que el kazajo pesaba horrores.

—Tonto —murmuró cuando se puso de pie para ir al baño y sintió algo extraño en su trasero, escurriendo entre sus piernas. Se había corrido dentro. Corrió al baño antes de terminar haciendo un desastre en la alfombra.

Se aseó minuciosamente y volvió a la recámara, pero cuando lo vio, se quedó parado, cruzado de brazos y aguantando sus ganas inmensas de hacer una exclamación llena de ternura. Otabek estaba acurrucado en la cama, abrazando una almohada y hecho bolita. Se veía tremendamente frágil y adorable, claro, siempre y cuando no bajara la vista más allá de sus caderas y se topara con eso entre sus piernas.

Se subió a gatas a la cama, con cuidado de no despertarlo, se acurrucó detrás de él y se permitió ser la cuchara grande esa noche. Le fue un poco difícil, pero lo logró. Y en la madrugada, cuando su amado despertó, sonrió por la posición en la que se encontraban, besó los brazos que lo rodeaban y se giró para ahora ser él quien lo abrazara. Extrañamente esa noche no roncó y ambos pudieron dormir muy bien.

 **> >><<<**

Estaba triste, al día siguiente iba a ser su cumpleaños y ninguno de sus amigos estaría en la ciudad. Viktor y Yuuri se irían a Japón para terminar de preparar la boda, Georgi, Mila, Yakov y Lilia también estarían fuera de la ciudad, y Otabek… bueno, él estaba en su país, a miles de kilómetros de él. Así que sí, estaba muy triste.

—¿Te ayudo en algo? —preguntó su abuelo, asomándose a la cocina.

—No, ya casi termino, ve a la mesa.

—De acuerdo.

Yurio suspiró y cenó en silencio con su querido abuelo, de no haber estado tan distraído en su propia tristeza, habría notado que Nikolai estaba muy extraño.

Se fue a su habitación, le mandó mensaje a Beka y éste le respondió de inmediato, charlaron un rato, pero su novio no mencionó en ningún momento el hecho de que al día siguiente cumplía años, eso fue muy sospechoso.

Charlaron hasta que para Otabek fue media noche, con Yurio apenas eran las nueve. Se despidieron como si nada, haciendo que el rubio se fuera a la cama no solamente triste, sino molesto.

Fue hasta que dieron las doce, que Yuri recibió una llamada. Adormilado y enojado, tomó su teléfono y respondió la video llamada de su amado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Yura —le dijo en voz baja el kazajo, con una inusual sonrisa amplia, la cual se ensanchó al verlo tan lindo, con baba saliendo de la comisura de sus labios y con sus ojos entrecerrados por la luz que emitía el teléfono en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Otabek? —se talló un ojo. Su voz salió tremendamente sexy para los oídos del kazajo, quien se moría por estar a su lado.

—¿Ya estabas dormido?

—Sí —lo miró fijamente a la cámara.

—Sólo quería ser el primero en felicitarte —su sonrisa volvió a ser pequeña y ladina—. Siento haberte despertado.

—No, no, está bien —carraspeó un poco y maldijo entre dientes el sentir un bulto incómodo entre sus piernas. Lo había despertado de un sueño muy erótico, precisamente con él—. Te extraño —suspiró profunda y largamente.

—Siento no poder verte en este cumpleaños —se oía de verdad abatido por eso.

—Está bien, entiendo —lo entendía, mas no le gustaba—. Maldición —espetó en voz baja, su erección no disminuía.

—Interrumpí un sueño muy bueno ¿Verdad? —soltó en un tono sorprendido. Ya tenía una idea de lo que le estaba pasando.

Yuri gruñó en respuesta.

—Vaya, sí me extrañas.

—¿Quieres ver qué tanto?

—Por favor.

Entonces Yurio encendió la lámpara de su buró y enfocó la cámara en su entrepierna. El pantalón del pijama se veía muy resaltado hacia un lado, estaba completamente duro.

—Quisiera verlo sin el pijama —la voz grave y seria de Otabek se escuchó en toda la habitación a pesar de que hablaba en voz baja. Yurio de inmediato tomó sus audífonos del buró y los conectó al teléfono.

Yurio obedeció y bajó su pijama junto con la ropa interior, dejando expuesto su duro miembro, pálido en toda su longitud y muy rosado en la punta. Escuchó cómo su novio suspiraba pesadamente, giró el teléfono sólo para toparse con la expresión de Otabek llena de lujuria, sus ojos negros eran más intensos de lo normal y su respiración se oía pesada.

—Quiero verte también —pidió, con sus ojos verdes cargados de seriedad.

Otabek no replicó, de inmediato enfocó la cámara a su miembro ya completamente erecto y sonrió al poder apreciar el rostro de su novio a través de la pantalla.

—Demonios, quisiera estar ahí contigo.

—Y yo contigo —suspiró Otabek, tumbándose en su cama.

—¿Qué haces? —su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada, notó que la de Otabek también.

—¿Tú qué crees? —le mostró lo que hacía con su mano en su miembro.

—Yo hago lo mismo… oh… Otabek, te necesito —gimió lo más quedo que pudo, no quería despertar a su abuelo—. Si supieras lo que estoy imaginando que podrías hacerme si estuvieras aquí.

El corazón de Otabek se aceleró y su entrepierna se puso más dura.

—Ponte ambos audífonos y cierra los ojos —ordenó el kazajo.

El aludido obedeció al instante, notando cómo las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes. Entonces la grave y profunda voz de su novio comenzó a hablarle al oído.

—¿Te estás acariciando? —inquirió con una voz irresistible.

—Lo hago.

—¿Y en qué piensas? Yo pienso en ti, debajo de mi cuerpo, enterrando tus uñas en mi espalda.

Una media sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio. Desgraciadamente Otabek no pudo verlo, pues Yura dejó el teléfono sobre la cama.

—Pienso… pienso en ti —no podía pensar con coherencia, su mente estaba concentrada en el movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su pene, masturbándose, y en su mano izquierda acariciándose a sí mismo. Todo eso, más la sexy voz de su novio en los audífonos… Yura estaba perdido.

—Yo te pienso… gimiendo en mi oído, suplicándome por más… —se detuvo sólo para escuchar un leve gemido de su amado, su respiración era errática, sin embargo, Otabek se mantuvo cuerdo—… meneando tus caderas, buscando más contacto.

—Y tú sobre mí, dentro de mí —gimió—. Tus manos grandes, pesadas y calientes, apretándome con fuerza. Tus… ah… tus besos en mi cuello, mojándolo.

—Y mordiendo tu oreja…

—Oh, sí…

—Yo tomándote con fuerza.

—Más…

—Muy profundo —escuchó la respiración muy acelerada de Yuri—. Abriendo tus piernas tan flexibles —no pudo evitar decirlo con algo de gracia, la misma que sintió Yurio.

—Y tú tan poco flexible —rio.

—No lo arruines —suspiró.

—Sí, sí. Continúa.

—Me has cortado la inspiración.

—Demonios, no… no soy bueno en esto —jadeó, insatisfecho. Se mordió el labio y tomó el valor para decir lo que pasaba por su mente—. Yo… a mí me encanta, no, me excita demasiado escuchar tu respiración pesada y ruidosa cuando… —el poco pudor que tenía se estaba haciendo presente, la situación lo abochornó demasiado.

—Ahora mismo me estoy masturbando pensando en tu expresión cuando te corres —su voz era lenta acompasada, sin dejar de sonar grave en todo momento.

Yurio gimió un poco, fue la señal de que nuevamente estaba tomando el ritmo anteriormente perdido.

—Yo pienso en tu respiración haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello mientras me penetras.

—Con tus piernas enredadas en mis caderas.

—Mientras entras y sales cada vez más rápido y profundo.

—¿Te gusta rudo?

—Mucho. Beka… —jadeó—… ¿Qué ropa interior estás usando? —tenía un pequeño fetiche con el buen gusto de su novio en la ropa interior y si le decía que traía el bóxer negro y ajustado que tanto amaba, se volvería loco.

—En este momento estoy desnudo, pero antes traía puesto el bóxer que tanto te gusta.

—¿El negro? ¿Ese que te queda ajustado?

—Sí.

—Oh…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, Yurio pudo escuchar claramente esos ruidos obscenos que hacía su novio al masturbarse, de sólo imaginar su pene duro, húmedo y grueso, se le hacía agua la boca y el cuerpo se le estremecía. Extrañaba mucho a su hombre.

—¿Qué ropa interior traías tú? ¿Acaso el rojo?

—No traía ropa interior.

—Sucio.

Yurio rio un poco, pero un gemido por parte de su novio terminó opacando esa risa.

—¿Beka?

El aludido gimió de nuevo, logrando excitar mucho más al rubio.

—Otabek, dime qué estás haciendo.

—Estoy… —por primera vez le dio un poco de vergüenza decirlo—…en verdad imagino que estás debajo de mí.

—¿Con una almohada?

Otabek hizo un ruido a modo de afirmación. Eso excitó más a Yurio, quien no dejaba de estimularse con insistencia.

—Imagino tu cuerpo sobre el mío, yo acariciando tus músculos, justo debajo de tu ombligo, donde tienes esos pequeños vellos que tanto me gustan, esos que bajan hacia una de mis partes favoritas de tu cuerpo, una muy grande. Te imagino dentro de mí…

—Tú tan apretado.

—Y tú tan grande.

Para ese punto ambos gemían cada vez más fuerte, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

—Tus fuertes caderas se mueven en vaivén, embistiéndome, ¡ah! Fuerte… profundo… oh Beka… ¡Oh! —su respiración se agitó tanto que Otabek pudo percibir claramente cada respiro, reconociendo sus gemidos y distinguiéndolos como los de su orgasmo.

Se lo podía imaginar con claridad. Su piel pálida ahora totalmente enrojecida, sudoroso, con sus cabellos largos y rubios pegándose en sus mejillas y frente. Era una imagen mental simplemente exquisita.

—Yura —jadeó—. Quiero verte, déjame verte —suplicó con su grave voz.

El aludido obedeció, tomó su teléfono y le regaló una vista hermosa de él tal cual como se lo había imaginado, sin mencionar que también lo dejó ver el resto de su cuerpo, su plano vientre con restos de un líquido blanquecino sobre él y su miembro cada vez menos erecto, volviendo a su estado normal. Otabek hizo lo miso y le permitió a su novio observar su cuerpo sin pudor alguno.

—Beka, tienes que venir y hacerme el amor, por favor —suplicó y eso fue suficiente para que un gemido gutural saliera de la garganta del mayor, experimentando así un fuerte orgasmo que duró más de lo que imaginó.

Yurio sonrió de lado y sin pena dijo:

—Eres tan sexy cuando tienes tu orgasmo, si tan sólo hubieras estado aquí…

—Habría jalado tu cabello con fuerza y te habría besado hasta dejarte sin aliento.

—Me dejaste sin aliento de todas formas —suspiró.

Repentinamente ambos se sentían muy cansados.

—No es lo que me hubiera gustado para tu cumpleaños, pero… feliz cumpleaños de todas formas.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Esto fue increíble! —admitió con sus mejillas sonrojadas—. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.

Otabek sonrió, tenía razón, había sido increíble, sin embargo, nada igualaba el hecho de tenerlo en frente de verdad y no en una pantalla, a miles de kilómetros.

—Nos veremos pronto ¿Verdad? —lo miró con un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

—Prometo que así será. Tengo tantas cosas en mente que podré hacerte en nuestro siguiente encuentro…

—Tienes una mente pervertida —le dijo en modo coqueto.

—Vaya que sí —admitió sin un atisbo de vergüenza—. Necesito verte para hacerte todas esas cosas.

—Que sea pronto.

—Lo será. Descansa Yura —sonrió a la cámara—. Te amo —amaba ver cómo se sonrojaba todavía cuando le decía aquello.

—Yo también te amo, Otabek —esbozó una sonrisa muy tierna y algo adormilada—. Espero verte pronto…

—Así será —sonrió—. Ya duerme.

Terminaron la llamada y ambos cayeron rendidos al sueño momentos después. Yurio feliz por comenzar su cumpleaños de esa forma, pero un tanto decepcionado por saberlo lejos de él y que no tendría un cumpleaños a su lado. Por otra parte, Otabek se durmió con una sonrisilla llena de complacencia.

**> >><<< **

El día de la boda de Viktor y Yuuri fue tan esperado, que todos estaban vueltos locos buscando que cada cosa saliera a la perfección. Todos estaban muy nerviosos, excepto los novios, ellos se veían tremendamente felices y serenos, o al menos eso aparentaban, porque por dentro se morían de nervios.

La ceremonia fue tan hermosa y emotiva que Yuri se replanteó la idea de una boda, después de todo no sería tan malo ¿o sí? No siempre y cuando Otabek fuese su novio.

En la fiesta llegó la hora de lanzar el ramo. Yurio no tenía idea de que esos dos harían eso, sin embargo participó junto con Otabek y… bueno, todos comenzaron a gritar y reírse cuando el ramo rosa cayó en manos del kazajo y el púrpura en manos de Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Coincidencia? Nadie lo creyó así.

Yurio miró a su novio e inmediatamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al ver esa sonrisa matadora en Otabek, esa en la que la comisura derecha de sus labios se alzaba sólo un poco, sus ojos eran penetrantes y expresivos. El kazajo tenía varios tipos de sonrisas: la apenas perceptible que mostraba a sus amigos, la que le dirigía al abuelo de su novio, la alegre y amplia que era para sus hermanas y la matadora marca “Yuri Plisetsky” que sólo éste podía arrancarle.

Otabek decía mucho con esa simple sonrisita y Yurio lo sabía.

Ambos se acercaron entre sí y dejaron que sus amigos les tomaran fotos y se rieran un rato a expensas de los dos, molestándolos con preguntas sobre la boda y hasta los hijos.

Se hizo mucho escándalo porque fueran ellos quienes se llevaran los ramos. Era una señal del destino.

—Aún son muy jóvenes para casarse —replicó Viktor, llegando a su lado, actuando como todo buen hermano mayor.

El abuelo de Yurio también se le acercó y palmeó a su nieto y “yerno” en la espalda, preguntando un “¿Para cuándo la boda?” y haciendo que Viktor se palmeara la cara. Yuuri sólo se reía y pensaba en la hermosa pareja que hacían esos dos. Esos dos chiquillos que habían resultado ser mucho más maduros que ellos.

Luego de ser molestados por un rato, Otabek y Yurio se escaparon de toda esa atención y fueron a caminar por el jardín, lejos de la música y el bullicio. Ya era de noche y el viento fresco de primavera los acariciaba sutilmente. A lo lejos se oía el escándalo que hacían todos al bailar y cantar. Pero ellos estaban en silencio, caminando sobre el césped hasta llegar a una fuente de piedra, donde se sentaron, en silencio, haciéndose compañía mutua.

—¿Por qué sonríes así? —inquirió el rubio al mirar a su novio observando esos ramos de tulipanes.

Otabek lo miró a los ojos sin borrar una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo algún día? —preguntó de pronto, enloqueciendo por completo a su novio.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, casarnos ¿Qué dices?

—Espera… ¿Qué? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Sí o no?

—¡Sí!... No… ¡No sé! —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso así como si nada? —se exasperó un poco—. No es algo que pueda responder tan fácilmente, me lo preguntas como si dijeras: “Hey, se me antojó comer piroshky ¿quieres uno?” ¡Y no! Esto es… es… —calló al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos. El beso era tranquilo y cargado de amor, sin exigencias ni presiones, sólo un beso tierno.

Se separaron y Yurio pudo ver sus ojos de un marrón tan oscuro que se confundía con negro en medio de la noche. La expresión de su Otabek era preciosa.

—Hablas mucho cuando te pones nervioso —le dijo, acariciando un mechón de su cabello rubio que salía de la coleta.

Yurio sólo se sonrojó más.

—Sí quiero —dijo de pronto.

Otabek sonrió de lado.

—Sí quiero casarme contigo. ¡No ahora! —se abochornó un poco—, primero quiero terminar mi carrera y hacer algunas cosas. Aún no me siento listo para casarme.

Y Otabek lo comprendía, apenas tenía diecinueve años. Era normal que alguien de su edad no pensara en matrimonio. En cambio, él, de veintitrés años ya lo veía más cercano.

—Esperemos unos años. Primero necesito tener los suficientes recursos para comprar la casa que tú quieras —lo miró con su típica seriedad, esa a la que Yuri Plisetsky estaba tan acostumbrado y la misma que tanto amaba.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un tierno rosa. Eso hizo sonreír al kazajo.

Entonces Yurio se percató de un pequeño detalle.

—¿Dónde viviremos? —no se refería exactamente al vecindario.

Otabek ladeó un poco su rostro y mirando al cielo, dijo:

—Podríamos vivir en San Petersburgo, cerca de tu abuelo. O él podría vivir con nosotros en donde quiera que decidamos vivir. Tenemos muchas opciones.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con emoción. Su novio no podía ser más perfecto.

—¿Aceptarías que mi abuelo viviese con nosotros?

—Claro que sí, es como tu padre, sé cuánto lo quieres.

Yurio sonrió.

—¿Y tu familia? ¿No quisieras vivir en Almaty?

—Si tú así lo quieres, me encantaría. Pero cualquiera que sea tu decisión la aceptaré.

—Beka.

—¿Sí?

Yurio miró su ramo, no creyendo que estaba a punto de preguntar aquello.

—Tú… ¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos?

Esa pregunta descolocó por completo al kazajo. Por un momento imaginó cómo debió sentirse Yurio al preguntarle si quería casarse.

Al no obtener respuesta, Yuri alzó el rostro, topándose con una expresión nunca antes vista en su amado, estaba muy sorprendido.

—¿Otabek?

—Sí, me gustaría.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio se abrieron a más no poder.

—¿Y a ti? —inquirió al no oír más palabras de él.

Yurio sonrió y respondió sin pensarlo mucho:

—Por supuesto.

—Vaya, no tenía idea de que te gustaran los niños.

—No me gustan.

—¿Entonces? —se permitió reír un poco.

—Nuestros hijos sí me gustarán —se recargó contra el hombro de su novio.

Otabek de inmediato lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí. Escuchar aquellas palabras lo habían hecho imaginarse un sinfín de escenarios de su vida de casados, con hijos.

Y así, en silencio, se quedaron abrazados por un rato, hasta que Yurio tuvo ganas de bailar y arrastró a su novio a la pista, a pesar de que éste se había negado toda la noche. Otabek era pésimo bailando, su cuerpo era muy rígido y sin ritmo a pesar de ser un excelente patinador y DJ, llevaba la música por dentro, el problema era que no sabía cómo expresarla con sus movimientos en el piso. Aun así, aceptó bailar con su amado.

De lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue del momento en que los dos, un poco ebrios, se metieron a la gran casa e hicieron el amor en una de las habitaciones, internamente felices por haberse ganado el ramo. Eso no había sido coincidencia, había sido el destino.

**_Continuará…_ **

**_¡Hola!_ **

**_¿Qué les pareció?_ **

**_Como les prometí en el grupo: compilé las escenas sexosas en un solo capítulo para de aquí en adelante enfocarnos en cosas más serias._ **

**_Recapitulemos todo lo que va de la historia, ya vimos:_ **

**_1) La familia Altin se entera de la relación de su hijo con un chico._ **

**_2) Otabek apoya a Yuri durante la tragedia de los tontos Viktor y Yuuri._ **

**_3) Pasan el enorme reto de la abstinencia hasta los 18_ **

**_4) Descubren lo maravilloso del sexo y se alocan._ **

**_5) Otabek demuestra ser un hombre de palabra._ **

**_6) Otabek es sumamente celoso, no deja que nadie se meta con su Yura, y si alguien lo hace… bueno, ya saben lo que les pasa jaja._ **

**_7) Y ahora tienen sexo en todas partes, cada vez más candente, poco a poco van descubriendo cosas nuevas y se van haciendo una pareja más fuerte y confiada de ellos mismos._ **

**_8) ¿Qué creen que siga en la historia? Faltan un par de capítulos antes de llegar a la cena con papi Andrew jaja_ **

**_Pd: El capítulo se llamó así por… ya saben por qué._ **

**_27/05/2019_ **

**_10:30 pm_ **

****


End file.
